


we've got forever

by Gingerkid2010



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 133,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of We've Got Five Years. Bryan and Ian are living in New York with their son. Struggling to keep each other happy while raising a kid and opening a new salon. Can these two make marriage work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We've Got Five Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424412) by [Gingerkid2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010). 



Bryan and Ian Taylor lived in New York with their son, Spencer. It had been about a few years since they adopted him and he was now at the adventurous age of 6. His favorite thing to do was run around the house and nearly give his fathers heart attacks as he would run into the walls and furniture, loudly proclaiming "I'm okay!" Before taking off again and continuing his adventure.  
   
Ian was 28 and getting to the point in his life where he worried about everything his son did, while Bryan usually let his son do his thing and explore and climb. When Spencer first started with his rambunctious nature, Bryan was always chasing after him, watching everything he did, but since he was home with his son on a daily basis, he knew he would be fine. Ian, on the other hand, was at the salon most of the day, and by the time he was usually home, Spencer was already tuckered out from a day of play.   
Today was Ian's first day off in a while. And he was a nervous wreck. "Spencer! Please don't jump on the couch.. Don't jump off of the couch!" He proclaimed as the young boy jumped off, landing on his knees and falling forward. He pushed himself up with a small grunt. "I'm okay daddy!" He giggled as he stood.  
   
Bryan leaned against the wall and smiled. They had come so far since he and Ian had first met. He looked proudly at his husband as he walked over and sat next to Ian. "He gets that from you, you know. He just has a lot of energy."  
Ian sighed, dragging his hands down the sides of his face. "Yeah I know.. He's tough too.. But I just worry about- Spencer! Slow down some, buddy.." he sighed as his son raced past them and onto the tiled kitchen floor, nearly slipping due to his socks.   
"Daddy, I'm okay!" The little boy sighed dramatically.  
Bryan chuckled before he leaned in and kissed his husband's cheek. "Relax."  
Ian looked over at Bryan and smiled, his tense shoulders relaxing. "Okay.." he smiled, grabbing his hand.  
   
"So.." Bryan said, biting his lip. "Next month makes ten years since we got together.."  
Ian grinned. "Really? I could've sworn its been like, what.. Fifty?"  
"Seems like it sometimes," Bryan giggled. He lightly traced his fingertips down Ian's neck.  
Ian couldn't help but hum at the touch, leaning into it. "Well. Believe it or not.. I remembered. And, I have something planned."  
Bryan's eyes lit up. "What are we doing?"  
"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you.." Ian chuckled.  
"I'm so in love with you." Bryan said as he leaned in for a kiss  
Ian inhaled slowly, lifting his hand to cup Bryan's cheek and pulling him closer. He and Bryan hadn't had much time to themselves for the past few months, especially with the salon and Ian trying to save up the money to buy his own building.  
   
Bryan held back a moan. He craved Ian's hands on him. He wanted nothing more than for his husband to devour his body right then.  
Ian felt how tense Bryan was and couldn't help but smile against his lips. "God, you want it so bad, don't you?.." he whispered darkly.  
Bryan shivered at the tone of Ian's voice. "So fucking bad.."  
Ian chuckled low in his throat as he pulled the hair at the nape of Bryan's neck and kissed him deeper, his chest puffing out and pressing against his.  
Bryan couldn't stop the moan that escaped him. It had been way too long since they even fooled around. "Ian.."  
   
Ian felt something tap against the side of his head and looked over to see Spencer holding a nerf gun. "Daddies, that's gross! Blegh!"  
Bryan fell back as his son pulled the trigger. "Spencer!"  
Ian chuckled as the dart bounced off of his chest. He hunched over like a monster and held his hands up. "Your bullets don't work on the tickle monster!" He growled, standing to chase after him.  
Spencer giggled as he started running. "Have to catch me first!"  
Ian shot an apologetic look at his husband. The one they had grown used to that meant 'we'll try again later' as he stomped off after Spencer.  
Bryan sighed as he laid on the couch. Maybe they could hire a baby sitter to watch him one night. One night soon, Bryan decided.  
   
The next week was full of failed attempts. Sometimes due to Spencer, but other times due to one of them falling asleep before anything could really happen. At the end of the week, one of Spencer's friends from his play group was spending the night and Ian walked in the door, back early from work.  
"Hey baby!" Bryan called from the kitchen.  
Ian smiled, stepping over a couple of the toys lain across the living room floor and making his way to the kitchen. He smiled as he saw his husband and held him from behind. "Hey gorgeous.."  
Bryan hummed. He was cutting the brownies he had made for the boys. "How was work?"  
"Good.." Ian said absently, forgetting all about work as he tried to sneak his hand around to grab a piece.  
Bryan slapped his hand. "Not yet."  
Ian whined. "Babe.."  
   
Bryan cut a bite size piece and held it in his fingertips. He turned around and leaned in and he brought the brownie to his husband's lips.  
Ian grinned, letting Bryan feed it to him before sucking one of his fingers into his mouth.  
Bryan closed his eyes as he leaned back against the kitchen counter.  
Ian pressed his hips forward, kissing up Bryan's neck slowly.  
Bryan let out a quiet moan. "You're such a tease.."  
Ian smiled. "That's why you love me.." he whispered against Bryan's flushed skin. He took Bryan's hand in his own again and kissed his knuckles softly before he sucked two fingers into his mouth, swirling his pierced tongue around them.  
"I-I do.." Bryan stammered. He swallowed hard. He couldn't let himself get too worked up. But God! He couldn't help but imagine Ian's mouth somewhere else.  
Ian sucked on his fingers slowly before pulling off. "Fuck.." he whispered, looking into Bryan's eyes.  
"I need you, Ian.."  
   
"Daddy, are the brownies done?" Spencer smiled, running in and bouncing on his light-up sneakers. Ian gave Bryan the apologetic look again and turned to their son. "Why don't we go to the park and let daddy finish dinner?"  
"Park!" Spencer grinned before running to get his friend.  
"Get your coat and boots! It's cold!" Ian called before turning back to Bryan and kissing him softly. "I love you.."  
"I love you too." Bryan said with a small smile. "Have fun."  
"Tonight, okay?.." Ian said softly.  
"We'll try." Bryan nodded.  
Ian nodded, giving him a quick kiss before grabbing his jacket and walking out with the boys.  
   
Bryan sighed as he cleaned up the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of wine and ran a bath for himself. He needed a little me time.  
He looked over as his phone buzzed and saw that Kurt was calling.  
Bryan smiled as he answered. "Hey Kurt."  
"Hey sweetie. How is everything?"  
Bryan sighed. "Things are good. Spencer is good. Hyper as hell still. But good."  
"Well we all know who he gets that from.." Kurt chuckled. "But I was just calling to tell you, we're bringing the twins up for a few days to visit. Blaine wants them to see their first Broadway musical and all that. You know how he gets when we go up there."  
Bryan laughed. "Oh, I know. That's awesome. When are you coming?"  
"Sometime next week. Kurt said softly. "But we're staying in a hotel. Blaine wants the kids to have their experience. They're excited though. I can't wait to see how big Spencer's gotten!" He cooed.  
"He's growing up too fast." Bryan said. "Hey.. Maybe he can stay a night with you guys. If you don't mind, I mean."  
"Oh, not at all!" Kurt said happily. Kurt really loved Spencer to death, and Bryan didn't want to take advantage of that fact, but he and Ian could use the alone time. "We'd love to have him with us."  
"That's great! Can't wait to see you!"  
"I'll call when we leave. Give Ian and Spencer a kiss for me."  
"I will. Bye Kurt."  
   
They hung up and Bryan let his head fall back before finishing the rest of his wine. He needed this.  
Bryan was still in the tub when Ian and the kids got home.  
Ian saw the dim light under the door and knocked softly as he heard Spencer and his friend squeal and run off to his room.  
"Yes?" Bryan called.  
Ian opened the door and slipped inside, smiling as he closed it behind him. "You want me to feed them and put them to bed?.."  
"If you wouldn't mind." Bryan said softly. "Kurt and Blaine will be here next week."  
"Really? That's great. I missed them and the twins.." he said, sitting next to the tub and resting his chin on the edge.  
"They said they would take spencer for a night."  
Ian perked up. "Really?.."  
"Yeah.." Bryan smiled.  
Ian smiled back before pressing a soft kiss to Bryan's lips and letting it linger before he stood, smiling and walked out.  
Bryan waited a couple of minutes before getting out and putting his pajamas on.  
   
The boys were eating dinner at the table and Ian smiled. "I fixed you a plate babe." He said. "Daddy!" Spencer called. "It started snowing! And Tyler almost ate a bug, but Daddy wouldn't let him."  
Bryan couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think that would be too good."  
"But it would've been funny!" Spencer giggled.  
   
Later that night after Ian put the kids to bed, he walked to the bedroom where Bryan was laying in bed, reading.  
"Did they go down well?"  
"Out like little lights.." Ian smiled, kicking his shoes off and climbing in bed.  
"Good." Bryan set his book down and curled up to his husband.  
Ian held Bryan close, smiling against his hair.  
Bryan trailed his fingers under Ian's shirt. "Thanks for putting them to bed."  
Ian sighed softly. "You're welcome." He whispered, his eyes slipping closed at the touch.  
Bryan bit his lip as he looked up at Ian.  
Ian looked into his husband's eyes before leaning down to kiss him deeply, running his hand through the chestnut tresses.  
Bryan moaned, pulling himself closer.  
Ian ran his hand down Bryan's neck and around to the small of his back.  
"Ian.." Bryan whispered. Every touch from Ian felt electric. Bryan was so ready to finally be with his husband in this way again.  
He felt Ian's body ignite, his hands becoming more insistent as he touched Bryan, trailing his hands under his shirt and scratching at the sensitive skin of his lower back.  
Bryan rolled on top of Ian and rocked his hips down.  
Ian moaned softly, wrapping his legs around Bryan in an attempt to get him even closer  
They rocked their bodies together slowly, not wanting to rush this.  
Ian gasped quietly.  
"Bryan.."  
"Baby, please.. I need you.."  
   
Ian sat up and leaned back on the headboard, pulling Bryan up to sit in his lap.  
Bryan pulled his shirt off and leaned in for a deep kiss.  
Ian groaned deeply, reaching around to grip Bryan's ass.  
Brian tried not to cry out as he kissed down Ian's neck.  
"Ungh.. I want you to fuck me, Ian.." Bryan rasped as he reached down to palm Ian's hard cock.  
Ian growled, thrusting into Bryan's hand. "Oh.. Fuck.. I'm gonna make you wanna scream.."  
   
Suddenly there was a small knock on the door. "Daddy..", came a tiny sniffle.  
Bryan groaned as he climbed off. "Come in, spencer."  
The door opened slowly and the small, dark-haired boy walked in, clutching his blanket. Tears ran down his splotchy cheeks. "I-I had a bad dream.. And.. A-And then I had an accident.."   
"Oh, buddy.." Ian sighed. "It's okay.. Come on.." he stood, grabbing his hand and starting over to the bathroom, but not before giving his husband the apology look again.  
Bryan sighed to himself as he got under the blankets.  
   
Ian got Spencer cleaned up and took the dirty sheets to the laundry room before bringing him back to the bedroom. The six-year old climbed into the bed, wrapping himself around Bryan.  
Bryan kissed his son's forehead. "Are you okay, sweetie."  
"Yeah.." He whispered as Ian climbed in bed. "I had a bad dream."  
"It's okay. I'm here." Bryan said softly.  
Spencer nodded, nuzzling under Bryan's jaw. "I love you, Daddy.."  
"I love you too."  
Ian leaned over to kiss Spencer's forehead before Bryan's. "Goodnight, my beautiful family."  
"Goodnight." Bryan smiled.  
   
All that week, Bryan and Ian didn't even have time to try and be intimate. Ian was at work ninety percent of the time and Bryan had his hands full with Spencer. When Kurt, Blaine and the twins arrived it was a few days before the anniversary of their first becoming boyfriends. Bryan went to the airport to greet them with Spencer in his arms. He was a little frustrated with Ian, considering he said he'd be there, but he decided to let it slide, excited to see his family.  
When they arrived at the baggage claim, spencer yelled with excitement. "Grandpas!"  
Kurt and Blaine grinned as they saw Bryan, hurrying over to hug him and Spencer. "Bryan!" Olivia and Zach smiled, each hugging him from a different side. They were fourteen years old now and Olivia was already taller than her brother.  
   
You've grown so much!" Bryan exclaimed  
"You too, old man." Zach teased.  
"Oh, whatever. I can still beat your monkey butt." Bryan teased.  
Zach chuckled as Bryan handed Spencer to Kurt.  
Bryan hugged Blaine. "I've missed you guys."  
"We missed you too!" Blaine grinned, patting his back. "Where's Ian?"  
"At work." Bryan sighed.  
"Daddy's working all the time now." Spencer sighed, taking Kurt's sunglasses and wearing them himself.  
"Those look good on you." Kurt smiled. "Is he home much?"  
"Sometimes on the weekends," Bryan sighed. "But it's for a good reason. He's looking for buildings and investors.."  
Kurt nodded. "It'll get easier."  
Bryan nodded lightly, looking down. Kurt could tell more was wrong, but the younger man perked up slightly. "Let's go grab some lunch."  
"Food!" The twins yelled in unison.  
"Yes, food.." Bryan smiled. They all walked out and hailed a cab big enough to hold all of them. Bryan pulled out his phone and text his husband.  
   
"Where are you?"  
   
"I know. I'm late. I'm almost done. What are you doing? I'll meet you." Ian replied  
   
"We're going to the café down the road from the apartment." Bryan sent with a sigh, shoving his phone back in his pocket and crossing his arms.  
   
By the end of lunch, there was still no sign of Ian.  
Bryan looked beyond irritated as he paid the bill. "I thought daddy was coming?" Spencer yawned.  
"I guess he had better things to do." Bryan mumbled.  
"How about, we go get some ice cream, huh? My treat." Blaine smiled.  
"Yeah!" Spencer said, perking up  
Bryan just nodded, grabbing his bag and standing.  
   
Kurt walked behind the group with Bryan. "Do you want us to take him tonight so you and Ian can talk?"  
"No.. Do you think it would be okay if I stayed with you guys tonight?" Bryan asked, looking at Blaine.  
"Of course." Blaine said softly. "I don't see enough of you."  
Bryan smiled lightly, taking his son's hand as they walked to the ice cream parlor.  
About an hour later Bryan received a text from his husband.  
   
"Babe, I'm so sorry. I tried to hurry but I couldn't get out of here in time."  
   
"Don't worry about it." Bryan text back.  
   
That night, Ian came home to an empty house. He sighed and reached for his phone to call his husband.  
Bryan giggled over his glass of wine as his phone started to ring. "Speak of the devil.." he sighed before answering. "Hello?"  
"Babe, where are you guys?"  
"I'm at the hotel with Kurt and Blaine." Bryan said simply.  
"Are you coming home?"  
"I don't know.. Maybe.. I just know if I say I'm going to be there, I will be."  
"I tried to hurry. I couldn't get out of what I was doing." Ian sighed.  
Bryan rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I know. I also know that my parents that haven't seen you or our son, who was asking why you weren't here by the way, in a year are here, trying to spend time with us."  
Ian tried to hide the growl that escaped him. "I thought we'd be together tonight. But I guess you have other plans."  
Bryan scoffed, sipping his wine. "I guess."  
"Well, I'll just leave you to that." Ian said before hanging up.  
   
Bryan sighed, setting his phone down on the counter as calmly as he could before downing the rest of his wine.  
"Everything okay?" Kurt asked.  
"Not really.." Bryan sighed, refilling his glass. "I haven't seen my husband during the day for more than a week. And when I do see him he goes to the room and passes out."  
"Have you talked to him?" Blaine asked. "Maybe he can cut down his hours some."

"It's not just work. He goes to like these meetings all the time, spreading his name around.. Looking for buildings to start the salon.. I know he's working hard. I just. It's really hard.. Being married." Bryan said quietly.  
"It's very hard." Kurt said, putting an arm around him. "But you both have to put in the work."  
Bryan nodded, sniffing lightly as he looked to Spencer, sleeping with the twins on the bed. "I just really miss how things were.. When we first got Spencer.."  
"I know, sweetie. You need to sit down with him and really tell him how you feel."  
Bryan nodded again, wiping his eyes. "Ugh, I'm such a dick.."  
"Why do you say that?" Blaine asked.  
"Because I know he's not out just running around and doing whatever he wants.. He's trying to provide for us.. I just get so mad." Bryan sighed.  
"Try to talk to him. Maybe you can get a part time job or something.."  
"Should I go back home? He sounded really mad.."  
"I think so." Kurt said.   
"Do you mind if I leave Spencer with you guys tonight? I'll come pick him up first thing."  
"Come back whenever. He'll be okay here." Blaine said  
Bryan nodded, pulling on his coat and hugging Kurt and Blaine. "Thank you." he said softly. He walked over and kissed the top of Spencer's head before heading out into the snow and walking home.  
   
When he got home, he walked in to see broken glass on the dining room floor.  
"What?.." he whispered to himself. He walked around the corner and saw the bedroom light was on. "Ian?! are you okay?" he called, walking to the bedroom.  
"Oh yeah. I'm just fine. Fucking dandy." Ian said  
Bryan walked in and saw his husband pacing back and forth in front of the bed. "Ian.."  
"What?" Ian snapped, turning to face him.  
Bryan had never seen him like this. He'd seen him angry, but never to this point. "Okay.. Just take a deep breath."  
"Do you have any idea.." Ian trailed off. "It doesn't even matter."  
"I came home to apologize." Bryan huffed. "But if it doesn't matter, I'll just go back to the hotel."  
"You're going to apologize? Really?"  
"Is that so hard to believe?"  
"Right now? A little." Ian said.  
Bryan crossed his arms, looking down. "Well.. I'm sorry.."  
"I just don't get it." Ian sighed as he sat on the bed.  
"I was being petty.. I know you're working to provide for us, which you do an amazing job of. I just.. I really miss you and It's just felt so different between us lately. Like we haven't even been trying.."  
"I'm not going to get into this. But just know I'm working very hard to make this anniversary perfect. I fucking miss you. Don't think I don't feel how you do. I just hide it better." Ian said, looking at him. "I've been running all over the city today to finalize my plans for us. I was getting ready to go meet you for lunch and all hell broke loose on a reservation so I had to fix that. I want to see our family too. But I had to do this today. And I didn't want you to know about it since its a surprise for you."  
   
Bryan began tearing up and walked over to sit next to his husband. "I'm so sorry, Ian.."  
Ian took his hand. "It's okay. I want all of this to be done too. Not the anniversary. I mean, finding where I want my salon and everything. I'm close. I can feel it. I'm trying really hard to get everything in line. But don't you dare think for one second that I've forgotten about us. Or that I don't want you. Trust me.. You know me, babe. It's hard as hell right now to not take you right now. But you're crying now and I feel like I've been making things worse no matter what I do."  
Bryan shook his head, squeezing Ian's hand. "You haven't.. I have. I just worry about Spencer, because he's crazy about you and I don't want him to feel like you don't want to be around, which I know isn't the case. That and I just.. I just miss you so much.."  
"I know. I miss him. And you. God, I fucking miss us." Ian said. "You know what I was thinking about earlier?"  
"What?" Bryan asked softly.  
"Not to change the subject.. But I was thinking about that night in the bathroom at the skate rink.."  
Bryan blushed deeply, looking down and smiling. "I think about that a lot.."  
"You were so innocent," Ian said darkly.  
Bryan wiped his eyes before looking up at Ian and biting his lip. "I remember it so well."  
"Tell me what you remember. I want to hear it."  
Bryan turned so his body was facing Ian. "I remember being so nervous.." He whispered. "I remember when we were in the hospital I used to dream about how you'd feel in my hand, and when I finally felt you.. It was just so amazing.'  
"It was way too hard not to try to fuck you then.." Ian said. "I wanted you the first time I saw you."  
Bryan gasped softly, gripping Ian's thigh softly. "I never felt so attracted to anyone.."  
"Remember when I surprised you at school?" Ian asked. "Blaine was pissed."  
Bryan giggled softly. "I do.." He said, scooting closer to his husband. "On the ride home he said I wasn't allowed to talk "I'm glad you didn't listen," Ian grinned. "Do you still have those shorts? The ones Thea gave you?"  
"Not the exact ones.. But I do have a pair that you bought me for my birthday a while back.."  
Ian bit his lip. "Well.. We are alone.."  
Bryan squeezed Ian's thigh harder. "Go wait in the living room.."  
"Give me a few minutes to clean up the glass.. Sorry about that by the way.."  
Bryan cupped Ian's jaw and kissed him sweetly. "It's okay.."  
Ian smiled as he walked out and cleaned up.  
   
Bryan got up and took a quick shower before pulling on the pink shorts, he looked in a mirror and saw that even though they were newer, they were still a little tighter than he remembered.  
Ian sat on the couch as he waited for Bryan.  
Bryan fixed his hair before walking out in nothing but the shorts.  
Ian inhaled sharply as he looked at his husband. "Bryan.."  
Bryan blushed as he did a little spin. "They're kind of tight.."  
"They're fucking perfect.." Ian said as he stood. He turned on the stereo and pulled Bryan close. "Dance with me."  
Bryan rolled his body slowly, pressing his body against Ian's.  
Ian growled against Bryan's ear. "You're still ridiculously sexy."  
Bryan hummed softly. "Mmmm.. So are you.. I missed feeling you hold me like this. My strong man.."  
Ian tightened his arms around Bryan. "You like that?"  
The younger man let out a small moan. "Yes.. Oh, god.."  
"Then you'll love this." Ian said lowly before grabbing Bryan by the hips and pressing him against the wall.  
   
Bryan's face flushed as he looked up at Ian. "Ian.. I need you so bad.." He whispered, reaching down to rub over his own member.  
Ian rolled his hips forward. "I want to see you work for it."  
Bryan squeezed his length. "What do you want me to do?.." he whispered, giving a breathy moan.  
"Your lips.. Wrapped around me."  
Bryan immediately dropped to his knees, palming over Ian's crotch. "Fuck.. You haven't come in a while have you?.."  
Ian shook his head. "I haven't even touched myself, babe.."  
Bryan bit his lip. "Neither have I.. I think that explains why I've been such an asshole lately.." He chuckled.  
"I'll fix that right after I get your sweet ass." Ian breathed out. "Fuck, I want to do so much to that ass.."  
"Tell me about it.." Bryan breathed out as he opened Ian's belt and pulled down his jeans a bit.  
"I'm going to fucking tease you." Ian growled. "Touch and squeeze your ass. Feel how amazing it is. I'll spread the rounds of your ass and start to kiss your skin. Slowly, making you need me."  
"I already need you.." Bryan whined as he pulled Ian's pierced member out, licking at his balls slowly.  
Ian gave a low moan. "Not like you will. Tease you until you can almost feel my tongue against you. Fuck, I'm going to make you scream."  
   
Bryan made a desperate little noise, pressing soft kisses up the shaft.  
"That's it, baby.. You've missed my cock, haven't you?"  
Bryan nodded, licking up to the head and teasing at the piercing with the tip of his tongue.  
Ian shivered lightly. "Fuck.."  
His husband gently sucked the head into his mouth, letting it slide in and out of his lips. He closed his eyes, moaning quietly as he just enjoyed the feeling.  
Ian reached down to pull on Bryan's hair.  
Bryan whimpered, letting Ian push him down to take more of his length.  
"I almost forgot how good you are.."  
   
Bryan hummed a little laugh around Ian as he bobbed his head slowly, looking up at him.  
"Still so sexy," Ian whispered. "A little faster, babe."  
He sped up at that, reaching up to feel Ian's abs and moaning softly.  
Ian bit his lip as his eyes slipped shut. He had to control himself. He wanted this to last as long as it could.  
Bryan pulled off, stroking Ian slowly. "I want this to last long.. But I kind of wish I could suck you until you come.. God, there's gonna be so much.."  
"I'll let you suck me before I come," Ian breathed out. "After I get you off."  
Bryan moaned, biting his lip. "Thank you, sir.."  
"Stand up." Ian ordered.  
Bryan did as he was told, leaning against his husband.  
   
Ian picked Bryan up and carried him to their room. He set him down beside the bed and told him to lean over with his hands on the bed. Ian stood behind Bryan and pressed the length of his throbbing cock between the halves of Bryan's ass.  
"Oh my god, Ian.." Bryan whispered, clutching to the sheets. "Fuck.."  
"Feel that? Feel how much I want you?"  
"Yes, sir.. But.. I just really need your cock in me.."  
Ian smacked Bryan's ass before kneeling down. "You can't have my cock yet."  
Bryan's back arched at the contact. "Fuck!"  
   
Ian wanted to tease Bryan but he couldn't wait. He spread his husband and eagerly put his tongue to work.  
"Ahh! Bryan cried out. "Ian!"  
Ian moaned as he pressed his tongue deeper.  
Bryan's thighs were already trembling as he bit down on one of the pillows.  
Ian couldn't help but grin as he pulled back. "I swear I could do that all night."  
"And I'd love that.. But.. Fuck, Ian if you don't put your fucking dick in me right now.." Bryan growled.  
Ian chuckled, trying to hide the fact that he was just as desperate. "Do you need me to stretch you first?"  
"No." Bryan said quickly.  
Ian laid on the bed. "Will you ride me? I want to watch your ass.."  
Bryan nodded, straddling Ian with his back to him. He reached into the drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube, reaching behind himself to slick Ian's member up. "Take your shirt off." He said, looking over his shoulder at Ian.  
Ian leaned forward, doing as he was told.  
Bryan admired his husband's tattoos before leaning forward a bit to line Ian's member up with his hole.  
   
Ian trailed his fingers down Bryan's sides. He squeezed his eyes shut as the glorious heat of Bryan's ass surrounded him. "Holy shit."  
Bryan sat on Ian completely, rocking his hips slowly. "God.. So full.."  
"It's going to take everything in me to not explode inside you.." Ian rasped.  
Bryan arched his back. "I can feel you throbbing.." He whispered, smiling.  
Ian thrust up, moving in time with his husband. "Do that thing I love.. Bounce on me baby.."  
Bryan braced his hands on Ian's shins, leaning forward and giving him a perfect view as he worked his hips quickly, his ass bouncing up and down on Ian's dick.  
   
The sight of Ian's cock disappearing into Bryan's ass turned Ian on to no end. "Babe.. Fuck.. Babe, if I.. Slow down, I-I have an idea.."  
Bryan slowed down, but didn't stop, his hips rocking in tiny movements. "Yeah?" he panted.  
"If I swear on my life.. That no one will ever lay eyes on it.." Ian began, bracing himself for the worst possible reaction. "Can I take a video of this?"  
Bryan looked back at his husband. He bit his lip before nodding. "Yeah.. Yeah, you can.."  
"Oh fuck," Ian grinned as he reached over to the nightstand to grab his phone. He got it ready and looked to Bryan. "Do it again."  
Bryan turned back around, biting his lip and whimpering as he did as he was told. "Ian.."  
"You look so perfect," Ian whispered.  
   
Bryan looked back, blushing deeply as he saw the camera. "F-Fuck.."  
"Ride my fucking cock!" Ian growled as he smacked his husbands ass.  
The younger man cried out, throwing his head back and digging his blunt nails into Ian's legs. "A-Ah! Again.. More, baby, please."  
Ian complied, doing it again. "Are you close babe?"  
Bryan whimpered, nodding. "Yes.. Oh my god, yes.."  
   
Ian grabbed Bryan's hip with his free hand and started to thrust into him. "I want you to suck me as soon as you're done. Fuck.. Talk to me. Let me hear you."  
"F-Fuck! I'm gonna come.. All over the bed.. Your cock feels so amazing in me, Ian.. Ian.. D-Daddy.."  
Ian squeezed Bryan's hip. He loved being called that by his husband. "Come on baby.. Come for Daddy."  
Bryan tensed, arching his back and letting out a high pitched whine as he came, his muscles clenching and twitching around Ian's cock.  
Ian clenched his jaw as he tried not to come. Bryan looked so damn good as he came down from his orgasmic high.  
Bryan rolled his hips slowly, feeling Ian slide in and out of him. "Shit.."  
Ian stopped the video and got ready to start a new one. "Bryan.. Please.."  
   
Bryan pulled off slowly, gasping as Ian was completely out of him. Ian moaned as he saw Bryan's hole clench shut after being so stretched open.  
"God damn," Ian whispered as he stood up. "Baby, I want you to tell me who you're on your knees for. And what you are to me."  
Bryan nodded as he looked up at Ian, his cheeks red. "Yes, sir.."  
Ian pressed record and stepped closer.  
Bryan batted his lashes, his cheeks growing even more red. "I-I want your cock, Daddy.." He said softly.  
"What do you want to do to my dick, baby?"  
"I want to suck Daddy's cock.." he whispered, biting his lip. "I want it so bad.."  
Ian grinned. "Come on, beautiful. Show Daddy what you can do."  
   
Bryan leaned forward, grabbing the shaft and licking at the base before dragging his tongue to the tip.  
"Mmm, that's good.."  
Bryan moaned softly, taking the head into his mouth before slowly sinking down.  
Ian gave a low moan as he watched Bryan.  
Bryan pulled off with a pop. "Your cock tastes so good, Daddy.." he whispered.  
"I'm not going to last.." Ian said lowly.  
Bryan smiled, pumping Ian quickly and pressing his tongue to the underside of Ian's head, keeping his mouth open wide.  
Ian's back arched slightly. "Fuck.. Almost there.."  
"Come all over me, Daddy.." He whispered, looking up into Ian's eyes.  
Ian's mouth dropped as Bryan sent him over the edge.  
Bryan gasped as Ian swelled in his hand and he started to come, powerful jets of come shooting onto his face over and over. He closed his eyes, moaning loudly.  
   
Ian was breathless as he came down. He stopped recording and set his phone down. He was still panting as he leaned in to kiss Bryan.  
Bryan moaned as Ian kissed him deeply. He reached up, pulling on Ian's hair roughly.  
Ian gasped as they pressed their bodies together.  
Bryan let Ian wipe his face with a tissue before they curled up in bed. "That was so amazing.."  
"God, I know." Ian said with a smile.  
"But I swear to god Ian. If anyone sees that video."  
Ian pulled Bryan closer. "I promise that's just for me, babe. You just looked.. So sexy. I want to be able to watch it when we can't do that."  
Bryan blushed deeply at the thought of Ian touching himself to the videos. "Okay..It was really hot actually.."  
   
"My, my. You've come so far," Ian grinned. "I love it."  
Bryan buried his face in the blanket as he blushed even more, letting out a small groan of embarrassment  
"But still cute and innocent," Ian added as he pulled the blanket away. "You're still perfect for me, babe."  
Bryan smiled, looking up at his husband before leaning up to kiss him sweetly. "I'm so glad you married me.."  
"Couldn't imagine being with anyone else."  
"Neither could I.. But I'm just glad you decided marriage was something you wanted. I know it's been hard. Especially these past couple of months.."  
Ian shrugged. "We can do it. I know we can."  
   
Bryan nodded, smiling. "Are you hungry?" He asked, rubbing across his stomach.  
"Yeah. I was too mad to eat earlier.."  
Bryan kissed his cheek softly before climbing out of bed. "I'll bring you something. Just relax." He walked out of the room, swinging his hips slowly.  
Ian bit his lip as he watched Bryan leave.  
He lay back on the bed and sighed happily. Maybe things would start looking up. But he wondered if after their anniversary trip if things would just slip back into how they were before.  
He couldn't let that happen. Ian smiled to himself as he got an idea on how to at least mellow things.  
Bryan returned a few minutes later with four sandwiches on a plate and set them on Ian's lap before cuddling up to him. If one thing hadn't changed, it was definitely Ian's appetite.  
   
"So.. I was thinking.." Ian said before taking a bite.  
"About?" Bryan asked, kissing his chest.  
"Well, I'm going to pick a day of the week and just be off that day." Ian said. "I'm not home enough. For now, I can just spend time with both of you. And when Spence starts school, you and I will have a day to ourselves."  
Bryan looked up. "Really?.." He said softly.  
Ian nodded. "I want to do this. For us."  
Bryan leaned up kissing Ian deeply. "Ian.. That means so much to me.. B-But I don't want you to sacrifice your work.."  
"I'm not. But I'm also not going to let my work come between my family."  
Bryan smiled, brushing some of Ian's hair out of his face gently. "Thank you.."  
"You're welcome, babe."  
   
Ian sighed happily, kissing the top of Bryan's head before taking a big bite of his sandwich. "S'good.. Oh! And you should start packing tomorrow." He said through a full mouth.  
"When are we leaving?" Bryan asked? "What about spencer?"  
He swallowed. "Spencer is coming with us. But I'm not going to tell you anything. Just trust me, I have everything worked out."  
"Okay.." Bryan said warily.  
Ian just chuckled to himself. "But I really think we should get Spencer signed up for school soon. I know you were looking into home schooling.. But.."  
"I know." Bryan sighed. "I'm just worried about him."  
"I understand. But that once a week play group thing isn't gonna be enough. He needs to be around other kids." Ian said, petting Bryan's hair slowly.  
Bryan nodded. "I know.."  
"I don't want to push you, to do something you really don't want to do with our son.. But I just want you to think about it.."  
"I know he should be in school." Bryan said. "I just know how cruel kids are. And I think about everything I went through.."  
"Trust me, I know.." Ian sighed. "But since we know, we won't let him be ignored at home. If he has a problem he can come to us and we won't tell him to shrug it off, or man up and get over it.."  
"You're right.." Bryan said softly.  
Ian grinned. "I always am." He chuckled before finishing his last sandwich in one big bite.  
   
"How do you eat so much?" Bryan giggled.  
"I don't know, but I'm glad you put up with it.." Ian smiled, setting the plate on the dresser and rubbing his stomach.  
"Can I.. See the videos you took?" Bryan asked quietly, looking up at Ian with hooded eyes.  
Ian's eyes went wide before he grinned, quickly grabbing his phone, "Oh my god, yeah."  
Bryan sat between Ian's legs and leaned back against his chest.  
   
Ian opened the first video of Bryan riding him.  
Bryan gasped as he saw himself.  
Ian wrapped his free arm around Bryan tightly. "You see why that's my favorite thing to watch you do?.." He whispered.  
"Yeah.." Bryan said, his breathing getting deeper.  
Ian bit his lip before kissing Bryan's neck softly.  
Bryan turned his head to kiss Ian.  
Ian moaned softly, feeling Bryan's body roll as he heard Ian smack his ass on the video.  
Bryan whimpered as he tried to get closer to Ian.  
Ian pulled back. "No.. I want you to watch." He whispered. "Watch how I make you come.."  
Bryan pressed back against his husband as he turned to see the phone.  
Ian moaned softly against Bryan's neck as The video Bryan's legs began to tremble, moaning loudly about how he was close and calling Ian Daddy.  
"Fuck.. Watch your face." Ian instructed as Bryan turned around to look at Ian in the video.  
Nerves filled Bryan's body. He'd always wondered what he looked like as he orgasmed. But he was terrified of how he'd look as well.  
He watched as his eyebrows knit together and his mouth fell open. His cheeks, ears, and neck were a light red as he grunted before crying out, his body spasming a bit as he came across the sheets.  
"Oh my god.." Bryan whispered.  
"You're so beautiful.." Ian whispered as the video stopped.  
Bryan was breathless. "Babe..? Do you think you could go again?"  
Ian couldn't help but grin. "Of course, babe.."  
Bryan turned and straddled his husband. "Good."  
Ian rubbed up Bryan's sides before pushing him back on the mattress and climbing on top of him.  
Bryan looked up with dark eyes. He missed this so much.  
Ian kissed down Bryan's body to his member. He wanted to tease Bryan, but honestly he just missed sucking him too much. He quickly took Bryan down his throat, moaning deeply.  
"Oh! Ian.."  
Ian hummed, taking Bryan to the hilt and holding himself there.  
Bryan looked down and moaned. "Shit.. You look so good."  
   
Ian smiled around him as he pulled off slowly. "I really.. really want you to fuck me.."  
Bryan brought himself to his knees and pulled Ian close. He kissed up his husband's neck to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. "How do you want to be fucked, Ian?"  
Ian shivered slightly, looking into Bryan's eyes. "However you want me.."  
"I want your legs on my shoulders." Bryan whispered hotly.  
Ian moaned, kissing Bryan again before lying back on the bed.  
Bryan kissed down Ian's body. "Can I rim you first?"  
"Oh fuck.. Please.." Ian whispered.  
   
Bryan slowly made his way down his lover's body. He spread Ian's legs, kissing and nipping his way to his husband's ass.  
Ian arched his back before lifting his hips eagerly.  
Bryan smiled and he spread his husband and slowly licked at him.  
Ian moaned deeply, throwing his head back and gripping the sheets.  
"Taste so good." Bryan whispered before pressing his tongue in.  
Ian whined. "I need you.. Bryan.."  
Bryan pulled back and positioned himself with Ian's legs on his shoulders.  
Ian looked up at Bryan and bit his lip.  
Bryan took one of Ian's hands and laces their fingers together as he slowly pushed in.  
"Ohh.. Fuck.." Ian moaned, his eyes rolling back.  
"Baby.."  
Ian rolled his body slowly as Bryan began to thrust. "Fuck me.."  
Bryan held onto Ian's thighs as he sped up.  
Ian moaned deeply, scratching down Bryan's back. "Baby.. Yes!"  
"God, you feel so tight.."  
"It's been so long.." Ian whimpered. "I'm not gonna last.. Ungh. Missed your cock in me.."  
Bryan turned his head to kiss Ian's thigh. "So beautiful.."  
Ian whined. "Bryan.. B-Bryan I'm.."  
"Ian.."  
Ian clutched to Bryan, arching his back as he came. "Bryan!"  
   
Bryan ran his hands up and down Ian's thighs as he came down.  
Ian trembled against Bryan. "Oh my fucking god.."  
"You're so hot.."  
Ian lowered his legs as Bryan pulled out before climbing back on top of him. "Wanna ride you.."  
"Are you sure?" Bryan asked softly.  
Ian nodded, slowly sinking down on his husband.  
Bryan have a breathy moan. "Oh, Ian.."  
Ian rolled his body slowly before bouncing on Bryan's length.  
Bryan placed his hands on Ian's hips as the muscles in his stomach started to tighten.  
"Come in me, Bryan.." Ian whispered.  
Bryan's head fell back as he rolled his body with Ian. He tightened his grip on his husband's hips as he reached his climax.  
   
Ian moaned deeply, biting his lip as Bryan filled him.  
"Shit.." Bryan breathed out as he came down.  
Ian leaned down and kissed him sweetly.  
"I love you.."  
"I love you too.." Ian said softly, his eyelids heavy.  
Bryan held Ian close. "Goodnight love."  
Ian rolled onto his side and yawned loudly. "G'night.."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they went to the hotel to visit with Kurt and Blaine for a while.

"Daddy!" Spencer squealed, running to Ian's arms.

Ian grinned, picking his son up. "Hey big guy! How was time with your grandpas?"

"We're going swimming!"

"There's an indoor pool." Kurt smiled. "You guys want to join us? I'm sure Blaine packed some extra swim shorts.."

"Sure." Ian said, looking to Bryan.

Bryan nodded, smiling. "Sounds good." He looked at his son. They'd tried to take him for swimming lessons, upon Bryan's suggestion, but usually he was always so excited to go, too scared to actually try. "Are you sure? Last time we tried to take you swimming you wouldn't get in the pool.."

"I want to go. Zach and Livie are going so I can too!"

Bryan nodded. "Alright " he smiled.

"Bryan, if you come with me, I'll get the shorts for you two." Blaine said, walking to the other side of the room.

Bryan nodded, following Blaine.

"Is everything okay with you two?" Blaine asked.

Bryan nodded lightly. "For now.. He's gonna start taking a day off during the week to spend time with Spencer until he starts school. Then that day will be for us."

"That's nice."

Bryan nodded lightly, sighing. "Was it ever this hard for you guys?.. I mean.. I know we've been married for a long time, but.." He trailed off.

"It gets hard still. Especially if we disagree about the kids." Blaine said. "But you have to try and see their side and compromise."

Bryan looked over at his husband and smiled. "Yeah.. I understand."

"It'll get easier." Blaine said as he found two pairs of shorts for the boys.

"It always does." Bryan said, sighing happily.

Bryan and Ian changed before they headed to the pool.

Ian couldn't help but chuckle as he saw the scratch marks down Bryan's back. He rubbed across them innocently as they walked into the elevator.

Bryan gave a soft smile as he leaned against Ian.

"Daddy, you'll hold me right?" Spencer asked, looking up at Bryan.

"Of course, sweetie." Bryan said.

Spencer nodded, looking down at his shoes.

"Are you okay?" Bryan asked his son.

"Mhm." Spencer nodded, starting to get a bit nervous as the elevator doors opened, revealing the pool check-in station.

Kurt checked them in and set their things down at a table.

Spencer stuck close to Bryan, holding on to his shorts leg. He watched as the twins quickly jumped into the deep end.

"Hey, be careful! Kurt called.

"Okay!" Olivia chimed.  
"Are you ready?" Bryan asked.

Ian slid into the pool, looking up at Bryan and Spencer.  
"Umm.." Spencer said quietly. "I ate earlier, Daddy.. We have to wait."

"You're okay, spencer. Just take one step." Bryan said softly.

Spencer nodded lightly, taking Bryan's hand.

Bryan stepped in first. "See? It won't even cover your legs."

Spencer slowly stepped in, letting the water cover his feet. He wiggled his toes. "It's cold!" He giggled.

Ian smiled at his son. "It gets better. You're doing so good!"

Kurt smiled from the table, watching them over his book as Spencer slowly walked in, following Bryan, but not letting go of his hand.

"Isn't it fun?" Zach called.  
Spencer grinned, "Yeah!" he laughed as Bryan picked him up and they walked over to Ian.  
"I'm so proud of you!" Ian cooed

Spencer grinned wide. "I'm swimming!"  
Kurt looked to his husband, sighing happily. "Don't you miss when they were that little?" He smiled.

"I really do." Blaine said.

"They're so big.." Kurt said softly, looking to his own children. "It's crazy."

"I know. So are they.." Blaine smiled, nodding to Bryan and Ian.

"God, I know.." Kurt said, pulling a playful face. "We're officially old."

"Not too old." Blaine said, flashing a smile.

"Not too old for what?" Kurt chuckled.

"A lot." Blaine winked.

Kurt just laughed, hiding half of his face behind his hand. "You're still that seventeen year old boy.."

"You bring it out in me."

Kurt leaned over, giving Blaine a light kiss. "It doesn't hurt that you still look it too.." he hummed.

"Not even close." Blaine chuckled.

"You just don't see it.." Kurt smiled, resting his chin in his hand and studying his husband's features. Blaine was starting to get wrinkles by his eyes from smiling so much, and he had a bit of gray hair mixing with the black curls above his ears, but that was really the only thing that had changed. His eyes were always the youngest thing about him.

"What're you thinking?" Blaine asked.

"That you are perfect.." Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"You're the perfect one." Blaine whispered

"Whatever.." Kurt said softly. "I mean it."

"So do I."

Kurt blushed, rubbing over Blaine's ring.

"Are you going to swim?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know.." Kurt said, wrinkling his nose. "Are you? And more importantly, are you taking your shirt off?.."

"I'd have to say yes to both." Blaine chuckled.

"Then yes, I am." Kurt giggled as the twins ran up.

"So dad, will you take us to a fight?" Zach asked excitedly. "There's gotta be a MMA fight while we're here."  
"I told you not to ask in front of Dad!" Olivia said, motioning to Kurt.

"Do you both want to be grounded on vacation?" Kurt asked with his hands in his hips.

"No, I just want to see a live fight! We watch them with Dad all the ti- ow!" Zach exclaimed as Olivia punched his arm.  
"Shut up!"

Kurtz gaze snapped to Blaine. "MMA fighting?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "Well.. We were watching football one night and it just came on after.. And we didn't change the channel."

"He's going to hurt himself." Kurt said seriously.

"I just want to go see one." Zach said softly. "Olivia's the one that wants to actually do it.. Ow!" He hissed as his sister punched him again.

Ian watched on amusedly from the edge of the pool as Bryan took Spencer to the bathroom.

"Don't listen to him, Dad!" Olivia said quickly.

"That is completely out of the question." Kurt said seriously.

"Dad! It's not that bad!" Zachary defended.

"Just.. Go swim." Kurt huffed, shooing them away before shooting his husband a look.

"If I take my shirt off will you still be mad?" Blaine asked, trying not to smile.

Kurt didn't miss the small twitch at the corners of his husband's mouth.

Blaine stood and slowly took his shirt off. He pulled Kurt close. "Still mad?"

Kurt sighed, biting his lip as it was his turn to attempt not to smile.

Blaine picked Kurt up and jumped into the pool before Kurt could protest.

Kurt squealed as they surfaced pushing his hair out of his face. "Blaine Anderson!"  
The twins giggled furiously from their spot on the steps.

"Yes?" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt could help but laugh loudly. "I love you.."

"I love you too." Blaine grinned.

Ian went to sit by the twins and smiled. "So you guys like MMA?"

"Love it!" Zachary grinned.  
"Like obsessed." Olivia said seriously.

"Well.. What if I told you I could get you, not only into a fight, but also into the locker room before the fight?.." Ian said quietly.

The twins' eyes went wide. "You could do that?"

"I could. One of my regular clients is pretty big in that, and he always offers me free tickets."

"Please Ian? Will you take us?" Olivia pleaded. "We won't tell dad!"

"Okay, okay!" Ian chuckled. "But it has to be tonight.. And you cant tell Bryan.."

"We promise!"

Ian nodded. "It's our secret," He said before looking to their parents. "Blaine, Kurt! I have a question."  
"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"I want to take Liv and Zach out tonight. Just me and them." Ian said, giving his best innocent look.

"To do what?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. Probably a movie. Show them around the city." He said, looking to Blaine. "Teach them a few things."

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "We could do something just us then."

"Hmm.. Okay." Kurt said, eying Ian.  
"Awesome!" Ian smiled.

Bryan came back out with spencer, who was eager to get back in the pool. "Grampa! I'm gonna jump in! Catch me!"

Blaine held his arms out and got ready.

Bryan set Spencer down and he walked to the edge of the pool before giving a little hop forward and landing in Blaine's arms.

"You little dare devil." Blaine chuckled.

Ian smiled at Zach and Olivia, giving them each a fist-bump.

Later that night, Ian kissed Bryan goodbye before going to pick up the twins.

The twins were ecstatic when Ian arrived.

"Okay, you guys know how you're expected to behave.." Kurt said seriously. "No sugar after nine, and please don't take them anywhere shady, Ian."

"They're kids. They can't get into anywhere shady." Ian said.

"If they could, you'd find a way," Kurt chuckled, hugging them both. "Be good, okay?"

"We will!"

Blaine kissed them as well before they started out.

"Are you excited?" Ian asked the kids.

"So excited!" Olivia grinned, bouncing. "I can't believe it!" Zach exclaimed.

"You seriously cannot tell your parents unless you want them to kill me."

"We won't!" They said in unison.

Ian grinned as they headed to the arena.

They got there a little late and Ian promised to take them to the locker room after the fight. They sat a couple of rows away from the ring and the twins were bouncing with excitement as the fight began. They cheered and watched with amazement as the fighters grappled, punched and kicked. It was so exciting to watch. Ian loved it too, but he knew Bryan would never be into anything like this, so he never asked.

After the final bell, Olivia hugged Ian tightly. "Thank you so much! That was so cool.."

"You're welcome. Come on! I'll take you to meet them."

They followed Ian back to the locker rooms and Ian smiled as he saw his client, Randall. "Ian! Hey! I see you finally took up my offer." He grinned, despite the bruises on his face.

"Thanks for the tickets! I have a couple of people who are dying to meet you guys." Ian chuckled.

Zach grinned wide. "That was amazing! You were all like, bam-bam-bam! And then that kick!" he enthused as Olivia stood shyly beside him.

"Thank you," Randall chuckled. "And who is this cutie?"

"I'm not a cutie!" Olivia huffed, her cheeks growing red.

"I don't know. I think you are." Randall smiled. "I bet you're tough though."

"She wants to fight like you." Ian smiled.

"Oh yeah? Care to show me what you can do?"

The young girl nodded quickly. "Yeah! I beat him up all the time." She chuckled, pointing to Zach.

"Only because I can't hit you because you're a girl!" Zach said quickly.

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes.

Randall laughed, walking over to a hanging punching bag and lowering it a bit. "Why don't you show me your jab?"

"Be careful." Ian said as he watched her.  
"I've got this." Olivia said confidently. She rolled her sleeves up before getting into her fighting stance. Randall showed her where to place her feet and to hold her fists high to block her face before stepping back. "Go for it." He smiled. Olivia grunted, rearing back, and before Randall could stop her, lunging forward and hitting the bag as hard as she could. It swung forward and bounced back quickly, hitting her hard in the face. She fell back, clutching her eye and grunting loudly. "Owowowow!"

"Fuck!" Ian yelled, running to her side. "Liv.. Liv, are you okay?"

Olivia nodded, keeping her hand over her eye. "Yeah.." She sniffed, trying not to cry.

Randall ran and got her a small bag of ice. "Put this on your eye, sweetie."  
Olivia took the bag and gently pressed it to her rapidly swelling eye, keeping a tough face. "Thanks."

"Kurt's going to fucking kill me." Ian groaned.  
"It can't be that bad.." Zach said, wincing as Olivia moved the ice, revealing her swollen-shut eye. It was already turning purple.

"How bad is it?" Olivia asked.

"Um.. You look tough!" Zach offered.

Olivia looked up and Randall. "Can I get a picture with you?"

Randall smiled. "Of course."

"Both of you go stand by him. I'll take the picture." Ian said as he pulled his phone out. "Liv, put the ice over your eye. I don't want your dads to see it in the picture."  
Olivia smiled wide, doing as she was told as Ian took the picture.

"Alright.. I should get you guys back." Ian said.

"Thank you guys for coming out." Randal smiled, patting Olivia's back. "Don't give up on wanting to be a fighter. You're one of the toughest people I know. The first time the bag clocked me like that I cried like a baby."

Olivia blushed furiously. "Thank you, Mr. Randall.."

He grinned, saying goodbye to Zach and Ian before they started back to the hotel.

Olivia couldn't stop smiling as they walked. "Thank you so much, Ian."

"You're welcome. When we get to the hotel, keep your head down and go watch TV. Let me talk to your dads before they see your eye."

She nodded quickly. "Okay."

When they got back to the hotel, the kids did just as Ian told them. Ian sighed heavily as he saw his father-in-laws. "Hey.."

"Hey." Kurt smiled. "What movie did you guys see?"

"About that.." Ian said, not meeting Kurt's eyes. "We didn't exactly go to the movies.."

Kurt's eyebrow shot up and Blaine looked up quickly.

"Look.. Don't freak out okay? I was just trying to be the cool guy but I fucked up. But first.. We're all alive..." Ian said, getting nervous. "I took them to see a fight.."

"A what?!" Kurt asked, his eyes opening wide as he looked up at the younger man.

"One of my clients fights. Like those MMA guys." Ian sighed. "I took them to meet my client and well.. Liv sort of had an accident.."

Kurt looked livid as he stood, walking over to his daughter and quickly taking her face in his hands. "Oh my god!"

"Daddy, please don't be mad! I'm okay. I-I'm okay!" Olivia said quickly.  
"Don't kill Ian." Zach said, looking at his father with wide eyes. "It was the coolest night of my life!"

"Look at your face, Ohmygod, Olivia, look at your face!" Kurt got out, his neck red as he turned her head gently in his hands. Blaine walked over and winced as he saw the black eye. "Are you okay, sweetie?" He asked gently.

"Dad, I swear, I'm fine!" She said, turning to Blaine. "Dad. It was so cool!"

"Blaine, look at her face!" Kurt said, his voice shrill as he turned to his husband.

Blaine took Olivia's hand. "Come on, sweetie. Let's get some ice on your eye."

Kurt quickly grabbed Zach's face, turning it in his hands and searching for any lumps and bruises.

"I didn't even get to try to hit the bag." Zach sighed.  
"Kurt.. I'm so sorry. I tried to pull her away when she hit it.. It just happened so fast!" Ian stammered.

Kurt stood up straight and turned to face Ian, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "Okay.. What happened?"

"We were in the locker room. Don't worry. No naked guys or anything, I swear! They were meeting some of the fighters. My friend asked if she wanted to hit the little punching bag." Ian explained. "She was so excited. I told her to be careful but I shouldn't have even let her try. Olivia hit the bag so hard, it came back and hit her in the eye."

Kurt brought his hands together and took another deep breath. "Just.. Give me a second.."  
"Daddy's gonna kill Ian.." Olivia whimpered, tears slipping down her cheeks as Blaine held some ice to her eye.

"No he won't, sweetie." Blaine said softly. "Not while your bother is out there. He'll be okay."

Zach walked in and sat on the counter. "Dad told me to come in here.."  
"Daddy!" Olivia whimpered. "He just wanted to take us s-somewhere fun. And I'm okay, I promise I am!"

"It's okay, Liv." Ian called. "We're just talking."

Kurt sat on the couch and sighed. "So.. Even after you heard me tell them no, you decided to take them to this.. Blood sport?" Kurt asked, spitting the last two words.

"They were so into it. I thought they would think it would be cool. I never thought either of them would actually get hurt." Ian admitted. "As soon as it happened, I felt so fucking bad. I've been beating myself up about this the whole way here. I-I really am sorry about this, Kurt. You know I would never hurt them purposefully."

Kurt looked up at Ian and bit the inside of his cheek. "I.. It's okay."

"If it makes you feel any better, Bryan will kill me when he finds out.."

"Well, I'll make sure he doesn't. I can tell you really feel bad about it.. And it was an accident. Zach broke his arm when we took them ice skating a few years ago, so I know how accidents happen." Kurt said softly.

Suddenly Olivia ran into the room and buried her face in Kurt's chest. "Daddy, please don't kill Ian! It was my fault I threw my punch too hard because I didn't know it would bounce back and Ian told me to be careful, he really did!"

Kurt gave a light chuckle. "Baby girl, I'm not going to hurt Ian. But you better not scare me like that again. You hear me?"

She looked up at him and nodded quickly. "It didn't even hurt that bad.. And maybe if I learned how to punch right, It won't ever happen again?" She offered, looking up at him and batting her good eye.

"Oh, she's good." Ian smiled proudly.  
"She probably should know how to fight." Blaine said from behind them. "And if it's in a class, she won't get hurt."

Kurt eyed his husband but sighed, giving in. "Okay.. When we go home, we'll sign you up for classes.. But the first time you get hurt.." He said seriously.

"Okay! Thank you daddy!" Olivia squealed.

"Did you two really have fun tonight?" Kurt asked their kids.

Zach and Olivia nodded quickly. "Yeah it was amazing!" Zach said seriously as he turned to Blaine. "I wish you could've come Dad."

"Me too," Blaine smiled.  
"Dad! Guess what!" Olivia said excitedly.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"One of the fighters, Ian's friend, said I am tougher than he was at my age! And he said I'm cute!"

"Oh geez.." Blaine chuckled. "Well you are tough. I know that for a fact."  
"And you are very cute.." Kurt smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I think I'm in love." Olivia sighed as she fell back against Kurt.

"Okay, now you definitely aren't going back." Kurt said as Ian chuckled.

"That's okay." Olivia said before yawning. "It wouldn't beat what happened tonight. Thank you Ian."

"No problem, kiddo." he grinned, giving the twins a hug before Kurt and Blaine. "We're gonna stop by before we leave tomorrow. Night guys."

"Goodnight." Blaine said. "Don't stress. You've got this."

Ian nodded, smiling before walking back to the apartment.

Bryan was checking on their sleeping son as Ian walked in.

"Hey.." Ian said softly as Bryan closed the door. "How was he?"

"He was great. I think the pool made him exhausted. How was your night?"

"Pretty good.." he sighed before explaining the night's events.

"Shit. I can't fucking believe you took them there! But I'm glad she's okay." Bryan said before hitting Ian's arm. "What were you thinking?"

"That I'm the cool brother." Ian chuckled, rubbing his arm and pouting. "Meanie.."

Ian kissed his husband. "Well, I'm the smart one."

"That you are. You do all my thinking for me.." Ian laughed lightly. "So are you packed for tomorrow? Our flight is at eight."

"Not exactly.." Bryan admitted. "It's hard to pack when you don't know where you're going."

"Pack for normal weather." Ian said softly as they walked back to the bedroom.

Bryan grabbed Ian and pushed him against the wall. He kissed his neck slowly. "Give me a hint?"

Ian gasped quietly. "I don't know if I.. a-ah.. If I can without giving it away.."

Bryan lifted one of Ian's legs and rested it on his hips. "Will we have any time for this?"

Ian tightened his leg around Bryan and took in a shaky gasp. "Yeah.. So much time.."

Bryan ground his hips forward. "I guess I should pack something I bought for you then."

The taller man gave a small moan. "W-What is it?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Ian let out a small noise of protest, nuzzling against Bryan's neck.

"That won't get me to talk." Bryan giggled.

Ian bit his lip as he sank down against the wall a bit, making Bryan seem taller than him. "I-I want it to be a surprise, but.." He trailed off, looking up at Bryan.

"You don't have to tell me," Bryan said softly. "I can think of a few other things you can do."

"Like what?" Ian asked softly. Bryan loved when Ian got like this. It was so hot to see him give up control and look at him with innocent eyes.

Bryan leaned forward. "For starters, you sucking my dick."

Ian let out a breathy moan. "I-I can do that.."

"Are you sure?" Bryan asked lowly. "You seem so innocent. Can you handle my cock?"

Ian nodded as he sank to his knees and palmed over Bryan's clothed member. "If I can't.. You can always make me.."

Ian did as he was told, taking Bryan's length out and stroking him slowly.

"Such a good boy."

His husband smiled, taking Bryan into his mouth and bobbing his head.  
Bryan moaned quietly. "That's it, baby."

Ian set a pace and sucked his lover languidly, humming and moaning as he took him to the hilt.

Bryan ran his hand through Ian's hair. "Damn.."

Ian whimpered lightly as he held himself there, relaxing his throat and swallowing around his lover.

Bryan rolled his hips as Ian sputtered around him.

Ian gagged, pulling off and panting lightly. A small strand of saliva connected his lips to the head of Bryan's throbbing member.

"That is so hot.."

Ian smiled, leaning back in to deep throat Bryan quickly.

Bryan gasped as he leaned back against the wall.  
Ian moaned deeply, sucking Bryan just how he loved it.

Bryan closed his eyes as a loud moan escaped him.

He ran his hands under Bryan's shirt, scratching down his stomach.

"Ungh.. Ian.."

Ian looked up at Bryan, his usually crystal blue eyes dark with lust.

Bryan pulled Ian's hair roughly. "Baby.. I want you.."

Ian pulled off, pressing wet kisses up the shaft before letting the head rub against his cheek. "How?.." He whispered, licking his lips.

"On my hands and knees," Bryan said breathlessly.

Ian smiled, standing and kissing Bryan deeply.

Bryan moaned as he wrapped a leg around Ian's waist.

Ian moved them to the bed before stripping Bryan and then himself. Bryan got on his hands and knees as Ian got the lube and applied a generous amount to his fingers.

Bryan looked back at his husband as he waited.

Ian placed one hand on the small of Bryan's back and pressed two fingers into him with the other.

Bryan moaned as his head fell back.

"Fuck you're tight.. Always so tight for me." Ian whispered, stretching his lover quickly but carefully.

"Keep talking.."

Ian grinned. "I missed this so much.. Being able to give ourselves up to each other.." He breathed out, kissing up Bryan's back. He added a third finger and moaned as Bryan clenched his muscles around him.  
Bryan gasped harshly as Ian rubbed over his prostate. "I-Ian.."

Ian concentrated on that spot, biting his lip. "Talk to me, beautiful.."

Bryan balled up his fists in the sheets. "So fucking good!"

Ian pressed his lips to Bryan's shoulder blade as he worked his fingers faster.

"Fuck.. Bryan.. I think I'm gonna come from this.." He chuckled breathily, tightening the muscles in his stomach. Seeing his husband like this again was just so amazing.

"J-Just from this?" Bryan breathed out.

Ian used his free hand to grip Bryan's ass.

"Yeah.. Fuck.." He groaned, pressing his forehead against Bryan's back.

"Fuck.. Let me turn over. I want to watch.."

Ian groaned in protest, but helped Bryan turn over, quickly pushing his fingers back into him and burying his face under Bryan's jaw. Bryan looked down seeing that Ian's member was red and throbbing, dripping a steady stream of precome.

Bryan reached between them and pumped him slowly.

"That's so hot.."

Ian let out a loud whine, his hips jumping forward.

Bryan sped his movements.

"Getting so turned on by getting me off.."

Ian did the same, rubbing over his prostate.

"Fuck.. That's all I ever want to do.. M-make you come over and over.." He breathed out desperately.

Bryan arched his back.

"Right there, baby.. Oh fuck!"

Ian bit down on Bryan's shoulder as Bryan turned his head to moan in his ear.

Small whimpers and gasps escaped Bryan's lips as he edged closer.

"Fuck.." Ian groaned, hearing Bryan's voice get higher.

"Please come for me, baby. Wanna make you feel so good. Ah.."

Bryan scratched down Ian's back as he let go.

Ian pulled back to watch Bryan's face and he came as well, thrusting down against Bryan's member and slowly rubbing them together as they came down. "Fuck.." Ian whispered.

"I love you.." Bryan said quietly.

"I love you so much.." Ian said softly.

"Kiss me.."

Ian quickly took Bryan's face in his hands and kissed him passionately.

Bryan wrapped his legs around Ian and rolled his body.

Ian moaned softly as he felt their mixed come slide between them.

Bryan ran his hands up and down Ian's back. He wished they could lay like this all night.

Ian pulled back slowly and looked down into Bryan's eyes.

"You are the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me.."

Bryan blushed lightly. "I could say the same about you."

Ian kissed Bryan's cheek softly before sitting up and cleaning them off gently. After he finished he laid down and curled up in Bryan's arms.

"I love you.."

"I love you too." Bryan whispered.

"I can't wait to see what you planned."

"I really hope you like it.." Ian mumbled sleepily.

"I'm sure I will." Bryan said before kissing his husband.

"Goodnight."

Bryan smiled lovingly at his husband. He felt so lucky to have come as far as they had.

He kissed his forehead sweetly before settling against him and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Bryan was the first one awake in the morning. He ran around the house, making sure he had everything they needed.  
Ian woke up as the alarm went off and felt Bryan wasn't in bed. "Ugh.. Babe?" He groaned.  
"In here." Bryan called from the bathroom.  
Ian got up and popped his back before he pulled on a pair of boxers and stumbled to the bathroom.

 

"Morning." Bryan said happily.  
Ian simply grunted, rubbing over his stubbly jaw and debating on whether to shave or not.  
Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian from behind. "Leave it.."  
Ian hummed, smiling. "Mmkay.."  
"I think I have everything ready." Bryan said softly.  
Ian nodded groggily.   
"Yeah.. I'm. Like. Not even awake yet, babe.."  
"I know. There's coffee and pancakes in the kitchen."  
"You're perfect." Ian sighed happily, turning his head to give Bryan a soft kiss.  
"I try." Bryan grinned. "Go eat. I'll get Spencer ready."  
Ian nodded, walking off to the kitchen.

 

Bryan went into his son's room and gently woke him up. "Good morning, sweetie."  
Spencer hummed happily as he saw his father.   
"Morning Daddy.." Spencer had always been a morning person. He definitely got that from Bryan.  
"Are you excited for our trip?" Bryan asked.  
"Yeah!" He smiled, climbing out of his bed.   
"I smell breakfast." He giggled.  
"I made pancakes."

 

Spencer grinned, quickly making his bed and walking with Bryan to the kitchen.  
"Have you told Daddy what we're doing?" Spencer asked Ian as he climbed into his chair.  
"No, I haven't. Have you?" Ian said through a mouthful of pancakes.  
"Nu-uh!" Spencer grinned.   
"You know where we're going?" Bryan asked their son.  
Spencer just giggled, nodding.  
"He helped me with some of it." Ian chuckled.  
Spencer nodded quickly. "And I've kept it a secret this whole time."  
"When will I find out?" Bryan asked.  
"When we do it." Ian smiled, winking at his husband playfully.  
Bryan couldn't help but blush. "You're terrible."  
Ian chuckled, sipping his coffee.

 

They finished breakfast and Bryan cleaned up as Ian got ready.  
Ian just put on a hoodie and jeans, leaving his hair a mess as he carried their bags downstairs to the cab that was waiting for them.  
Bryan held their son's hand as they followed and got into the cab.  
"Can we tell him where the plane is going?" Spencer asked.  
"Hmm. I don't know." Ian teased.  
Spencer nodded seriously. "Okay. A surprise is a surprise."  
Bryan chuckled. "At least we know he keeps his word."  
Ian smiled, ruffling Spencer's hair.  
"Hey! Not the hair." Spencer said, trying to straighten the strands

 

"Oh, I apologize.." Ian chuckled.   
"You are just like your Dad.." Bryan smiled, helping him fix it.  
"Thank you." Spencer smiled as his father.  
Bryan kissed his forehead and Ian giggled, poking his tongue out.  
Spencer smiled before doing the same.  
Ian ruffled his hair again, giving an evil laugh.  
"Are we almost there?" Spencer asked.  
"Almost, buddy." Ian said softly. 

They got to the airport and Ian wouldn't let Bryan see the tickets.  
"Babe, just tell me," Bryan sighed.  
"Hmm.. Give me a kiss first." Ian grinned.  
Bryan quickly leaned in to kiss his husband.  
Ian smiled. "We are going on a plane."  
"Really?!" Bryan groaned. "Not fair."  
Ian grinned, kissing him again. "Ohio.."  
"Ohio?" Bryan asked.  
"Ohio." Ian chuckled.  
"Blaine and Kurt are here. Why are we going to Ohio?"  
"You just asked, where we were going. " Ian smiled as they walked through security.  
"Why Ohio though?" Bryan asked.  
"Do you trust me?.." Ian sighed, turning around and looking at him.  
"Of course," Bryan said softly. "I'm just being impatient."  
"Well," Ian said, kissing the top of Bryan's noise. "be patient."  
"I'll try."

 

They boarded the plane, and Spencer looked out of the window excitedly as they took off and flew.  
"See the clouds?" Bryan asked, admiring his son.  
"We're up so high!"  
"We'll be there soon." Bryan said softly.  
Ian grabbed Bryan's hand, squeezing lightly.  
"Are we going to see your sister?" Bryan asked.  
"Yeah. When we get there. She and Thea are gonna be waiting for us at the airport."  
"Thea?!" Spencer asked excitedly.  
"Yup!" Ian smiled.

 

Spencer was bouncing in his seat as they landed.  
"You ready to see Mimi and Thea?" Bryan said happily.  
"Yeah!"  
They got off the plane and walked to the baggage claim.  
"Ian!" Naomi called when she saw them.  
Ian ran over and hugged her tightly, lifting her up. "Mimi!"  
"I've missed you!" She said, tears in her eyes.  
"I missed you too.." Ian smiled before hugging Thea tightly.  
"Come here you little monster." Naomi grinned as she picked up Spencer.  
Spencer grinned, hugging her tightly as Bryan hugged both of them.

 

"Where are we going first?" Thea asked.  
"Well, we're going to lunch, then we're taking the munchkin off your hands." Naomi said, smiling at Ian.  
"Awesome." Ian smiled.  
"I want pizza!" Spencer grinned.  
"I know just the place."  
They got in Naomi's car and drove to lunch.

 

They went to a buffet that specialized in pizza. "Do you still eat like a teenage boy?" Naomi asked her brother.  
Ian chuckled, gesturing to his loaded plate. "What do you think?"  
Naomi chuckled. "I don't know how you deal with him, Bryan."  
"Eh, ten years just kind of blurs together." Bryan teased, winking at his husband.  
"What are we doing today?" Spencer asked his aunts.  
"We're gonna take you to do whatever you want, and then we're gonna have a slumber party." Naomi grinned.  
"With ice cream?" Spencer grinned.  
"With lots of ice cream." Thea said softly.  
"Yes!" Spencer cheered  
"You and I are going skating before something else.." Ian said, looking to Bryan.  
"Skating?" Bryan asked. "Like.. What I'm thinking?"  
"What are you thinking?.." Ian smiled, biting his lip.  
"You know what I'm thinking." Bryan said lowly.  
Ian chuckled. "Maybe.. But also, ice skating."  
"But the same place is what I mean." Bryan said.  
"Yup." Ian smiled. "Same place. I've been saving up. I rented it out."  
"Wow," Bryan said in awe. "I can't wait."  
Ian squeezed his hand lightly.

 

They finished lunch and headed to the rink.  
Ian smiled wide as Bryan looked around at the rink. None of the floodlights were on, but there were Christmas lights strung above the rink, giving it a beautiful glow as the sun was starting to go down.  
"Wow.. It's beautiful," Bryan whispered.  
Ian sat down on the bench and pat the seat next to him. "Want me to put on your skates?.."  
Bryan nodded as he sat down.  
Ian lifted Bryan's leg and began to put his skates on, lacing them up slowly.  
"This is really sweet, Ian.."  
"We haven't even started." Ian grinned.  
"There's more?" Bryan asked with a smile.  
"Hey, I might not do a lot of things well.. But I know how to romance you.." Ian winked.  
Bryan blushed as he looked down. "You make me feel like a kid again."  
Ian smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too.." Ian whispered before leaning down to pull on his own skates.

Bryan carefully stood and started toward the ice.  
Ian stepped out before Bryan and skated over to a button near the wall and pressed it. The gentle sound of a guitar filled the rink and Ian smiled, skating over to Bryan and holding his hand out.  
Bryan took Ian's hand. "This is amazing."

Ian smiled, pulling Bryan close to him as he started to sing. 

" When your legs don't work like they used to before   
And I can't sweep you off of your feet   
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?   
Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?  
And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70   
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23.." 

Ian sang, wrapping his arms around Bryan from behind as they glided around the rink.  
Bryan squeezed Ian's hand as they skated. This was perfect.

"And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways   
Maybe just the touch of a hand   
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day   
And I just wanna tell you I am.." 

Ian kissed Bryan softly before twirling him carefully.   
"When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades   
And the crowds don't remember my name   
When my hands don't play the strings the same way   
I know you will still love me the same.."

Bryan took a deep breath. He could feel tears in his eyes but he didn't want to let them out.

" But, baby, now   
Take me into your loving arms   
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars   
Place your head on my beating heart   
Thinking out loud   
That maybe we found love right where we are.." 

Ian finished, stopping them to kiss Bryan softly.  
"That.. was beautiful," Bryan whispered.  
Ian let out a nervous laugh. "I was nervous.. I haven't sang in so long.."  
"You know I love your voice."  
Ian smiled, kissing Bryan again.

Bryan sighed softly to himself as he hugged Ian tightly. "Thank you."  
"This is nothing.." Ian said sweetly.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, this is small.. Tomorrow.. On our actual anniversary, I rented a cabin for us.."  
"Oh wow.. Ian.."  
"And after this, I have dinner planned for us. I hope it doesn't get too cold.."  
"Here?" Bryan asked.  
"Nope. Just relax." Ian said, skating forward and pulling Bryan with him.  
"Okay." Bryan smiled as they skated together.

 

They skated around, and after a while, Ian playfully pressed Bryan against the wall.  
Bryan bit his lip as he looked up at his husband.  
Ian smiled. "God, you are beautiful.."  
"You really still think that?" Bryan asked quietly.  
"How could I not?.." Ian whispered, lifting his chin with his hand.  
"I dunno.."  
"You're the most perfect man.." Ian breathed out, leaning in to kiss Bryan deeply.

Bryan melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck.  
Ian looked down at Bryan and let out a shaky breath. "God.. I want you.."  
"Take me.."  
Ian moaned, kissing Bryan with everything he had.  
Bryan tangled his hands in Ian's hair, pulling roughly.  
Ian gasped as they nearly slipped, and he gripped Bryan's waist to hold them up. "Maybe we should get off of the ice.." He chuckled.  
"Like now," Bryan agreed.  
Ian smiled as they went to the bench and removed their skates.  
Bryan quickly removed his and put his shoes on. "Bathroom?"  
Ian nodded as he pulled his other boot on. "Yeah.."  
Bryan grabbed Ian's hand and lead the way.

 

Ian couldn't help but grin as Bryan pressed him against the counter.  
"I will never forget that day.."  
"Neither will I.. It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt.." Ian whispered.  
"Tell me what you remember," Bryan said as he kissed down Ian's neck.  
Ian gasped. "How you looked at me. How you touched me. How red your beautiful face was.."  
Bryan bit down lightly. "I'm not so innocent now."  
Ian moaned. "Still just as fucking gorgeous.."  
"Ian.. Take me, baby.."

 

Ian picked Bryan up and sat him on the counter standing between his legs and, kissing up his neck.  
"Unhh.." Bryan gasped, dipping his head back.  
Ian sucked softly on the pale skin, running his hands up Bryan's thighs.  
A small whimper escaped Bryan's lips. "Please.."  
Ian reached down to unbutton Bryan's jeans when his phone rang.  
"Damn it!" Bryan groaned  
Ian chuckled, picking it up as he palmed over Bryan. "Hello?.. Um.. Yeah. We'll be there soon."  
Bryan moaned at the touch.   
"Who was that?"  
"Don't worry about it. But we have to go. So.. Just let me." Ian whispered pulling Bryan's length out and pumping him slowly.  
Bryan arched his back slightly. "Baby.."

 

Ian kissed Bryan's neck as he worked his wrist smoothly.  
Bryan pulled Ian's hair. "Fuck.."  
"You feel so good in my hand.. You look so amazing.."  
"I'm close, Ian.."  
"Already?.. Fuck.." Ian moaned, biting Bryan's bottom lip.  
Bryan put a hand on Ian's neck and kissed him deeply.  
Ian moaned deeply, speeding up his hand.  
Bryan whined against his husband's lips.  
Ian pulled back, looking into Bryan's eyes.  
"I-Ian.." Bryan gasped as he came.

Ian cradled Bryan's face in his free hand as he watched him come. "Bryan.."  
Bryan was panting as he looked at his husband. "Fuck.."  
Ian brought his hand up, licking away some of his come and smiling lightly.  
Bryan shook his head and put his hands in his face. "I can't believe we just did this.."  
"Really?.." Ian giggled, wiping the rest away with a paper towel. "I thought it was a pretty great idea."  
"It was.." Bryan chuckled. "But I can't wait for you to fuck me.."  
Ian kissed Bryan. "Come on. We have to go. I'm not sure if what we're doing next is legal or not."  
"What?!" Bryan exclaimed.  
"Relax, and trust me.." Ian said as they walked to the car.  
"Okay.."  
Ian handed Bryan a blindfold. "And wear this until I say so."  
"You're making me nervous." Bryan admitted before putting the blindfold on.  
"I know." Ian smiled as they took off.

Bryan listened to the radio until he felt the car stop. Ian got out and helped Bryan out as well before leading him across what felt like a parking lot. Ian helped him up a step and he heard a man's voice and the jingling of keys. "I could get into a lot of trouble for this Ian.." He said gruffly. "You owe me."  
"Anything you need." Ian grinned. "Thanks again."

Bryan heard a rusty door open and he gasped as he was picked up. "There's a lot of stairs.." Ian explained.  
"Where are we?" Bryan whispered.  
"You'll see." Ian said as he started up the metal stairs. It felt like forever and Bryan lost track of the number of floors when he was set down again. Ian took his blindfold off and Bryan finally looked around. They were at the top of a dirty service stairwell.  
Bryan gasped softly. "Ian.. Where are we?.."  
Ian was out of breath as he tried to open the door in front of them. "Hang on.." He grunted, jiggling the key before the door swung open and Bryan gasped.   
They were on the roof of the hospital where they had their first date. There was a beautiful set up of candles all over floor along with glittering lights strung between the two higher walls on either side. In the center sat a blanket, pillows, an ice bucket filled with two bottles of champagne, and in front of that, a small metal fire pit that was burning bright.

"Oh my god.." Bryan said quietly, tears filling his eyes.  
Ian's smile faded. "I-I'm sorry.. Should I have not brought you here?.. I just thought.."  
"No. Ian.. It's perfect.." Bryan whispered.  
Ian smiled, taking his hand and closing the door behind them before they walked over to the setup.  
Bryan couldn't stop looking around. Ian put so much into this. Bryan would never forget that night. He could feel himself falling in love all over again as he looked at his husband.

 

Ian held Bryan's hand as they sat. "Now, I know this isn't Paris, or Hawaii.. But, I made friends with all of the security and maintenance workers while we were here. It turns out they still work here, so when I called, they were happy to help."  
"Baby, this is better than those places. It's where we started." Bryan said softly. "I can't believe you pulled this off. I don't see how tonight could get any better than this."  
"I have my ways.." Ian chuckled, carefully pulling out a metal tin from under the fire pit and opening it to reveal two plates of pasta. "That was my idea. And they're still warm!" He grinned, pulling them out.  
Bryan giggled as he took one. "Hey Ian?"  
"Yeah?" Ian smiled, handing Bryan his silverware.  
"I'm really sorry for being so hard on you last week.."  
"Don't worry about it, babe.. I understand." Ian said sweetly.

 

Bryan took a bite and moaned. "Oh wow.. This is good.."  
Ian smiled as they ate, laughing and talking before Ian opened the champagne with a loud pop, spilling it all over himself.  
Bryan giggled wildly at his husband.  
Ian groaned, "Oh my god.." He laughed before pouring the glasses.  
"You're so cute.."  
"Now I'm gonna be cold.." Ian sighed dramatically, wiping the champagne from his neck and licking his lips. "I think it went in my eye." He winced.  
"Are you okay?" Bryan asked softly.  
"Are you gonna kiss me better?" Ian giggled, wiping his face with his sleeve.

 

Bryan moved closer and kissed the corner of Ian's eye.  
Ian turned his head and captured Bryan's lips in a soft kiss.  
Bryan smiled against his husband's lips.  
Ian pulled back slowly. "Do I taste good?.."  
"You always taste good." Bryan said. "Should we hurry? I don't want you to get sick."  
"I'll be fine." Ian said, handing Bryan his glass before pulling one of the spare blankets around them.

 

"You're amazing, baby. I mean it.. I can't thank you enough for this."  
"You don't have to.." Ian smiled. "This is me thanking you for putting up with me for ten years. You know.. I think this date is more important than our wedding anniversary.." Ian said seriously.  
Bryan nodded. "I think I would agree with that."  
"When I was here, I considered it one of the darkest times of my life.. I thought I'd never want to set foot in this hospital again. And then I saw you. I saw you, Bryan.." Ian said, staring at his husband with admiring eyes. "And when you came and sat up here with me, and spoke to me.. I knew I could love you. I knew you were the light that would pull me out of the darkness."  
Bryan squeezed Ian's hand. "I was so scared when I met you. I wanted you. But I was scared you just wanted to fuck. I'm so glad I came up here that night.."  
Ian couldn't help but laugh lightly. "I'm glad you did too.." He said, running his thumb over Bryan's cheek bone.

 

"You were the sexiest thing I had ever seen," Bryan said quietly.  
"Here I am, trying to be sweet.." Ian whispered, biting his lip before sipping his champagne.  
"I'm just remembering," Bryan laughed.  
Ian smiled. "I know.. you were such a little tease.."  
"How?" Bryan said, feigning innocence.  
"How you played hard to get." Ian said softly, leaning in a bit.  
"I had to let you work at least a little. It was hard though.."  
"Yeah?.." Ian said lowly, looking into Bryan's eyes.  
Bryan nodded. "The second I saw you.. All I could think of was you on top of me.."  
"Doing what?.." Ian whispered, leaning closer to Bryan so that their chests were nearly touching.  
"I wanted you to show me everything.. I wanted your hands all over me.." Bryan said just as quietly.

 

Ian set his glass down and ran his hands up Bryan's sides.  
"Just looking at you in that jacket.. And that attitude.. I wanted you to ruin me.."  
Ian growled, pulling Bryan closer and kissing him deeply.  
Bryan whimpered as he wrapped his arms around Ian's neck.  
Ian moaned softly before groaning and pulling away. "I promised we wouldn't have sex up here.."  
"I don't see anything wrong with making out." Bryan suggested.  
Ian just smiled, leaning back in to kiss Bryan passionately.

 

Bryan climbed into Ian's lap. There was something about this that he just loved. Kissing without leading anywhere. He could kiss Ian all day and not get tired of it.  
Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan's waist as they slowed their movements slightly, just enjoying being close to each other.  
They stayed like that for a while before Bryan pulled back a little. "Ian.. I'm falling for you all over again."  
Ian looked up at Bryan and ran his fingertips down his cheek. "I-I feel the same way.."  
"Is this the last stop of the night?" Bryan asked.  
"Yeah.." Ian nodded. "Unless you wanna go get hot chocolate or somethin'.." He got out, still dizzy from the kiss.  
Bryan shook his head. "I'm ready to go and be alone with you.."  
Ian nodded, stars in his eyes as he looked up at Bryan.  
Bryan kissed him sweetly. "Let's go."

 

Ian stood and poured the ice bucket on the fire, killing the flames before they walked back down the service stairs.  
They stopped and said by to the security guards that helped them before grabbing a cab.  
They went to the hotel and their room was, to Bryan's surprise, the penthouse in a beautiful hotel. "I've been saving up for a while. The salon building might have to wait, but you're worth it.."  
Bryan cupped Ian's cheek. "Baby.. You didn't have to do all of this.."  
"I wanted to. Ten years is a big thing."  
"It is." Bryan smiled. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
"On our twenty year anniversary, yes." Ian said, giggling.  
Bryan chuckled. "Leave that one to me."

 

Ian smiled. "We have a Jacuzzi tub.."  
"Want to get in?"  
"Yup." Ian smiled, pulling his shirt off and starting to the bathroom.  
Bryan licked his lips as he followed.

 

Ian turned the on the faucet and took a couple of bottles off of the shelf, pouring them into the water and filling the air with a musky lavender scent as bubbles formed.  
"Oh, that smells good.." Bryan smiled.  
"Get undressed, Taylor." Ian smiled, pulling off his shoes and jeans.  
Chills ran through Bryan's body at Ian's words. He bit his lip as he slowly removed his clothes.  
Ian pulled off his boxers and raised an eyebrow as he turned to watch his husband  
"What is that look for?" Bryan asked.  
"You've changed so much.. But you are still the most gorgeous thing.." Ian said, shaking his head in amazement.  
"I don't know.." Bryan sighed as he looked in the mirror. "I'm not as skinny."  
Ian stood behind d him and rubbed over his shoulders. "Neither am I.. But you've gained muscle.. You've gotten taller. You're so fucking sexy." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan shivered, leaning into the touch.  
"You're gorgeous.."  
"Thank you.."  
Ian kissed the back of Bryan's neck softly. "Let's get in the tub."  
Bryan nodded as he climbed in.  
Ian slid in next to Bryan, sighing softly.  
"This is nice.."  
Ian put his arm around Bryan. "It is.."

 

Bryan sighed. "Thank you."  
"Don't mention it baby.. This has been the most amazing day.."  
"It really has." Bryan smiled, resting his head on Ian's chest.  
Ian ran his hands through Bryan's hair.  
Bryan closed his eyes and hummed. That always relaxed him.

 

"I.. I don't know if this is a stupid question, but. Are you happy with me, Bryan?.." Ian whispered.  
Bryan looked up at Ian. "I can honestly say I am. Do I make you feel like I'm not?"  
"No, no.. Of course not.. It's just last week, when we fought, you said you missed how we used to be and that you felt like we weren't trying anymore.."  
"I do feel that way." Bryan started. "But it's because so much is going on. You work so much and I understand why you do. I'm at home everyday with a six year old. Don't get me wrong. I absolutely love staying home with Spencer. I just don't get much adult interaction. And you're tired when you're home. I just worry about it sometimes."

 

Ian nodded slowly, continuing to thread his fingers through Bryan's hair. "Well.. What if you put Spencer in a day care for a couple of days out of the week?" Ian saw Bryan wrinkle his nose at that. "You could go out with your friends, and when I take my days off, we can spend time together.."  
"Maybe." Bryan said quietly. "I guess he should be around more kids. And it would be a transition into school.. If I ask you something.. Will you be completely honest?"  
"I swear." Ian said sweetly.  
"Do you get bored with me?.."

 

Ian chewed on his lip at the question and Bryan noticed the hesitation, sitting up a bit. "I don't get bored of you, babe.. I could never get bored of you. It's just, when I'm not working, I'm home with you. People at work ask me to go out after and I don't because I don't get a lot of time with you and I know you need help with Spence."  
"But you shouldn't have to stop having fun because I'm at home.." Bryan said quietly. "I didn't realize I was keeping you away."  
"Hey, look at me.." Ian said softly.  
Bryan swallowed dryly as he looked over.  
"You don't keep me away. I don't go because I want to spend time with you while I have time."  
Bryan nodded slowly. "Okay.."

 

"I mean it.. If I had the choice of hanging out with, like.. Bradley Cooper, or you? I'd choose you every time.." Ian smiled.  
"Every time?" Bryan asked doubtfully. "I mean.. I'd almost always choose you. But if I could spend a day with say... Matt Bomer.. Best believe I would take it." He said before giggling. "He's fucking hot."  
Ian scoffed. "He's okay.." He smiled.  
"Whatever! Have you seen his movies? You know how much I love watching Magic Mike. And in his newer movie.. You get to see everything except his penis. It was life changing." Bryan said seriously.  
"But you get to see everything on me right now! And my penis!"  
"Don't think I haven't looked. I don't get tired of that." Bryan said as he looked at his husband. "But I'm waiting until we get out."  
"Or you can just call Matt Bomer." Ian pouted playfully.  
"I don't have his number. I guess you'll have to do." Bryan sighed dramatically  
Ian gasped in mock offense. "Oh my god!"  
Bryan giggled loudly. "I'm just kidding baby. You know I want you. You saw it in the bathroom at the skate rink."

 

Ian smiled, "I want to save the surprise you bought for me for the cabin."  
"Okay." Bryan said softly. "But tonight, I want to take our time. I want to feel all of you.." Bryan straddled his husband. "Touch and tease me until I'm begging for you.. Then I want you to fuck me into the mattress.. Make me fucking scream, baby."  
Ian gripped Bryan's hips. "I think I can do that.."  
"Because when you see your surprise, I don't think you'll be able to stop yourself.."  
Ian moaned, thrusting up a bit.  
"Someone's getting excited." Bryan grinned.  
"What did you expect?" Ian smiled, squeezing Bryan's thighs.  
"Pretty much what you're doing. I'm not complaining." Bryan winked.

Ian grinned, pulling Bryan down to kiss him.  
Bryan ground his hips down, letting their members slide together.  
He felt Ian's chest rumble with a low moan as he gripped Bryan's hips.  
"Baby.." Bryan whispered against his lips. "Let's dry off.."  
"Don't wanna let you go.."

"Pick me up." Bryan sighed.  
Ian shook his head, smiling against Bryan's jaw.  
"But I want you.."  
"I know.." Ian said before sighing. "Okay, get up." He chuckled.  
Bryan stepped out of the tub and quickly dried off.  
Ian did the same before throwing Bryan over his shoulder. And carrying him to the bed.

"Ahh!" Bryan squealed with laughter as his husband carried him.  
Ian tossed Bryan on the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing his smile.  
Bryan tried to catch his breath between kisses.  
Ian grinned, looking down at him. "I love you.."  
"I love you so much.."

Ian leaned down, kissing across Bryan's chest.  
Bryan closed his eyes and focused on how Ian's mouth felt against his skin.  
Ian pressed light, open mouthed kisses across his lover's chest, to his shoulders and down to his nipple, biting down lightly.  
"Oh!" Bryan gasped, his hips thrusting up involuntarily.  
Ian pushed Bryan's hips down with one hand, holding him still.  
Bryan couldn't stop the moan that escaped him. He loved when Ian was in control.  
He felt Ian's mouth curve into a smile as he continued kissing down his body. He reached his inner thighs and sucked delicately at the inside, creating small bruises on the way to his knee.

"I-Ian.." Bryan gasped. That was one of his biggest weaknesses. His legs trembled slightly at the contact.  
"I know baby.." Ian whispered, licking over the bruises and blowing on them.  
Bryan let out a long moan as his cock twitched. "Fuck.."  
Ian lifted his head before licking a long stripe up where Bryan's thigh and pelvis met.  
Bryan brought his hands up to grip the pillow under his head. "Oh god.."

Ian gripped Bryan's thighs and pushed them up so they were bent at the knee before spreading them wide, completely exposing his husband. Bryan took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm down. Ian moved to Bryan's other thigh. Licking, biting and kissing across the sensitive skin.

"Oh my god, Ian.." Bryan moaned.  
"Yes, baby?" Ian said smoothly, nuzzling against the base of Bryan's already throbbing member.  
"Y-You take teasing to a whole different level.." He breathed out.  
"But I just started.." Ian smiled, kissing down and licking at Bryan's perineum.  
Bryan gasped harshly. "I.. I-I'm not complaining.."  
Ian chuckled. "Good," he whispered, nipping at the rounds of Bryan's ass.  
Bryan arched his back as his eyes slipped shut.

Ian sat up, pushing Bryan's chest down so he was flat against the bed again.  
Bryan's breathing deepened. "I'm sorry, Daddy.."  
Ian's chest puffed out as he held back a growl. "You have to be a good boy for me.."  
"I will.."  
Ian nodded, moving back down his body. 

Bryan was losing his mind as Ian actually made it into about thirty minutes of teasing him.  
"Baby.." Bryan whimpered.  
"Hmm?" Ian hummed as he sucked a bruise onto his side.  
"I fucking need you!"  
"Ooh.. Getting a bit demanding aren't we?" Ian hummed, smiling and sitting up.  
"I-I'm sorry.. I'm so hard.." Bryan whispered.  
Ian nodded, "God, I know.. Look at you.." He whispered in awe. He grabbed the base of Bryan's, nearly purple, member, squeezing lightly.  
Bryan's body arched beautifully. "Ian.."

Ian stroked Bryan slowly, watching as the precome dripped down from the tip. He gathered some on his finger and sucked it into his mouth, moaning deeply.  
"God, that's hot.."  
Ian smiled. "Lay on your stomach."  
Bryan quickly did as he was told.  
Ian roughly pulled Bryan's hips up and spread his legs before spitting on his hole.  
"Oh god.. Yes.."

Ian pushed two fingers in, stretching him a bit before spitting again and pushing the tip of his member against Bryan's hole.  
"Please.. Please baby.."  
Ian decided he had teased Bryan enough and pushed in slowly, letting Bryan adjust before starting to thrust quickly.  
Bryan let out a strangled moan as he gripped the sheets.  
"Fucking take me.." Ian moaned, smacking Bryan's ass roughly before grabbing his hair and pulling.  
Bryan cried out with pleasure. "Ian!"  
Ian thrust faster, gripping Bryan's ass with his free hand.  
"Ungh.. Fucking love your dick.."  
"Yeah?.. Keep talking baby.. Talk about how much you love getting fucked by this big dick.." Ian growled, fucking into Bryan harder.

Bryan arched his back as an obscene moan escaped his lips. "So fucking BIG! Fuck me, Daddy.. Fuck me so hard.."  
Ian released his hair, reaching down to grab Bryan's hips and grip them hard enough to bruise as he pulled his body back rhythmically, slamming into him.  
Bryan squeezed his eyes shut as he screamed with pleasure. He was so glad they had this suite. No one would be able to hear him.  
Ian groaned deeply, leaning forward over Bryan and pressing his forehead between his shoulder blades. "F-Fuck, Bryan.."

"Please.. T-Talk to me.."  
"Such a good fucking slut.. Taking Daddy's dick so good like this.. Ungh!"  
Bryan shivered as his orgasm started to build. "Daddy.. Fuck.. Can I come? I'm so close.."  
Ian nodded. "Come for Daddy. Don't fucking stop talking or I won't come in you.."  
Bryan whimpered as his muscles in his stomach tightened. "Ungh.. Daddy.. Your fucking cock is so big.. Gonna make me come.."  
Ian grunted loudly, biting his lip.  
"Ian!" Bryan cried out, a tear slipping down his cheek as he came.  
Ian's stomach tightened as he came as well, filling Bryan with his come.

Bryan was panting harshly has he came down from his high. He had that butterfly feeling each time Ian's breath ghosted over his ear, making him shiver.  
Ian rolled them onto their sides and held Bryan close, kissing the back of his neck softly.  
Bryan placed his head in the crook of Ian's neck. "That was worth waiting for.."  
Ian smiled, grabbing Bryan's hand and lacing their fingers together. "Agreed.."

"I love you, Ian."  
"I love you so much, baby.." Ian whispered, kissing Bryan's temple.  
Bryan squeezed Ian's hand as he let out a big yawn.  
"We should get some sleep.. There's a bit of a hike to get to the cabin.."  
"Hike?" Bryan asked. "In the snow?"  
"Just for a little ways." Ian said softly. "I'll warm you up when we get in."  
"If you promise then okay."  
Ian held him closer as they fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day they took a cab to the camp site and stopped at the end of a dirt road. Ian grabbed their bags and they started up the hill, following the trail. The snow had melted a bit, but it was still kind of difficult to follow.

"How long will we be here?" Bryan asked.  
"Three days." Ian said, leading him up the hill. "It should be just up ahead.."  
Bryan nodded as they continued.

A few minutes later, the cabin came into view. It was gorgeous. The windows were wall-length and Bryan could see a back deck with a Jacuzzi.

"It's beautiful," Bryan said excitedly.  
"Let's get inside, I'm freezing." Ian breathed out.  
"Me too."  
They walked up the front steps and Ian unlocked the doors, letting Bryan inside first.  
Bryan was stunned as he looked around. He grew up in Lima but had never seen anything like this.  
Ian carried the bags to the bedroom, smiling at the king bed. He set them down before walking back out to Bryan. "Great, a fireplace." He breathed out, walking over to light it.

Bryan sat on the floor and watched the flames. "Can we do dinner right here tonight?"  
Ian nodded, shrugging off his coat and sitting with Bryan.  
"We need a fireplace at home." Bryan sighed.  
"We could get an electric one.." Ian giggled, grabbing Bryan's hand and massaging it slowly.  
"That feels good.."  
Ian smiled. "Good.." He said sweetly.  
"You probably need this more than I do though." Bryan said.  
"Why do you say that?" Ian asked, looking up at him.  
"You're always using your hands. Cutting and coloring when you're not searching for a new building. I can't imagine the cramps you get in your hands."  
Ian just chuckled lightly. "Yeah, they get pretty bad. But I enjoy taking care of you.." He winked.

"I've noticed." Bryan said as a blush crept to his cheeks.  
Ian grinned, pressing a light kiss to Bryan's blush.  
"This feels like a dream." Bryan sighed.  
"I feel like that too sometimes.." Ian smiled. "Being here, too, but.. Mostly just being married to you.. Having Spencer. It feels too good to be true."  
"I can't believe how much he's like you." Bryan said proudly.  
"He's like you too. In the best ways. He's kind. He's so easy to get up in the mornings. He loves to read and learn.."  
Bryan leaned against Ian. "He's growing up too fast."  
"He is. But he's an amazing person already."  
"And so funny." Bryan giggled.  
Ian nodded, grinning. 

"I'm so happy, Bryan.."  
"Me too," Bryan said softly.  
Ian leaned in and kissed Bryan sweetly.  
Bryan sighed happily against his husband's lips.  
"How about I make dinner, then we pour some wine and get in the hot tub?" Ian smiled.  
"Perfect." Bryan smiled.

The night went amazingly. They sat by the fire and relaxed in the hot tub before showering together and spending the night holding each other in the bed. They woke up about midday the next day and Ian opened his eyes to see Bryan smiling down at him.

"What're you doing?" Ian groaned.  
"Just looking at you.." Bryan giggled.  
"Stalker." Ian teased.  
"You love it.." Bryan whispered, leaning down to kiss him. 

Ian moaned softly. "So.. About that surprise.."  
"Are you ready?" Bryan asked.  
"I don't know.." Ian chuckled.  
"It's just an outfit. No big deal." Bryan shrugged.  
Ian's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I'm ready.." He said seriously.

Bryan headed to his bag and pulled something out before hurrying to the attached bathroom.  
Ian scooted up a bit, leaning back against the headboard as he waited, his heart rate speeding up with excitement.  
Bryan looked at himself in the mirror. He looked at the new shorts he had bought and was pleased with what he saw. He took a deep breath before opening the door and leaning against the frame. He was wearing black faux leather boxer shorts with gold seductive studs along the sides. They were tight and looked as if they were made specifically for him.

Ian's back arched reflexively. "Holy shit.." He choked out.  
"Happy anniversary," Bryan said smoothly.  
Ian stood up, not taking his eyes off of his husband as he walked over.  
"Well?" Bryan said.  
"Where? How.." Ian whispered, holding his hands out to touch but not daring to. Bryan looked too perfect.  
"However you want me." Bryan said, his voice low.

Ian grabbed Bryan roughly, pulling him close.  
Bryan gasped. "That's a good start.."  
"Fuck.. You just. I just wanna stare at you."  
"Take a picture." Bryan whispered hotly.  
"Really?.." Ian smiled.  
Bryan nodded. "Yeah.."

Ian walked over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone, opening the camera. "Pose for me.."  
Bryan grinned as he started to model for his husband.  
Ian took a few pictures, biting his lip and holding back moans. Bryan could see the bulge growing in his boxers.  
"You like this, baby?"  
"I love it.." Ian whispered, setting his phone down.  
"Come show me."

Ian stood and strode over to Bryan, turning him around and pushing him against the wall roughly.  
"Yes.." Bryan gasped.  
Ian gripped Bryan's hips, thrusting against his ass roughly.  
"Oh Ian.."  
Ian growled against Bryan's ear. "So fucking hot.."  
"J-Just for you.."

"Where'd you even get these?" Ian whispered.  
"I found a store.." Bryan said just as quiet. "Maybe.. Maybe I can take you some day.."  
Ian smiled, kissing along Bryan's neck. "I'd like that.."  
Bryan shivered. "Me too.."

Ian pulled his boxers off and placed a palm to the middle of Bryan's back, pressing him against the wall. He gripped the base of his member and rubbed the tip of his cock across the swells of Bryan's ass.  
Bryan moaned quietly, trying to push back for more.  
Ian held firm, pressing against Bryan harder.  
Bryan's breathing deepened. "Tell me what you're thinking.."  
"How fucking hot you look. How I want to rip those off of you, but I want to look at you in them all night."  
"And it's only morning.." Bryan breathed out.  
Ian chuckled. "Exactly.."

"Can you last all day?" Bryan asked before biting his bottom lip.  
"Well, we've been warming up all weekend.." Ian smiled, rubbing up and down Bryan's sides.  
"Yeah.." Bryan breathed out. This would be torture. But he couldn't wait to see what Ian had in mind.  
Ian reached around Bryan, palming over his growing member slowly.  
"Baby.." Bryan whined.  
"Yes?"  
"More.."  
"More what?"  
"Touch me.." Bryan whispered. "I need you, baby.."  
"I need you too.."

Bryan pushed against Ian and turned so he was facing his husband. "Then take me.."  
Ian groaned, kissing Bryan softly.  
Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian. "Please, baby?"  
Ian picked Bryan up, pressing him against the wall and thrusting up roughly.  
"Yes!" Bryan moaned loudly, tangling his fingers in Ian's hair.

Ian slowed his hips, rocking against Bryan. He reached down, rubbing up his thighs before gripping them tight to hold him up.  
"So strong.." Bryan whispered.  
Ian smiled. "You like that?.." He said, just as quietly.  
Bryan nodded quickly. "I don't even have to wrap myself around you. But I do love that." He giggled. "But you just holding me like this.. One of my biggest turn on's.."  
Ian grinned, hitching Bryan up a bit higher, flexing his muscles.  
"Holy shit.." Bryan gasped as his breathing deepened.  
Ian kissed across Bryan's chest. "I..I want to rim you. But differently."   
"How?" Bryan asked.  
"Sit on my face.." Ian whispered, biting his lip.

Bryan leaned in, kissing his husband heatedly.  
Ian groaned as he pulled back. "I'm guessing that's a yes?.."  
"Fuck yes.."  
Ian grinned, carrying Bryan to the bed and setting him down on the mattress before climbing on as well.  
"Have you thought about this before?" Bryan asked, his voice low.  
Ian nodded. "I just wasn't sure how you'd feel about it."  
"I think it's hot.."  
Ian leaned in, kissing Bryan slowly.  
Bryan ran his hands down to Ian's ass and squeezed roughly.  
Ian moaned, arching his back.  
Bryan smacked the soft flesh before rubbing over him.  
"Fuck! Bryan..." Ian whined.

"Feel good baby?" Bryan growled as he smacked Ian's ass again.  
"Yes!" Ian gasped.  
Bryan bit down on Ian's neck roughly.  
"Bryan. .Please. " Ian moaned.  
"Please what?"  
"Get on top of me.. Ride my fucking face. Hold me down and just grind your hips down.."  
Bryan couldn't help but grin and he got up and straddled his husband's face. "Ready?"  
Ian nodded, rubbing Bryan's thighs.  
Bryan spread his cheeks and lowered his hips.  
Ian lifted his head eagerly, licking over Bryan's hole and moaning deeply.

Bryan placed his hands on Ian's chest and steadied himself. He let out a loud moan as he rocked his body down.  
Ian gripped Bryan's ass, licking into him.  
"Fuck!" Bryan cried out, moving faster. "Fucking taste me baby.."  
Ian pushed his tongue inside, smacking Bryan's ass hard.  
Bryan cried out at the pleasure filled pain.  
Ian moaned deeply. This was more amazing than he imagined.  
"Ian.. Oh, Ian!"  
Ian squeezed Bryan's thighs as he rolled his body.  
Bryan's moans escalated quickly as his orgasm started to build.  
Ian felt Bryan's body tense as he was about to come and quickly pushed him off.

Bryan whined at the loss. "Babe..."  
Ian chuckled, sitting up and smiling at him.  
"That felt so good.." Bryan said through his heavy breathing.  
Ian kissed Bryan deeply. "I'm glad.."  
"What do you want, baby?" Bryan whispered.  
"Suck me.."  
Bryan pushed him into his back and kissed down Ian's body.

Ian smiled. "Fuck, babe.."  
"Feel good?"  
"Always.."  
Bryan moaned as he took Ian into his hand. "So big.."  
Ian reached down, tracing his fingertips over Bryan's lips.  
Bryan smiled before sucking a finger into his mouth.  
Ian gasped quietly, watching his husband.  
Bryan moaned around Ian.

Ian pulled his fingers out of Bryan's mouth and grabbed his jaw. "I said suck my dick.."  
Bryan gasped softly. "Yes sir."  
Ian released him and watched him expectantly.  
Bryan held Ian at the base of his cock and licked the head.  
Ian hissed through his teeth, his member twitching in Bryan's hand.  
Bryan moaned as he took him deeper.  
Ian let his head fall back, moaning Bryan's name as the perfect wet heat surrounded him. Even after all this time, Bryan still felt as perfect as the first time.

Bryan bobbed his head quicker.  
"Fuck.. Yes, babe.. A-Ah.." Ian panted, his back arching off the bed.  
Bryan clawed down Ian's inner thighs, taking him deeper.  
Ian's mouth dropped open and a growl ripped out of his throat. "God! Ungh.."  
Bryan smiled around his husband, doing it again.  
Ian's stomach tightened as he thrust up. "Fuck! I'm gonna fucking come.."  
Bryan bobbed his head twice more before pulling off with a pop and wiped his mouth.

Ian groaned in frustration, slamming his fist down against the mattress as his cock throbbed and twitched against his stomach.  
"Payback is a bitch." Bryan said cockily.  
Ian just laughed darkly before sitting up, grabbing Bryan's face in his hands and kissing him roughly.  
Bryan gave a desperate moan as he pulled himself closer.  
They continued like that for a while, getting each other close to the edge before stopping completely. They took a break to eat lunch before lounging on the couch. Bryan laid across it, flicking through local tv channels as Ian slowly sucked his cock, taking his time and savoring every moment.

Bryan let out a loud moan as he continued through the channels.  
Ian pulled of, gently licking at the head. "Anything good on?.." He smiled.  
"Your mouth on me." Bryan winked.  
Ian just laughed, burying his face in Bryan's hip.  
"Are you blushing?" Bryan asked with a grin.  
"Maybe.." Ian said as he languidly stroked Bryan.  
"So adorable," Bryan smiled.  
"Whatever.." Ian whispered before pressing soft wet kisses up the shaft. "It's weird how normal this feels.."  
"I know. But it's so good.."  
Ian nodded in agreement. "I love this.."  
"Me too.."

Ian sat up and straddled Bryan with his back to him, sinking down on his length.  
Bryan bit his lip at the site of his husband's ass.  
Ian moaned quietly as he leaned back, laying against Bryan and sighing happily.  
Bryan smacked Ian's ass, moaning at the sound.  
"Mmm.. Down boy." Ian hummed. "Or I'll have to ride you till you come.."  
"You say that like its a bad thing."

"I thought you wanted to last all day?" Ian said, rubbing over Bryan's jaw as he rolled his body.  
"That was your idea." Bryan chuckled. "But I'm down for that."  
"Or.. I could let you fill me now.. Be your fuck toy for the rest of the day, ready whenever you want me.." Ian whispered in his ear.  
"I like the sound of that." Bryan grinned.  
Ian chuckled. "I bet.." He smiled before sitting up and starting to ride his husband.

Bryan's head fell back. "Ian.."  
Ian moaned softly. "Fuck.. I bet it's gonna feel so good, baby.. I've been building you up all day.."  
"You're going to come so much." Bryan whispered.  
Ian whined, bouncing faster.  
Bryan smacked Ian's ass. He grabbed his hips and thrust into his husband.  
Ian held himself still, moaning loudly as Bryan thrust up into him.  
"So fucking beautiful.."  
"O-Oh my god.." Ian gasped.

"Talk to me.."  
"I can't even fucking think!" Ian got out before biting his lip and grunting.  
Bryan wrapped his hand around Ian's cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts.  
Ian cried out, throwing his head back. "I'm gonna come.. Ohmygod!"  
Bryan flipped them over and fucked into Ian until he was just about to come before pulling out.

Ian let out a loud whine, his face and chest red as tears streamed down his cheeks. "F-Fuck!"  
Bryan leaned down and kissed Ian's jawline. "You said you'd be my fuck toy."  
Ian calmed down as he leaned into the touch. "I am.." He whispered shakily.  
"Are you okay?" Bryan asked softly.  
"Yeah.." Ian smiled. "I just honestly thought you were gonna let me come.."  
"Nope." Bryan grinned.

Ian whined softly. Everything on his body was so sensitive. "I'm gonna die.."  
"I doubt that." Bryan giggled.  
Ian just whimpered, wrapping himself around Bryan.  
"I love you.."  
"I love you so much.." Ian gasped, his body jumping a bit as his member brushed over Bryan's thigh.  
"I'll give you a few minutes." Bryan said softly.  
Ian nodded, kissing along Bryan's neck.  
Bryan sighed softly at the touch.

A few minutes later, Ian was still hard. "I need you.." He whispered quietly.  
Bryan picked Ian up and carried him to the bedroom. He laid him down and climbed on top of his husband. Bryan cupped Ian's cheek. "You're perfect," he whispered as he slowly pushed in.  
Ian gasped harshly, clutching to Bryan and pulling him closer.  
Bryan kissed along his jaw as he made love to his husband.

"Baby.. Please.. Please." Ian whimpered.  
Bryan sped up his movements, keeping his eyes on Ian's.  
Ian placed a hand on the back of Bryan's neck as he trembled beneath him.  
"So beautiful.."  
"I love you.." Ian whispered.  
"I love you too, baby." Bryan said as he quickened his thrusts.

Ian arched his back. "I'm g-gonna come.. Oh please, baby.. Let me come.."  
Bryan sucked Ian's ear lobe between his teeth and bit down lightly as he angled his hips just right.  
Ian cried out, his back coming off of the bed as his orgasm washed over him.  
Bryan reached between them to stroke his husband as he came down.  
Ian felt like his orgasm lasted forever, his eyes rolling back and his body trembling as he screamed.

Bryan revealed in the noises his husband made. The sounds sent him over the edge.  
Ian felt Bryan come and he moaned, collapsing against the bed.  
Bryan placed lazy kisses along Ian's neck and jaw as they came down.  
Ian whined quietly, his eyes still closed.  
"I love you.."  
"I love you too.. I don't think I've ever come that hard.." Ian whispered, smirking.  
"Glad to know I still have it in me." Bryan giggled.  
"Well it's in me now, technically." Ian giggled.  
"And now you're spent." Bryan said as he pulled Ian closer.  
"God, I am.." Ian breathed out.

Bryan sighed softly. "I miss Spencer.."  
"Me too." Ian said. "Can we call him?"  
"Yeah." Bryan smiled before going to get his phone.  
Ian wiped himself off and pulled the blankets over himself.

Bryan crawled back into bed and dialed Naomi's number.  
After a few rings, Spencer answered. "Daddy!"  
"Hey baby boy!" Bryan said with a grin. "Are you being good?"  
"Yes! We're drawing pictures for you and Daddy Ian.."  
"I can't wait to see them." Bryan said softly.  
"When are you coming back?" Spencer asked.  
"Umm hold on." Bryan turned to Ian. "When are we going back?"  
"Tomorrow." Ian said softly.  
Bryan nodded before telling their son. "Are you having fun?"  
"I am. I just miss you and Daddy."  
"We miss you too, sweetie.."  
"I did a cartwheel yesterday!"  
"What? I'm so proud of you!"  
Ian listened, smiling wide as Spencer described his weekend.

When he finished, Bryan spoke up. "When we get back tomorrow, is there anything special you want to do?"  
"I want to spend time with you."  
"Well. If Daddy Ian doesn't have anything planned, we'll go out and do some stuff."  
"Okay, Daddy.." Spencer hummed, clearly engrossed in his drawing.  
"Can I talk to Mimi?" Bryan asked.  
"Yup!" 

"Hello, darling." Naomi answered.  
"Hey! How's everything going?"   
"Great. He's an angel. A hyper little angel."  
"Very hyper." Bryan chuckled. "Ian says we'll be back tomorrow sometime. I just wanted to make sure he's being good."  
"He's great." Naomi smiled. "He's been doing cartwheels in the back yard all day and yesterday."   
"I can't wait to see."  
"We've really enjoyed having him. You guys should stay tomorrow night."  
"With you?" Bryan asked. "I'm sure Ian would love that."  
"Hmm?" Ian hummed sleepily.  
"You want to stay with Naomi and Thea tomorrow night?"  
"Oh my god yeah.." He said quietly. "I swear to god I'm excited."

Bryan couldn't help but laugh. "He's a little exhausted. But he said he wants to stay."  
"Wear him out already?" Naomi giggled.  
"Oh yeah." Bryan said proudly.  
Naomi laughed loudly. "I'm sure he'll tell me all about it.. You two enjoy the rest of your time."  
"We will. Tell Thea we said hey."  
"I will. Love you, Bryan." She smiled.  
"Love you too, Hun."

She hung up and Bryan looked over, seeing Ian fast asleep. He smiled lovingly as he curled up to Ian. Ian scooted closer in his sleep, pressing his lips to Bryan's forehead.  
Bryan closed his eyes. The past few years had been hard. But right here.. Everything was worth it. In this moment, Bryan was positive they would be okay.  
They woke up early the next morning and rode back to Lima, arriving at Naomi and Thea's where the two women were waiting outside with Spencer to greet them.

"Daddies!" Spencer squealed, running to them.  
Bryan and Ian picked him up together, hugging and kissing him happily. Ian actually teared up a bit. "I missed you, buddy!" He smiled.  
"Missed you too, Daddy!"

Ian held Spencer as Bryan hugged Thea and Naomi before he did the same.  
"We made lunch." Thea said softly.  
"You guys are amazing, I'm starved.." Ian grinned.   
"Daddy, did you hurt your leg?.." Spencer asked Ian as they walked inside.  
"Uhh.. Yeah.." Ian said awkwardly. "I fell in the snow yesterday."  
"Be careful.." Spencer said seriously as Naomi tried to hold back her laughter.  
Ian laughed lightly. "I promise."

They had a lovely lunch and Bryan and Thea went out to watch Spencer do his cartwheels while Ian and Naomi stayed inside, grabbing a couple of beers to bring out.  
"You know.. I'm really proud of you.." Naomi said to her brother.  
"That means a lot to me, Naomi.." Ian said softly.  
Naomi chewed on her bottom lip, debating if she should ask her brother something she had been thinking about for a while now.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked.  
"How..?" Naomi sighed heavily. "How much did things change after Spencer?"  
"I'm not gonna lie.. Things changed more than I thought they would. I don't think they'll ever be like they were before.. But I wouldn't change a second of it. I love him with every part of me and I'd never give up the choice we made."  
Naomi nodded. "He's amazing. Seeing how much you love him.. I can't even describe it."  
"Are you guys thinking about having a kid?.. Are you pregnant?!" Ian asked seriously.  
"Shut up!" Naomi said quickly. "I haven't asked her.. But I want one. Before I can't.."  
"Oh my god, I swear if I'm not an uncle soon, I'll make Bryan get one of you pregnant." Ian laughed.  
"Ian!" Naomi chuckled, slapping his arm. "I don't know if she wants a kid. And what if we fight over who carries it?"  
"That's why you talk about it! You know Bryan and I wanted a surrogate? We couldn't agree on who would supply the donation and when we tested for fertility we found out even if we both supplied the sperm, Bryan was way more fertile than I was. So we just agreed to give a child that needed it, a home."  
"I know. I'm just nervous. I mean.. She never even wanted to be with a girl until me." Naomi said. "I just need to find the right way to ask."  
"Do it in a way that you know would make me throw up." Ian smiled.  
"Okay, Mr. Romantic," Naomi chuckled. "You're soft and you know it."  
"Whatever. Ask Bryan about our weekend. Nothing but nasty dirty sex the whole time." Ian challenged, crossing his arms.  
"I'm not doubting that. But what lead to the sex? You were all sweet and thoughtful." Naomi teased.

Ian punched her arm playfully. "Shut up." He defended as Bryan walked in. "Don't be mean to your sister.."  
"She started it!" Ian said quickly.  
"I doubt it." Bryan giggled, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck.  
"What's going on out there?" Ian asked.  
"Spencer's just running around." Bryan said softly. "Oh, Naomi! Did Ian tell you what he did?"  
"Which part?" Naomi giggled.  
"The roof of the hospital.. Oh my god, you should've seen it.." Bryan sighed before describing everything Ian did.

"Soft." Naomi repeated to Ian. "That sounds perfect. I'm glad you pulled it off."  
Ian just rolled his eyes. "Well. It got me laid." He scoffed, earning a glare from his husband.  
"And that's my cue to leave." Naomi laughed before heading outside.

Bryan's hands fell to his hips. "Really?.."  
"Can't take a joke?" Ian said playfully. "You know how I act with my sister."  
"I know.." Bryan chuckled. "Can't you tell when I want you to pull me close and shut me up?.."  
Ian couldn't help but grin. He grabbed Bryan by the waist and pulled him close.  
Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's neck and kissed him deeply.  
Ian moaned as he pressed Bryan against the counter.  
Bryan gasped, wrapping a leg around Ian's waist.  
"Oh my god!" Thea groaned as she walked in. "I thought you two got that done yesterday."

Bryan blushed deeply, trying to push Ian away. "S-Sorry! I just. We.."  
"I'm just kidding." Thea grinned as she grabbed a drink.  
Bryan's face was still beet red. "I-I know."  
"Can I ask you something?" Ian asked Thea. Normally he would medal in someone's relationship. But he thought he'd give a little push.  
"Anything." Thea smiled.   
"Does Mimi seem weird? Like.. A little off?"  
"She's.. Seemed kid of distant lately.." Thea said softly.  
"Is everything okay?" Ian asked.  
"As far as I know.. She just seems like she's been thinking a lot."  
"Have you asked her about it?"  
"Yeah. She just says work." Thea sighed, sipping her beer.  
"Try again." Ian said softly. "Sometimes we need a little push."  
"Do you know what's going on?.."  
"No." Ian said, looking to Bryan. "I just know how she keeps things in sometimes. She can get insecure. But you know that. Just remind her that you're not going anywhere."  
Thea nodded lightly. "Okay.."  
Ian offered a small smile fore following his sister to the back yard.

They sat on the porch, drinking and talking happily for a while.  
A little later Ian looked to Bryan. "Want to take him to a park or something?"  
"Yeah." Bryan smiled, squeezing Ian's hand.  
"Park?!" Spencer asked excitedly.  
"Yes, the park." Bryan smiled.  
"Go get your shoes and coat." Ian told his son.  
Spencer dashed into the spare room, doing as he was told.  
Ian kissed his sister's forehead. "Talk to her." He said softly.  
Naomi nodded, hugging him close.

When they left, Naomi sat on the couch leaning against her girlfriend. "It's been nice having Spencer here.."  
Thea smiled, "It has.. Is there anything you want to talk about?" She asked carefully.  
Naomi chewed on her lip as she nodded. "Kinda.."  
"What about?.."  
"Well.. We're getting older.." Naomi said carefully. "I was just wondering.. If maybe you'd want kids.."  
Thea looked down at her. "I'd love to have kids with you.."  
Naomi looked up at her girlfriend. "Really? I've been thinking about it a lot lately.."  
"Honestly, I have too.." Thea said softly.

Naomi took Thea's hand in her own. "What do you think about one of us carrying a baby? Would you want to?.."  
Thea chewed on her lip. "Honestly, I love the idea of you being pregnant.."  
"Really?" Naomi asked as her face lit up. "I've always wanted this. Never thought it would happen though.."  
Thea smiled, laughing lightly as she rubbed over Naomi's stomach.  
"Thank you.."  
"You're amazing.." Thea said sweetly.  
"God, I love you." Naomi grinned  
"I love you too."

They curled up on the couch together and watched a movie until the boys returned.  
Spencer ran in as the door open and jumped on the couch. "Daddy said you might have a baby!"  
"Oh my god!" Naomi giggled. "Yes. Yes we are.."  
Ian smiled wide, "You are!?"  
Thea nodded. "And Naomi will carry it. We just have to find a donor."  
"Ohmygod.." Ian whispered, tearing up as Bryan clapped excitedly. "You guys have to tell everyone!"  
"We will." Naomi chuckled, wrapping her arms around Thea.  
Ian wiped his eyes and smiled wide.   
"Name him Spencer." Spencer said seriously.  
"But you're spencer." Thea laughed.  
"Two Spencers!"  
"We'll see." Naomi said softly.

That night, Ian was giving Spencer a bath and Bryan sat with Naomi on the porch. "A baby! How exciting!" He grinned.  
"I know. I've wanted this for so long.." Naomi said happily.  
"I'm happy for you guys." Bryan said, grabbing her hand. "I've been thinking about talking to Ian about having one.." He said softly.  
"Another one?" Naomi asked.  
"Yeah.." Bryan sighed. "I think Spencer could use a brother or sister. But I don't know.. The adoption process sucked. And we got into a huge fight about who would be the biological father last time.."  
Naomi nodded understandingly. "Well. What if you like mixed your.. stuff.." She said, making a face. "Then whoever impregnates the woman is the father and no one has to know."  
Bryan giggled at her disgusted expression before sighing. "Well.. We were going to last time. We went to go get fertility tests and we found out that I am way more fertile than Ian is. He wasn't happy about that to say the least."  
"That would be a sore subject, I'm sure.." Naomi sighed.  
Bryan nodded, "Honestly, I wouldn't care who donated this time.. I just want to have another baby with him."  
"I would tell him that." Naomi said.  
Bryan smiled before chuckling. "Women are so much smarter, I swear."  
"We are." Naomi said proudly before laughing. "Are you going to wait until his salon opens?"  
"I think so.. But I want to talk to him about it soon. Could you imagine him with our little girl?" Bryan grinned.  
"I can." Naomi said as she pictured it. "He'd be so much more protective."

Bryan smiled lightly at the thought. "I want a girl so bad.. So.. Have you guys thought about Blaine or Kurt supplying your.. stuff?" Bryan giggled.  
"I have. But I don't want to offend the other one.."  
"Who would you want?" Bryan asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
"I go back and forth." Naomi admitted. "Blaine was Thea's best friend first. But Kurt is awesome too.."  
"Awe come on.." Bryan chuckled. "You have to have one you'd prefer."  
"I honestly don't know why but I kind of want Kurt to do it.."  
"I understand that. He's talented, driven.. Not to mention, gorgeous."  
"Very gorgeous." Naomi grinned. "Not to say Blaine isn't.."  
"Oh no, Blaine is.." Bryan bit his lip, blushing before they both laughed. "Yes, he's hot, okay?" He giggled.

"I've heard all about it." Naomi smiled. "Thea talks about his ass sometimes. Not in a sexy way. But you know."  
Bryan blushed more. "Oh my god, it's perfect, really. Like it's weird how perfect it is."  
"Look at you! You're blushing so much!" Naomi teased. "But if I was gay.. Well, a gay guy.. I'd be more into Kurt. He has really nice legs. And a great ass."  
"I know Ian has a thing for Kurt." Bryan giggled. "But he is gorgeous.. I would." He said as Ian walked out.

"Would what?" Ian asked.  
"Ummm.." Bryan hummed a laugh as Naomi fought to contain her laughter.  
"What?" Ian asked seriously.  
"It's nothing." Naomi chuckled. "I was just saying if I was into guys, I'd be into Kurt."  
Ian groaned, biting his lip. "Fuck, I know.." he smiled.  
"Ian!" Bryan said quickly.  
"Kurt is fucking hot!" Ian laughed before leaning down. "But you're sexy as fuck, babe."  
"Oh gross." Naomi sighed.

"But Naomi, oh my god, last week when Kurt was mad at me for taking the twins to that fight.." He trailed off, letting out a low grunt as he sat on Bryan's lap.  
"You thought that was hot?" Naomi asked. "I'd be scared."  
"I was scared.. But it was hot." Ian laughed.  
"Oh my god.." Bryan sighed.   
"Oh, don't act so innocent now that your husband is out here." Naomi giggled at Bryan.  
"You think Kurt is sexy too, don't you?" Ian grinned, looking back at Bryan. "Babe!.. What if we can convince him.." He chuckled playfully.  
"No! Stop it!" Bryan said as he blushed deeply.   
"Thea told me about when you saw Blaine naked." Naomi grinned.   
Bryan's face was beet red. "It was an accident!"  
"But you know you loved it!" Ian said, wiggling his ass onto his husband.  
Bryan smacked Ian's back lightly. "Okay, they're like my parents!" He laughed.  
"But hot parents." Ian chuckled.  
Bryan rolled his eyes. "Perv."  
"You love me."  
"I do.." Bryan said, kissing his jaw.  
"Have you enjoyed our anniversary?" Ian asked.  
"I have.. It was perfect."  
"When are you leaving?" Naomi asked.  
"Tomorrow.." Ian sighed sadly. "Gotta get back to work."  
Bryan took Ian's hand. "Is there anything I can do to help with your salon?"  
"Picking out paint. Furniture. Design period."  
"I'll do whatever you need." Bryan said softly.

Ian smiled, kissing him softly as Naomi let out a fake gag.  
"I've missed the two of you together." Bryan giggled.  
"Me too.." Ian smiled, looking over at his sister before leaning over and grabbing her, planting sloppy kisses all over her face.  
"Ian!" She squealed, trying to pull away.  
"Let me love my sister!" Ian growled playfully, holding her tight.  
"You're such a freak!" Naomi giggled.  
Ian just laughed, kissing the top of her head. "Your freak little brother."  
"Yes, you are." Naomi smiled as she leaned against him.

Ian hugged her and smiled. "You guys can come up and see us too, you know."  
"I know. I thought we'd let you get your stuff settled before coming. But I really want to."  
"I hope you do."  
"We will."  
Bryan yawned softly. "You ready for bed, baby?"  
Ian nodded slowly. "Yeah.."  
Bryan stood, hugging Naomi goodnight.  
"Goodnight.."  
"Night." Ian smiled, walking back to his old room with Bryan.

"This really has been amazing.." Bryan said as he changed.  
"I think I did pretty great." Ian chuckled.  
"You did." Bryan smiled, leaning in for a kiss.  
Ian hummed, squeezing Bryan's hips. Bryan gasped softly, pulling Ian closer. Ian smiled, pulling back slowly.  
"Fuck.." Bryan whispered  
.  
Ian pulled his shirt off. "I thought you were tired." He grinned.  
"I was.." Bryan said, unable to keep his eyes off Ian's abs. "But you.."  
Ian laughed lightly. "But the bad thing is.. I actually am tired."  
"Okay.." Bryan said before climbing into bed.

Ian rolled his eyes playfully as he followed. "Maybe you could.. Wake me up.."  
"Hmm.. I don't know if I could.." Bryan said, running over Ian's chest.  
"What do you mean?.." Ian pouted.  
"If you're so tired," Bryan said, slowly making his way down Ian's torso.  
Ian arched his back a bit. Bryan bit his lip as he palmed over his husband's boxers.  
Ian rolled his hips forward. "Baby.."  
"Not too tired." Bryan chuckled.  
"You always make me want you.."  
Bryan slipped his hand under the fabric and smiled. "I can tell."

Ian gasped, kissing Bryan's shoulder.  
"So hot for me.."  
Ian moaned softly. "Baby.."  
"You like that?" Bryan whispered as he pumped Ian slowly.  
"Yeah.." Ian whined.  
Bryan straddled Ian and worked his hips down. Ian gasped, running his hands up to Bryan's waist.  
"Baby.. I want to ride you."  
"Please.."

Bryan sucked two fingers into his mouth before slowly fingering himself.  
Ian's mouth fell open as he watched Bryan.  
"Ian.." Bryan moaned quietly.  
Ian gripped Bryan's ass, spreading him and groaning softly.  
"Fuck.. Now.." Bryan whispered as he lowered himself.  
Ian pushed his boxers all the way off and thrust up into Bryan.  
Bryan put his hand over his mouth as he tried to keep quiet.

Ian smiled. "Gotta stay quiet.."  
"I-I know.. But fuck.."  
Ian thrust up harder, grunting.  
Bryan braced himself by putting his hands on Ian's chest. His head fell back as Ian hit his prostate.  
Ian rolled his hips smoothly, rubbing his thumbs over Bryan's thighs.  
Bryan breathed heavily as he rode his husband.  
"Oh fuck, baby.." Ian whispered.  
"Ungh.. Oh god.."  
"You look so good." Ian moaned.  
Bryan leaned down, kissing Ian deeply. Ian ran his hands through Bryan's hair, thrusting up harder.

Bryan whined against Ian's lips as the pleasure ran through him.  
"Oohh.. You're not gonna last long.." Ian smiled. "I can tell.."  
"Baby.. Keep talking.."  
Ian pulled Bryan closer. "I love when you're this way.. Ungh. When you can't get enough of me. Of us. "  
Bryan buried his face in Ian's neck as he moved his hips with his husband.  
Ian rubbed up Bryan's ass to his lower back. "Work that ass on my dick.." He whispered.  
Bryan couldn't help but whine at Ian's voice as he worked his hips faster.  
"That's it.. Fuck.."  
"Ian.."  
Ian bit his lip. "Shit. I'm gonna come, baby.."

Bryan sat up as he rode Ian harder. "Me too.. Oh fuck.."  
Ian sat up on his elbows, staring up at Bryan as his movements became erratic.  
Bryan squeezed his eyes shut. "Touch me.. Touch me, please.."  
Ian grabbed Bryan's length, pumping him quickly.  
Bryan bit his lip. His thighs trembled as he came across Ian's stomach.  
Ian grunted as he came, clutching to Bryan.  
Bryan's body was shaking as he came down. "Holy.. shit.."  
Ian fell back, sighing happily.  
Bryan reached over to grab a Kleenex from the nightstand and cleaned them up. "Babe..?"  
"Yeah?.." He hummed.

"Will you.. stay in me while we sleep?" Bryan asked quietly.  
Ian bit his lip. "Yeah, baby.." He grinned.  
Bryan shivered. He loved that grin. He carefully laid down, keeping Ian inside him.  
Ian held Bryan close from behind, kissing his shoulder.  
"Thank you.."  
"For?.."  
"Just.. Everything." Bryan whispered. "I can't tell you how much this trip means to me."  
"I understand. It means a lot to me too." Ian said quietly.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything.."  
"Do you think things are going to go back to how they were before we came here?.."  
Ian pressed his lips to the back of Bryan's neck. That was a difficult question. "I don't think so.. Not if we don't let it."  
Bryan nodded slowly. "Promise to let me help you? So you're not so stressed?"  
"I promise, baby."  
"I love you.."  
"I love you so much, Bryan.."  
Bryan looked back at Ian and gave him a small kiss. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." Ian said, grabbing Bryan's hand and lacing their fingers together.  
Bryan pressed his body to Ian's as he let sleep take him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day they took a cab to the camp site and stopped at the end of a dirt road. Ian grabbed their bags and they started up the hill, following the trail. The snow had melted a bit, but it was still kind of difficult to follow.

"How long will we be here?" Bryan asked.  
"Three days." Ian said, leading him up the hill. "It should be just up ahead.."  
Bryan nodded as they continued.

A few minutes later, the cabin came into view. It was gorgeous. The windows were wall-length and Bryan could see a back deck with a Jacuzzi.

"It's beautiful," Bryan said excitedly.  
"Let's get inside, I'm freezing." Ian breathed out.  
"Me too."  
They walked up the front steps and Ian unlocked the doors, letting Bryan inside first.  
Bryan was stunned as he looked around. He grew up in Lima but had never seen anything like this.  
Ian carried the bags to the bedroom, smiling at the king bed. He set them down before walking back out to Bryan. "Great, a fireplace." He breathed out, walking over to light it.

Bryan sat on the floor and watched the flames. "Can we do dinner right here tonight?"  
Ian nodded, shrugging off his coat and sitting with Bryan.  
"We need a fireplace at home." Bryan sighed.  
"We could get an electric one.." Ian giggled, grabbing Bryan's hand and massaging it slowly.  
"That feels good.."  
Ian smiled. "Good.." He said sweetly.  
"You probably need this more than I do though." Bryan said.  
"Why do you say that?" Ian asked, looking up at him.  
"You're always using your hands. Cutting and coloring when you're not searching for a new building. I can't imagine the cramps you get in your hands."  
Ian just chuckled lightly. "Yeah, they get pretty bad. But I enjoy taking care of you.." He winked.

"I've noticed." Bryan said as a blush crept to his cheeks.  
Ian grinned, pressing a light kiss to Bryan's blush.  
"This feels like a dream." Bryan sighed.  
"I feel like that too sometimes.." Ian smiled. "Being here, too, but.. Mostly just being married to you.. Having Spencer. It feels too good to be true."  
"I can't believe how much he's like you." Bryan said proudly.  
"He's like you too. In the best ways. He's kind. He's so easy to get up in the mornings. He loves to read and learn.."  
Bryan leaned against Ian. "He's growing up too fast."  
"He is. But he's an amazing person already."  
"And so funny." Bryan giggled.  
Ian nodded, grinning.

"I'm so happy, Bryan.."  
"Me too," Bryan said softly.  
Ian leaned in and kissed Bryan sweetly.  
Bryan sighed happily against his husband's lips.  
"How about I make dinner, then we pour some wine and get in the hot tub?" Ian smiled.  
"Perfect." Bryan smiled.

The night went amazingly. They sat by the fire and relaxed in the hot tub before showering together and spending the night holding each other in the bed. They woke up about midday the next day and Ian opened his eyes to see Bryan smiling down at him.

"What're you doing?" Ian groaned.  
"Just looking at you.." Bryan giggled.  
"Stalker." Ian teased.  
"You love it.." Bryan whispered, leaning down to kiss him.

Ian moaned softly. "So.. About that surprise.."  
"Are you ready?" Bryan asked.  
"I don't know.." Ian chuckled.  
"It's just an outfit. No big deal." Bryan shrugged.  
Ian's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I'm ready.." He said seriously.

Bryan headed to his bag and pulled something out before hurrying to the attached bathroom.  
Ian scooted up a bit, leaning back against the headboard as he waited, his heart rate speeding up with excitement.  
Bryan looked at himself in the mirror. He looked at the new shorts he had bought and was pleased with what he saw. He took a deep breath before opening the door and leaning against the frame. He was wearing black faux leather boxer shorts with gold seductive studs along the sides. They were tight and looked as if they were made specifically for him.

Ian's back arched reflexively. "Holy shit.." He choked out.  
"Happy anniversary," Bryan said smoothly.  
Ian stood up, not taking his eyes off of his husband as he walked over.  
"Well?" Bryan said.  
"Where? How.." Ian whispered, holding his hands out to touch but not daring to. Bryan looked too perfect.  
"However you want me." Bryan said, his voice low.

Ian grabbed Bryan roughly, pulling him close.  
Bryan gasped. "That's a good start.."  
"Fuck.. You just. I just want to stare at you."  
"Take a picture." Bryan whispered hotly.  
"Really?.." Ian smiled.  
Bryan nodded. "Yeah.."

Ian walked over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone, opening the camera. "Pose for me.."  
Bryan grinned as he started to model for his husband.  
Ian took a few pictures, biting his lip and holding back moans. Bryan could see the bulge growing in his boxers.  
"You like this, baby?"  
"I love it.." Ian whispered, setting his phone down.  
"Come show me."

Ian stood and strode over to Bryan, turning him around and pushing him against the wall roughly.  
"Yes.." Bryan gasped.  
Ian gripped Bryan's hips, thrusting against his ass roughly.  
"Oh Ian.."  
Ian growled against Bryan's ear. "So fucking hot.."  
"J-Just for you.."

"Where'd you get these?" Ian whispered.  
"I found a store.." Bryan said just as quiet. "Maybe.. Maybe I can take you someday.."  
Ian smiled, kissing along Bryan's neck. "I'd like that.."  
Bryan shivered. "Me too.."

Ian pulled his boxers off and placed a palm to the middle of Bryan's back, pressing him against the wall. He gripped the base of his member and rubbed the tip of his cock across the swells of Bryan's ass.  
Bryan moaned quietly, trying to push back for more.  
Ian held firm, pressing against Bryan harder.  
Bryan's breathing deepened. "Tell me what you're thinking.."  
"How fucking hot you look. How I want to rip those off of you, but I want to look at you in them all night."  
"And it's only morning.." Bryan breathed out.  
Ian chuckled. "Exactly.."

"Can you last all day?" Bryan asked before biting his bottom lip.  
"Well, we've been warming up all weekend.." Ian smiled, rubbing up and down Bryan's sides.  
"Yeah.." Bryan breathed out. This would be torture. But he couldn't wait to see what Ian had in mind.  
Ian reached around Bryan, palming over his growing member slowly.  
"Baby.." Bryan whined.  
"Yes?"  
"More.."  
"More what?"  
"Touch me.." Bryan whispered. "I need you, baby.."  
"I need you too.."

Bryan pushed against Ian and turned so he was facing his husband. "Then take me.."  
Ian groaned, kissing Bryan softly.  
Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian. "Please, baby?"  
Ian picked Bryan up, pressing him against the wall and thrusting up roughly.  
"Yes!" Bryan moaned loudly, tangling his fingers in Ian's hair.

Ian slowed his hips, rocking against Bryan. He reached down, rubbing up his thighs before gripping them tight to hold him up.  
"So strong.." Bryan whispered.  
Ian smiled. "You like that?.." He said, just as quietly.  
Bryan nodded quickly. "I don't even have to wrap myself around you. I do love that." He giggled. "But you just holding me like this.. One of my biggest turn on's.."  
Ian grinned, hitching Bryan up a bit higher, flexing his muscles.  
"Holy shit.." Bryan gasped as his breathing deepened.  
Ian kissed across Bryan's chest. "I..I want to rim you. But differently."  
"How?" Bryan asked.  
"Sit on my face.." Ian whispered, biting his lip.

Bryan leaned in, kissing his husband heatedly.  
Ian groaned as he pulled back. "I'm guessing that's a yes?.."  
"Fuck yes.."  
Ian grinned, carrying Bryan to the bed and setting him down on the mattress before climbing on as well.  
"Have you thought about this before?" Bryan asked, his voice low.  
Ian nodded. "I just wasn't sure how you'd feel about it."  
"I think it's hot.."  
Ian leaned in, kissing Bryan slowly.  
Bryan ran his hands down to Ian's ass and squeezed roughly.  
Ian moaned, arching his back.  
Bryan smacked the soft flesh before rubbing over him.  
"Fuck! Bryan..." Ian whined.

"Feel good baby?" Bryan growled as he smacked Ian's ass again.  
"Yes!" Ian gasped.  
Bryan bit down on Ian's neck roughly.  
"Bryan. .Please. " Ian moaned.  
"Please what?"  
"Get on top of me.. Ride my fucking face. Hold me down and just grind your hips down.."  
Bryan couldn't help but grin and he got up and straddled his husband's face. "Ready?"  
Ian nodded, rubbing Bryan's thighs.  
Bryan spread his cheeks and lowered his hips.  
Ian lifted his head eagerly, licking over Bryan's hole and moaning deeply.

Bryan placed his hands on Ian's chest and steadied himself. He let out a loud moan as he rocked his body down.  
Ian gripped Bryan's ass, licking into him.  
"Fuck!" Bryan cried out, moving faster. "Fucking taste me baby.."  
Ian pushed his tongue inside, smacking Bryan's ass hard.  
Bryan cried out at the pleasure filled pain.  
Ian moaned deeply. This was more amazing than he imagined.  
"Ian.. Oh, Ian!"  
Ian squeezed Bryan's thighs as he rolled his body.  
Bryan's moans escalated quickly as his orgasm started to build.  
Ian felt Bryan's body tense as he was about to come and quickly pushed him off.

Bryan whined at the loss. "Babe..."  
Ian chuckled, sitting up and smiling at him.  
"That felt so good.." Bryan said through his heavy breathing.  
Ian kissed Bryan deeply. "I'm glad.."  
"What do you want, baby?" Bryan whispered.  
"Suck me.."  
Bryan pushed him into his back and kissed down Ian's body.

Ian smiled. "Fuck, babe.."  
"Feel good?"  
"Always.."  
Bryan moaned as he took Ian into his hand. "So big.."  
Ian reached down, tracing his fingertips over Bryan's lips.  
Bryan smiled before sucking a finger into his mouth.  
Ian gasped quietly, watching his husband.  
Bryan moaned around Ian.

Ian pulled his fingers out of Bryan's mouth and grabbed his jaw. "I said suck my dick.."  
Bryan gasped softly. "Yes sir."  
Ian released him and watched him expectantly.  
Bryan held Ian at the base of his cock and licked the head.  
Ian hissed through his teeth, his member twitching in Bryan's hand.  
Bryan moaned as he took him deeper.  
Ian let his head fall back, moaning Bryan's name as the perfect wet heat surrounded him. Even after all this time, Bryan still felt as perfect as the first time.

Bryan bobbed his head quicker.  
"Fuck.. Yes, babe.. A-Ah.." Ian panted, his back arching off the bed.  
Bryan clawed down Ian's inner thighs, taking him deeper.  
Ian's mouth dropped open and a growl ripped out of his throat. "God! Ungh.."  
Bryan smiled around his husband, doing it again.  
Ian's stomach tightened as he thrust up. "Fuck! I'm gonna fucking come.."  
Bryan bobbed his head twice more before pulling off with a pop and wiped his mouth.

Ian groaned in frustration, slamming his fist down against the mattress as his cock throbbed and twitched against his stomach.  
"Payback is a bitch." Bryan said cockily.  
Ian just laughed darkly before sitting up, grabbing Bryan's face in his hands and kissing him roughly.  
Bryan gave a desperate moan as he pulled himself closer.  
They continued like that for a while, getting each other close to the edge before stopping completely. They took a break to eat lunch before lounging on the couch. Bryan laid across it, flicking through local tv channels as Ian slowly sucked his cock, taking his time and savoring every moment.

Bryan let out a loud moan as he continued through the channels.  
Ian pulled of, gently licking at the head. "Anything good on?.." He smiled.  
"Your mouth on me." Bryan winked.  
Ian just laughed, burying his face in Bryan's hip.  
"Are you blushing?" Bryan asked with a grin.  
"Maybe.." Ian said as he languidly stroked Bryan.  
"So adorable," Bryan smiled.  
"Whatever.." Ian whispered before pressing soft wet kisses up the shaft. "It's weird how normal this feels.."  
"I know. But it's so good.."  
Ian nodded in agreement. "I love this.."  
"Me too.."

Ian sat up and straddled Bryan with his back to him, sinking down on his length.  
Bryan bit his lip at the site of his husband's ass.  
Ian moaned quietly as he leaned back, laying against Bryan and sighing happily.  
Bryan smacked Ian's ass, moaning at the sound.  
"Mmm.. Down boy." Ian hummed. "Or I'll have to ride you till you come.."  
"You say that like its a bad thing."

"I thought you wanted to last all day?" Ian said, rubbing over Bryan's jaw as he rolled his body.  
"That was your idea." Bryan chuckled. "But I'm down for that."  
"Or.. I could let you fill me now.. Be your fuck toy for the rest of the day, ready whenever you want me.." Ian whispered in his ear.  
"I like the sound of that." Bryan grinned.  
Ian chuckled. "I bet.." He smiled before sitting up and starting to ride his husband.

Bryan's head fell back. "Ian.."  
Ian moaned softly. "Fuck.. I bet it's gonna feel so good, baby.. I've been building you up all day.."  
"You're going to come so much." Bryan whispered.  
Ian whined, bouncing faster.  
Bryan smacked Ian's ass. He grabbed his hips and thrust into his husband.  
Ian held himself still, moaning loudly as Bryan thrust up into him.  
"So fucking beautiful.."  
"O-Oh my god.." Ian gasped.

"Talk to me.."  
"I can't even fucking think!" Ian got out before biting his lip and grunting.  
Bryan wrapped his hand around Ian's cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts.  
Ian cried out, throwing his head back. "I'm gonna come.. Ohmygod!"  
Bryan flipped them over and fucked into Ian until he was just about to come before pulling out.

Ian let out a loud whine, his face and chest red as tears streamed down his cheeks. "F-Fuck!"  
Bryan leaned down and kissed Ian's jawline. "You said you'd be my fuck toy."  
Ian calmed down as he leaned into the touch. "I am.." He whispered shakily.  
"Are you okay?" Bryan asked softly.  
"Yeah.." Ian smiled. "I just honestly thought you were gonna let me come.."  
"Nope." Bryan grinned.

Ian whined softly. Everything on his body was so sensitive. "I'm going to die.."  
"I doubt that." Bryan giggled.  
Ian just whimpered, wrapping himself around Bryan.  
"I love you.."  
"I love you so much.." Ian gasped, his body jumping a bit as his member brushed over Bryan's thigh.  
"I'll give you a few minutes." Bryan said softly.  
Ian nodded, kissing along Bryan's neck.  
Bryan sighed softly at the touch.

A few minutes later, Ian was still hard. "I need you.." He whispered quietly.  
Bryan picked Ian up and carried him to the bedroom. He laid him down and climbed on top of his husband. Bryan cupped Ian's cheek. "You're perfect," he whispered as he slowly pushed in.  
Ian gasped harshly, clutching to Bryan and pulling him closer.  
Bryan kissed along his jaw as he made love to his husband.

"Baby.. Please.. Please." Ian whimpered.  
Bryan sped up his movements, keeping his eyes on Ian's.  
Ian placed a hand on the back of Bryan's neck as he trembled beneath him.  
"So beautiful.."  
"I love you.." Ian whispered.  
"I love you too, baby." Bryan said as he quickened his thrusts.

Ian arched his back. "I'm g-gonna come.. Oh please, baby.. Let me come.."  
Bryan sucked Ian's ear lobe between his teeth and bit down lightly as he angled his hips just right.  
Ian cried out, his back coming off of the bed as his orgasm washed over him.  
Bryan reached between them to stroke his husband as he came down.  
Ian felt like his orgasm lasted forever, his eyes rolling back and his body trembling as he screamed.

Bryan revealed in the noises his husband made. The sounds sent him over the edge.  
Ian felt Bryan come and he moaned, collapsing against the bed.  
Bryan placed lazy kisses along Ian's neck and jaw as they came down.  
Ian whined quietly, his eyes still closed.  
"I love you.."  
"I love you too.. I don't think I've ever come that hard.." Ian whispered, smirking.  
"Glad to know I still have it in me." Bryan giggled.  
"Well it's in me now, technically." Ian giggled.  
"And now you're spent." Bryan said as he pulled Ian closer.  
"God, I am.." Ian breathed out.

Bryan sighed softly. "I miss Spencer.."  
"Me too." Ian said. "Can we call him?"  
"Yeah." Bryan smiled before going to get his phone.  
Ian wiped himself off and pulled the blankets over himself.

Bryan crawled back into bed and dialed Naomi's number.  
After a few rings, Spencer answered. "Daddy!"  
"Hey baby boy!" Bryan said with a grin. "Are you being good?"  
"Yes! We're drawing pictures for you and Daddy Ian.."  
"I can't wait to see them." Bryan said softly.  
"When are you coming back?" Spencer asked.  
"Umm hold on." Bryan turned to Ian. "When are we going back?"  
"Tomorrow." Ian said softly.  
Bryan nodded before telling their son. "Are you having fun?"  
"I am. I just miss you and Daddy."  
"We miss you too, sweetie.."  
"I did a cartwheel yesterday!"  
"What? I'm so proud of you!"  
Ian listened, smiling wide as Spencer described his weekend.

When he finished, Bryan spoke up. "When we get back tomorrow, is there anything special you want to do?"  
"I want to spend time with you."  
"Well. If Daddy Ian doesn't have anything planned, we'll go out and do some stuff."  
"Okay, Daddy.." Spencer hummed, clearly engrossed in his drawing.  
"Can I talk to Mimi?" Bryan asked.  
"Yup!"

"Hello, darling." Naomi answered.  
"Hey! How's everything going?"   
"Great. He's an angel. A hyper little angel."  
"Very hyper." Bryan chuckled. "Ian says we'll be back tomorrow sometime. I just wanted to make sure he's being good."  
"He's great." Naomi smiled. "He's been doing cartwheels in the back yard all day and yesterday."  
"I can't wait to see."  
"We've really enjoyed having him. You guys should stay tomorrow night."  
"With you?" Bryan asked. "I'm sure Ian would love that."  
"Hmm?" Ian hummed sleepily.  
"You want to stay with Naomi and Thea tomorrow night?"  
"Oh my god yeah.." He said quietly. "I swear to god I'm excited."

Bryan couldn't help but laugh. "He's a little exhausted. But he said he wants to stay."  
"Wear him out already?" Naomi giggled.  
"Oh yeah." Bryan said proudly.  
Naomi laughed loudly. "I'm sure he'll tell me all about it.. You two enjoy the rest of your time."  
"We will. Tell Thea we said hey."  
"I will. Love you, Bryan." She smiled.  
"Love you too, Hun."

She hung up and Bryan looked over, seeing Ian fast asleep. He smiled lovingly as he curled up to Ian. Ian scooted closer in his sleep, pressing his lips to Bryan's forehead.  
Bryan closed his eyes. The past few years had been hard. But right here.. Everything was worth it. In this moment, Bryan was positive they would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

They woke up early the next morning and rode back to Lima, arriving at Naomi and Thea's where the two women were waiting outside with Spencer to greet them.

"Daddies!" Spencer squealed, running to them.  
Bryan and Ian picked him up together, hugging and kissing him happily. Ian actually teared up a bit. "I missed you, buddy!" He smiled.  
"Missed you too, Daddy!"

Ian held Spencer as Bryan hugged Thea and Naomi before he did the same.  
"We made lunch." Thea said softly.  
"You guys are amazing, I'm starved.." Ian grinned.   
"Daddy, did you hurt your leg?.." Spencer asked Ian as they walked inside.  
"Uhh.. Yeah.." Ian said awkwardly. "I fell in the snow yesterday."  
"Be careful.." Spencer said seriously as Naomi tried to hold back her laughter.  
Ian laughed lightly. "I promise."

They had a lovely lunch and Bryan and Thea went out to watch Spencer do his cartwheels while Ian and Naomi stayed inside, grabbing a couple of beers to bring out.  
"You know.. I'm really proud of you.." Naomi said to her brother.  
"That means a lot to me, Naomi.." Ian said softly.  
Naomi chewed on her bottom lip, debating if she should ask her brother something she had been thinking about for a while now.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked.  
"How..?" Naomi sighed heavily. "How much did things change after Spencer?"  
"I'm not going to lie.. Things changed more than I thought they would. I don't think they'll ever be like they were before.. But I wouldn't change a second of it. I love him with every part of me and I'd never give up the choice we made."  
Naomi nodded. "He's amazing. Seeing how much you love him.. I can't even describe it."  
"Are you guys thinking about having a kid?.. Are you pregnant?!" Ian asked seriously.  
"Shut up!" Naomi said quickly. "I haven't asked her.. But I want one. Before I can't.."  
"Oh my god, I swear if I'm not an uncle soon, I'll make Bryan get one of you pregnant." Ian laughed.  
"Ian!" Naomi chuckled, slapping his arm. "I don't know if she wants a kid. And what if we fight over who carries it?"  
"That's why you talk about it! You know Bryan and I wanted a surrogate? We couldn't agree on who would supply the donation and when we tested for fertility we found out even if we both supplied the sperm, Bryan was way more fertile than I was. So we just agreed to give a child that needed it, a home."  
"I know. I'm just nervous. I mean.. She never even wanted to be with a girl until me." Naomi said. "I just need to find the right way to ask."  
"Do it in a way that you know would make me throw up." Ian smiled.  
"Okay, Mr. Romantic," Naomi chuckled. "You're soft and you know it."  
"Whatever. Ask Bryan about our weekend. Nothing but nasty dirty sex the whole time." Ian challenged, crossing his arms.  
"I'm not doubting that. But what lead to the sex? You were all sweet and thoughtful." Naomi teased.

Ian punched her arm playfully. "Shut up." He defended as Bryan walked in. "Don't be mean to your sister.."  
"She started it!" Ian said quickly.  
"I doubt it." Bryan giggled, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck.  
"What's going on out there?" Ian asked.  
"Spencer's just running around." Bryan said softly. "Oh, Naomi! Did Ian tell you what he did?"  
"Which part?" Naomi giggled.  
"The roof of the hospital.. Oh my god, you should've seen it.." Bryan sighed before describing everything Ian did.

"Soft." Naomi repeated to Ian. "That sounds perfect. I'm glad you pulled it off."  
Ian just rolled his eyes. "Well. It got me laid." He scoffed, earning a glare from his husband.  
"And that's my cue to leave." Naomi laughed before heading outside.

Bryan's hands fell to his hips. "Really?.."  
"Can't take a joke?" Ian said playfully. "You know how I act with my sister."  
"I know.." Bryan chuckled. "Can't you tell when I want you to pull me close and shut me up?.."  
Ian couldn't help but grin. He grabbed Bryan by the waist and pulled him close.  
Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's neck and kissed him deeply.  
Ian moaned as he pressed Bryan against the counter.  
Bryan gasped, wrapping a leg around Ian's waist.  
"Oh my god!" Thea groaned as she walked in. "I thought you two got that done yesterday."

Bryan blushed deeply, trying to push Ian away. "S-Sorry! I just. We.."  
"I'm just kidding." Thea grinned as she grabbed a drink.  
Bryan's face was still beet red. "I-I know."  
"Can I ask you something?" Ian asked Thea. Normally he would medal in someone's relationship. But he thought he'd give a little push.  
"Anything." Thea smiled.   
"Does Mimi seem weird? Like.. A little off?"  
"She's.. Seemed kid of distant lately.." Thea said softly.  
"Is everything okay?" Ian asked.  
"As far as I know.. She just seems like she's been thinking a lot."  
"Have you asked her about it?"  
"Yeah. She just says work." Thea sighed, sipping her beer.  
"Try again." Ian said softly. "Sometimes we need a little push."  
"Do you know what's going on?.."  
"No." Ian said, looking to Bryan. "I just know how she keeps things in sometimes. She can get insecure. But you know that. Just remind her that you're not going anywhere."  
Thea nodded lightly. "Okay.."  
Ian offered a small smile fore following his sister to the back yard.

They sat on the porch, drinking and talking happily for a while.  
A little later Ian looked to Bryan. "Want to take him to a park or something?"  
"Yeah." Bryan smiled, squeezing Ian's hand.  
"Park?!" Spencer asked excitedly.  
"Yes, the park." Bryan smiled.  
"Go get your shoes and coat." Ian told his son.  
Spencer dashed into the spare room, doing as he was told.  
Ian kissed his sister's forehead. "Talk to her." He said softly.  
Naomi nodded, hugging him close.

When they left, Naomi sat on the couch leaning against her girlfriend. "It's been nice having Spencer here.."  
Thea smiled, "It has.. Is there anything you want to talk about?" She asked carefully.  
Naomi chewed on her lip as she nodded. "Kind of.."  
"What about?.."  
"Well.. We're getting older.." Naomi said carefully. "I was just wondering.. If maybe you'd want kids.."  
Thea looked down at her. "I'd love to have kids with you.."  
Naomi looked up at her girlfriend. "Really? I've been thinking about it a lot lately.."  
"Honestly, I have too.." Thea said softly.

Naomi took Thea's hand in her own. "What do you think about one of us carrying a baby? Would you want to?.."  
Thea chewed on her lip. "Honestly, I love the idea of you being pregnant.."  
"Really?" Naomi asked as her face lit up. "I've always wanted this. Never thought it would happen though.."  
Thea smiled, laughing lightly as she rubbed over Naomi's stomach.  
"Thank you.."  
"You're amazing.." Thea said sweetly.  
"God, I love you." Naomi grinned  
"I love you too."

They curled up on the couch together and watched a movie until the boys returned.  
Spencer ran in as the door open and jumped on the couch. "Daddy said you might have a baby!"  
"Oh my god!" Naomi giggled. "Yes. Yes we are.."  
Ian smiled wide, "You are!?"  
Thea nodded. "And Naomi will carry it. We just have to find a donor."  
"Ohmygod.." Ian whispered, tearing up as Bryan clapped excitedly. "You guys have to tell everyone!"  
"We will." Naomi chuckled, wrapping her arms around Thea.  
Ian wiped his eyes and smiled wide.  
"Name him Spencer." Spencer said seriously.  
"But you're spencer." Thea laughed.  
"Two Spencers!"  
"We'll see." Naomi said softly.

That night, Ian was giving Spencer a bath and Bryan sat with Naomi on the porch. "A baby! How exciting!" He grinned.  
"I know. I've wanted this for so long.." Naomi said happily.  
"I'm happy for you guys." Bryan said, grabbing her hand. "I've been thinking about talking to Ian about having one.." He said softly.  
"Another one?" Naomi asked.  
"Yeah.." Bryan sighed. "I think Spencer could use a brother or sister. But I don't know.. The adoption process sucked. And we got into a huge fight about who would be the biological father last time.."  
Naomi nodded understandingly. "Well. What if you like mixed your.. stuff.." She said, making a face. "Then whoever impregnates the woman is the father and no one has to know."  
Bryan giggled at her disgusted expression before sighing. "Well.. We were going to last time. We went to go get fertility tests and we found out that I am way more fertile than Ian is. He wasn't happy about that to say the least."  
"That would be a sore subject, I'm sure.." Naomi sighed.  
Bryan nodded, "Honestly, I wouldn't care who donated this time.. I just want to have another baby with him."  
"I would tell him that." Naomi said.  
Bryan smiled before chuckling. "Women are so much smarter, I swear."  
"We are." Naomi said proudly before laughing. "Are you going to wait until his salon opens?"  
"I think so.. But I want to talk to him about it soon. Could you imagine him with our little girl?" Bryan grinned.  
"I can." Naomi said as she pictured it. "He'd be so much more protective."

Bryan smiled lightly at the thought. "I want a girl so bad.. So.. Have you guys thought about Blaine or Kurt supplying your.. stuff?" Bryan giggled.  
"I have. But I don't want to offend the other one.."  
"Who would you want?" Bryan asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
"I go back and forth." Naomi admitted. "Blaine was Thea's best friend first. But Kurt is awesome too.."  
"Awe come on.." Bryan chuckled. "You have to have one you'd prefer."  
"I honestly don't know why but I kind of want Kurt to do it.."  
"I understand that. He's talented, driven.. Not to mention, gorgeous."  
"Very gorgeous." Naomi grinned. "Not to say Blaine isn't.."  
"Oh no, Blaine is.." Bryan bit his lip, blushing before they both laughed. "Yes, he's hot, okay?" He giggled.

"I've heard all about it." Naomi smiled. "Thea talks about his ass sometimes. Not in a sexy way. But you know."  
Bryan blushed more. "Oh my god, it's perfect, really. Like it's weird how perfect it is."  
"Look at you! You're blushing so much!" Naomi teased. "But if I was gay.. Well, a gay guy.. I'd be more into Kurt. He has really nice legs. And a great ass."  
"I know Ian has a thing for Kurt." Bryan giggled. "But he is gorgeous.. I would." He said as Ian walked out.

"Would what?" Ian asked.  
"Ummm.." Bryan hummed a laugh as Naomi fought to contain her laughter.  
"What?" Ian asked seriously.  
"It's nothing." Naomi chuckled. "I was just saying if I was into guys, I'd be into Kurt."  
Ian groaned, biting his lip. "Fuck, I know.." he smiled.  
"Ian!" Bryan said quickly.  
"Kurt is fucking hot!" Ian laughed before leaning down. "But you're sexy as fuck, babe."  
"Oh gross." Naomi sighed.

"But Naomi, oh my god, last week when Kurt was mad at me for taking the twins to that fight.." He trailed off, letting out a low grunt as he sat on Bryan's lap.  
"You thought that was hot?" Naomi asked. "I'd be scared."  
"I was scared.. But it was hot." Ian laughed.  
"Oh my god.." Bryan sighed.   
"Oh, don't act so innocent now that your husband is out here." Naomi giggled at Bryan.  
"You think Kurt is sexy too, don't you?" Ian grinned, looking back at Bryan. "Babe!.. What if we can convince him.." He chuckled playfully.  
"No! Stop it!" Bryan said as he blushed deeply.   
"Thea told me about when you saw Blaine naked." Naomi grinned.  
Bryan's face was beet red. "It was an accident!"  
"But you know you loved it!" Ian said, wiggling his ass onto his husband.  
Bryan smacked Ian's back lightly. "Okay, they're like my parents!" He laughed.  
"But hot parents." Ian chuckled.  
Bryan rolled his eyes. "Perv."  
"You love me."  
"I do.." Bryan said, kissing his jaw.  
"Have you enjoyed our anniversary?" Ian asked.  
"I have.. It was perfect."  
"When are you leaving?" Naomi asked.  
"Tomorrow.." Ian sighed sadly. "Have to get back to work."  
Bryan took Ian's hand. "Is there anything I can do to help with your salon?"  
"Picking out paint. Furniture. Design period."  
"I'll do whatever you need." Bryan said softly.

Ian smiled, kissing him softly as Naomi let out a fake gag.  
"I've missed the two of you together." Bryan giggled.  
"Me too.." Ian smiled, looking over at his sister before leaning over and grabbing her, planting sloppy kisses all over her face.  
"Ian!" She squealed, trying to pull away.  
"Let me love my sister!" Ian growled playfully, holding her tight.  
"You're such a freak!" Naomi giggled.  
Ian just laughed, kissing the top of her head. "Your freak little brother."  
"Yes, you are." Naomi smiled as she leaned against him.

Ian hugged her and smiled. "You guys can come up and see us too, you know."  
"I know. I thought we'd let you get your stuff settled before coming. But I really want to."  
"I hope you do."  
"We will."  
Bryan yawned softly. "You ready for bed, baby?"  
Ian nodded slowly. "Yeah.."  
Bryan stood, hugging Naomi goodnight.  
"Goodnight.."  
"Night." Ian smiled, walking back to his old room with Bryan.

"This really has been amazing.." Bryan said as he changed.  
"I think I did pretty great." Ian chuckled.  
"You did." Bryan smiled, leaning in for a kiss.  
Ian hummed, squeezing Bryan's hips. Bryan gasped softly, pulling Ian closer. Ian smiled, pulling back slowly.  
"Fuck.." Bryan whispered  
.  
Ian pulled his shirt off. "I thought you were tired." He grinned.  
"I was.." Bryan said, unable to keep his eyes off Ian's abs. "But you.."  
Ian laughed lightly. "But the bad thing is.. I actually am tired."  
"Okay.." Bryan said before climbing into bed.

Ian rolled his eyes playfully as he followed. "Maybe you could.. Wake me up.."  
"Hmm.. I don't know if I could.." Bryan said, running over Ian's chest.  
"What do you mean?.." Ian pouted.  
"If you're so tired," Bryan said, slowly making his way down Ian's torso.  
Ian arched his back a bit. Bryan bit his lip as he palmed over his husband's boxers.  
Ian rolled his hips forward. "Baby.."  
"Not too tired." Bryan chuckled.  
"You always make me want you.."  
Bryan slipped his hand under the fabric and smiled. "I can tell."

Ian gasped, kissing Bryan's shoulder.  
"So hot for me.."  
Ian moaned softly. "Baby.."  
"You like that?" Bryan whispered as he pumped Ian slowly.  
"Yeah.." Ian whined.  
Bryan straddled Ian and worked his hips down. Ian gasped, running his hands up to Bryan's waist.  
"Baby.. I want to ride you."  
"Please.."

Bryan sucked two fingers into his mouth before slowly fingering himself.  
Ian's mouth fell open as he watched Bryan.  
"Ian.." Bryan moaned quietly.  
Ian gripped Bryan's ass, spreading him and groaning softly.  
"Fuck.. Now.." Bryan whispered as he lowered himself.  
Ian pushed his boxers all the way off and thrust up into Bryan.  
Bryan put his hand over his mouth as he tried to keep quiet.

Ian smiled. "Gotta stay quiet.."  
"I-I know.. But fuck.."  
Ian thrust up harder, grunting.  
Bryan braced himself by putting his hands on Ian's chest. His head fell back as Ian hit his prostate.  
Ian rolled his hips smoothly, rubbing his thumbs over Bryan's thighs.  
Bryan breathed heavily as he rode his husband.  
"Oh fuck, baby.." Ian whispered.  
"Ungh.. Oh god.."  
"You look so good." Ian moaned.  
Bryan leaned down, kissing Ian deeply. Ian ran his hands through Bryan's hair, thrusting up harder.

Bryan whined against Ian's lips as the pleasure ran through him.  
"Oohh.. You're not gonna last long.." Ian smiled. "I can tell.."  
"Baby.. Keep talking.."  
Ian pulled Bryan closer. "I love when you're this way.. Ungh. When you can't get enough of me. Of us. "  
Bryan buried his face in Ian's neck as he moved his hips with his husband.  
Ian rubbed up Bryan's ass to his lower back. "Work that ass on my dick.." He whispered.  
Bryan couldn't help but whine at Ian's voice as he worked his hips faster.  
"That's it.. Fuck.."  
"Ian.."  
Ian bit his lip. "Shit. I'm gonna come, baby.."

Bryan sat up as he rode Ian harder. "Me too.. Oh fuck.."  
Ian sat up on his elbows, staring up at Bryan as his movements became erratic.  
Bryan squeezed his eyes shut. "Touch me.. Touch me, please.."  
Ian grabbed Bryan's length, pumping him quickly.  
Bryan bit his lip. His thighs trembled as he came across Ian's stomach.  
Ian grunted as he came, clutching to Bryan.  
Bryan's body was shaking as he came down. "Holy.. shit.."  
Ian fell back, sighing happily.  
Bryan reached over to grab a Kleenex from the nightstand and cleaned them up. "Babe..?"  
"Yeah?.." He hummed.

"Will you.. stay in me while we sleep?" Bryan asked quietly.  
Ian bit his lip. "Yeah, baby.." He grinned.  
Bryan shivered. He loved that grin. He carefully laid down, keeping Ian inside him.  
Ian held Bryan close from behind, kissing his shoulder.  
"Thank you.."  
"For?.."  
"Just.. Everything." Bryan whispered. "I can't tell you how much this trip means to me."  
"I understand. It means a lot to me too." Ian said quietly.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything.."  
"Do you think things are going to go back to how they were before we came here?.."  
Ian pressed his lips to the back of Bryan's neck. That was a difficult question. "I don't think so.. Not if we don't let it."  
Bryan nodded slowly. "Promise to let me help you? So you're not so stressed?"  
"I promise, baby."  
"I love you.."  
"I love you so much, Bryan.."  
Bryan looked back at Ian and gave him a small kiss. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." Ian said, grabbing Bryan's hand and lacing their fingers together.  
Bryan pressed his body to Ian's as he let sleep take him.

 

The next morning he woke up nearly on top of his husband.  
He gasped when he turned. He forgot that Ian was still inside of him.  
Ian mumbled in his sleep, letting out a loud snore.  
Bryan groaned as his cock twitched. He wanted to hurry to the bathroom and finish himself off before anyone else was up. But he didn't want to wake Ian.

He attempted to lift himself, but Ian's strong arm wrapped around him, pulling him close. Bryan sighed in relief. He thought Ian was awake, but groaned as another snore emanated from his husband.  
"Ian.." Bryan whispered as he moved his hips forward.  
"Hm." Ian let out in a grunt.  
"Babe.." Bryan said, trying to wriggle his way out it Ian's grip.  
Ian rolled over, trapping Bryan between his body and the mattress.  
Bryan growled deep in his throat as he tried pushing both their bodies up.

Ian groaned as he was lifted a bit. "Babe.. What?.."  
"Your fucking dick is inside of me and you won't let me up!" Bryan grunted.  
Ian sighed. "Why do you want to get up?.." He asked, lifting his torso.  
"So I can get off?" Bryan asked as if it wasn't obvious. "Before anyone comes in."  
Ian slumped forward a bit, starting to fall asleep again.  
"God damn it!" Bryan sighed as he tried to move.  
"Sorry." Ian gasped, sitting up again. "Ugh.. You're the one trying to rape me.." He chuckled  
"I am not!" Bryan almost yelled but restrained himself. "If you would just move then I could go take care of myself and leave you to sleep."  
"I can take care of you." Ian smiled, finally rolling over.  
"Then get to it." Bryan huffed.

Ian just laughed, sitting up on his knees and pulling Bryan back, sinking into him.  
Bryan's breathing sped up as he looked back at Ian. "Fuck me.."  
"I just woke up.." Ian chuckled, spreading Bryan with his hands and rolling his hips slowly.  
Bryan dropped his torso as he tried working his hips back onto Ian.  
"Eager.." Ian whispered, watching as Bryan fucked himself on him.  
"Can't help it.."  
Ian moaned softly, smacking across Bryan's ass.  
Bryan's mouth fell open as he whimpered.  
"Fuck, you are the sexiest man alive.." Ian growled, gripping his hips hard.  
"Ian.." Bryan moaned as he thrust back. Ian let out little grunts as he thrust forward slightly, letting Bryan work himself on him. Bryan gripped the sheets as he fucked himself onto his husband. "Yes.. Baby.." 

 

"Look so good. Fuck, I'm close.."

 

"Me too.. Scratch me.."

Ian reached up to Bryan's shoulders before digging his blunt nails into Bryan's pale skin and dragging them down. Bryan growled as the slight pain sent him over the edge. Ian thrust twice before coming, leaning over Bryan's body and breathing harshly. Bryan panted heavily as they rode out their orgasms.

 

Ian collapsed on top of Bryan again. "Fuck.."

 

"Good morning." Bryan giggled

 

"Night." Ian chuckled, closing his eyes.

 

"If you're going back to bed, get off of me." Bryan said as he laughed.  
Ian just smiled, kissing Bryan's shoulder. 

They flew back home that afternoon and Spencer was exhausted. Ian carried their sleeping son into the apartment as they finally got home. Bryan sighed once they arrived to their apartment. "So good to be home."

 

Ian nodded in agreement. "I missed it.. I'm going to go lay him down."

 

After Ian got Spencer in bed he walked to the bedroom and sighed softly, laying back on the bed.   
"When do you go back to work?.." Bryan asked softly.

 

"Tomorrow."

 

Bryan nodded, sliding a drawer closed. "I.. I wanted to talk to you about something.."

 

"Are you okay?" Ian asked as he sat up. 

 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bryan said softly. "I was just thinking. I've actually been thinking about it for a while, but I didn't know when would be a good time to bring it up.."

 

"What is it?"

Bryan turned around to face Ian, leaning back against the dresser. "I.. was thinking about us having another baby.."

 

Ian was quiet for a minute. "Now?"

 

"Soon.." Bryan said, looking down and nodding.

 

"I can't say I haven't thought about it."

 

"What do you think? I just think.. it'd be good for Spencer. And I wouldn't want the age gap to be too big. He's already six.. And I just want to expand our family. I want to have another baby with you."

 

Ian gave a small smile. "I mean.. I do want that. But is now the right time?"

 

Bryan sighed. "I don't know.. It could be."

 

"I just don't want to put more stress on us. If I wasn't trying to open the salon, I'd be on board right now." Ian explained. "But then again.. The adoption process takes so long.. We probably could start.."

 

"I.. I don't want to adopt this time."

 

"What're you suggesting?" Ian asked as he looked to his husband. He didn't want to have this fight again.

 

"That one of us be the biological father." Bryan said, busying himself with folding the clothes again. 

 

"And how do we decide who?"

 

"I don't care who."

 

Ian just nodded as he looked down.

 

"I mean it baby." Bryan said, turning to look at Ian. "I know, it's not as special of an experience as Naomi and Thea are going to have.. And I love Spencer with all my heart and I'm so happy he's our son. But I'd love to actually have a baby.. Whether you or I supply the semen isn't important to me."

 

Ian chewed on his bottom lip as he took Bryan's hand. He knew they'd most likely have more luck if Bryan was the father. Ian wouldn't mind that at all. He just hated that he wasn't as fertile as Bryan.

 

Bryan cupped Ian's cheek in his hand. "Talk to me.. Please.."

 

"I just.. I hate that I'm.. You know.."

 

Bryan ran his thumb over Ian's cheekbone. "I know, baby. But you know, you still can have a baby.. And even if you couldn't. It doesn't change anything. You're not any less because of it."

 

Ian gave a small smile. "I don't want you to think I don't want you to do it. I think you should. I don't want to be disappointed if we try and it doesn't happen with me.."

 

Bryan rubbed over Ian's jaw, nodding lightly. "I understand, baby. But, I'd love to try with you.."

 

"Really?" Ian asked, his eyes lighting up.

 

Bryan nodded, smiling wide. "Yes, really."

 

"Let's have a baby.." Ian said, looking into his husband's eyes.

 

Bryan gave a happy laugh, grinning. "Really?"

 

Ian put his hands on either side of Bryan's face and kissed him passionately. Bryan held Ian close, his eyebrows knitting together as they kissed. Ian sighed as he pulled back. "A baby.."

 

Bryan couldn't stop smiling. "I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan turned as he heard the doorknob turn and Spencer walked in, rubbing his eyes.

 

"Hey sweetie. Come here." Ian said softly. "What's wrong?"

 

"I'm thirsty.." He yawned, walking over and climbing in Ian's lap.

 

Ian picked him up. "I'll get you some water."

 

"Hang on." Bryan smiled. "Spencer. Your Daddy and I are thinking about having a baby.."

 

Spencer's eyes went wide. "A baby?!"

 

Bryan giggled. "Yeah. You might have a brother or sister."

 

"Mimi's having a baby too? That's two babies!"

 

Ian grinned. "Yup! How do you feel about us having a baby though, bud?" Ian asked.

 

Spencer shrugged. "Babies are cool. Until they cry. They cry a lot, Daddy."

 

"They do. You cried a lot too." Ian chuckled.

 

"I don't cry anymore." Spencer said matter of fact. He motioned for Bryan to come closer with his little hands. He looked at his fathers seriously. "But I'll always be first."

 

Bryan bit back a smile. "But of course."

 

"Now can I have a drink?" Spencer asked Ian.

 

Ian giggled. "Yeah." He said, walking out. Bryan smiled, laying back on the bed and sighing happily. "That went better than planned."

 

Ian let Spencer have a glass of water. He told his son to use the potty before putting him back to bed. Ian went back to his room and changed for the night. "Maybe I can get everything done before the baby is actually here. Once the salon is open, I won't have to be there as much."

 

"Or we could wait until you at least pick a building and buy it." Bryan said, smiling at his husband.

 

Ian nodded. "I think that would be good."

 

"Mr. Indecisive.." Bryan chuckled.

 

"I just want everything to be perfect."

 

"I know, baby.." Bryan smiled. "And knowing you, it will be."

 

Ian leaned in for a kiss. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too." Bryan grinned. Ian kissed Bryan once more before getting ready for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that week, Bryan got a call from his husband. "Bryan! Baby, I found the perfect building. You have to come see it. I've already signed the paperwork and everything."

 

"Oh my god!" Bryan grinned. "When should I come?"

 

"Whenever! You're going to love it."

 

"I can't wait. I'm so excited for you!"

 

"Bring Spencer too. I have to go, though, babe."

 

"Okay. Text me the address and we'll stop by." Bryan said before hanging up.

 

A bit later, Bryan received a text of the address and he got Spencer ready before calling a cab. When they got there, Bryan couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. This place was a dump.. He walked inside and looked around. "Ian?"

 

Ian walked out from the back room and smiled wide. "Isn't it great?" 

 

"Daddy..The roof is open." Spencer said, pointing to some exposed wiring above them.

 

"Well. We need to do a little work.." Bryan said, trying to be hopeful.

 

Ian looked around, nodding and grinning. "Yeah, I love it. It's so.. I don't know."

 

"And you're sure this is it?" Bryan asked.

 

"I'm positive." Ian said, putting his arm around Bryan. "And I got it for a great price too."

 

"I can believe it." Bryan said. "So.. When do we start?"

 

"Next week. I've got a team of people willing to help, so it won't just be us." 

 

Spencer walked over, lifting a wooden box and screaming as a mouse dashed out from underneath. 

 

Ian noticed his husband's look. "Okay..I know it's not beautiful.. But.."

 

"But it will be." Bryan said with a small smile.

 

Ian's smile grew. "Thank you.. Your support means everything. But I'm kind of mad, you're not pissed."

 

"I was keeping it in." Bryan said, finally letting out a deep sigh. "I feel like Spencer shouldn't be here until it's a little more.. Clean.."

 

"Babe. This isn't the building." Ian chuckled.

 

"Oh thank god!" Bryan said happily before slapping Ian's arm. "Asshole." He chuckled. "Where is it?"

 

"Come on." He laughed, picking Spencer up and walking out with them.

 

Bryan shook his head as he followed. He hailed a cab and they drove a bit more uptown to a building that was between a bakery and a dress shop. It was a bit smaller than the run down building, but it was two stories high, and looked very modern from the outside.

 

"The street is a lot busier. I like that it's near the dress store. That'll bring more people in." Bryan nodded as they walked inside. "How did you even find that other place?"

 

"A friend of a friend." Ian said. "I asked If anyone knew of any condemned buildings I could trick my husband with. It wasn't really that bad."

 

"No. But it was bad." Bryan sighed. "But I really like this one."

 

Ian nodded. The floor was a long open space. The walls were an odd shade of green, but that was nothing paint couldn't fix. The floors were a light Sandy color of wood, and there were several salon chairs lined up with outdated upholstery. Again, an easy fix, and a way to save money on new chairs.   
Spencer climbed up to sit on one and grinned, bouncing slightly. "I like this place better."

 

"It's nice isn't it?" Ian grinned.

 

"So nice!" 

 

"It's really amazing, baby.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Thank you." Ian said happily. "Shouldn't take more than a couple of months."

 

Bryan grabbed Ian's hand. "You're still an asshole."

 

"Your asshole."

 

Bryan giggled, kissing his cheek.

 

"I can't wait for it to be done." Ian smiled.

 

"It's going to be perfect." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you."

 

"Blegh!" Spencer grimaced.

 

"What?" Bryan chuckled.

 

"Kissing!"

 

"You'll grow into it." Bryan smiled.

 

"Nuh uh!"

 

"No time soon I hope." Ian said seriously.

 

"Never ever." Spencer nodded.

 

"Promise?" Ian asked with a smile.

 

"Pinky promise!"

 

"Good." Ian giggled.

 

Bryan looked around. "I guess you'll be gone more than usual now, huh?.."

 

"Not planning on it." Ian said. "Not with the help I'm getting."

 

Bryan smiled. "Good.."

 

"I really think they understand exactly what I want. I feel like this is actually going to work."

 

"I'm so proud of you, Ian.." Bryan whispered.

 

"Really?" Ian asked excitedly. "I've never thought I'd be here.."

 

"I knew you would." Bryan said, cupping his cheek in his hand

 

"This means so much to me. And even more that you're here.." Ian sighed happily.

 

Bryan gave him a soft kiss. "You're such an amazing person.. I'm proud to be your husband."

 

"Fuck, I love you so much." Ian grinned before running and picking their son up. "And I love you too, munchkin!"

 

Spencer laughed loudly. "Can I cut hair?! I want to cut your hair, Daddy."

 

"Okay." Ian nodded. "When I get Daddy Bryan to shave my sides you can help."

 

"Okay!" Spencer giggled. Bryan just smiled at his family. Everything was changing for the better.

 

That night, Ian ordered pizza and stayed in with his family. He was so happy. Everything was changing. Over the course of the next few months, Ian got the salon completed. Bryan helped decorate, and there was only a few things left until the grand opening. Meanwhile, Bryan was stressed over the fact that Spencer would be starting school soon.

 

"Daddy?" Spencer asked, climbing into Bryan's lap.

 

"Yes, sweetie?" Bryan asked softly.

 

"Why do you look sad?"

 

"I'm not sad." Bryan said softly, giving a light smile. "I'm just worried. Are you excited to start school?.."

 

Spencer nodded. "Yeah! But nervous."

 

"Why are you nervous?"

 

"What if the other kids don't like me?"

 

"Oh, Spencer.. The other kids will love you. They'd be crazy not to. But, you know if you want, we could always do your school here.."

 

Spencer nodded slowly. "But I kind of want friends.. Can you come too?"

 

"I can take you. But I can't stay." Bryan said softly.

 

"Oh.."

 

Bryan chewed on his lip. "Hey, look at me."

 

"Yeah..?"

 

"You're going to go to that school. And you're going to kick butt! You're going to make amazing friends, and you're going to have so much fun." Bryan smiled.

 

"Really?" Spencer asked with a hopeful smile.

 

"Really." Bryan said, hugging him close.

 

"And if they don't like me, they can kiss my butt!" Spencer grinned.

 

"That's right!" Bryan giggled, kissing his cheek. "Come on. It's almost time for bed." 

 

Later, after Bryan got Spencer to sleep, Ian still wasn't home from the salon. He undressed and climbed in bed, sighing. He reached over and grabbed his phone, calling his husband.

 

Ian answered on the last ring. "Hello?"

 

"Hey.. Why aren't you home?"

 

"What time is it?"

 

"Eleven thirty.."

 

"Holy shit. When did that happen?" Ian asked seriously. "I'm trying to get everything ready for the opening this weekend."

 

"I know." Bryan said, sighing softly. "But tonight is your night off and I was kind of hoping.."

 

"Hoping?" Ian asked.

 

"You know.." Bryan smiled, biting his lip.

 

"I really am sorry. I didn't know how late it is. I could leave right now.. But I am all sweaty." Ian chuckled.

 

Bryan's hand tightened in the sheet. "Yeah?.. Like how sweaty?"

 

"Like clinging to my stomach." Ian said lowly. "I know how much you like that."

 

Bryan let out a small gasp, closing his eyes. "Were you working hard, baby?.."

 

"You have no idea. I've moved everything around three times." Ian said as he grabbed his jacket and walked out.

 

"You must be sore." Bryan whispered. "I could rub your aching muscles down."

 

"Fuck, Bryan.. I'd love that.."

 

Bryan moaned softly at Ian's voice. "Baby."

 

"Feel your hands all over my body.. Touching all of me.."

 

Bryan rubbed down his chest to his hips, whining quietly.

 

"What're you doing?" Ian asked.

 

"Nothing..” Bryan giggled quietly.

 

"I know that laugh." Ian grinned. "I'm almost home."

 

"I'll be waiting." Bryan hummed.

 

"Babe..?" Ian asked as he quickened his pace. "Will you put the shorts on..?"

 

"I don’t think you deserve the shorts.." Bryan hummed.

 

"Why?" Ian groaned. "I'll make you feel really good."

 

"And how will you do that?"

 

"I'd rather show you." Ian said, his cockiness returning.

 

Bryan giggled, smiling as he arched his back. "Ungh..Baby."

 

"What're you in the mood for?"

 

"You." Bryan breathed out.

 

Ian looked around as he entered their building. "Well.. Are you wanting me to fuck you? Or do you want to bury your thick cock in my ass?" He asked, keeping his voice low and rough.

 

Bryan gasped sharply. "Fuck..”

 

"Well?" Ian grinned as he opened their door.

 

Bryan perked up as he heard the door. "I'll let you know when you get in here.."

 

Ian hung up and hurried to their bedroom. "Get your sexy ass over here." He growled as he walked over to his husband. 

 

Bryan sat up on his knees and pulled Ian down by his hair to kiss him deeply. Ian groaned as he climbed on top of Bryan. Bryan fell back, whimpering lightly as he felt Ian's sweaty body. "Fuck..Choke me.."

 

Ian tore his jacket off and threw it to the floor. He wrapped a hand around Bryan's neck, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "You like that?"

 

Bryan arched his body, whining loudly. "Yes, sir.."

 

"Are you my bitch tonight?" Ian asked darkly.

 

Bryan nodded. "Yes sir.. All yours. "

 

Ian grabbed Bryan's hands and pinned them above his head. "Tell me what you were thinking about?"

 

Bryan whined disappointedly as Ian's hand moved from his throat, but looked up at Ian. "You..Your shirt clinging to you like that.. letting you fuck me so hard you leave bruises on my ass.."

 

Ian thrust his body down. He let one of Bryan's hands go and brought it to his chest. Bryan gasped harshly, scratching down Ian's slightly damp shirt, pulling it down a bit.

 

"Touch all you want. You won't be able to soon.." Ian said darkly as he freed Bryan's other hand.

 

Bryan ran his hands down to Ian's abs, scratching and feeling. He moaned softly as he did so. "I-I won't?.."

 

Ian shook his head. "I'm tying you up tonight."

 

Bryan trembled with excitement. "Ian.."

 

Ian leaned down to kiss and bite Bryan's neck.

 

Bryan tilted his head back, letting out quiet gasps and high little whimpers. "Ian.. Oh.. I love when my daddy marks me.."

 

"I'm going to punish you so good, baby."

 

"What did I do?.." Bryan asked innocently.

 

"Making daddy hard at work.. So naughty.." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan moaned against Ian's jaw. "I'm sorry, Daddy.. I-I just needed you so badly.."

 

Ian reached under and grabbed Bryan's ass. "Bad boys get punished."

 

Bryan arched his back, looking up into Ian's eyes.

 

Ian kissed across Bryan's jaw. "Who's ass is this?"

 

Bryan shivered. "It's yours." He whispered.

 

"That's right. Get up and strip." Ian said before rolling over. Bryan stood, pulling off his tank top slowly before pushing down his boxers. Ian sat on the edge of the bed. "God, you're beautiful."

 

Bryan couldn't help but blush. "Thank you.."

 

Ian stood in front of Bryan and pulled his shirt off. Bryan moaned, immediately pressing himself against Ian and kissing across his chest.

 

"Undress me." Ian whispered. Bryan quickly undid Ian's belt before pushing his jeans and boxers down in one swift movement.

 

"My baby is eager." Ian grinned.

 

"I want my daddy to show me how he handles his boy.." Bryan smiled, biting his lip.

 

Ian smacked Bryan's ass. He picked him up and tossed him on the middle of the bed. "Stay there." Ian said before disappearing into the closet.

 

"Yes, sir.." Bryan grinned. His breath picked up as he watched the closet door.

 

Ian came back out with four ties and carefully secured Bryan to their bed. "I'll be back." He winked before leaving the room. Bryan pulled each of them, testing their strength. They were pretty tight. His hands were tied to the headboard, while his legs were spread apart, each foot tied to a lower bed post. "Ian.." he whimpered.

 

Ian waited a few minutes before returning with a glass of ice. Bryan bit his lip. "What's that for?.."

 

Ian didn't answer. Instead he put a piece of ice in his mouth and trailed his lips down Bryan's neck.

 

Bryan let out a high pitched whimper, his back arching off of the bed.

 

"Shh.."

 

Bryan bit his lip, attempting to stay silent. Ian slowly made his way to Bryan's chest, letting the ice drip onto his nipple. Bryan pulled at his ties, his breathing becoming short and erratic. Ian grinned as the ice melted. "Damn.."

 

"Holy shit.." Bryan whimpered.

 

"Want more?"

 

"Yes.."

 

Ian took another piece in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the sensitive nubs. He smiled as he made his way down Bryan's stomach.

 

Bryan had goosebumps along his pale skin. "Oh fuck, baby, fuck!"

 

"Have to be quiet.." Ian whispered.

 

"I'm trying.." Bryan got out.

 

"Tell me if this gets too cold." Ian said softly. He grabbed another piece and placed sloppy kisses at the base of Bryan's member. Bryan bit down hard on his lip as his hips jolted up. Ian couldn't help but smile as he continued. Bryan's hips rolled with Ian's movements. "Ohmygod.."

 

Ian chewed the ice before sliding his tongue along Bryan's length. Bryan clenched his jaw and pulled hard on the ties, trying not to let his moans escape.

 

"So hot.." Ian whispered.

 

"Daddy.. I need you.."

 

Ian smiled as he climbed on top of Bryan. He reached over and grabbed the small bottle of lube. Ian slowly slicked himself up, letting Bryan watch him touch himself. Bryan was writhing against the sheets, whining quietly as he looked into Ian's eyes. Ian positioned himself between Bryan's thighs and slowly pushed the head in. Bryan gasped, his body reflexively pushing down to get more of Ian inside of him.

 

"So needy." Ian growled, scratching down Bryan's thighs. 

 

"Yes. Ian.. Just. Ugh!" Bryan groaned, getting frustrated. Ian kissed down Bryan's stomach as he sank into him. Bryan took in a harsh breath, his mouth falling open and his body arching up a bit. Ian admired Bryan's body as he pressed in to the hilt. Bryan rolled his body as much as he could, feeling Ian's thick length inside of him. "God.." he whispered.

 

"Talk to Daddy.."

 

A whimper escaped his lips as he looked up at Ian, his pale face and chest flushed to a glorious shade of pink. "Please move, Daddy.. I'll be so good for you. I promise. I just need to feel you fucking me. I need it.."

 

Ian kissed along Bryan's neck as he started to thrust.

 

Bryan let out a high noise as he helplessly pulled against his bounds. "I-Ian..Oh god.."

 

"You feel so good around me.."

 

Bryan wanted so badly to wrap himself around Ian. He wanted to grip the strong muscles in his back and pull himself as close as he possibly could.   
"Daddy.. I'm sorry I was bad. B-But Ah! I need to touch you.."

 

Ian stilled his hips as he freed Bryan. He grinned as he leaned in to kiss him deeply.

 

Bryan quickly wrapped himself around Ian, sighing happily as he pressed their bodies together. Ian thrust his hips faster, moaning as Bryan ran his hands over his body.

 

"Fuck, you're so amazing. You're so fucking perfect, Ian.." Bryan breathed out.

 

Ian couldn't help but growl as he sped up. "Fuck.. You're so sexy.."

 

Bryan smiled, letting out a high moan. "Fuck me.." he whispered against his lips. "Just like that, Baby. Ah!"

 

Ian bit in Bryan's ear, angling his hips just right.

 

Bryan cried out before biting his bottom lip hard. "Fuck.." he growled. "B-Baby..Please choke me again.."

 

"You really like that, don't you?" Ian asked darkly as he wrapped his fingers around Bryan's neck. A chill ran through Bryan as he nodded, looking up at Ian. Ian squeezed slightly. This was so hot.

 

"More.." Bryan whispered, smiling at his husband. "I know you can do better than that."

 

Ian loved when Bryan tried to challenge him. He squeezed harder as he sped up his movements.

 

Bryan gasped slightly, scratching down Ian's back. "Fuck!" He whined. "That's right, Daddy.. I'm your bitch tonight."

 

With his free hand, Ian grabbed Bryan's ass roughly.

 

Bryan moaned, his voice slightly raspy due to Ian's grip on his throat. "Ian!" "Gonna..Come.."

 

"Let go, baby." Ian whispered as he hit Bryan's prostate. Bryan's back shot off of the bed as he came, his eyes squeezed shut and a loud moan attempted to escape his mouth, but it came out as more of a whimper as his body trembled beneath his husband. Bryan's muscles tightening around Ian sent him over the edge. He breathed heavily in Bryan ear as he came down. Bryan held Ian close, running a hand up to the back of his head and petting his hair lovingly. "Wow.." He whispered.

 

"I know.." Ian chuckled.

 

Bryan giggled, turning his head to kiss Ian slowly. Ian pulled out and laid next to Bryan, keeping their lips together. Bryan smiled against Ian, rubbing over his side sweetly as he continued to stroke his hair.

 

"God, that feels good." Ian hummed. "I never got that massage.."

 

"Okay. But don't think it's going to lead anywhere, because after that, I think you wore me out for like a week.." Bryan giggled. 

 

Ian couldn't help but grin. "Still got it."

 

Bryan smacked Ian's side playfully as he sat up. "What hurts?"

 

"My shoulders mostly. And my legs."

 

"Lay on your stomach." Bryan said softly. Once Ian did that, Bryan straddled his back, beginning to work the knots out of his husband's shoulders and upper back.

 

"Fuck, that's good." Ian sighed.

 

"You have so much tension, baby.." Bryan said seriously. "You need to take it easy."

 

"After this weekend, I will."

 

"Good.." Bryan said softly, rubbing over his shoulders and down his arms.

 

"I hope this works out.." Ian sighed.

 

"It will, but don't worry about it right now.." Bryan turned around and worked on Ian's legs. His hamstrings were tight, but Bryan was able to relax them a bit before he laid next to his husband. "Better at all?.."

 

Ian curled up to his husband. "Yeah. Thank you.."

 

Bryan kissed his forehead. "Spencer's nervous about school.."

 

"Why?"

 

"He thinks none of the kids will like him."

 

"That's crazy talk. They'll love him." Ian said seriously.

 

"I know. But I'd really like if you could take off Thursday so we can take him to his first day."

 

"I can do that."

 

"I just think he'd feel a little bit better if both of us were with him." Bryan said, playing with Ian's hair.

 

"I think it'll be good. Then I can be there for you.." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan bit his lip nodding.

 

"It'll be okay, babe."

 

"I-I know. He's going to be okay by himself..All day. He'll be fine without us."

 

"He'll have teachers and make friends."

 

Bryan nodded. He didn't want to think about this right now. He sighed, kissing Ian softly and nuzzling under his jaw. "Goodnight, baby.."

 

"Goodnight."


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday approached faster than Ian would've liked and Bryan bit his lip as he watched Ian fix Spencer's hair for the day.

 

"Are you ready?" Ian asked spencer.

 

Spencer nodded quickly. He was so excited. "Yeah, is it time to go yet?"

 

"Yup. Go grab your backpack."

 

Spencer ran off to his room and put on his bag before hurrying out to the living room.

 

Ian couldn't help but smile. "You're going to have so much fun."

 

Spencer grinned, running over to grab Bryan's hand. "Ready, Daddy?"

 

"Yes, sweetie." Bryan said with a sad smile. "Come on."

 

Spencer nearly dragged Bryan outside.

 

Ian held Bryan's hand as they headed to the school. They got there and Bryan held Spencer as they got to gate.

 

"Dad, I'm going to be late." Spencer laughed.

 

Bryan hugged him tightly before putting him down. "I wrote my number in your notebook. So if you want to come home just call me."

 

"Okay!" Spencer said before hugging Ian.

 

Ian smiled. "Have a good day, Spence.."   
"I mean it, baby if you wanna come home just call, don't be afraid to." Bryan added.

 

"I promise! Can I go now?" Spencer asked excitedly.

 

Bryan nodded, kissing his forehead before standing and linking arms with Ian.

 

"He'll be okay." Ian said as spencer walked into his classroom.

 

Bryan nodded, biting his lip. He promised himself he wouldn't cry. "Hang on.. He might not want to stay."

 

"We can wait a few minutes." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan nodded, squeezing Ian's arm. After a couple of minutes Spencer poked his head out of the door. "Daddies, you can go!" He giggled.

 

"Are you sure?" Bryan asked quickly.

 

Spencer nodded before waving again, and going back in the classroom.

 

"See?" Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan. "He's okay."

 

Bryan nodded quickly, letting out a slow breath. "Okay. Let's go."

 

"I have a few more fliers to put up. Want to come with me? Then we can do whatever you want?" Ian asked.

 

Bryan nodded again. "Sounds good."

 

They walked a couple blocks around the new salon and put up a few fliers. When they finished, Ian pulled Bryan close. "Hey.. Stop worrying."

 

"I'm trying.." Bryan sighed, looking up at Ian. "It's just different, you know? I'm with him all day, all week. And for him to be gone.."

 

"I know. But that also means you've taught him well enough to be nice and respect people so he will make friends. He misses you too. He told me that this morning. But it'll be good for him. And it's not every day. It's just to get him ready for when he actually starts school."

 

"You're right. You know me..I just worry so much." Bryan said as they walked back to the salon.

 

"It's okay. I promise. So, what do you want to do?"

 

Bryan sat in one of the salon chairs and looked up at his husband. "Well. We really need to start looking into surrogates.. "

 

Ian nodded. "Do we need to make an appointment?"

 

Bryan nodded, smiling up at his husband.

 

"Let's do it."

 

They spent the day getting in contact with a surrogacy agency and speaking with a few representatives. They had an appointment set up and when they got home, they decided to call Kurt and Blaine to tell them the news.

 

Kurt answered after a couple rings. "Hello?" He answered happily.

 

"Hey Kurt." Ian smiled. "How is everything?"

 

"Pretty good." Kurt said. "How are you?"

 

"Great. How's Livie's eye?" Ian chuckled.

 

"All healed. She loved telling all her friends how cool her brother is for taking her."

 

Ian grinned. "I'm glad she's okay. But listen. Bryan has some news."

 

"Okay..." Kurt said, waiting to hear.

 

"We have a meeting set up with a surrogacy agency next week."

 

"You're having a baby?!"

 

"We're having a baby!" Bryan smiled.

 

"Oh my god!"

 

"Where's Blaine?" Ian chuckled.

 

"He's at work. Should be home soon." Kurt grinned. "I'm so excited!"

 

"We are too.." Bryan grinned, squeezing Ian's hand.

 

"Now we'll have two little ones!"

 

"You're the hottest grandpas I know." Ian chuckled.

 

"Well thank you." Kurt chuckled.

 

Bryan pushed his husband playfully. "It was Spencer's first day of school today. I'll send you pictures."

 

"How is he liking it?"

 

"I don't know, he was so nervous earlier this week-" 

 

"He was so excited. He pretty much kicked us out." Ian smiled.

 

"I'm sure he loved it." Kurt smiled. "Are you okay, Bryan?"

 

"I-I.. Well we're going to pick him up later. He'll tell us if he wants to go back tomorrow."

 

"It'll be okay, sweetie. I was the emotional one with the twins. It'll get easier."

 

"Okay.. I'm just worried about him."

 

"I know. But just see what he thinks when he gets home."

 

"You're right..As always." Bryan smiled.

 

"Always." Kurt laughed.

 

"Thank you." Bryan giggled.

 

"Oh! Blaine's here! Blaine! Come here!!"

 

"Hey, baby." He said, kissing Kurt softly. The twins ran in behind him. "What's going on?"

 

"They're having another baby!" Kurt grinned.

 

"They are! Oh wow!" Blaine smiled as Kurt put them on speaker. "Congratulations guys!"

 

"Thanks!" Bryan said happily.

 

"Are you guys adopting again?" Blaine asked.

 

"Nope. Using a surrogate."

 

"Oh wow! That's amazing guys." Blaine grinned. "We're going to have another grandchild!"

 

"Old men." Olivia giggled.

 

"Hush you.." Kurt giggled, kissing her cheek.

 

"How's the salon coming?" Blaine asked.

 

"Great! We open this weekend." Ian said happily.

 

"That's awesome!"

 

"I'm excited. Really nervous though."

 

"I'm sure you'll be very busy."

 

"Yeah, but I'll keep it balanced. We have to go pick up Spencer but we thought we'd tell you guys the good news!" Ian said happily.

 

"We're very happy for you. Don't forget to send the pictures!" Kurt said.

 

"We won’t. Bye guys." Bryan smiled.

 

"Bye!"

 

Bryan hung up and sighed softly. "I miss them."

 

"So do I.." Ian said with a small smile. "And Mimi."

 

"I wish she could be here for this weekend." Bryan said.

 

"Me too.."

 

Bryan kissed Ian softly. "Come on baby, we have to go pick up Spencer."

 

Ian grabbed their jackets before heading out. They got to the school and they waited outside of the gate, Bryan tapping his foot impatiently.

 

"Don't worry." Ian said softly.

 

"I'm not.." Bryan sighed defensively.

 

"Yes you are." Ian said, rolling his eyes as kids started coming out. Bryan perked up, searching for their son.

 

"Dad!" Spencer yelled from across the yard.

 

Bryan grinned wide. "Hey, baby!" He said happily as Spencer ran over to them.

 

"How was it?" Ian asked.

 

"So much fun! I drew pictures for you and for Aunt Mimi and Thea and Grandpa's and Grandma!"

 

"You really liked it?" Bryan asked.

 

"It was so much fun. I made a friend too!"

 

"That's great!" Ian grinned. "We're going to take you to dinner to celebrate! Where do you want to go?"

 

"For pizza!"

 

Ian chuckled. "That's my kid."

 

Spencer grinned, letting Ian pick him up.

 

Ian kissed his cheek. "Tell me about your friend."

 

"His name is Skyler and he has two mommies!"

 

"Maybe he can come over one day after school." Ian grinned. He was so proud of his son.

 

"I'm glad you made a friend." Bryan smiled.

 

"Me too! But I did miss spending the day with you, daddy."

 

Bryan's smile grew. "I missed you too. But I'm so happy you had a good day."

 

"It was so fun!" Spencer said with big, wide eyes. "And I can't wait for Skyler to meet you!"

 

Bryan looked at his husband and smiled wide as he listened to his son go on about his day.

 

"I have an idea!" Ian said when spencer was finished.

 

"What is it?" Spencer asked.

 

"After the grand opening of my salon, what if Skyler spends the night and I take you to Chuck E Cheese?" Ian asked their son.

 

"That would be amazing." Spencer said seriously.

 

"Make sure you get his phone number tomorrow and we will call his moms."

 

Spencer nodded, hugging Ian close. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome," Ian smiled. He looked at his husband. "I can't wait. This weekend will be the best."

 

"It will." Bryan grinned.

 

Saturday came faster than Ian expected. He woke up way too early. He couldn't sleep. He was too excited and nervous for the opening. 

 

Bryan watched him from the bed as he tried on three different outfits. "Any of the three look great, baby.." Bryan smiled.

 

"But which is the best?" Ian asked. "I mean, I have to look really good. And professional."

 

"The black vest, blue tie, gray shirt." Bryan said softly.

 

Ian laid the items on the bed. "Alright.. So, I have two of our receptionists working today. One will take care of the usual stuff. And the other is going to be giving our guests the options of drinks and giving them a tour. I was able to get a license so we can offer wine as well. Everyone gets twenty percent off services this weekend. And I was thinking you and Spence could hand out the gift bags we put together?"

 

"Of course." Bryan said softly. He was so proud of his husband.

 

"I need to shower. Oh! And coffee. Yes. Yes, more coffee." Ian said before heading to the kitchen.

 

"Baby! Go shower, " Bryan chuckled, standing and walking to him. "I'll make the coffee.."

 

Ian cupped Bryan's cheek and kissed him softly. "You're the best husband."

 

Bryan grinned. "I know.. But you need to relax.." he whispered before kissing him again.

 

Ian took a deep breath. "I know. Okay, shower."

 

Bryan pulled Ian back as he tried to walk away. "Let me take care of you.. It'll only take a minute."

 

"Here?" Ian asked. "In the kitchen?"

 

Bryan nodded, kissing up Ian's neck.

 

"Okay.." Ian breathed out as he gripped Bryan's thighs. Bryan grabbed Ian's hands and put them behind him, pushing him against the counter.

 

Ian gasped as he looked at his husband. "I like this.."

 

"Good.." Bryan whispered before sinking down on his knees. Ian bit his lip as he watched Bryan. Bryan pulled Ian's pajama pants down and sucked his husband's member into his mouth, moaning softly as he felt him hardening.

 

"Bryan.."

 

Bryan smiled up at Ian as he bobbed his head, sucking Ian into his throat. Ian let his head fall back. He never got tired of this. Bryan was so good. Bryan hummed softly, reaching between Ian's legs to press at his perineum.

 

"Shit!"

 

Bryan pulled off, stroking him quickly. "Shh..Spencer's still sleeping." He said before taking Ian back into his mouth and sucking him quickly. Ian closed his eyes as he held back a moan. Bryan didn't take his time. He swirled his tongue around the head before taking him to the base and gagging around him.

 

"Fuck.. That's right.." Ian growled.

 

Bryan held on as long as he could before pulling back and gasping harshly. "What's right?" He smiled before taking him deep again.

 

"The way you suck me. Those fucking noises." Ian breathed out. "So fucking sexy."

 

Bryan took all of Ian again, his nose pressing against his stomach.

 

Ian moaned as his head fell back. "Yes.."

 

Bryan moaned deeply as he pulled back before eagerly bobbing his head, slurping loudly around 

 

"Fuck.. I'm close.."

 

Bryan sped up his movements groaning as he felt Ian start to swell in his mouth before coming. Bryan swallowed every drop, whimpering softly.

 

Ian ran his fingertips along the side of Bryan's face. "So good.."

 

Bryan sucked Ian until he felt him hiss with sensitivity and stood, kissing him deeply.

 

"Your turn." Ian grinned before he heard his son's door open.

 

Bryan quickly pulled Ian's pajamas back up. "Not right now." He smiled, kissing him again. "Good morning Spencer."

 

"Morning!"

 

"You want pancakes, or waffles?" Bryan smiled, turning around and playfully pressing his ass back against Ian before walking to the fridge.

 

"Waffles!" Spencer said before Ian could answer. 

 

"I'm going to shower.." Ian chuckled lightly.

 

"Have fun." Bryan smiled back at him as he started breakfast.

 

Ian took a shower and got dressed. When he finished styling his hair, he walked out to see his family eating. "How do I look?"

 

"You look handsome and, pro.." Spencer looked to Bryan for confirmation. "fessional.." Bryan said quietly. "Professional!"

 

Ian smiled, kissing the top of Spencer's head. "Thank you."

 

"You do look really great, Ian.." Bryan said, standing to fix his husband a plate.

 

"Thanks babe." Ian grinned. "I can't believe it's already here."

 

"I'm wearing a suit too, Daddy." Spencer smiled. "Daddy said I have to wait until after breakfast to put it on."

 

"That's a good idea." Ian nodded. "You're going to look so handsome!"

 

Spencer grinned, finishing his breakfast. "Go wash up." Bryan smiled as he brought Ian his food and sat next to him.

 

"Thank you for everything." Ian said softly.

 

"It's not a problem baby.. But honestly staring at you in that outfit all day is going to be torture." Bryan sighed before sipping his juice.

 

"There's always tonight." Ian winked.

 

Bryan just bit his lip and smiled before continuing to eat.

 

When they finished, Ian helped clean up the kitchen. They got Spencer ready and Ian checked his hair one last time. "Okay.. I think I'm ready.."

 

Bryan straightened Spencer's bowtie before standing and turning to Ian. "I know you are. You've wanted this since we were eighteen.."

 

Ian smiled. "Let's do this."

 

Bryan kissed him lightly before picking Spencer up and walking outside.

 

"Are you excited to have your friend over?" Ian asked their son.

 

"Yeah. He's gonna bring over his transformers." Spencer smiled.

 

"Those are pretty cool." Ian chuckled.

 

When the salon came into view Bryan felt Ian tense up. There was a long line of people outside of the door, and Bryan spotted a few well known New York socialites.   
"Look at all the people!" Spencer grinned. "They're here for you, Daddy!"

 

Ian nodded as he tried to keep calm. He greeted the first group of people before heading inside. He looked around at his employees. "Are you all ready for this?"

 

They nodded, letting Ian walk through and make sure everything was perfect.

 

"Alright. Let's let them in." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan and Spencer sat by the reception desk. Spencer eager to hand out the gift bags as the doors were opened. The waiting area was quite spacious so there was more than enough room for everyone. Spencer picked up multiple gift bags, balancing them in his arms as he hurried around, handing them to the guests and almost dropping them a few times. They got the guests checked in and lead the first few clients to the stylists stations. Ian walked through the lobby, introducing himself and thanking everyone for coming.

 

Bryan smiled as he watched his husband speak to some very important people in the New York fashion scene. If they were impressed, it would mean great things for the salon. Ian was deep in conversation when Spencer walked up, holding a gift bag up to the woman he was speaking to. "For you!" He smiled.

 

Ian's smile grew. "This is my son, Spencer."

 

She took the bag and smiled. "Hello Spencer." She said, shaking his little hand. "Are you proud of your daddy?"

 

"He's so amazing! The best daddy!" Spencer said excitedly. "All these people are here because of him!"

 

She grinned, smiling at Ian. "They are. I'm surprised at the turnout. I see great things for you."

 

"Thank you so much." Ian said happily.

 

She nodded, smiling before walking to the reception desk. It was a few hours in and the crowd was beginning to thin out, but walk-ins were keeping them pretty busy. Bryan walked over to his husband as he was refilling wine glasses. "Baby, this is amazing."

 

"I know." Ian said excitedly. "I can't believe how busy we are!"

 

"Spencer seems to be keeping everyone entertained." Bryan smiled. "But don't worry about this," he said, taking the bottle. "I'll handle it."

 

"Okay." Ian nodded and letting out a deep breath. "I'm going to check on the stylists."

 

Bryan took his hand and squeezed lightly. "You're doing great."

 

"Thanks!" Ian said as he leaned in to kiss Bryan's cheek.

 

Bryan smiled, continuing his work as Ian walked around, making sure the customers were satisfied and cleaning up where he could. He walked out to the waiting area and turned around as he heard a voice. "God, what a shit-hole.." Ian turned around and gasped as he saw Naomi grinning wide. "Hey little brother."

 

"Oh my god!" Ian almost yelled. "Mimi!"

 

Naomi laughed as Ian wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. "Ian..This is amazing.."

 

"How.. How did you do this? Is Thea here?" Ian asked quickly.

 

"She couldn't get away from work." Naomi sighed. "I took a train. And I want my hair cut, nerd, so get to it. God, this is terrible service."

 

"Shut up." Ian said with a grin. "Come on. I have my stuff over here."

 

Bryan grinned wide and walked over to hug his sister-in-law.

 

"I missed you aunt Mimi!" Spencer smiled.

 

Naomi smiled and hugged her close. "I missed you too, sweetie."

 

Bryan came over with a glass of wine and she bit get lip. "I can't."

 

Ian's eyes went wide. "You're pregnant!"

 

Naomi turned around, grinning. "Oh my god! Tell the whole world, why don't you!" She laughed.

 

"I'm so happy for you." Ian grinned.

 

"Thank you." She smiled. "Now don't get all sappy on me."

 

"I won't." Ian laughed. "What're we doing with your hair?"

 

"I'm trusting you. Do whatever you want."

 

"Whatever I want?" Ian asked. He looked at his sister's hair and smiled. "Okay. Want to be surprised?"

 

"Yes." She nodded. 

 

"Oh Lord." Bryan chuckled. "I'll see when he's done." he smiled, before walking away.

 

Ian put something on the mirror to cover it. He caught up with his sister as he cut her hair. About a half hour later he finished with a blow out. "Are you ready?"

 

"I think so." She giggled.

 

Ian removed the covering and revealed her new cut. He did a dramatic graduated bob with tons of shaggy layers. He grabbed his handheld mirror and showed her the back. 

 

"Oh my god! I love it!" She grinned, standing to hug him.

 

"You look beautiful, Mimi." Ian smiled.

 

"Thank you. Wow..I'm so proud of you, Ian." Naomi said, kissing his cheek.

 

"Thank you." Ian said with a light blush. "How long will you be here?"

 

"A couple of days. I took the liberty of emailing Bryan. He knew I was coming. I'm staying with you."

 

"That sneaky man of mine." Ian laughed. "Well. We close at six then we're taking Spencer and his friend to Chuck E Cheese. Do you want to take them to lunch now? I think I have everything under control."

 

"Sounds great." She smiled.

 

Ian said bye to his family before getting back to business.

 

The day went well. Weirdly there was only one customer that complained, and that was only about their cut not being as short as they wanted, and that was easily fixed. At the end of the day, Ian thanked all his employees. After cleaning up, he called Bryan to see where to meet up. They were back at the apartment when Ian called. "How did everything go?" Bryan asked.

 

"It was perfect!"

 

"Thats so amazing, baby.." Bryan smiled. "I'm just.. I know I've said it a million times today, but I really am proud of you!"

 

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." Ian smiled as he headed home. "Did you guys pick up Skyler yet?"

 

"Yeah, we got him after lunch. They've been playing the whole time."

 

"Good. I'll be home soon. God, I'm just so happy."

 

"So am I, Ian.. I'll see you when you get home."

 

Ian hung up and headed home. He couldn't help but smile the whole way there. Bryan met him as he walked in and threw his arms around him, kissing him deeply. Ian moaned as he leaned against the wall. Bryan bit Ian's bottom lip and pulled back slightly, pressing their bodies together.

 

"Fuck.." Ian breathed out.

 

Bryan smiled, grabbing Ian's tie and giggling lightly.

 

"Can we sneak away for just a few minutes?"

 

"But your sister.." Bryan whispered, unable to hide his smile.

 

"She can watch the kids." Ian said, dropping his voice lower.

 

Bryan shivered. "But, she's right in the living room.." he said, giggling breathily as Ian squeezed his ass.

 

"And we can go to our room."

 

Bryan smiled against Ian's lips. "She won't get mad?.."

 

"She would do it to me." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan just grinned. "Okay.."

 

Ian grabbed Bryan's hand and led him to their room. Bryan eagerly followed, smiling wide.

 

Ian shit the door behind them and pushed Bryan onto the bed. Bryan gasped, looking up at his husband. "What do you want?.."

 

"I don't know." Ian chuckled, kissing down Bryan's neck. "You were the one that practically jumped on me when I got here."

 

"I was just.. Really happy to see you.." Bryan chuckled.

 

"I can tell." Ian grinned as he thrust his hips down.

 

Bryan moaned deeply. "Ian.. Fuck.."

 

Ian palmed over Bryan's length. "I want to suck you."

 

"God, I've been thinking about that ever since this morning.." Bryan whispered.

 

"Me too." Ian grinned as he unzipped Bryan's pants.

 

Bryan sat up a bit, watching Ian. Ian scooted down the bed an quickly took Bryan into his mouth.   
Bryan gasped deeply. "Ian..ah!"

 

Ian couldn't help but smile around him. He moaned as he bobbed his head quickly. Bryan bit his lip, trying to stay quiet. Ian pulled off with a pop. "So fucking hot." 

 

Bryan moaned softly. "Shit.. Don't stop, baby.. Please.."

 

Ian sank down around him again. Bryan thrust up a bit, cursing under his breath. Ian gagged before relaxing and speeding up. Bryan whimpered at the noise. "Mm. Choke on my dick, baby.."

 

Ian took all of Bryan and held himself there. Bryan put his hand on the back of Ian's head, thrusting up a bit. Ian made the most obscene noise as he tried to relax. Bryan let him pull off and moaned softly.

 

"Shit.." Ian rasped.

 

Bryan reached down, stroking himself quickly.

 

"Let me taste you baby.."

 

"I-I'm close.." Bryan whispered. Ian licked at the head, sliding his tongue over the slit. Bryan bit his lip, his hips jerking up as he came across Ian's face. Ian licked up what he could before grabbing the towel he used that morning to wipe off his face.

 

"Fuck.." Bryan panted, ticking himself away and zipping his pants up.

 

"That was pretty hot this morning." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan blushed lightly. "It was.."

 

"We probably should get out there." Ian chuckled before kissing Bryan deeply. Bryan moaned softly, cupping Ian's cheek.

 

"Come on." Ian said as he took Bryan's hand. Bryan nodded, following Ian out.

 

"Hey Mimi!"

 

"You guys are gross." Naomi chuckled before sticking out her tongue.

 

"So are you, rug muncher." Ian grinned.

 

"Please. I lick tile floors. No rugs, thank you."

 

"Oh my god!" Bryan gasped.

 

Naomi and Ian laughed as Bryan blushed deeply.

 

"You guys are too much." Bryan sighed.

 

"You missed me. But I didn't come here to listen to Bryan make you his little slut. Spend time with your sister!" She scolded.

 

"We take turns actually." Ian said as he sat next to her.

 

"And I'm sure you're the bitch seventy-five percent of the time." She teased.

 

"Ha!" Ian laughed. "I'd prove you wrong but Bryan would get mad."

 

"Oh, sir would get angry and have to punish you later?" She pouted as Bryan groaned, covering his face.

 

"I wouldn't mind that. But he's the one that likes being choked and whatnot."

 

"Oh my god.." Bryan groaned. 

 

"And you don't?" Naomi pushed.

 

"Maybe a little." Ian smiled.

 

"I knew it." Naomi giggled, sitting back. "I'm always the one on top." She smirked. "But hey, whatever floats your weird little switch-y boat."

 

"Can I ask you something?" Ian asked.

 

"Of course."

 

"What's it like with Thea? I mean since you're her first girl."

 

"She's gotten way better of course. But when we first started it was actually really hot to guide her through everything." Naomi grinned.

 

"That's awesome." Ian nodded. "Kind of like how Bryan and I were."

 

Bryan just buried his face in Ian's chest. 

 

"Awe. Cute." Naomi giggled.

 

"I love that you still get all shy and embarrassed." Ian chuckled as he looked to his husband.

 

"I'm not used to talking about that..stuff." Bryan said, looking up. "You two are just so open about it.."

 

Ian shrugged. "We've been through a lot. And kind of bonded over it. We're just close."

 

Naomi nodded. "So we can talk about you guys' weird butt stuff."

 

"And apparently how smooth her girlfriend is."

 

Bryan just chuckled, blushing lightly. "I just never had that. I talked to Thea about it when I lived with her, but after that, it kind of became my friends trying to pry and I felt it was too personal."

 

"I think it's cute." Ian said. "I mean, I enjoy talking about it. But a lot of it, not even Naomi knows. She would probably be mortified." He laughed.

 

"Oh whatever! Try me."

 

"I don't think Bryan would like this."

 

Bryan eyed him. "Then don't say it.." 

 

Ian just giggled, biting his lip. "One time, we-" he started before Bryan slapped a hand over his mouth. "Ian Alexander Taylor, I swear to God.."

 

"Bitch!" Naomi teased.

 

Bryan released him and Ian chucked. "Sorry."

 

Don't test me." Bryan sighed as the boys came out. 

 

"Daddy! We're hungry!" Spencer said seriously.

 

"You guys ready to go to Chuck E Cheese?" Ian smiled.

 

"Yeah!" The boys said in unison.

 

"Go grab your coats." Bryan smiled.

 

"You know we're playing some games too, right?" Naomi said to Ian.

 

"Of course." Ian grinned. 

 

"Okay, now I have to look after four kids.." Bryan giggled as they all started out.

 

"You knew what you were marrying into." Naomi laughed.

 

Bryan giggled, grabbing Ian's arm as he hailed a cab.

 

When they got there, Ian ordered a couple pizzas and went to get their tokens. Naomi grimaced as a group of children ran by, screaming. "Is this what having kids is like?" She asked.

 

"Only when you bring them here." Bryan chuckled. "Well. There is screaming. And crying. But the good outweighs the bad."

 

"How so?.." She asked.

 

"It gets hard. Especially when you wonder if you're doing everything right. But when you see them growing up and becoming the person you taught them to be.. When you look at them and feel nothing but pure love.. Nothing can beat that."

 

Naomi smiled, placing a hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to meet them.."

 

"I’m so excited we're going to have another one." Bryan said happily. "You'll be an amazing mother."

 

"You really think so?.." Naomi asked softly.

 

Bryan nodded. "It's weird. It just kind of happens. Like your instincts kick in. You've been through a lot and you'll know how to relate and make your kid feel comfortable to come to you. I know you'll be a great mom."

 

Naomi teared up a bit. "Oh my god.." She laughed, wiping her eyes.

 

Bryan kissed her cheek. "Sorry. Didn't mean to make you tear up."

 

"No. Thank you. It means a lot." She smiled, taking his hand and squeezing lightly.

 

"Come on. Let's get the kids their drinks." Bryan said softly.

 

Naomi nodded as they stood. "Jesus, I'm all hormonal already."

 

"Just wait until the end." Bryan giggled. They got the kids their drinks and Ian returned with the tokens.

 

"Where's the pizza?" Spencer asked.

 

"On it's way." Ian said, handing them each a little cup of tokens.

 

"Are you ready?" Spencer asked Skyler. Skyler nodded excitedly and they both ran off to play.

 

"They're so cute." Naomi grinned.

 

"They are." Ian chuckled before yawning. "Oh god.. I'm already tired.."

 

"You've had a very busy day." Bryan said.

 

Ian nodded, running his hands through his hair. "It was an amazing day, though.."

 

"Are you going to cut hair much? Or just run it?" Naomi asked.

 

"Mostly just running it. I can come in and work whenever I want, but most of it will be desk work." Ian said.

 

"I'm so proud of you." She said softly.

 

"Thank you. It means so much that you came.."

 

"I'm glad I made it work."

 

They let the kids play before they ate their pizza and they were yawning as well.

 

"Are you ready to go home, sweetie?" Bryan asked their son. 

 

Spencer nodded, curling up in Naomi's lap. Naomi kissed his forehead. "Come on. Let's get you two to bed."

 

They rode back home and Naomi helped Bryan tuck them in.

 

Spencer gave another yawn. "Thanks Mimi.."

 

"Sleep tight love bug." She said, kissing his head.

 

Spencer waited until the adults left the room. "Did you have fun?" He asked Skyler.

 

"Yeah, your dads are really cool." Skyler grinned.

 

"They are." Spencer smiled.

 

"Your aunt is pretty too." Skyler laughed, grinning.

 

"She's really pretty. She's having a baby!"

 

Skyler nodded, letting out a loud yawn.

 

Spencer made a face as he thought about something. "Do your moms kiss a lot?"

 

"Yeah.. All the time. It's gross."

 

"My dads do too. So gross." Spencer agreed.

 

"Why do they do it?"

 

"I don't know. They say I'll like it some day. I don't know. Have you kissed someone?"

 

"No." Skyler said, scrunching up his nose.

 

"Me neither.." Spencer said, doing the same.

 

"Do you want to try it? Maybe it's fun.."

 

Spencer shrugged. "Okay.."

 

They sat up and Skyler made a kissy face, squeezing his eyes shut. Spencer copied his friend before leaning in. Skyler felt Spencer's lips barely touch his own and they both shot back. "Blegh!"

 

"Nope! Don't like it." Spencer said quickly.

 

"Me either.." Skyler groaned, wiping his mouth dramatically.

 

"Parents are weird!"

 

"Yeah!" Skyler said before Ian poked his head in. "Okay guys, it's time to go to sleep."

 

"Okay, Daddy." Spencer said as they laid back down.

 

"Night, boys." Ian said before closing the door and walking back to the bedroom.

 

"Are they playing?" Bryan asked.

 

"Yeah, I told them to go to sleep though." Ian yawned, climbing under the blankets. Bryan pulled Ian close and kissed his neck. "You need to rest up." 

 

"Mmm.. I won't be able to if you keep that up."

 

"It was just a kiss." Bryan giggled.

 

"I know, but anything from you turns me on.." Ian hummed.

 

"My little sex monkey."Bryan laughed as he kissed behind Ian's ear.

 

"Oh my god." Ian moaned into his pillow.

 

"What were you going to tell your sister earlier?" Bryan whispered in his ear.

 

"About the time.. We thought about having a threesome.." Ian said softly.

 

"We never did though. Why is that gross?" Bryan asked, kissing down Ian's neck.

 

"I never said it was gross. I just meant like, it would surprise her.." Ian whispered, biting his lip.

 

Bryan licked along Ian's neck and blew over his skin, making him shiver.

 

"W-Why didn't we go through with that?.." Ian breathed out.

 

"I don't know." Bryan said honestly.

 

"Would you still be interested?" Ian asked. "I honestly wouldn't want to if you weren't.."

 

"I don't know. Maybe." Bryan said. "I guess it depends on who it is. And we'd have to talk about it."

 

Ian nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

 

"Why? Did you have someone in mind?"

 

"Not exactly. But there is a guy I used to work with.. He had a huge crush on you.." Ian chuckled, rubbing his side.

 

"Who?" Bryan asked.

 

"Do you remember Devin? The redhead with the beard?"

 

"You're kidding." Bryan said. "I don't believe that."

 

"Why not?" Ian giggled.

 

"I don't see him liking me."

 

"But he does." Ian chuckled.

 

"I don't know. He's so hairy.. And I don't know how I feel with another guy in you.."

 

Ian smiled. "I think this is why we didn't go through with it."

 

Bryan nodded. "I think the idea is kind of hot. But I don't want to actually touch someone else."

 

Ian rubbed down Bryan's back. "That and, every person we picked out, you nitpicked their flaws." Ian chuckled, kissing his jaw sweetly.

 

"Well maybe it's not meant to be." Bryan chuckled.

 

"Maybe.." Ian giggled against his jaw. "Because I'm literally perfect?"

 

"Perfect for me." Bryan said, looking at his husband with eyes full of love. Ian smiled at Bryan, tilting his head up to kiss him sweetly.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too, Bryan.."

 

Bryan smiled. "How long do you work tomorrow?"

 

"Just for a couple of hours."

 

Bryan pulled Ian closer. "I'm so happy for you."

 

"Thank you so much.."

 

Bryan nodded as he rested his head against his husband.

 

"You're like..Sexy-adorable.." Ian hummed, petting his hair.

 

"How?" Bryan laughed.

 

"Because you were being all seductive and Shit. And now you’re all cuddly."

 

"Well.. We kind of started talking about something else."

 

"I know.. But I like how you're both.." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan kissed Ian's neck. "Whatever."

 

"Don’t whatever me, Bryan Taylor."

 

"Whatever." Bryan grinned Ian reached down, tickling Bryan. Bryan squealed as he tried to stop Ian.

 

"You wanted to whatever me!" Ian giggled.

 

"Ian!" Bryan laughed as he writhed under his husband. Ian grinned, letting up.

 

"Dork." Bryan huffed.

 

"You love me.." Ian smiled.

 

"I do."

 

Ian leaned down, kissing Bryan softly.

 

Bryan sighed happily. "You're not tired?"

 

"I don’t know."

 

"You don't know?"

 

“I'm like exhausted. But I'm in such a great mood from today." Ian said.

 

Bryan nodded. "Is there anything I can do?"

 

"Kiss me." Ian grinned. Bryan couldn't help but chuckle as he leaned in. Ian let out a slow breath as he cupped Bryan's cheek in his hand and pressed their lips together. Bryan kissed Ian slowly. He loved moments like this. No rushing. Just being together. Ian ran his hand through Bryan's hair gently. Bryan pulled himself closer to Ian, wanting to be as close as he could. Ian moved closer to Bryan, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. Bryan couldn't stop the small moan that escaped him. Ian heard the noise and smiled lightly against his lips. Bryan squeezed Ian's hand. He loved feeling Ian smile against him. Ian pulled back a bit, looking into Bryan's eyes. Bryan blushed as he looked at his husband. Ian shook his head slightly, in awe of his husband.

 

"What..?"

 

"I just can't believe how gorgeous you are.. How lucky I am.."

 

"We're lucky." Bryan said softly. Ian just pressed his lips to Bryan's again, sighing happily.

 

"How did we get here?" Bryan grinned.

 

"What do you mean?" Ian asked, rubbing up Bryan's neck.

 

"We were both such a mess when we met. And now.."

 

"Well.. We pushed through the hard times. Found the person that made us the happiest. Worked hard to get where we are."

 

"I know. But.. It feels so unreal." Bryan smiled.

 

"It does." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan leaned in for another kiss. "You really should go to bed."

 

Ian stuck his tongue out. "You should go to bed.”

 

"Oh my god." Bryan sighed dramatically before laughing. Ian giggled, cuddling up to Bryan.

 

Bryan kissed his cheek. "I'm going to bed."

 

"Me too.." Ian said tiredly.

 

"Night.."


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks later, Bryan and Ian had received the news that their surrogate was pregnant. Ian's salon was still doing very well. He was even mentioned in a few magazines and local papers. Things seemed to be perfect.

 

One day Ian got a call from his husband while going over some paperwork.

 

"Hello gorgeous." Ian answered happily.

 

"Hey.. I'm going to pick Spencer up from school." Bryan sighed.

 

"Why?"

 

"His teacher says he's sick. The nurse took his temperature and he has a fever."

 

"Do you want me to come home?" Ian asked softly.

 

"If you can." Bryan said softly.

 

Ian nodded. "I'll be home soon. Do you need me to get anything on the way home?"

 

"If you could pick up something for dinner, I'll do that thing you like tonight." Bryan giggled.

 

"Can't wait. I'm on my way." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan drove to the school and hurried to the office. He saw his son napping in the nurse's office and checked him out before going to wake him. "Spencer..Sweetie.. Daddy's here to pick you up.."

 

"Daddy.. I don't feel good.." Spencer said weakly.

 

"I know, baby.." Bryan soothed. He hated seeing his son like this.. It was almost enough to make him cry, but there wasn't time for that.

 

"You want me to carry you?.." Bryan asked, pushing his hair out of his face.

 

Spencer nodded as he held his arms out. "Is daddy coming home?"

 

"He is." Bryan said, picking him up and carrying him out to the car.

 

"Can we watch Lion King?" Spencer asked sleepily.

 

"As many times as you want.." Bryan said sweetly before driving them home.

 

When they got home, Spencer changed into his pajamas and curled up on the couch. Bryan gave him a fever reducer and wrapped him in a blanket, letting him lay his head in his father's lap. He quickly fell asleep, cuddling his stuffed Dragon.

 

Ian came home twenty minutes later. "Hey. How is he?"

 

"He had a low fever.. He's miserable.." Bryan sighed.

 

"I bought some chicken noodle soup." Ian said as he walked over and kissed Bryan. "I got crackers too if he's not very hungry."

 

Bryan nodded, petting his son's curls. "Thank you, baby."

 

"If he's not feeling better, I'll work from home."

 

"That would be amazing.." Bryan smiled. Spencer shifted before opening his eyes. "Daddy.."

 

Ian sat on the other side of their son. "I'm here, sweet boy. Come here."

 

Spencer wiggled in his blankets before laying across Ian's lap.

 

Ian rubbed his back softly. "How do you feel?"

 

"Hot.." Spencer whined.

 

Ian took Spencer's blanket off and kissed his forehead. "Are you hungry at all?"

 

"Mhmm.."

 

"I'll make you some soup." Ian said softly. Spencer whined, curling up closer to him. Ian held him tightly. "I'll wait a little bit.."

 

"I'll get started on it." Bryan said sweetly. He kissed Spencer's forehead before kissing his husband and walking to the kitchen.

 

"Daddy.." Spencer whined.

 

"Yes baby?"

 

The little boy just made a sad noise. Ian could tell his son really didn't feel well.

 

"I'm sorry, Spence.. Can I do anything for you?"

 

"Sing.." Spencer said, pointing to the movie. Ian nodded as he started to hum. Spencer listened to his father hum along with The Lion King and started to relax before drifting to sleep again.  
Bryan finished up dinner and gently woke his son to come eat. He could tell he could get up if he wanted to, but Ian was in concerned-parent mode and carried him to the table. Ian sat down and held spencer in his lap. "This should help some."

 

Spencer slowly ate and Bryan smiled sadly. He hated seeing his son sick, But, he had to admit seeing Ian carry him everywhere and baby him was pretty adorable.

 

When he finished, Ian carried their son to their room and laid down with him.

 

"Can I go to school tomorrow?.." Spencer asked quietly.

 

"We'll see how you feel in the morning."

 

Bryan came in after cleaning up and smiled as he saw how Ian's arms were protectively wrapped around their son. He rubbed his shoulder softly. "Baby.. You want to take him to his bed?.."

 

"He can.. Oh.. Spencer, come on. Let's get you ready for bed."

 

Bryan just smirked, giggling lightly. Spencer whined in protest but let Ian carry him out of the room.

 

"I promise to spend all day with you tomorrow if you're still sick. I love you." Ian said softly.

 

"I love you too.." Spencer said softly as Ian covered him up.

 

Ian kissed his cheek before heading back to his room. "I feel so bad for him.."

 

Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's neck and gave a light smile. "I know.. But he'll probably feel better in the morning.."

 

Ian nodded as he looked to his husband. "So.. What did you have in mind?"

 

"Well.. At first I just thought about blowing you. But you deserve more than that.. And honestly that'd be too much of a treat for me." He giggled lowly.

 

Ian couldn't help but grin. "I'm glad I came home."

 

Bryan smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly. "How do you think I should thank you, baby?.." He whispered.

 

"You could start with blowing me." Ian said lowly as he kissed down Bryan's neck. "I want you to fuck me.."

 

Bryan moaned softly. "Fuck.. I can do that." He grinned, biting his lip.

 

"I want you to leave marks." Ian growled.

 

Bryan pulled Ian closer by his hips. "Fuck.. I love when you get like this.."

 

"Like what?"

 

"When you want me to fuck you.. Which is pretty much always.." Bryan teased, pulling off Ian's shirt.

 

"Except when I really want to fuck you." Ian grinned. He turned around and pressed his back to his husband.

 

Bryan rubbed over Ian's chest, smiling against his neck. "Mmm.. That's true.."

 

Ian pressed his ass against Bryan. Bryan moaned quietly against his ear before pulling his own shirt off and reaching around to work on Ian's jeans. Ian let his head fall back against Bryan. Bryan pulled them off so Ian was just in his boxer briefs and slowly kissed down his back. Ian arched his back and let out a small moan. "Bryan.."

 

Bryan licked over the defined muscles of his husband's back before dropping to his knees and pulling the back of his boxers down slowly, letting the band rest just under his cheeks. "Fuck.." he smiled.

 

Ian turned his head to look down at Bryan. "I love how much you love my ass.."

 

"It's perfect.." Bryan chuckled, rubbing over it with both hands before gripping roughly.

 

"Fuck.." Ian moaned.

 

Bryan kissed Ian's lower back sweetly before smacking his ass hard. Ian's head fell back as his breathing picked up. Bryan did it again, moaning under his breath as he watched the tan skin flush red.

 

“Baby.."

 

Bryan pulled his boxers back up and turned him around. "Fuck, look at that.." he whispered to himself. Ian was already hard and he could see the outline perfectly under the tight gray fabric.

 

Ian ran his hand through Bryan's hair. "I love this.."

 

"Love what?.." Bryan smiled up at him, tracing his fingers over the fabric.

 

"You on your knees. Taking your time.."

 

Bryan bit his lip as he squeezed the outline softly. "Well. You know how much I love worshipping your cock.." he said innocently.

 

Ian growled deep in his throat. He loved when Bryan feigned innocence. Bryan moaned at the noise, leaning in to mouth at his balls through the fabric. Ian watched with eyes full of lust and love. Bryan hummed softly before pulling the boxers down and gasping as Ian's length sprang free. Ian licked his lips. "You want it so bad.. Such a slut for my cock."

 

Bryan nodded, gripping the base. "I am.. I love it so much.." He whispered.

 

Ian pulled Bryan's hair roughly. "Suck me, slut.”

 

Bryan let out a high moan, letting Ian pull him before quickly swallowing him down his throat.

 

“Fuck.. Oh, Bryan.."

 

Bryan moaned around Ian, quickly bobbing his head with his eyes closed. He swore he could do this all day if Ian let him. Ian thrust forward with Bryan's movements as he moaned. Bryan pulled off with a loud pop, panting lightly as saliva dripped off of Ian's length. Bryan smiled as he pumped him. "Fuck.."

 

"You're so good, babe.."

 

"I should stop before I can't.." Bryan whispered. Ian pulled Bryan up and kissed him fiercely. Bryan gasped as he was lifted and moaned into the kiss. Ian lifted his leg and wrapped it around Bryan. Bryan pressed Ian against the wall, gripping his lifted thigh. Ian whimpered as he broke the kiss. "I want you.."

 

"Get on the bed.."

 

Ian quickly got on his hands and knees. Bryan took off his jeans and boxers before grabbing the lube. Ian shivered lightly as he watched. Bryan slicked himself up before kneeling behind Ian and teasing his hole with the tip.

 

"Please, baby.."

 

"Hmm.. I don't know." Bryan smiled. "I think you need to be a bit more demanding.."

 

Ian turned his head to look at his husband. "Fuck me. Now."

 

Bryan bit his lip, letting his length rub between Ian's cheeks. "Ooh.. That's a bit better. "

 

Ian growled as he pushed his ass back. Bryan gripped his hips, pushing him down against the mattress, smiling to himself.

 

"Bryan.."

 

Bryan took pity on his husband, pushing into him slowly. Ian panted lightly as he moaned his husband's name.

 

"Ian.." Bryan moaned, pulling his hips back up.

 

"Oh my god.." Ian breathed out.

 

"You look so good.."

 

Ian moaned as he worked his ass back.

 

"That's right baby.."

 

"Fuck.. Scratch me.."

 

Bryan scratched down Ian's sides to his thighs. Ian gave a loud growl of pleasure as he gripped the sheets.

 

“You want more?.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Yes.. Yes.."

 

Bryan sped up, gripping his hips tighter. Ian's mouth fell open as his husband fucked into him. 

 

"Say my name, baby.." Bryan breathed out as he leaned over him.

 

"Bryan.. I love how..how you fuck me.." Ian moaned loudly.

 

Bryan bit his ear lightly. "Such a little slut.."

 

"Your slut."

 

Bryan moaned deeply. "Fuck.."

 

"Touch me.. I want to feel your hands on me.." Ian breathed out. Bryan rubbed over Ian's chest and down his stomach before pulling him up. Ian turned his head to kiss Bryan deeply. Bryan moaned, reaching down to pump him slowly. Ian gasped as he moved his hips with Bryan's movements. "Oh Bryan.."

 

"Talk to me..Tell me how much you love this.."

 

"I fucking love it.. Love feeling your big dick in me.."

 

Bryan smiled against his neck. "Are you going to come for me?.."

Ian nodded quickly. "If you keep this up.. So fucking good.."

 

Bryan sped up, moaning against Ian's ear. Ian groaned as he rolled his body faster.

 

"Take my fucking cock.." Bryan whispered before kissing him deeply. Ian whimpered as his muscles tightened and he came in his husband's hand. Bryan gasped as he felt Ian flutter around him and came, grunting deeply.

 

"Fuck.." Ian panted as he came down from his high.

 

"I love you." Bryan whispered against his lips.

 

"I love you too."

 

Bryan pulled out and laid with his husband.

 

"That was amazing." Ian said sleepily. "I was thinking about something earlier.."

 

"What is it?" Bryan hummed.

 

"You should stop by the salon soon. We could..break in my office.." Ian said as he kissed Bryan's neck.

 

Bryan grinned. "Yeah?.."

 

Ian nodded. "I keep imagining you laid out on my desk. Bent over my desk.. Riding me.. I get distracted a lot."

 

Bryan kissed him softly, biting his bottom lip. "I want to..I want you to fuck me in your office.."

 

"That will be so fucking hot.."

 

"It will.." Bryan smiled. "Wear your suit?.."

 

Ian grinned as he nodded. "Where those tight shorts. Or mine.."

 

Bryan giggled. "Okay.."

 

Ian pulled Bryan closer, rubbing his husband’s arms as they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

By the next week, Spencer's chicken pox was all gone and he couldn't have been happier to get back to school. Ian kissed his forehead when they dropped him off. "Have a good day, Spencer."

 

"Bye Daddy!"

 

"Bye." Ian smiled as he watched their son run into the school. He was so happy he felt better. And he could finally go to work.

 

When he got back to the salon, there was so much to catch up on. Near the end of the day, he felt kind of fuzzy. His allergies must've been acting up. When he got home, he kissed his husband's cheek softly. As he grabbed a glass for water, Ian let out a loud sneeze. "Ugh. I've been doing this all day."

 

"Are you okay?.." Bryan asked, walking over.

 

Ian nodded. "I think it's just allergies."

 

Bryan cupped his cheeks, his eyebrows knitting together. "Oh my god.." he moved a hand to his forehead. "Baby, you're burning up..."

 

"What? Bryan, I feel fine. It's probably a cold."

 

"Go sit down.." Bryan said softly. Ian sighed as he sat. Bryan got their Winnie the Pooh thermometer out and brought it over. "Lift up your tongue."

 

"Really?"

 

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Bryan said, putting his hands on his hips. Ian fought the urge to laugh as he rolled his eyes and put the thermometer in. Bryan looked at his watch as he waited for the beep. Once it went off he shook his head. "One-Oh-Two.. You have a fever.."

 

"I don't feel like I do. I'll be fine."

 

"Ian.." Bryan sighed. "Stay home tomorrow.. For me?"

 

"Let's see how I feel in the morning. I'll let you check again."

 

"You don't just have a fever for no reason!" Bryan groaned.

 

"I will let you play doctor and if you think I should stay by how I am in the morning then I will."

 

Bryan crossed his arms. "Fine.."

 

"Thank you." Ian sighed. "My fucking head hurts."

 

"Let me get you some ibuprofen." Bryan said, walking to the medicine cabinet. Ian thanked him when he returned and took the medicine. Bryan sat next to him and took his face in his hands again. "Baby.." he sighed, looking worried.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You're really hot.."

 

"Not as hot as you." Ian grinned before turning and giving a loud cough.

 

Bryan frowned, pulling Ian into his arms. "Oh my god.."

 

Ian sighed as he let Bryan hold him.

 

"Ian Taylor, quit being such a baby and let me baby you.."

 

"I'm letting you hold me. How am I resisting?"

 

"Because you're sighing and insisting you're fine.."

 

"I am fine. But this feels good."

 

Bryan giggled, kissing his forehead.

 

"I need to change.."

 

"Okay.." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian stood and slowly undressed before grabbing some pajama pants. Bryan grabbed a blanket and made a spot for Ian on the couch. Ian pouted when he came back out. "Are you kicking me out of our room?"

 

"No.. I just want you to relax while I make dinner." Bryan giggled.

 

"I'm not really hungry."

 

"I'll make soup.."

 

"Alright." Ian said as he laid down.

 

Bryan kissed his forehead sweetly. "Do you need anything?.."

 

Ian shook his head. "I'm okay. Where's Spencer? He's usually out here as soon as I walk in."

 

"He's staying with Skyler tonight."

 

Ian nodded. "I'll just lay here."

 

"Good.." Bryan giggled. Ian turned over and flipped through the tv channels. Bryan made Ian some soup and brought it over to him on a tray.

 

"Thank you, babe." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan pressed a soft kiss to his neck. "You're welcome."

 

Ian ate slowly. He really wasn't hungry but he didn't want to upset Bryan. When he saw Ian had enough he took the bowl and laid on the couch with him, letting him lay back against his chest. Ian laid his head back against Bryan's shoulders and closed his eyes, trying to relax.

 

"What do you need baby?" Bryan asked softly, rubbing over his chest sweetly.

 

"Just you." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan rested his lips against Ian's temple. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Exhausted."

 

"Sleep." Bryan whispered softly.

 

"Do you want to go to bed?" Ian asked.

 

"If you do.."

 

Ian nodded slowly.

 

Bryan picked Ian up and carried him to the bedroom.

 

"I forgot how good it feels when you carry me."

 

Bryan smiled. "You usually won't give me a chance."

 

"I don’t know. I never really thought about it. I like it though."

 

"Good. You'll let me do it more often.." Bryan said as he laid Ian down.

 

Ian nodded. "I will."

 

Bryan covered him up before climbing in next to him.

 

"Thank you, Bryan.."

 

"You're welcome baby.."

 

Ian curled up to Bryan and sighed softly.

 

"I'm sorry you don't feel well.." Bryan whispered.

 

"It's okay.."

 

"It’ll go away tomorrow.." Bryan smiled.

 

"I hope so." Ian nodded

 

Bryan kissed him softly.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too. Get some sleep."

 

Ian snuggled up to his husband and let sleep take him.

 

The next morning, Ian woke up scratching his sides. He hated the new sheets Bryan got.. They made him so itchy. He groaned loudly as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. What the hell? His face itched too.. Did Bryan switch detergents?  
"Babe.." Ian sighed. "Bryan.."

 

"Hmm?.." Bryan grunted.

 

"I think I'm allergic to whatever you used for the sheets."

 

"It's the same stuff as always.." He mumbled.

 

an groaned as he got up. "I'm going to shower."

 

"Mhm.." Bryan hummed, already half asleep again. 

 

Ian's eyes went wide as he saw himself in the mirror. There were little red blisters all over his body. "Bryan?!"

 

"The toilet paper is under the sink!"

 

"No! I fucking got chickenpox!" Ian yelled. 

 

Bryan shot up. "What?!"

 

Ian came back into the bedroom and sighed.

 

"Oh my god, baby.." Bryan sighed.

 

"Damn it!" Ian groaned, kicking a pile of clothes.

 

"Baby, relax, okay?.. It's only for a week... O-Or two."

 

"I have to work. And I'm all fucking itchy."

 

"You can't work.."

 

"That's why I'm so pissed!"

 

"Can you work from home?" Bryan asked.

 

"Yeah." Ian sighed.

 

Bryan stood and rubbed over his shoulders. "See?.. It's going to be okay."

 

Ian nodded slowly. "This sucks."

 

Bryan swatted his hand away as he started to scratch.

 

"Babe, it itches.."

 

"You'll hurt yourself! Come on. I'll give you some lotion."

 

"Alright.."

 

Bryan grabbed the lotion and started rubbing over Ian's back, chest and shoulders. Ian grabbed his phone and sent a mass email to his employees. Bryan sighed as Ian groaned , pulling away as Bryan tried to rub the lotion over his face.

 

"You need this, babe." Bryan said softly.

 

"It feels gross and it's- ugh! Making it worse!"

 

"No it isn't. It'll make it better. Now stop."

 

"Ugh!" Ian growled, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

"Big baby." Bryan teased.

 

"Nuh uh!"

 

"Yes you are."

 

Ian sighed, letting him rub it on him.

 

"It'll get better. I promise."

 

"I hate this.." Ian sighed.

 

"I know." Bryan said softly.

 

"And you won't have sex with me will you?.." Ian sighed.

 

"Sorry but no." Bryan laughed.

 

"Why not?" Ian groaned.

 

"You won't even enjoy it."

 

"You don't know that." Ian pouted.

 

"You're not well and scratchy." 

 

Ian flopped face first onto his pillow.

 

"Oh my god. Don't pout at me."

 

Ian just whined into the pillow.

 

"Ian."

 

Ian turned his head, looking over at him. "Okay.."

 

"When you're better, okay?" Bryan said softly.

 

"Okay.."

 

"Do you need anything?"

 

"Kisses..." Ian mumbled Bryan chuckled as he leaned down and kissed Ian. Ian hummed softly, cupping Bryan's cheek.

 

"You're so cute.."

 

"Not cute."

 

"Yes you are."

 

Ian sighed, scratching at his lower back.

 

"Be careful." Bryan said seriously.

 

"I don't feel good.." Ian sighed, moving his hand.

 

"I know baby.."

 

He rolled onto his back and looked up at Bryan. "I love you.."

 

"I love you so much."

 

Ian gave a light smile before curling up in the blankets.

 

"Want to watch a movie?" Bryan asked.

 

Ian nodded lightly. Bryan grabbed one of Ian's favorite comedies and put it on the tv in their room.

 

"When is Spencer coming home?.." Ian asked softly.

 

"This afternoon."

 

"I miss him.." Ian mumbled.

 

"I know. Me too, sweetie." Bryan said as he held Ian close. Ian was so warm, Bryan felt terrible, but at least he let him baby him. "Can I make you some soup? Or anything?"

 

"Just hold me.."

 

Bryan kissed Ian's neck and pulled himself closer. Ian hummed softly. Bryan rubbed his husband's side.

 

"God, I feel even worse that Spencer had to deal with this."

 

"I know. If I could have taken it for both of you, I would."

 

"No.. You've already had it. "

 

"I know. But I hated seeing our baby like that. And now you. I just want to make it better.."

 

"You are.. I love you holding me like this."

 

Bryan smiled at Ian's words. "I'm glad it's helping."

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too, beautiful."

 

"You smell like lavender.."

 

"It's my new soap." Bryan giggled.

 

"S'good.." Ian hummed.

 

"Do you have blisters everywhere?"

 

"My fucking face and chest.. Back.. Arms. The back of my calves."

 

"Anywhere else?" Bryan asked.

 

"I don’t know. Check." Ian giggled.

 

"Turn over."

 

Ian sighed, doing as he was told. Bryan pulled the covers down and smiled as he carefully slid Ian's pants down. Ian lifted his hips, watching his boyfriend. Bryan gingerly took Ian's member into his hand and pretended to inspect. "Hmm.."

 

"Anything?.." Ian asked.

 

"I don't know.." Bryan sighed dramatically. "I think we might need to remove it.."

 

"What?" Ian laughed, sitting up on his elbows.

 

Bryan giggled. "Looks fine."

 

"How convenient.." Ian smiled.

 

"How's that?" Bryan asked, biting his lip as he pumped Ian slowly.

 

Ian gasped quietly. "Oh my god.."

 

"They say sex can get rid of a headache and lower stress.."

 

"I thought you didn't want to have sex with me.." Ian said.

 

"I never said I didn't want to. But I'm not." Bryan said as he tightened his grip. "Doesn't mean I won't touch you."

 

Ian let out a small moan. "Fuck..."

 

Bryan leaned in and pressed a kiss on Ian's lips. "Feel good?"

 

"Yeah.." Ian gasped.

 

"Lay back, baby. Relax." Bryan said softly as he kneeled down, his breath ghosting over the tip of Ian's cock. Ian did as he was told, his hips thrusting up in the slightest.

 

"Eager." Bryan chuckled before licking the head.

 

"Fuck.. Your mouth is perfect.."

 

Bryan hummed as he sank down around him. Ian moaned quietly, looking down at him. Bryan locked eyes with Ian as he bobbed his head quickly.

 

"Baby...More.."

 

Bryan closed his eyes as he sucked harder.

 

Ian was already on edge. "B-Bryan.."

 

Bryan reached up and took Ian's hand. Ian's stomach tightened as he started to come. Bryan squeezed Ian's hand as he swallowed all of him. Ian closed his eyes, whining quietly as he came down. Bryan pulled off with a pop and smiled. "You look like you could use a nap."

 

"Yeah.." Ian breathed out, smiling.

 

"Get some rest baby."

 

"Mmkay.."

 

"I'm going to do some cleaning." Bryan said softly.

 

"Thank you, baby.." Ian said quietly.

 

"For blowing you?" Bryan laughed.

 

"That.." he smiled weakly, "and for taking such good care of me.."

 

Bryan kissed him softly. "It's what husbands do."

 

"It's what amazing husbands do."

 

"I can't argue with that." Bryan grinned.

 

"Good.." Ian yawned.

 

"Get some sleep, baby."

 

"I love you." Ian said softly as Bryan covered him up.

 

"I love you too."

 

"You want me to clean anything?.."

 

"Absolutely not." Bryan said seriously. "I don't want you moving from this bed."

 

"But you deserve help. And I'm home.."

 

"No. You're sick."

 

Ian kept his eyes closed and poked his tongue out.

 

Bryan chuckled lightly. "I mean it. Get some rest."

 

"Okay.." Ian mumbled, already half asleep.

 

Bryan sighed as he headed to the living room and started to clean. After he started on the kitchen, he heard a knock on the door. It was Skyler's mother bringing Spencer home.  
"Hey sweetie!" Bryan said quietly as he picked his son up. "Was he good?"

 

"He was perfect. They make each other hyper, but he was great." She giggled.

 

Bryan nodded as he laughed. "Yes they do. Thanks for taking him. Ian came home sick. He has chicken pox now."

 

"Oh no.." She winced. "Tell him to take care.. I hear it's worse for adults.."

 

"I will. Thank you." Bryan said softly before they said bye.

 

"Daddy's sick now?" Spencer frowned.

 

"Yes, sweetie. We have to be quiet. Daddy is sleeping."

 

"I want to see him.”

 

"Do you want to help me make him some dinner? Then you can surprise him!"

 

Spencer smiled wide. "Okay!"

 

Bryan got a few things ready and let Spencer help him. They made scrambled eggs and toast. Bryan sliced some fruits and let their son arrange the plates. Spencer tried his best to make them all look like smiley faces.

 

“Grab Daddy's. I'll hold yours and mine. We'll have breakfast in bed. Come on!"

 

Spencer nodded, grabbing the plate and following Bryan.

 

"Ian.." Bryan said softly. "Babe, wake up."

 

Ian grunted, shifting a bit.

 

"Daddy!" Spencer said excitedly.

 

Ian perked up a bit before slowly sitting up and giving a weak smile. "Hey buddy."

 

"I made dinner!"

 

"What'd you make?.."

 

Spencer held the plate higher. "Eggs! I made it look like a face. Do you like it, Daddy?"

 

"I love it.." Ian said, taking the plate and kissing his forehead.

 

Spencer groaned as he pulled himself onto the bed. "Did I make you sick?"

 

"Well I got it from you, but it wasn't your fault.."

 

Spencer gave a heavy sigh as he nodded.

 

"I was being careless, but it was worth it so I could take care of you."

 

"I like when you're with me." Spencer said as Bryan handed him his plate.

 

Ian smiled. "Me too, buddy.." he said softly before starting to eat.

 

"Can I stay with you tomorrow?" Spencer asked.

 

"I don't know.." Ian said, looking to his husband.

 

"You already missed a lot of school.." Bryan said.

 

"But I wanna take care of Daddy.."

 

Bryan wanted to say no but he couldn't resist. "One day."

 

Spencer grinned, hugging Bryan.

 

"Alright. Eat up." Bryan chuckled. Spencer nodded, eating his dinner. 

 

When they finished, Bryan took their plates. "I'll clean up. You keep an eye on daddy for me."

 

Spencer smiled. "I promise."

 

Ian pulled Spencer closer. "Did you have fun with your friend?"

 

"Mhm. We played his video game, and made cupcakes."

 

"That sounds like fun!"

 

"Are you feeling bad, daddy?"

 

"Mostly itchy. Like how you felt."

 

"Don’t scratch!" He warned.

 

Ian chuckled. "I know, baby."

 

Spencer nodded, nuzzling under his neck.

 

"I missed you." Ian said quietly.

 

"I missed you too, Daddy."

 

"You know.. One day you won't even want to hang out with me. I'll just be your old dad."

 

"Nuh uh!" Spencer gasped, looking up at him.

 

"I hope not." Ian laughed. "You'll always be my baby boy."

 

Spencer looked down. "Always?.."

 

"Always."

 

"What about.. When the new baby comes?...

 

Ian looked at his son. "Then you'll have a brother or sister. But you're still my perfect baby boy. I'll always love you so much."

 

"You promise?.." Spencer asked.

 

"I pinky swear."

 

Spencer linked pinkies. "Good.."

 

Ian hugged him tightly. "I love you."

 

Spencer smiled. "I love you too, Daddy."

 

Ian sat up and grabbed his lotion. He was trying to be good in front of spencer and not scratch.

 

Spencer frowned. "I'm sorry you're itchy.. I hated it."

 

"It's okay." Ian said softly. "It'll be gone soon."

 

"I'm gonna take care of you!" Spencer grinned

 

Ian chuckled as he put the lotion down. "You're doing good so far."

 

"Good. I'm your doctor."

 

"What does my doctor think?"

 

"You need sleep and apples." Spencer said, holding up a piece of fruit.

 

Ian smiled as he took the fruit. "Thank you, doctor."

 

"Now you'll be better." Spencer smiled as Bryan returned.

 

"How's my baby?" Bryan asked as he climbed onto the bed.

 

"He took his medicine so he'll feel better!"

 

Bryan kissed Spencer's forehead. "Thank you for watching him."

 

"I'm a good doctor." Spencer said seriously.

 

"Yes, you are." Ian said before letting out a loud sneeze.

 

"More medicine!" Spencer yelled, holding up an apple. Bryan chuckled at their son.

 

Ian ate the apple slice. "I feel so much better!"

 

"Good!" Spencer said happily.

 

Ian kissed Spencer's forehead and grinned. "Thank you."

 

"Welcome, daddy."

 

Ian smiled at his husband. He was so happy.. He felt awful, but he was happy. Bryan kissed his husband as he imagined what it would be like with another baby.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Ian smiled as Spencer put a hand over Bryan's mouth. "You'll get sick!"

 

"I've already had it, sweetie." Bryan mumbled around his hand.

 

"You probably forgot like Daddy."

 

"No. I remember." Bryan laughed.

 

Spencer nodded. "Okay. You don't forget as much as Daddy does."

 

"That is true." Ian smiled. "But I remember important stuff."

 

"When's our anniversary?" Bryan smiled. 

 

"Valentine's day." Ian smirked.

 

"And wedding?"

 

"Uhh..Let me think." Ian said. Bryan rolled his eyes before looking at Ian and waiting.  
"It was in the ssssspring?.."

 

"I can't believe you don't remember." Bryan sighed. "And you're not even sure on what season it was?"

 

"It was in the spring!" Ian said seriously. Bryan nodded as he sighed.   
"Do you remember?" Ian asked.

 

"April 16." Bryan said, not looking at Ian. "It was a Saturday. It was beautiful and one of the most important days of my life."

 

"I remember everything about that day, baby.. It was an amazing day.. Just. Not the exact day.."

 

"At least you remembered one of them."

 

"Don't be mad, Daddy.." Spencer said, cupping his cheeks.

 

"I'm not mad." Bryan said, his voice softer.

 

"I forget my birthday sometimes." Spencer giggled.

 

Ian couldn't help but smile. "See? People forget things. It doesn't mean it isn't important."

 

Bryan smiled, leaning over to kiss Ian sweetly.

 

"Have you talked to Aria?" Ian asked 

 

"Not lately. She has a doctor's appointment next week though." Ian sighed.

 

Ian nodded. "Are you going?"

 

Bryan nodded. "It's just a check up, but she wants me to come. She wants me there for everything with the baby. I think it's nice."

 

"That's good. If you ever need me to go, let me know."

 

"Well it's been almost twelve weeks.. Maybe they'll be able to tell the sex?"

 

"You think so?" Ian asked excitedly. 

 

"Sex?!" Spencer asked.

 

"They’ll be able to see if the baby is a boy or a girl." Bryan giggled.

 

"Can I go..?" Ian asked.

 

"Of course, baby.." Bryan smiled.

 

"I can't wait.."

 

"Once you're better, of course.." Bryan giggled.

 

"I better be. I want to see that."

 

Bryan smiled wide. "Health motivation."

 

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Spencer asked.

 

"I'm not sure." Bryan said softly. "Do you want a brother or sister?.."

 

"I don't know." Spencer shrugged.

 

"I know Ian wants another boy." Bryan giggled.

 

"Or a girl." Ian said defensively. "I think it would be sweet. But kind of fun to have another wrestling buddy."

 

"But I can wrestle with my sister too!" Spencer said seriously.

 

"That is true. But you'd have to be careful while she learns." Ian laughed.

 

"I'll show her all the moves!" Spencer grinned.

 

"That would be awesome." Ian smiled.

 

"For now, you have to rest up and get better." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian nodded. "Can I have more medicine? I still feel a little fuzzy."

 

Bryan nodded as Spencer held another apple slice to Ian's lips. "More medicine!"

 

Ian chuckled. "I mean the stuff daddy bought."

 

"Apples are better. And they taste better. And teacher says apples are good for you and make you big and strong!"

 

"How about I have both?" Ian asked.

 

Spencer hummed in thought before nodding. "More apples though." 

 

"Well, your Daddy is already big and strong.." Bryan giggled.

 

"He'll be stronger." Spencer said as if Bryan's comment was silly.

 

Bryan nodded. "That is true." he giggled.

 

Ian held spencer in his lap. "You're so smart."

 

Spencer grinned. "I already think you're the strongest ever! So is Daddy."

 

"And you will be too." Bryan smiled.

 

"So will my little brother or sister." Spencer smiled.

 

"Yes they will."

 

"Daddy should sleep." He said, looking at Ian.

 

Ian nodded. "I will. But really, can I get some of the medicine? I really don't feel great."

 

Bryan nodded, "Of course, baby."

 

Ian sighed as he laid down. He wished this wouldn't last so long. 

 

Spencer cuddled up with him. "I'll nap with you." He said, as Bryan walked out.

 

"Okay." Ian smiled as he wrapped his arms around spencer. Spencer hummed as Bryan brought the medicine in. Ian took the pills before cuddling back up to his son. Bryan brushed Ian's hair out of his face. "You two have a good nap." He smiled.

 

"We will, daddy!"

 

Bryan kissed them both before walking out. Ian shivered and pulled the covers up higher. Spencer quickly fell asleep, curled up against his father. Ian had a hard time getting to sleep after his previous nap. But he loved just laying there with his son. He hoped this new baby wouldn't make Spencer feel jealous. After all, the baby would require a lot of their attention. It would be a struggle but they would just have to make sure spencer didn't feel left out. He sighed happily, rubbing over his hair. Ian laid there, admiring his son before sleep finally took him.


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next few days, Ian started to feel better slowly. The blisters were barely noticeable at the end of the next week. "You think I can go to work today?" Ian asked Bryan.

 

"I think you should give it another day.. But if you're feeling up to it.."

 

"I feel fine. But I don't want to freak anyone out.."

 

"I could put some cover-up on you." Bryan offered.

 

"I don't know.. I don't use that stuff." Ian said, making a face.

 

"Or you could stay home." Bryan sighed.

 

"Are you sick of me yet?"

 

"Of course not.." Bryan smiled. "I love having you here all day. I get to look at you." He winked.

 

"I'll stay one more day." Ian chuckled. Bryan smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly. "And we're alone.."

 

"We are.." Bryan giggled.

 

"What should we do?"

 

"We could do laundry.. Clean the oven.. Sort out the recycling.." Bryan sighed.

 

Ian pouted his lips. "Fine."

 

Bryan laughed, smirking against Ian's lips. "Yeah?"

 

"Why are you smirking at me?"

 

"Because you're cute.."

 

"Whatever." Ian sighed.

 

"So what do you want to do first?"

 

"I'll do laundry, I guess."

 

Bryan just shook his head, leaning in to kiss Ian passionately. Ian moaned, reaching down to grab Bryan's hips. Bryan let out a sinful moan, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck. Ian pushed his husband against the bedroom wall and pressed their bodies together.   
"Ah!" Bryan gasped, gripping Ian's hair.

 

“It's been driving me crazy not to touch you all week."

 

"I blew you the first day.." Bryan giggled.

 

"And we haven't done anything since." Ian said seriously. "I know we went a long time without before. But things have settled now and I still can't keep my hands off you."

 

Bryan smiled, moaning as Ian rubbed under his shirt. "My dirty little boy can't handle a few days without me.." He chuckled darkly, letting Ian's hands devour his torso.

 

"Fuck no." Ian whispered as he kissed down Bryan's neck.

 

Bryan hummed, letting his head fall back. "Fuck.. Tell me what you missed."

 

"Seeing how you fall apart at my touch." Ian said lowly. "The way I can make you scream with pleasure."

 

Bryan trembled under his fingertips. "Mmm..Yes.."

 

Ian brought his hands around to grip Bryan's ass. "I missed eating your ass.. Fuck I love that.."

 

Bryan moaned as Ian squeezed hard. He gripped Ian's jaw in his hand. "You wanna eat my ass, baby?..Taste me before you shove that thick cock in me?.."

 

Ian nodded as he looked into Bryan's eyes. "If you keep talking like this."

 

Bryan chuckled, looking at him from under his lashes as he held him tighter. "I'm counting on it.."

 

Ian turned Bryan around and thrust against him. "You want this cock?"

 

Bryan let out a high moan. "Fuck.. You know I do baby.. Are you going to give it to me?.."

 

"I'll give it to you so fucking good, babe." Ian groaned as he pulled Bryan's pants down.

 

Bryan pushed his hips back, rubbing his ass against Ian's crotch. "Ngh.. You always do, Daddy.."

 

Ian's breathing deepened as he pulled Bryan's shirt off. Bryan raised his hands above his head and pressed them against the wall, arching his body. Ian smacked his ass roughly. "Fuck, you look good."

 

"Ah! Harder.." Bryan growled. Ian grinned as he smacked the soft flesh again. Bryan groaned, throwing his head back. "Fuck!"

 

"You like that, slut?"

 

"Yes.. I want you to be rough with me.. Really rough, baby.. Don't be nice.." Bryan panted, smiling.

 

"Finish undressing. I'll be right back."

 

Bryan nodded, pulling off his boxers and socks. Ian disappeared into their closet for a few minutes. He returned holding a couple ties and a blindfold. 

 

"Pretty tame.." Bryan teased, smiling seductively.

 

"I couldn't find what I wanted."

 

"What did you want?" Bryan whispered, stepping up to him.

 

"Don't worry about it. I'll find it." Ian said as he grabbed Bryan's wrists. "Just.. Tell me if anything is too rough, okay?"

 

Bryan nodded, sincerely. "Want a safe word?.."

 

"Yeah.. What do you want it to be?"

 

"How about.. Ohio?"

 

"Ohio?" Ian chuckled. "Okay."

 

Bryan just grinned. He was so excited, he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Ian tied one of the ties around Bryan's wrists and made sure they were secure. Bryan let out a quiet moan as Ian pulled it tight. Ian leaned in and kissed Bryan deeply. His husband was breathless as he pulled away and pushed him onto the bed. Bryan fell back with a grunt, smiling up at Ian. Ian climbed up Bryan's body and rolled his hips down. Bryan pushed his hips up, trying to feel Ian. Ian pushed Bryan's hips down. "Did I tell you to move?"

 

"You didn't tell me not to.." Bryan challenged, leaning up to nip at his lip.

 

Ian held Bryan's body down. "Stay."

 

Bryan moaned at the force of the action, staring up into Ian's eyes. Ian lifted Bryan's arms and tied the other end of the fabric to the headboard. He slipped the blindfold over his husband's eyes. Bryan chewed on his bottom lip, letting out a shaky, excited breath. Ian kissed down Bryan's neck and chest. "You look so sexy like this."

 

"Completely at your mercy?.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Exactly." Ian growled as he got off the bed. Bryan frowned as he felt Ian's weight disappeared. Ian wrapped his hand around Bryan's length and pumped slowly. Bryan gasped, moaning softly. Ian pressed a soft kiss to Bryan's lips before pulling away and heading back to the closet. He dug around for a few minutes until he finally found what he wanted. When Ian walked back out, he held a wide end riding crop. He bit his lip as he brought the crop down against Bryan's stomach. Bryan gasped as he felt the cool, stiff leather against his skin. Ian smiled as he did it again. Bryan cried out, his toes curling as he arched his back in the slightest.

 

"Feel good slut?"

 

"Yes.." Bryan breathed out. Ian trailed the tip to Bryan's nipples and brought the crop down. Bryan clenched his fists, biting his lip. Ian stood at the foot of the bed and ran his hands down Bryan's sides. He gripped his hips and flipped him so he was on his stomach. Bryan moaned, resting his forehead against his arms. Ian climbed into the bed and smacked Bryan's ass hard. Bryan bit his lip, holding back his cry. Ian growled as he rubbed the red skin. "I want to hear you."

 

"Give me something to scream about.." Bryan purred, smirking. Ian scratched down Bryan's sides roughly as he leaned in and licked lightly over Bryan's hole. Bryan let out a soft moan, lifting his hips and spreading his legs more. Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan's thighs and spread his cheeks. He delved in with a loud growl. Bryan cried out. "Fuck! Eat my ass, Daddy.. Ah!"

 

Ian moaned at his husband's words as he licked deeper. Bryan arched his back, pushing his hips down more. Ian smacked Bryan's hip and pressed him against the bed. He kissed and licked up his husband's back. When he reached his neck, Ian pressed his clothed cock against Bryan's ass. Bryan tried to grind his ass against Ian, grunting with effort.

 

Ian chuckled darkly. "I thought I told you not to move."

 

"It's not easy when I feel you against me like this. So hard.."

 

Ian dug his nails into Bryan's hips. "Try harder."

 

Bryan worked his hips back harder, trying to lift himself as Ian pushed him down.

 

Ian rolled off of Bryan and grabbed the crop again. "You don't listen very well."

 

Bryan just bit his lip, looking up at him. Ian walked over slowly as he palmed himself. He brought the crop down against Bryan's back.

 

"Ungh!" Bryan whined. Ian brought it down three times quickly. Bryan let out a loud moan, pulling at the ties around his hands. "What do you want?"

 

"I want you to fuck me.. Choke me.. Ungh.."

 

Ian growled as he slowly started to undress.

 

Bryan whimpered lightly. "Fuck.. Baby, please.." His breathing was ragged as he laid against the bed, waiting for his husband.

 

Ian smiled as he kneeled on the bed. "Please what?"

 

"Please, Daddy.."

 

"That's better." Ian hummed as he flipped Bryan back over. He settled himself between Bryan's thighs and leaned down to kiss him deeply. Bryan moaned desperately, the blindfold made everything so much more intense.

 

"I love you like this.." Ian whispered as he nipped down Bryan's neck.

 

"Me too.." Bryan gasped shakily. Ian held his leaking cock against Bryan's and slowly ground his hips down. Bryan moaned loudly, trying to thrust up. Ian spread Bryan's thighs wider as he slicked himself up. "Please, please, please..." Bryan whimpered.

 

Ian pressed himself against Bryan. "I don't know if you're ready.."

 

"I am.." Bryan groaned, pushing down.

 

Ian chuckled as he pressed the tip in. Bryan gasped harshly, tilting his head back. Ian held his hips still as he watched his husband wriggle beneath him.

 

"Daddy.." Bryan got out pitifully. Ian kissed across Bryan's chest as he pressed in to the hilt. Bryan let out a long moan, pulling at his ties. 

 

"You want me to let you go, baby?"

 

"I want to touch you."

 

Ian reached up and untied the fabric. Bryan ripped off his blindfold before grabbed Ian's face and kissing him passionately. Ian moaned deeply as he rolled his hips. Bryan pulled Ian's hair hard as he kept their foreheads pressed together.

 

"Fuck.." Ian breathed out heavily.

 

"Fuck me."

 

Ian put his hands on either side of Bryan's face as he started to thrust roughly. Bryan moaned against his mouth. "Ah! Baby!" 

 

"Talk to me.."

 

"Fuck I needed you. I needed you so long.. Love how you make me take you... Ngh..Please choke me.."

 

Ian wrapped a hand around Bryan's neck as he sped up. Bryan gasped softly, letting out a raspy moan.

 

"You like that?" Ian growled, squeezing harder.

 

"Fuck, yes.."

 

Ian fucked into his husband fast as he leaned in to kiss Bryan. Bryan moaned against Ian's lips. Ian growled deep in his throat. "Babe.. Touch me. I want your hands on me.."

 

Bryan ran his hands down Ian's back before holding him. Ian shivered as he buried his face in the crook of Bryan's neck 

 

"Fuck me, baby.." Bryan gasped, rubbing to his lower back. Ian lifted Bryan's hips and angled his hips just right as he thrust deeper.

 

"Oh, god Ian!" Bryan gasped.

 

"Fuck.." Ian groaned.

 

"Deeper..". Bryan whispered in his ear. Ian gave a deep sigh as he sped up. Bryan turned his head to kiss him deeply. "I-I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too." Ian whispered. Bryan looked up at Ian moaning as he scratched down his back. Ian gasped quietly. Bryan rolled his body slowly. "Oh fuck.."

 

"I'm close." Ian whispered.

 

"Me too.." Bryan gasped, looking up at him. 

Ian looked down at his husband's body. His eyes screwed shut as he came. Bryan clutched to Ian as his stomach tightened and he cried out, coming hard. When they came down, Ian pulled out and laid next to him.

 

"Wow.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Yeah.."

 

Bryan turned and kissed Ian sweetly. Ian gave a small smile before getting under the blankets. Bryan brushed a hair out of Ian's face. "Are you okay, baby?"

 

"I'm fine."

 

"Are you sure?.." Bryan asked seriously.

 

Ian shrugged. "It's kind of dumb. I'm fine."

 

"Talk to me.." Bryan said softly.

 

"I don't know. I feel weird." Ian sighed. "I was trying to do something different and trying to be sexy. And I felt like you took it as a joke.. That doesn't sound right.. But I don't know how else to word it."

 

"No no, baby.. I was just trying to get you riled up. I didn't mean to make you feel that way." Bryan said seriously. "That was like.. The sexiest thing to me.."

 

"Really?"

 

"I'm surprised you couldn't tell how turned on I was.. I was just trying to get you all mad, because, well.." Bryan blushed. "I just think it's hot.."

 

Ian couldn't help but chuckle. "I thought you were bored."

 

"No.. Far from it.." Bryan giggled.

 

"Well. Now I know.."

 

Bryan smiled, kissing him softly

 

"Do we really have a lot to clean?" Ian asked.

 

"No.." Bryan giggled.

 

"Bitch." Ian laughed. 

 

"Hey!" Bryan smiled, pushing him playfully. Ian pulled Bryan closer as they laughed together.  
"I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

"I could never be bored with you. Even if you read the dictionary while I blew you.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Oh my god! That would never happen."

 

"I'm just sayin'." Bryan chuckled.

 

"Good to know." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan leaned up, kissing him softly. "We get to find out if we're having a boy or a girl soon.." he whispered.

 

"I know. I can't even describe how excited I am."

 

"It's so crazy.." Bryan grinned.

 

"Are you hoping for one or the other?"

 

"I don't know. I'd like a girl.." Bryan said, rubbing over Ian's chest.

 

Ian nodded. "I think that would be nice."

 

"Really?.." Bryan smiled.

 

"I think so."

 

"I thought you were so set on another boy."

 

"That would be fun. I think Spencer would love a brother to rough around with." Ian said. "But I've kind of been thinking about a girl lately and what it would be like."

 

"What do you mean?" Bryan asked softly.

 

"I don't know. It would be so different. I wouldn't know how to talk to her about.. Girl things.. But it would be cool to have a daughter. Spencer would be all protective of her. It would be sweet."

 

Bryan giggled. "I think if we have a girl, you'll be great with her.."

 

"You think so?"

 

"I do.. I don't know how I'd do, but you're great with Olivia."

 

"Are you kidding? You're great with kids!" Ian said seriously

 

Bryan shrugged. "I'm good with Spencer.."

 

"I think you'd be so good with a daughter or another son." Ian said softly.

 

"I'm just nervous.." Bryan sighed.

 

"I am too."

 

“But we've don't this before.." Bryan smiled.

 

"And I would say we succeeded pretty well."

 

Bryan giggled. "So far.." he said softly.

 

"I'm proud of us." Ian smiled.

 

"So am I.."

 

Ian kissed Bryan softly. "I can't wait."

 

Bryan smiled lightly. "I have to go pick up Spencer soon."

 

"Want me to go? Or start dinner?"

 

"I'd love it if you could start dinner.." Bryan said sweetly.

 

Ian nodded. "I can do that."

 

"I don't want to let you go.." Bryan said softly.

 

Ian chuckled lightly. "You can hold me later."

 

Bryan whined, wrapping his arms tighter around him.

 

"You have to get dressed too.."

 

"I know.." Bryan said, kissing his cheek.

 

Ian smiled. "You're adorable like this."

 

"Like what?.." Bryan said, nuzzling under his jaw.

 

"All cuddly."

 

Bryan hummed, giving a light smile. "I just love being close to you. Plus, you smell good."

 

“I don't even have cologne on."

 

"You smell like you."

 

"I'm glad you like it." Ian laughed.

 

Bryan kissed his neck sweetly. "How long can we do this before I have to get up?"

 

"Not long.."

 

"Mmmph.." Bryan groaned.

 

"Go get spencer." Ian chuckled. "I think I'm going to grill. Does that sound good?"

 

"We have veggie burgers?.." Bryan mumbled.

 

"How about I make those for you and real ones for me?"

 

"Deal." Bryan giggled.

 

"And I'll even make a salad." Ian sighed dramatically.

 

"Are you sure you won't die?" Bryan gasped, grinning.

 

"I don't know.. I'm willing to risk my life for you."

 

"My brave solider." Bryan smiled, turning Ian's head to kiss him. 

 

Ian smiled against his lips. "You're going to be late."

 

"Ugh, I know. Last time I was late he told his teacher I told him he had to stay at school for the night and I got a weird phone call.." he chuckled.

 

"I remember that." Ian laughed. "He comes up with the weirdest things. But it's entertaining."

 

"I should get up.."

 

"Yes, you should." Ian said as he sat up.

 

"No..Don't go.." Bryan pouted.

 

"You're supposed to get up too."

 

Bryan sighed, sitting up as well. Ian leaned over and kissed Bryan deeply. "Go get our son. I'll give you more later."

 

"Hmm.. How many more?.."

 

"As much as you want." Ian smiled.

 

"Good.." Bryan smiled, standing and stretching.

 

Ian smacked Bryan's ass. "See you soon."

 

Bryan bit his lip, grinning. He just smiled as he got dressed. "Bye, baby."

 

"Bye beautiful."

 

Bryan drove to the school and smiled as he saw Spencer sitting on the bench with his friends and his teacher.

 

"Daddy!" Spencer grinned.

 

Bryan got out of the car. "Hey, baby boy!"

 

Spencer ran over to hug his father. Bryan picked him up and smiled. "How was your day?

 

"It was awesome!" Spencer said excitedly. "I have to show you what I made!!"

 

They got into the car, Spencer in the back seat. "What did you make?"

 

"My teacher gave us structure paper and toilet paper rolls." Spencer dug around in his backpack until he found what he was looking for. "I made NINJA TURTLES!"

 

Bryan giggled as he saw the four little teenage mutant ninjas turtles made of construction paper and toilet paper rolls. "Those are amazing!"

 

"Thank you! I think Daddy will really like them." Spencer said, nodding at his own statement.

 

"I think he will too. He's making burgers and hotdogs for dinner."

 

"Yes!" Spencer grinned.

 

Bryan smiled. "Are you excited to find out if you'll have a little brother or sister tomorrow?"

 

"Yes!" Spencer said again.

 

"Maybe after, we'll check you out and go get pizza to celebrate." Bryan smiled.

 

"I would like that!"

 

They went inside and Spencer clumsily held his toilet paper turtles as he ran to find Ian.

 

"Daddy!" Spencer yelled as he found Ian outside. 

 

Ian was on the balcony with the grill. "Hey kiddo! What you got?"

 

"I made ninja turtles at school!"

 

Ian took them and set them up neatly on the table. "These are awesome, Spence." He grinned.

 

"Thank you, daddy!"

 

"We can keep them on the bookshelf." Ian said happily as Bryan walked out.

 

"That would be good! Can I help you?" Spencer asked.

 

"You can go put these on the table." He said, handing him a plate of cooked burgers. Spencer grinned, happy to help his father. Ian looked up at Bryan. "So you made it on time?"

 

"I did." Bryan smiled as he wrapped his arms around Ian.

 

Ian smiled as he turned over the hot dogs. "Still cuddly I see."

 

"Mhmm." Bryan hummed.

 

"I like it.." Ian grinned.

 

"Really?"

 

"Of course." Ian said, pushing his hips back a bit.

 

"Now, I like that." Bryan giggled.

 

Ian chuckled. "Perv.."

 

"You're more of a perv than I am!"

 

"I'm just trying to grill these wieners, and you're pressing yours against my ass."

 

Bryan couldn't stop the loud laugh that escaped him. "My wiener?"

 

"Yes!" Ian laughed, grinning wide.

 

"Are you twelve?" Bryan smiled.

 

"Well I think that would be even worse considering your wiener is pressed against me."

 

"Ian!" Bryan scolded with a blush. "You're ridiculous."

 

"You love me." Ian grinned as Spencer came back out.

 

"I do." Bryan chuckled.

 

"Hot dogs!" Spencer smiled.

 

"Almost done." Ian said softly.

 

"Daddy gets the veggie burgers?"

 

"I love the veggie burgers. You can try one if you want." Bryan said.

 

"It sounds yummy!" Spencer said happily as Ian frowned.

 

"You can have some salad too!" Bryan grinned at his husband's expression. Spencer nodded eagerly. "Let's go set the table." Bryan said, taking Spencer's hand. Spencer took Bryan's hand and walked with him.

 

Ian walked in with the hotdogs as they were finishing. Spencer put his construction paper ninja turtles at each spot at the table, placing the Orange one at the empty spot. "That’s for my little sister."

 

Bryan looked at his husband with eyes filled with love and admiration. "That's so sweet.."

 

Ian smiled. "If you want, we can put that one in her room." 

 

"But there's not an extra room.." Spencer said softly. "There's only your room and my room. And the bathrooms."

 

Bryan looked at Ian before looking to Spencer. "You'll have to share for now.."

 

"Why? Why don't we move to a place with more rooms?" Spencer asked quickly.

 

"That's something your father and I would have to discuss." Bryan said with a long sigh.

 

Spencer wanted to pout but just let out a little huff, putting his hands on his hips. "Okay."

 

Ian couldn't help but give a small smile. Spencer reminded him so much of Bryan.

 

"Go grab a plate. I'll make it for you." Bryan said softly to his son. Spencer walked into the dining room and grabbed his plate. Bryan fixed his veggie burger and put a little bit of salad on the side. Spencer sat and took a bite of the salad. "It's good!"

 

"And good for you!" Bryan smiled. He shot Ian a look before making his own plate.

 

"I can't stand it.." Ian cringed as he did the same.

 

"You don't like anything that's healthy for you."

 

"I like..water."

 

"Once in a while." Bryan said, rolling his eyes.

 

They all sat down and Spencer ate happily. "Daddy do we have to go to church this weekend?" He asked Bryan.

 

"We always go to church." Bryan said.

 

"I know." Spencer said, sighing. "But it's so early.."

 

"We're going."

 

"Now hang on," Ian said softly. "Why don't you want to go, buddy?"

 

Spencer shrugged. "I dunno. It was fun when I went to Sunday school. But now we just go sit and it’s boring."

 

"It's not boring." Bryan said seriously.

 

Spencer pushed his salad around. "I think it is." 

 

"Well. How about next time, you try to really listen. Maybe you won't think it's so boring." Ian smiled. Spencer just nodded slowly. "Hey. Before I met your dad I never ever wanted to go to church." Ian said.

 

"Really?" Spencer asked. "Why do you go?"

 

"Because. It's important to your Daddy. And sometimes I like what they have to say. They tell stories about loving your friends and your family." He smiled.

 

"There's nothing more important than family.." Bryan said as he took Ian's hand. 

 

Ian squeezed Bryan's hand. "Now, I won't say everything they say in church is right.. But they're teaching you good things."

 

"Okay." Spencer said. "I'll try to listen."

 

Ian nodded, smiling. "Good."

 

After dinner, Bryan put a movie on for spencer as Ian cleaned the kitchen. Bryan smiled at his husband. He looked so good.. He walked up and wrapped his arms around Ian from behind. "Thank you.."

 

"For what, baby?" Ian asked as he put the plates away.

 

"Saying what you did about church. That meant a lot to me." Bryan said, kissing the back of Ian's neck. "And I'm sorry about before dinner. I freaked out. Are you thinking about moving?"

 

"Well I meant it.." Ian smiled. "And I might've been thinking about looking at some places.. I was going to wait until I was back at work and sure we were okay on money to talk to you.."

 

"Do you think we have enough? We're having a baby.."

 

"We've already paid so much.. But, that's why I said I was going to wait. I'm not sure yet." Ian said softly. Bryan nodded as he looked around. They had so many memories here. "Do you not want to move?" He asked, looking back. "I was just thinking about...When the baby grows up. Spencer can't share his room forever."

 

"I think we need more space." Bryan said as he looked to the corner of the kitchen where they measured Spencer's height.

 

Ian turned around and followed Bryan's line of vision. He sighed softly. "I know baby.."

 

"You think we could take it..?" Bryan asked. "The corner does come off.."

 

"We will. If they charge us for it, we'll pay." Ian nodded.

 

"We've been through a lot here.." Bryan said before biting his lip. "Done a lot in every room.."

 

Ian chuckled as he turned back to the dishes. "We have."

 

Bryan rubbed Ian's sides. "We'll have to make a new ones.."

 

"We will.." Ian hummed, smiling at the touch.

 

Bryan sighed softly. "I love you, Ian.."

 

Ian turned to kiss Bryan softly. "I love you so much.."

 

"Are you almost done?"

 

"Mhm." Ian said, putting the last plate away.

 

"Good.." Bryan smiled as Ian turned around. He gripped Ian by his thighs and lifted him up. "You know.. It's kind of hot seeing you cook and clean.."

 

Ian gasped harshly, wrapping his arms around Bryan's neck. "Oh!"

 

Bryan chuckled. "I like you like this."

 

"Cooking and cleaning?" Ian laughed breathlessly.

 

"And wrapped around me." Bryan grinned.

 

Ian tightened his legs. "I like when you get like this too.. My strong man.." he whispered against Bryan's lips.

 

Bryan licked across Ian's bottom lip. "Just wait until Spencer's in bed." He said quietly as he gripped Ian's ass.

 

Ian moaned softly. "What are you going to do?.."

 

"You'll just have to wait and see." Bryan said smoothly.

 

Ian hummed lowly. "I love you.." he grinned.

 

"I love you too." Bryan said as he pressed Ian against the counter. 

 

Ian gripped the hair at the base of Bryan's neck. "So do you just plan on torturing me until Spencer goes to sleep?.."

 

"Pretty much." Bryan grinned.

 

"Mean.." Ian whispered.

 

"You've done it to me."

 

"I know.." Ian chuckled. "But its mean the other way around.."

 

Bryan kissed Ian deeply, letting out a low growl. Ian whined loudly, pulling Bryan's hair lightly. Bryan smiled against Ian's lips. "We should go check on spencer."

 

"He's watching a movie.." Ian whimpered.

 

"We can watch too." Bryan asked softly, holding back his smile. "I'll cuddle up to you."

 

"But I have a.. Situation.." Ian sighed.

 

"I noticed.." Bryan whispered. "Go to the bathroom."

 

Ian sighed, nuzzling under Bryan's jaw and sucking at his neck.

 

"If you go, I'll be in there in a minute."

 

"I'll be okay.. Go sit with him. I just need to be away from you for it to go away." He giggled.

 

"Don't complain later then." Bryan chuckled before strutting to the living room. Ian sighed deeply, walking to the bathroom. Bryan smiled to himself as he sat on the couch. "How's your movie?"

 

"It's good! How to Train Your Dragon!"

 

"Good." Bryan said softly. 

 

Ian came out a bit later and curled up against Bryan. Bryan smiled as he leaned against Ian. Spencer smiled, climbing into Ian's lap. "I'm kinda sleepy.."

 

"Want me to put you to bed?" Ian asked sweetly.

 

"In a minute. This is my favorite." He said pointing to the screen.

 

Ian kissed his son's forehead. "Okay.."

 

Spencer tried to stay awake to watch the movie but eventually he fell asleep on Ian's lap.

 

Ian smiled at Bryan. "He's so adorable."

 

"He is.." Bryan said sweetly.

 

"I'll put him in his room."

 

Bryan smiled, watching as Ian carried their son to bed. Ian tucked spencer into bed and walked back out to the living room. Bryan stood and walked over to Ian, kissing him deeply. Ian gasped as he wrapped his arms around Bryan. Bryan picked Ian up again, pressing him against the wall. Ian bit his lip as a small moan escaped him. Bryan grinned at him. "You look so gorgeous.."

 

"When I fall apart from you?"

 

"Always.. But that too.." Bryan chuckled darkly.

 

"What're you going to do to me?" Ian whispered.

 

Bryan smiled. "I'm going to take that perfect ass.. Make you be quiet when all you'll want to do is scream for me.."

 

Ian shivered as he leaned in for a passionate kiss. Bryan growled, gripping Ian's thighs tighter.

 

"Babe.."

 

"Yes?.."

 

"Feels so good.."

 

"You want to go to the bedroom?.."

 

"Yes.. Fuck yes.." Ian whispered. Bryan carried Ian to the bedroom, kissing him deeply. Ian rolled his body against Bryan's. Bryan smiled as he laid Ian on the bed, grinding down against him. Ian's head fell back. "Ohh.."

 

Bryan bit down on Ian's neck, moaning softly. Ian gave a high whine as he thrust his hips up.

 

"How do you want me?.."

 

"Fuck me hard, baby. Make me so sore you're all I can think about tomorrow.." Ian breathed out.

 

Bryan growled, pulling Ian's shirt off. Ian rubbed over his own stomach. Bryan leaned down, biting at Ian's pierced nipple.

 

"Ah! Yes.."

 

"You're so hot, baby.." Bryan smiled, pulling his own shirt off.

 

"So are you, Bryan.."

 

Bryan scratched down Ian's chest before working on his jeans. Ian lifted his hips to make it easier. Bryan pulled them off before turning Ian over. Ian arched his back beautifully. Bryan squeezed Ian's ass roughly. "Fuck.."

 

"You like my ass, babe?"

 

"I love it.. It's perfect.."

 

Ian laughed lightly as he wiggled his behind.

 

"Even when I'm trying to seduce you you're still a dork.." Bryan giggled, squeezing lightly.

 

"You love it." Ian grinned.

 

"I do.." Bryan whispered, kissing between his shoulder blades.

 

"Bryan.." Ian sighed.

 

"Yes, babe?.." Bryan said quietly, bringing his fingers to his lips and sucking them slowly.

 

"I need you.."

 

Bryan smiled, pulling his fingers away and spreading Ian's legs a bit. Ian closed his eyes as his breathing depended. Bryan carefully pushed two fingers in, moaning softly. Ian gasped before letting out a quiet groan. "Yes.."

 

"Fuck.. Such a tight ass.." Bryan smiled, pushing deeper.

 

"Oh fuck.."

 

"You want my dick, baby?.."

 

"Yes." Ian said quickly. Bryan kissed down his back slowly. "Bryan.. So good.."

 

Bryan pulled his fingers out before spreading his cheeks and licking over him.

 

Ian gripped the sheets as he arched into the touch. "More.."

 

Bryan growled pushing his tongue inside his husband. Ian let out a loud moan as he rolled his body. Bryan gripped Ian's ass roughly before pulling back and smacking it roughly.

 

"Ah! Fuck baby.."

 

"Are you ready for me?.."

 

"Yes.. Oh yes.."

 

Bryan kissed back up Ian's back before positioning himself and slowly pushing in. Ian's mouth opened wide as he was filled. Bryan kissed the side of his neck as he bottomed out. "Ungh.. So tight.."

 

"God damn.. You still feel so big to me baby.. Love how you stretch me.."

 

Bryan smiled as he started to roll his hips slowly. Ian moved his body with Bryan's, whimpering softly. Bryan pushed down on Ian's lower back, pressing him against the mattress as he sped up. Ian pulled a pillow closer and let out a loud moan against it. Bryan growled as he started pounding into Ian. "Take my fucking cock.. Ungh!"

 

"Bryan!"

 

"Shh, baby.. Gotta stay quiet.." Bryan chuckled. Ian gripped the pillow as he tried to keep his voice down. Bryan angled his hips up, searching for that perfect spot. Ian cried out into the pillow as Bryan found it. "Fuck.."

 

Bryan moaned in Ian's ear, biting the lobe gently. Ian whimpered as he writhed beneath his husband. He didn't know what it was about his ear but when Bryan did that, it drove him wild. Bryan smiled as he slammed his hips forward, grunting deeply.

 

"Ungh! Bryan.. I'm close.."

 

"Me too.. Come baby.."

 

Ian rocked his body down a few more times before coming hard. Bryan moaned loudly against Ian's ear, filling him with his come. Ian collapsed as he panted heavily. Bryan rolled into his back. "Fuck.. I love you."

 

"I love you too," Ian giggled breathlessly.

 

Bryan leaned over, kissing Ian sweetly. "Have you talked to Aria?.."

 

"I have. She was having some wicked cravings." Ian laughed.

 

"Like what?" Bryan giggled.

 

"M&Ms, salsa and orange soda. Together." Ian chuckled.

 

"Oh gross." Bryan laughed.

 

"I know! Speaking of cravings.. Mimi has been eating pickles and..Oreos!"

 

"See, that's not so bad." Bryan grinned. "She should be finding out what she's having soon too, huh?"

 

"Yeah! She has an appointment in two weeks. She's dying to find out." Ian smiled. "She looks amazing! Thea was sending me pictures."

 

Bryan smiled as Ian grabbed his phone and showed Bryan. "She looks beautiful.."

 

"I know. Mimi said Thea can't keep her hands off of her." Ian chuckled.

 

"Oh god.." Bryan giggled before smiling at Ian. "Does it.." his smile faded a bit. "Does it ever make you sad that.. We can't have that experience?.."

 

"No. I feel lucky with what we have. And I have no desire to have a human growing inside of me." Ian said. "I mean, it's a very wonderful thing. But I'm happy with what we have. And I think it might freak me out if somehow you got pregnant." He joked. "Does it make you sad?"

 

Bryan gave a chuckle at Ian's joke but sighed after. "I don't know.. I mean, I don't want to be pregnant, but it's just kind of.. I don't like that if we want to expand our family we have to bring someone else in to do it.."

 

"I understand that. But at least we have options. It's just like when a woman or her husband can't have a baby. They do the same."

 

Bryan nodded. "I love Aria.. Really. She's amazing. I've just been thinking about that lately.."

 

"I know it's unfortunate that we can't do it on our own. But without aria, we wouldn't be having another baby. I don't know. Just thinking about it, I can't be upset. I'm too happy about having a baby."

 

Bryan smiled wide. "We're having a baby.. With your super sperm." He giggled.

 

"I knew my little men could do it." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan smiled and kissed him. "Me too.."

 

"And even though you aren't pregnant, I still don't want to stop touching you." Ian laughed as he pressed his body against Bryan.

 

Bryan bit his lip. "Hmm.. Well I'd hope so."

 

"You know.. I love holding you and all. But sometimes.. I just love being in your arms like this.." Ian said quietly.

 

Bryan held him closer. "I love it too.."

 

"I don't want to ruin this moment.." Ian sighed. "But would you want to consider moving?"

 

Bryan stiffened a bit. "I.. I think I should be open to the idea.."

 

"Should be and being open are different.."

 

"I know.. It's just.. This is our first apartment.. We raised Spencer here, we grew into adults here.. This is our home.."

 

"I know." Ian said softly. "But it will get too crowded. And with a baby, moving would be so difficult."

 

Bryan nodded lightly. "I know.. I know that.. It's just.." he trailed off.

 

"It's our home. I know."

 

"I'm sorry.. We should start looking."

 

Ian turned to look at Bryan. "You need to be ready. I'm not going to force this on us."

 

"We only have a few more months until the baby gets here.. I know this is what we need to do."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah.. I know our family needs this.." 

 

Ian smiled lightly. "This will be so good for us. I love you, Bryan."

 

"I love you too." Bryan smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Ian felt better and headed to work. It was a long day getting caught up and figuring out their money situation. The salon receptionist knocked on Ian's office and told him he had a phone call. He was getting ready to leave the salon but the young girl urged him it was important. Ian sighed as he sat back down and took the call. 

 

Ian got home later than usual that night. "I know, I know. I'm late." He said as he walked in. "But... I have news.."

 

Bryan looked up from the dishes. "Well I'm glad Aria had to reschedule the appointment.. Or else you wouldn't have been there. What's your news?" Bryan sighed.

 

"Baby.. You need to drop that plate. You're going to freak out.."

 

Bryan raised an eyebrow and put the dish down, turning to face his husband.

 

"Okay. So I was just sitting at my desk going over everything. And well, I'm sure we can move without problems. I was on my way out when a friend called. You know how the salon has been becoming more and more popular and well known.. I just got the offer of a lifetime! Like I can't believe this is real." Ian rambled.

 

"What is it?" Bryan asked, his eyes wide.

 

"I'm going to behind the scenes.. Doing hair for.. Are you ready? I really don't think you're ready to hear this.." Ian teased with a grin.

 

"Baby, tell me!" Bryan grinned.

 

"New York Fashion Week.."

 

Bryan's mouth dropped and he stared at his husband before letting out a loud squeal. "Shut! Up!!"

 

"I'm serious!" Ian said excitedly. "And... I got enough tickets for you, Spencer, our parents and Mini and Thea!!!"

 

Bryan screamed, jumping into Ian's arms and kissing him deeply. Ian grinned as they pulled back. "I told you that you'd freak out."

 

Did they say w-what designers, what shows?" Bryan grinned, holding Ian's face in his hands. 

 

Ian sat Bryan down and told him all about who would be there and what all would go into it. "I'm pretty sure I can sneak you and Kurt back stage."

 

"Oh my god!" Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's neck, bouncing happily.

 

"Daddy?" Spencer asked as he walked out. "Why do you keep screaming?"

 

"I'm sorry, baby.." Bryan said quickly. "Your daddy just got a big job!"

 

"You won't be at the salon?" Spencer asked sadly.

 

"I'll still be at the salon." Ian smiled. "But in February I'm going to be working for some very important people. Doing hair for supermodels."

 

"Supermodels?" Spencer asked with excited eyes. "Can I go?"

 

"Of course. So can our whole family."

 

"That sounds like fun!" Spencer grinned.

 

"It will be!" Bryan grinned.

 

"I am so happy.." Ian said, shaking his head. "I mean.. I know I'm good at what I do and I love it. But I never.. Never imagined this."

 

"It's so amazing..I'm so proud of you.." Bryan said, looking up at his husband.

 

"Thank you.. You should call Kurt."

 

Bryan nodded quickly, pulling out his phone and walking out onto the balcony.

 

"Are you calling to tell us the gender?" Kurt answered happily.

 

"No, not yet. We had to move the appointment to tomorrow because Aria wasn't feeling well. But I do have good news!"

 

"Okay.. What is it?"

 

"Ian got a job at fashion week!"

 

"Like...the fashion week? As in New York fashion week?" Kurt asked slowly. 

 

"Yes! Like five designers booked him!"

 

Kurt let out a loud squeal. "Oh my god!"

 

"I know!" Bryan yelled happily.

 

"That's so amazing! I'm so proud! Oh god! Fashion week!"

 

"He got you guys tickets." Bryan grinned.

 

Kurt's eyes went wide as another scream escaped him. "Oh my god! Blaine! Blaine!!"

 

Blaine ran in. "What, what's wrong?!"

 

"We're going to Fashion Week!!"

 

"Like.. New York Fashion Week?.." Blaine said slowly.

 

"Yes! Ian will be doing hair and makeup!"

 

"Oh my god!" Blaine grinned.

 

"Are you absolutely sure we get to go?" Kurt asked Bryan.

 

"Ian got tickets for everyone!"

 

"Oh god! You have no idea.. Well, you do." Kurt laughed. "This is wonderful!"

 

"I'm so proud of him.. Oh god.." Bryan grinned.

 

"This is crazy. A baby. Two babies! And fashion week.. Wow."

 

"I know. Oh! And we're moving.."

 

"Moving? Where?!"

 

"We don't know yet. We just know we need more space." Bryan said softly.

 

"We're so proud of you, sweetie." Kurt said, tears in his eyes.

 

"Oh god.." Bryan giggled, his throat tightening. "Please don't cry.."

 

"I'm trying." Kurt got out with a light laugh.

 

"Well we miss you.. Do you want to talk to Spencer?"

 

"I'd love to!"

 

Bryan brought the phone to Spencer and let him talk to Kurt while he went to sit on the couch with Ian.

 

"I assume he's ecstatic." Ian chuckled.

 

"Oh yeah.." Bryan smiled. "You’re so amazing.."

 

"I'm not that amazing." Ian said seriously. "But thank you."

 

Bryan leaned in and kissed him. "If you weren't, they wouldn't have picked you..",

 

"That is true.." Ian smiled. "I can't explain how happy I am."

 

Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's neck. "My successful man.." he hummed lowly. Ian grinned as he leaned in for another kiss. Bryan let out a low moan, pulling Ian a bit closer.

 

"I should surprise you more often." Ian chuckled lightly before pressing their lips together again.

 

"I'm just so.. Proud of you.." Bryan breathed out between kisses.

 

"Thank you, baby."

 

Bryan smiled, pulling Ian closer.

 

"Spencer is right over there.." Ian whispered.

 

"I know.." Bryan sighed. "I can't help it.."

 

"You can show me how happy you are once he's in bed." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan giggled. "Okay baby.."

 

Ian kissed his husband again. "Aria did call me. But did she tell you when she rescheduled for?"

 

"Tomorrow." Bryan smiled.

 

"I couldn't be happier right now." Ian sighed softly.

 

"Everything is so perfect." Bryan smiled as Spencer brought the phone back.

 

"He wants to talk to Daddy!" Spencer smiled, holding the phone up to Ian.

 

Ian couldn't help but smile as he took the phone. "Hello?"

 

"We're so proud of you!" Kurt grinned.

 

"Thank you, Kurt.."

 

"How did you?.. Who called you?" Kurt asked. Ian sat back as he explained everything to Kurt.  
"That's incredible. You're cutting my hair when we come there." Kurt giggled .

 

"I can do that." Ian smiled.

 

"Congratulations again, sweetie.." Kurt said happily.

 

“Thank you. I can't wait for you guys to get here. We'll let you know all the details when I get them."

 

"Alright. Give Bryan a kiss for me."

 

"I will. Bye Kurt."

 

Spencer climbed up on Ian's lap as he hung up.

 

Ian wrapped his arms around their son. "Did you have a good talk with grandpa?"

 

"Mhm! He said he'd bring me something to wear to the fashion show!"

 

"It'll be something amazing, I'm sure." Ian chuckled.

 

Bryan grinned wide. "Are you proud of Daddy?"

 

"Yes." Spencer said with a big smile.

 

Ian kissed Spencer's forehead sweetly. "Thank you.."

 

"Welcome!"

 

"I have you a plate in the microwave." Bryan smiled at his husband.

 

"Awesome. I'll go get it."

 

"No, just relax." Bryan said softly. "I'll get you a beer too."

 

"Thank you." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan fixed his husbands plate and brought him a beer, kissing his cheek. "Spencer, you want some ice cream?"

 

"Yes please!"

 

Bryan nodded, walking to the kitchen. "Daddy's being super nice.." Spencer giggled.

 

"He's just very happy." Ian laughed.

 

"I am too!" Spencer smiled.

 

"Me too sweetie."

 

After dinner, Bryan and Ian lay in bed, Bryan rubbing up and down his back.

 

"What're you thinking?" Ian whispered.

 

"That our life is amazing.." Bryan said just as quietly.

 

"It is.."

 

Bryan smiled. "Remember when we were about to move here and you thought you wouldn't amount to anything?.."

 

Ian laughed lightly. "Yes, I do."

 

"And look at you.." Bryan smiled.

 

"It's crazy."

 

"I know.." Bryan said softly. "Hopefully I get an audition soon."

 

"I think you will." Ian said sweetly. "Are you wanting to hire someone to watch the baby?"

 

"Maybe.. I want to spend a year with them first.."

 

Ian nodded. "Okay. And I'll be home as much as I can."

 

"Okay.. We can do this together." Bryan smiled.

 

"Always."

 

Bryan leaned in, kissing Ian sweetly.

 

"I love you so much, Bryan."

 

“I love you too.”

 

Ian grinned as he held his husband.

 

"You're so amazing, baby.."

 

"So are you.."

 

"Please.." Bryan chuckled. "I'm just home all day.."

 

"You're an amazing husband and father. And once we have this baby and get settled, you'll be performing again."

 

Bryan smiled lightly. "You don't think I'm too old?.."

 

"Too old? Not at all." Ian said seriously.

 

"Really?.."

 

"I promise."

 

Bryan leaned up kissing him softly. "Thank you.."

 

"They'd be idiots to not want you."

 

"You want me so it's okay.."

 

"I always want you." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan giggled, pressing a light kiss to Ian's lips.

 

"What's so funny?" Ian asked as he rubbed Bryan's back.

 

"Nothing..I'm just happy.."

 

"Me too, babe."

 

Bryan cuddled up to Ian, sighing happily.

 

"I don't think I'm going to sleep much tonight.."

 

"Excited about tomorrow?" Bryan grinned.

 

Ian nodded. "A little nervous. But really excited."

 

"Why nervous?"

 

"I just want to make sure the baby is okay."

 

"I'm sure everything is great." Bryan smiled.

 

"Do you think we'll hear the heartbeat too?"

 

"I think we will."

 

"That's so crazy." Ian whispered in awe.

 

Bryan grinned. "I know.."

 

"I wish it was time already."

 

"If you sleep it'll come faster." Bryan said sweetly.

 

"I'll try." Ian sighed. Bryan nodded, leaning in to kiss him. Ian pulled his husband closer. Bryan smiled against Ian's lips. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

"Let's try to get some sleep.."

 

Ian nodded, keeping his arms around Bryan. Bryan hummed happily as they slowly fell asleep.

 

The next morning, Ian couldn't even pretend to be grouchy. He was never a morning person. But today.. Today he couldn't keep a smile off of his face. They dropped Spencer off at school and Bryan grinned. "You seem really smiley today."

 

"I've never been to an appointment like this. I'm excited."

 

"So am I.." Bryan smiled. "We should take Aria out for lunch after this."

 

"Somewhere nice." Ian agreed. "I really feel like my life is a dream right now."

 

"Me too.." Bryan said, grabbing Ian's hand.

 

Ian's knee bounced with excitement as they drove to the appointment. They got there and met Aria in the waiting room. She stood and grinned. "Hey guys!" She was short, but Ian found it amazing how she and Bryan looked like they could be brother and sister. They both hugged her and sat as they waited. "How are you feeling?" Ian asked.

 

"Better.." She grinned. "Are you guys excited?"

 

"So much. Ian hasn't stopped talking about it." Bryan asked.

 

"I'm excited too. I kind of have a feeling it's going to be a boy.." She said, putting her hand on her stomach.

 

"Really?" Ian asked. "What makes you feel that way?"

 

"I don’t know.. Just a feeling.."

 

Ian nodded as they called Aria's name. They all got up and walked in together. The nurse talked to Aria about how she had been feeling, how her appetite was and other questions she needed to know. She prepped Aria's stomach before starting the ultrasound.

 

"Alright.. Here's the sound of their heart.." The nurse smiled. Bryan gasped as he heard the small quick thumping noise. Ian's eyes went wide as his own heart raced. "Oh my god.."

 

Bryan squeezed his hand as the nurse searched a bit more. "And there's your baby.." she said as they saw the ultrasound appear on the screen.

 

Tears welled in Ian's eyes as he looked at the screen. "Our baby.."

 

Bryan grinned as he started to cry as well.. "Oh my god.." 

 

"That’s so cool.." Aria smiled.

 

“Do you want to know the sex?" The nurse asked. "Or will it be a surprise?"

 

Bryan looked to Ian. "Do you want to?" He asked excitedly.

 

"I can't wait." Ian chuckled. 

 

The nurse looked at the couple in front of her. "You're having a baby girl."

 

"Oh my god!" Aria grinned.

 

"It's a girl!" Ian said happily as he hugged Bryan close. "A girl!"

 

Bryan kissed his husband happily. "We're having a daughter!"

 

"Congratulations," Aria smiled at them. "I'm so happy for you two.."

 

"Thank you so much Aria.." Bryan said, wiping his eyes.

 

"I can't tell you what this means to us." Ian said as he placed a hand on her stomach.

 

"I'm happy to help. You guys are amazing." Aria grinned.

 

Ian hugged her as the nurse cleaned her stomach off. 

 

"Do you think Spencer will be happy?" Aria grinned, sitting up.

 

Ian nodded. "He told us he thinks it's a girl."

 

"Well, he knew better than I did." Aria giggled as the nurse handed them a picture of the ultrasound.

 

Bryan shook his head as he looked at the picture. "This is so amazing."

 

Ian smiled wide, looking at the picture with him.

 

The nurse cleaned up and left them to talk. "When you're finished changing, Bryan and I would like to take you to lunch." Ian said softly.

 

"Really? You guys don't have to do that." Aria said sweetly.

 

"We want to." Bryan smiled.

 

"Well, I'd be honored." She grinned.

 

"We'll be in the waiting room." Ian said softly. Bryan grabbed Ian's hand as they walked out. Ian kissed Bryan deeply once they were in the waiting room. "I'm so happy.."

 

"So am I.." Bryan whispered, smiling wide. Ian sat and pulled Bryan into his lap as they waited for Aria.

 

Aria came out and smiled. "Okay! Let's go."

 

Ian opened the door for her and drove them to a nice restaurant in the heart of New York.

 

"Guys, this is too much.." She gasped, looking around.

 

"You're carrying our baby." Bryan said seriously. "Let us get you lunch."

 

"McDonald's would've worked.." she giggled. "But thank you.."

 

"This will taste much better." Ian grinned. He put an arm around each of them as they walked in.

 

"Ooh look at the player over here." She giggled, poking Ian's side playfully.

 

"I can't help that I'm so irresistible. I did get you pregnant." Ian grinned.

 

"Oh my god.." Bryan chuckled.

 

Ian kissed Bryan's cheek. "Don't worry. You're the only one I love."

 

"You wound me.." Aria giggled as they sat.

 

"Sorry, babe." Ian laughed. "I'm starving!"

 

They had a big lunch and Aria sat back. "Oh my god I'm full.."

 

"Me too." Ian groaned. "I need a nap."

 

"Well, let’s go nap.. Then we can check Spencer out." Bryan smiled.

 

"Are you guys doing something special?" Aria asked.

 

"Just taking him out for ice cream." Bryan smiled.

 

"That's great. Thank you for coming with me."

 

"Like we'd be anywhere else.." Bryan said, squeezing her hand.

 

When they dropped Aria off, Ian looked at Bryan. "Do you want to go ahead and get him?"

 

"We could.. Or we could go home for a bit.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Okay." Ian said softly. Bryan leaned over, kissing Ian deeply. Ian gave a low growl as he cupped Bryan's cheek. Bryan bit Ian's lip and pulled back. "Let's get home.." he whispered.

 

"Yeah.. Home.."

 

Bryan giggled, kissing his neck as Ian drove.

 

"Bryan.." Ian moaned quietly.

 

"Am I being too distracting?.." Bryan whispered against his ear before biting lightly at the lobe.

 

"Distracting but not enough to kill us." Ian breathed out with a small laugh. Bryan giggled, squeezing his thigh. "What do you want, baby?" Ian asked as he gripped the steering wheel.

 

"I want you to fuck my throat.." Bryan whispered against his jaw. Ian gave another low growl. Bryan smiled. "Do you want to?.."

 

"Mmm, yes."

 

"Want to feel you forcing yourself down my throat so much.." Bryan whined against his ear.

 

"I love seeing my cock sliding in and out of that beautiful mouth."

 

Bryan whimpered. "Please, Daddy.."

 

"I'll give it to you, baby. Almost there." Ian grinned. Bryan nodded, kissing Ian's neck and rubbing his thigh slowly. Ian's sighed as they finally arrived. Bryan turned Ian's head, kissing him passionately. Ian moaned loudly as he pulled Bryan into his lap. Bryan gasped, rolling his body. 

 

"So fucking sexy.." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan smiled. "You are.."

 

"Let's go inside.."

 

"Okay.." Bryan giggled, climbing off his lap. They got out of the car and rushed up the stairs. Bryan moaned as Ian pushed him against the wall when they got inside. He took Bryan's jacket off and kissed down his neck. Bryan's breath picked up as he let his head fall back.

 

"You were such a bad boy in the car, baby." Ian whispered darkly.

 

"I was?" Bryan pouted.

 

Ian gripped Bryan's ass as he nodded. "I'm afraid I'll have to punish you."

 

"But I was just trying to make you feel good." Bryan whispered. Ian cupped Bryan's cheek as he smacked his ass with his free hand. Bryan gave a sharp gasped, leaning into Ian's hand. Ian leaned down to nip at Bryan's collar bone. He ground his hips forward. "See what you do to Daddy?"

 

Bryan moaned softly as he squeezed Ian's biceps. "Yes.."

 

"Get on your knees."

 

Bryan quickly fell to his knees, looking up at Ian. Ian rubbed over his pants, just inches away from Bryan's face. Bryan ran his hands under and up Ian's shirt as he licked his lips. Ian pulled his jacket and shirt off before working on his pants. Bryan pulled his jeans down quickly before nuzzling against his clothed member, moaning softly.

 

"So eager." Ian whispered.

 

"I need you.." Bryan said softly looking up at him. Ian pulled his pants and boxers off in one swift movement, freeing his hard cock. Bryan gasped, immediately taking the head into his mouth and gripping the base in his hand. Ian ran his hands through Bryan's hair and pulled roughly. Bryan moaned around him, looking up into his eyes. Ian smirked down at his husband as he started to thrust. Bryan held his head still as his eyebrows knit together. He loved this feeling.

 

"Fuck, Bryan.."

 

Bryan smiled a bit around him before gagging at a particularly deep thrust. The sound of Bryan gagging on him sent a surge of arousal through Ian as he slowed down a bit. Bryan relaxed, moaning loudly as he gripped Ian's thighs.

 

"Bryan.." Ian growled deeply.

 

Bryan reached down palming over himself. Ian tightened his grip as he sped up again. Bryan stroked himself slowly as he took Ian.

 

"Fucking take me.." Ian growled. Bryan's cheek flushed red as he relaxed his throat even more. Ian thrust in and held Bryan there. Bryan held his breath, before sputtering around him. Ian breathed out heavily as he let go. Bryan pulled off, gasping harshly.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah.. Don't stop.." Bryan whispered. Ian moaned as he eased back in. Bryan moaned quietly, licking over it slowly. "You suck Daddy's dick so good, baby."

 

Bryan let out a happy noise, smiling around him. Ian leaned back against the wall as he pulled Bryan's hair. Bryan moaned deeply, speeding up his hand. Ian trust quickly. "Fuck. I'm close."

 

Bryan nodded, whimpering as he neared his release as well. Small moans and whimpers escaped Ian as he let go. Bryan groaned as he came, swallowing around Ian.

 

"Fuck.."

 

Bryan pulled off, panting.

 

"Come here.." Ian whispered, pulling Bryan up and kissing him deeply. Bryan whined, leaning against him. 

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you."

 

Ian grinned as he held his husband. "Today is amazing."

 

"It is.." Bryan smiled against his lips.

 

"I'm so happy we're having a girl." Ian whispered.

 

"So am I..." Bryan grinned.

 

"Can we go get Spencer? I'm so excited to tell him."

 

Bryan nodded, kissing him again. Ian smiled as they got dressed and left. They checked him out and Spencer ran into the office with his backpack. His hands were covered in glitter and paint.

 

"What were you doing?" Ian chuckled.

 

"Painting a picture for the baby!"

 

"That's so sweet!" Bryan smiled.

 

"It's in my backpack. I want her to be the only one to see it."

 

"Guess what?" Ian asked.

 

"What?" Spencer smiled as they walked out.

 

"You were right. You're getting a sister.."

 

Spencer stopped in his tracks. "Really?!"

 

Bryan nodded. "We're having a girl."

 

His face lit up as he jumped up and down. "We're having a girl!"

 

Ian couldn't help but grin as he held his husband's hand.

 

"I'm gonna have a sister!"

 

"Yes, you will." Bryan smiled softly. Spencer hugged Ian's legs tightly. Ian picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Want to get ice cream to celebrate?"

 

"Yes!"

 

Ian smiled as they walked out.

 

"So can I play dress up with her? And then we can play robots and at school we play restaurant and if I have her at home we can play at home too!" Spencer smiled.

 

"You can play all of that." Bryan chuckled. Seeing how happy spencer was made his heart swell.

 

"When will she get here?" Spencer asked.

 

"It won't be until summer, sweetie."

 

"She won't be here for Christmas?.." Spencer pouted.

 

Ian shook his head. "No. It takes a while before a baby is born."

 

"Ugh..She should hurry." Spencer sighed.

 

"I know. I wish we could have her now." Bryan said softly. 

 

"But we have a lot to do before she gets here. We're going to move. And get everything ready." Ian added.

 

"Move?.." Spencer asked.

 

Ian nodded. "We're going to get a house. You'll have your own room. And we will have a yard to play in."

 

"A yard?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

 

"Yeah." Ian said with a grin. "Does that sound good?"

 

Spencer nodded "I'll miss our old house though."

 

"Me too." Bryan said.

 

"But new houses can be fun!" Spencer said as they got in the car.

 

"They can be. We'll decorate and paint. It'll be a lot of fun." Ian said happily.

 

Spencer grinned as Bryan buckled him into his car seat. They talked about the baby on their way to get ice cream. Spencer went on and on about what he would do with his new sister, barely taking the time to eat his ice cream.

 

When they were finished, yet headed home. Ian helped Bryan with dinner. "So.. I know we haven't even picked out a house. But I've already been thinking of ideas for their rooms.." Ian said.

 

Bryan smiled. "Yeah? What have you been thinking of?"

 

"Well, for the baby's room I was thinking blue and pale pink. Blue walls. Pink curtains and accents. We could have a canopy to make the cradle look like Cinderella's carriage. White classical furniture. Or we could hire a contractor to build a bed for when she's older. Have it look like a castle with stairs up one side and a slide down the other.." Ian smiled.

 

"You’ve been really thinking." Bryan giggled. "That sounds wonderful."

 

Ian grinned. "And for Spence, I've been thinking horizontal stripes. Blues and greens with dark furniture. Or a dark charcoal with wasabi green accents like squares and rectangles."

 

"I think he would love that." Bryan said softly before kissing Ian sweetly.

 

Ian hummed happily. "Have you been thinking of names?.."

 

"Kind of." Bryan said. "What do you like?"

 

"I've been thinking of like.. Marisol.. Lilia, or Lillie as a nickname. Clover. I don’t." Ian shrugged.

 

"Those are cute. You'd probably laugh at what I've been thinking.."

 

"No I wouldn't.." Ian smiled.

 

"I don't know.. I was thinking about Gianna, Farah.. And.. Effie.."

 

"Those are cute." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan blushed a light shade of pink. "Really?"

 

"Really. We'll know when the time is right."

 

Bryan nodded. "I really like Marisol."

 

"Really?" Ian smiled.

 

"I think it would be nice to have some sort of Hispanic name."

 

"It was my grandmother's name." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan took Ian's hand and smiled. "I think we should keep it in the family then."

 

Ian smiled back, leaning in to kiss Bryan deeply.

 

Bryan moaned softly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Ian whispered.

 

"After dinner, do you want to look at houses online? Just to get an idea?"

 

Ian nodded, smiling lightly.

 

The finished dinner and ate before cleaning up. Bryan sat between Ian's legs as he opened his laptop and searched for houses.

 

"So we're going to move to suburbs?" Ian hummed.

 

"I don't know. What do you think?"

 

"I think it'd be good for the kids. My commute will be longer, though."

 

"Mine would be too if I get into performing again." Bryan sighed. "Are there good neighborhoods closer to the city? I just know a lot of apartments and lofts."

 

"Let's check.." Ian said softly. Bryan nodded as he did another search. They found a small neighborhood about ten minutes outside of the city. Ian clicked on a four-bedroom colonial. "How about this?.."

 

"Oh my god!" Bryan exclaimed. "The master bedroom has TWO walk in closets! There is a rec room we could use as a playroom. And a sauna?! Oh! And that room that's kind of off on its own, we could use it for guests!"

 

Ian grinned. "How's the price?"

 

Bryan looked back at Ian. "You haven't said what our budget is. What do you think?"

 

Ian chewed on his lip. "Well.. With fashion week, we should be pretty good."

 

Bryan looked at Ian with hopeful eyes. "You think so?"

 

Ian nodded. The home was pretty pricey, but they were doing well for themselves.

 

"Ian.. This is amazing.. Even if we don't wind up with this one. I'm just so proud of us."

 

"So am I.." Ian whispered, looking into Bryan's eyes.

 

"This is all because of you, baby.."

 

"And you..I couldn't have done any of this without you.."

 

A single tear fell down Bryan's cheek as he squeezed Ian's hand. Ian leaned down, kissing Bryan softly.

 

"Thank you.."

 

"For what baby?"

 

"Opening up to me that night." Bryan whispered. "I don't even know if I would be alive right now. You gave me hope. You gave me the courage to keep going."

 

Ian moved the laptop and turned Bryan around, cupping his face in his hands. "I don't know if I would be.. I don't know where..We saved each other.." Ian said finally.

 

Bryan nodded slowly. "We did.."

 

"I love you.. I'll love you forever.." Ian whispered.

 

"I love you too. Always.."

 

Ian smiled, wiping Bryan's tears.

 

"You should call your mom." Bryan said softly. "I'm sure she'd love to hear what name we decided on."

 

Ian nodded, grabbing his phone and calling his mom. Before she could answer Bryan got his attention. "What if we used Naomi's middle name for hers as well? Isn't it Violeta? I think that would be lovely.."

 

"I think she'd love that.." Ian grinned.

 

"Ian! How are you, hijo?" She answered happily.

 

"I'm great, Mom. So.. We know the baby's gender."

 

"What're you waiting for? Tell me!"

 

"She's a beautiful girl.. Marisol Violeta Taylor.." Ian said softly.

 

His mother gasped. "Oh, Ian!"

 

Ian couldn't help but grin. "Are you happy?.."

 

Ian could hear her tears. "Your grandmother will be so proud. I will be there when she's born. I can't wait to meet our beautiful Marisol.."

 

Ian teared up at his mother's voice. "I can't wait for you to see her."

 

"Did you get the ultrasound?"

 

"Yeah." He sniffed. "I'll scan it and send you a copy."

 

"Text it to me first! Mimi showed me how to text!" She giggled.

 

Ian grinned, laughing lightly. "Okay. I should call her too."

 

"Yes! She will be so happy!"

 

"I love you, Mom. Tell dad for me, okay?"

 

"I will. I love you too."

 

Ian hung up and smiled as he dialed his sister's number.

 

"Hello little brother!"

 

"Hello!" Ian chuckled. "How's my future niece-slash-nephew?"

 

"Reminds me of you! I can't stop eating!" Naomi giggled. "How's mine?"

 

"She's great." Ian smiled.

 

"She?!" Naomi asked before letting out a loud squeal of excitement.

 

"Okay calm down!" Ian laughed along with Bryan. "Yes, she.. Marisol Violeta Taylor."

 

"Ian!" Naomi sighed as she started to cry. "You're using my name? And abuela's?"

 

"Yeah.." He smiled. "Two of my favorite women. If we're lucky she'll turn out like you guys."

 

"That's so sweet!" Naomi said as she wiped her eyes. "Ugh. I've been crying a lot these days"

 

"Hormones." Ian scoffed.

 

"I know! But we find out what we are having next week. The baby was in a weird position last time and we couldn't tell. Oh my god.. Ian.. I won't be there when you're baby is born.."

 

"Oh my god.." Ian said quietly.

 

"I will have just had my baby.." Naomi said sadly.

 

"Shit.." Ian sighed. "I-it's okay. We'll send pictures and video call you as soon as we get her.”

 

"Maybe I can make it work.." Naomi said quickly. "I'll know after we have the baby. I'll try.."

 

"Don't if you can't.." Ian said seriously.

 

"Okay.. I'll let you know.."

 

"Hey, everything will be okay. I promise." Ian smiled.

 

"Okay. I miss you.."

 

"I miss you too Mimi. And I will definitely be there whenever you need me okay?”

 

Naomi nodded. "Will you come see me when the baby comes? Even if it's just a day?"

 

"Of course.." Ian nodded.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too." He smiled.

 

"Hey, Thea just got home. I'll tell her the news. I'll call you later." Naomi said softly.

 

"Alright." He said happily. "Bye, Naomi."

 

"Bye, Ian."

 

Ian hung up and sighed softly.

 

Bryan rubbed Ian's thighs lovingly. "She sounds good."

 

"She does." He smiled, running a hand through Bryan's hair lovingly.

 

"I can't wait to see them for Christmas.."

 

"Me either. I'm excited. And I know Spencer is too."

 

"He gets so excited. I love it." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian nodded, leaning in to kiss Bryan softly. "Me too."

 

Bryan squeezed Ian's hand. "I'm going to shower."

 

"Okay, beautiful.."

 

Bryan kissed Ian before heading to the bathroom. Ian sighed deeply. He was kind of sad that Naomi might not be there for the birth of his daughter.. He understood why she might not be there. But it was still hard. He stood, walking to the bedroom and getting undressed. He had no reason to complain. Everything was going so amazingly for his family. And he would see her on Christmas.. It just still gave him a bad feeling in his stomach. He needed her there.

 

When Bryan got out of the shower, he pulled some pajama pants on and climbed into bed. "What's wrong?"

 

"Nothing.." Ian said, offering a weak smile.

 

Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian. "Talk to me. Did I do something?"

 

"No, of course not.." Ian said softly.

 

"What is it, love?"

 

Ian sighed softly. "Naomi.."

 

"She said she might be able to come. Did you ask what is stopping her?" Bryan asked.

 

"She won't be able to travel just a couple of weeks after having the baby.." Ian Insisted.

 

"If she's feeling well, she can bring the baby."

 

"I hope.. I mean it will be an amazing day.. But I really want her there."

 

"I have a good feeling about it." Bryan said softly.

 

"Okay.." Ian smiled lightly.

 

Bryan kissed his neck. "Don't worry. We'll talk to her when we go."

 

Ian leaned into the touch, sighing happily. "Thank you.."

 

"I'm always here. "

 

"You're perfect.."

 

"No. I just know you."

 

"Which is why you're perfect..." Ian smiled, kissing his neck.

 

Bryan smiled at the touch. "You still make me feel like a teenager."

 

"And how is that?" Ian whispered, his lips against his shoulder.

 

"When you touch me.. How you talk to me.. You're still my hot bad ass. Now you're my hot bad ass husband.."

 

Ian grinned, kissing over to his collar bone. "Well how do you feel when I do those things?.."

 

"Like there's butterflies in my stomach. A lot of tingling.." Bryan whispered.

 

Ian kissed up his neck to his jaw. "I feel it too.."

 

"Really?"

 

"Every time I do much as look at you.."

 

Bryan shivered as he pressed back against Ian.

 

"I love you so much, Bryan.." Ian whispered against his ear.

 

"Ian.." Bryan breathed out. "I-I love you too.."

 

"You okay?.." Ian chuckled.

 

Bryan nodded. "Yeah.."

 

"I like seeing you get all flustered like this.." he hummed, nipping at the lobe.

 

Bryan let out a small whimper. "I can't help it.."

 

"Why?" Ian grinned.

 

"You're so sexy like this."

 

"So are you.."

 

Bryan moaned quietly. "Ian.."

 

Ian kissed the spot behind his ear, humming softly. Bryan pressed back against Ian. Ian hummed sweetly, wrapping his arms around him.

 

“Mean."

 

"I'm not mean.." Ian smiled.

 

"Then why did you stop?" Bryan asked, biting his lip.

 

"Because.." Ian chuckled, kissing the back of his neck. Bryan gave a deep sigh and tried to relax. Ian turned his head, kissing him deeply. Bryan gasped as he turned around and wrapped himself around Ian. Ian pulled his husband into his lap, scratching across his lower back. Bryan whined against Ian's lips as he reached up to pull his husband's hair. Ian moaned, pulling back and looking up at him.

 

"Ian.."

 

"You're so beautiful, Bryan."

 

"You are too, Ian." Bryan whispered. Ian smiled as Bryan rubbed over his tattoos. Bryan leaned down and kissed across Ian's chest. Ian leaned back against the headboard. "This one is still my favorite. " He whispered, rubbing over Bryan's name.

 

"Mine too.."

 

Ian smiled, rubbing over his cheek.

 

"I love you." Bryan said quietly.

 

"I love you too.."

 

Bryan offered a small smile as he traced over his name. Ian leaned down, kissing him again. Bryan sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck lovingly. Ian ran his hands down his sides. "I want you.."

 

"Take me." Bryan whispered against Ian's lips. Ian moaned, leaning forward until Bryan fell on his back. Bryan looked up with wide, excited eyes. Ian smiled, thrusting down against him and moaning deeply.

 

"Ah!"

 

Ian pressed his lips to Bryan's in a slow passionate kiss. Bryan wrapped his legs around Ian and rolled his body up. Ian hummed against his lips. "Baby.."

 

"Yeah?.."

 

"You're just so perfect.."

 

"You're crazy.." Bryan chuckled lightly.

 

"Probably..But that's your fault." Ian chuckled.

 

"So, now I make you crazy?" Bryan giggled. 

 

"In a good way." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan placed a hand on the back of Ian's neck. "Why don't you make me crazy right now?"

 

Ian chuckled, leaning down to bite Bryan's neck. Bryan tilted his head back as a small moan escaped him. Ian pulled off Bryan's shirt before kissing down his body. Bryan bit his lip as he watched Ian. Ian slowly pulled down Bryan's boxers, biting at his hips gently.

 

"Oh! Ian.."

 

"Fucking perfect.."

 

Bryan rubbed the sides of Ian's head. He loved that feeling. "Baby.. I need you.."

 

Ian pulled his boxers down more. "I want to suck you..",

 

"Yes.."

 

Ian slowly dragged his tongue up the underside of Bryan's length. Bryan breathed out a heavy breath as he watched Ian. Ian moaned softly, kissing back down to his balls, licking over them slowly. Bryan moaned. "Fuck.."

 

Ian sucked them into his mouth, sucking lightly.

 

"Ian.."

 

Ian pulled off with a soft pop. "Yes?.."

 

"Feels so good." Bryan whispered. Ian smiled, licking up the crook of his hip. Bryan moaned as he arched into the touch. "You taste so good.."

 

Bryan traced down Ian's cheek. Ian leaned into the touch, kissing Bryan's palm.

 

"Come here.."

 

Ian climbed up Bryan's body slowly. Bryan kissed Ian deeply. He wrapped his legs around his husband and flipped them over. Ian gasped, gripping Bryan's waist. Bryan rocked his hips down roughly.

 

"Oh!..B-Bryan.."

 

"Yes baby?"

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

"I need you.."

 

"What do you want?" Bryan whispered against Ian's neck.

 

"Ride me.."

 

Bryan let out a delicious moan as he reached for the lube. Ian leaned up, kissing his neck and biting down roughly.

 

"Ah! Fuck.." Bryan gasped as he slicked Ian's member up. Ian moaned deeply, rolling his hips up. Bryan bit his lip as he positioned himself over Ian. Ian looked up at Bryan with admiring eyes. Bryan laced his fingers with Ian as he slowly sank down. Ian gasped, arching his back a bit.

 

"Oh fuck.."

 

"I love you.."

 

“I love you too."

 

Ian thrust up slowly.

 

Bryan's mouth fell open. "Oh god.."

 

"Fuck.."

 

"So big.."

 

Ian pulled him down so he was sitting. 

 

"Ian.." Bryan moaned as he started to move. Ian moaned softly, rolling his hips up. Bryan placed his hands on Ian's chest and started bouncing on him. Ian groaned, looking up at him. Bryan bit his lip as gave Ian an innocent look as he rode him.

 

"Oh my god, babe..Talk to me.."

 

"Fuck.. Love how you fill me." Bryan moaned loudly. "Love riding your big, thick dick."

 

Ian growled. "You love my dick, baby?.. Love bouncing on my cock?.."

 

"Ungh! Yes, Daddy.."

 

Ian pulled him down to kiss him deeply. Bryan moaned into the kiss, pulling himself closer. Ian sped up his hips, growling deeply. Bryan's moans and whimpers slowly escalated as he came closer to his release. Ian slowed down before rolling them over. Bryan gasped as he looked up at his husband. Ian cupped Bryan's cheek before kissing him sweetly.

 

"You look so good.." Bryan breathed out.

 

Ian smiled. "Just relax.." he whispered, rolling his hips slowly. Bryan closed his eyes as he felt down Ian's arms. Ian pressed his lips to Bryan's jaw, moaning softly.

 

"Baby.."

 

"I love you.." Ian whispered.

 

"I love you too.."

 

Ian pulled Bryan as close as he could as he thrust deep and slow. Bryan cupped Ian's cheek. "Are you okay..?"

 

"Yeah.." Ian whispered. "Yeah.."

 

Bryan sighed. He felt like Ian was lying but didn't want to ruin the moment. Ian just took Bryan's face in his hands and kissed him deeply as he sped up his hips. Bryan returned the kiss but couldn't relax enough.

 

Ian pulled back. "Are you okay?" He asked quickly.

 

"Of course. Just keep going." Bryan said, not looking at Ian.

 

Ian pulled out and turned Bryan's face. "Baby.."

 

"What?"

 

"I'm sorry.. I'm just stressed. I mean everything is going so well.. This never happens for us.. I was just trying to be as close to you as I could.”

 

"You're overdoing everything. You keep saying you love me. Normally I wouldn't think twice. But it just seems like you're trying too hard or hiding something." Bryan said quickly.

 

"I'm not hiding anything. I'm just.. I'm trying to make sure nothing goes wrong between us. Not that I think anything would. I'm.. I'm being stupid." Ian sighed.

 

"You are." Bryan said seriously. "Everything is great. Nothing bad is happening."

 

Ian nodded, chewing on his lip. "I'm sorry.."

 

"It's fine."

 

"Are you mad at me?.." Ian whispered.

 

"No." Bryan said softly. "I'm just not really in the mood now."

 

Ian sighed deeply, rolling onto his side.

 

"What? Are you mad at me now?"

 

"Maybe.." Ian giggled.

 

"Really?"

 

"I don’t.." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan sighed dramatically as he pulled Ian closer. "You're ridiculous."

 

Ian smiled, kissing Bryan softly. "I'm sorry.. I know nothing will go wrong with us. You are amazing."

 

"So are you. That's why I know we will be okay."

 

"Forgive me?" Ian whispered, rubbing up his thigh.

 

"There's nothing to forgive. I'm not mad." Bryan said. Ian nodded, kissing his forehead. Bryan smiled softly. "Get some rest."

 

"Okay.." Ian sighed.

 

Bryan kissed Ian's cheek. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Bryan sighed softly as they laid together.

 

Ian kissed Bryan softly. "We should start Christmas shopping tomorrow.."

 

"Are you off tomorrow?"

 

Ian nodded, playing with Bryan's hair.

 

"I would like that." Bryan smiled. Ian leaned down, kissing Bryan softly.  
"I'm not really tired." Bryan sighed.

 

"Want to watch a movie?" Ian asked softly, looking down at him.

 

"Yeah. I'd like that."

 

Ian put a random movie before pulling on his boxers and cuddling up with Bryan. Bryan held Ian close as they relaxed. Ian rested his head on Bryan's shoulder, quickly falling asleep. Bryan couldn't help but smile. Ian looked so peaceful. He was so happy. He hoped Ian wouldn't stress too much about all of this.. Maybe he could talk to him a little more tomorrow to calm him.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Bryan woke up to a pair of lips on his hip.

 

"Hmm?" Bryan moaned as he rubbed his eyes.

 

A low chuckle rumbled in Ian's chest. "Morning.." He whispered, nuzzling against Bryan's hard length.

 

"Morning.." Bryan said before biting his lip.

 

"How'd you sleep?.. I'm assuming you had a good dream.. You were like this when I woke up.." Ian hummed.

 

"Umm.. Yeah.. It was good.."

 

Ian sat up. "Hey.. Are you okay? I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have.."

 

"No, it's fine." Bryan blushed. "It was about you.."

 

"Yeah?.." Ian hummed, a smirk stretching over his features. "Tell me about it.."

 

"It was silly." Bryan sighed.

 

"Please?.." Ian pouted, kissing his jaw.

 

"I had just dropped Spence off at a friend's house. We were having a date night. But when I got home, you were in that leather jacket, a slim fit shirt and those jeans I love." Bryan's blush deepened. "Well.. We didn't even make it to dinner.."

 

Ian moaned softly against Bryan's stubbly cheek. "What did we do?.."

 

"You used the crop on me.. You had me begging for you.."

 

Ian kissed back down his body. "Let me hear how you begged.."

 

"Is Spencer awake..?"

 

"I don't think so.. It's still early.."

 

Bryan sighed as he laid back. "You had me bent over the bed.."

 

Ian kissed along his length. "Yeah?.."

 

"You didn't want me to call you anything but 'Daddy' or 'Sir'."

 

"And you did.. Because you're such a good boy.." Ian whispered against the head before sucking it in.

 

Bryan gasped. "So good for you, Daddy.."

 

Ian moaned, bobbing his head quickly. The last thing he wanted was to be interrupted by Spencer waking up.

 

"Fuck.." Bryan moaned deeply, reaching down to pull at Ian's hair. Ian growled, thrusting down against the mattress.

 

Bryan thrust up. "Baby.. I'm not going to last.."

 

Ian nodded, taking Bryan all the way down his throat. Bryan groaned as Ian sputtered around him. The sound sent Bryan over the edge. Ian bobbed his head, swallowing him down. Bryan's breathing was ragged as Ian pulled off. "I would say it's a pretty good morning.."

 

"Me too.." Ian giggled.

 

"Do you want me to..?" Bryan asked.

 

"I actually.. I think I came when you did." Ian chuckled, blushing.

 

"You think?" Bryan giggled. "How is there a question?"

 

"Because I was so focused on your gorgeous face.." Ian winked.

 

"Whatever." Bryan laughed.

 

"You look so good when you come.." Ian smiled.

 

"I doubt that."

 

We can watch the video from our anniversary again and I'll prove you wrong.."

 

"That's okay." Bryan blushed.

 

"Then believe me.." Ian grinned, climbing up his body and kissing him.

 

"Okay. I believe that you think that."

 

"You're such a nerd. Accept my word as law." Ian smiled.

 

"So you're like a god now?" Bryan laughed.

 

"I mean. You do call me a god when I fuck you.." Ian smirked.

 

“I do not!"

 

Ian laughed, leaning down to tickle his husband. "Say it!"

 

"No!" Bryan squealed as he tried to get his husband off of him.

 

Ian grabbed both of his hands and gripped them in one of his. "Say it!"

 

"Fine! You're right!"

 

Ian grinned, releasing Bryan and running his hands down to grip his ass. "Damn straight.."

 

Bryan gasped before giggling lightly. "Dork."

 

"Now.. Say your ass is perfect.." Ian hummed against his lips.

 

"Or what? You'll tickle me again?"

 

"Maybe." Ian said, biting Bryan's bottom lip gently.

 

"I think my ass is close to perfect. But in my opinion, yours is better."

 

Ian smacked Bryan's thigh hard. "That's not what I told you to say.."

 

Bryan gasped as his head fell back. "Fuck!"

 

Ian rubbed over the spot soothingly. "Want to try again?.."

 

"My ass is perfect." Bryan sighed.

 

Ian squeezed it again, smiling against Bryan's lips. "Good boy..",

 

Bryan smiled back before whispering, "Bitch."

 

Ian moaned, grinning. "Your bitch.."

 

"That's right."

 

Ian gave Bryan a light, teasing kiss. Bryan shook his head playfully. "Do you have any ideas on what to get Spence for Christmas?"

 

Ian pouted. "Just some toys. A bike since he'll have a place to ride it when we move."

 

"Is there anything special you're wanting to get anyone?" Bryan asked.

 

"I've got a gift for you.." Ian teased, grinding his hips forward exaggeratedly.

 

"Oh my god! Ian!"

 

Ian grinned, laughing against Bryan's neck.

 

"You're such a freak."

 

"You wouldn't have me any other way. Plus you're just as much of a freak. My freaky kinky sexy ass husband.." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan pushed Ian playfully. "I know that but I don't show it as much."

 

Ian just chuckled. "I love when you do.." he smiled, nipping at his ear.

 

Bryan gave a small whimper. "I know.."

 

Ian kissed down Bryan's neck before they heard a tiny knock on the door.

 

"Get dressed!" Bryan groaned as he pulled his pants up. Ian sighed, pulling on his boxers.  
"Come in, sweetie!"

 

"Daddies, I have to get ready for school!" Spencer sighed, exasperated. Ian looked at the clock. It was already seven-thirty. Spencer had to be at school by eight "Oh shit! Go brush your hair and your teeth! I'll pick out your clothes and we'll get McDonald's on the way for breakfast."

 

"Hurry!" Spencer yelled before stomping to his room.

 

Ian jumped up, tossing his dirty boxers on the ground and pulling on a fresh pair along with jeans and a t-shirt. "I love you!" He said, leaning down to kiss Bryan before hurrying to their son's room.

 

Bryan just shook his head as he rolled back over.

 

After Ian dropped Spencer off, they did a bit of Christmas shopping, hiding the boxes in Bryan's closet.

 

"I think we did well." Bryan smiled. "I was thinking of getting Broadway tickets for Kurt and Blaine."

 

"I think they'd love that." Ian said, sighing happily.

 

"What about your sister? What should we get her and Thea?"

 

"I'll figure that out. It has to be special.." Ian turned, tossing a ball of rolled up wrapping paper at the trash can and missing. "Shit.."

 

"It's fine." Bryan sighed as he picked it up.

 

"I have to go pick up Spencer. I loaded the dishwasher so it needs to be unloaded tonight." He said, kissing Bryan sweetly. 

 

"Fine."

 

"I love you." Ian said as he grabbed his coat and left. 

 

Later that night, Bryan was unloading the dishes and Ian came from Spencer's room. "I finally got him down.."

 

"Ian.. Look at this." Bryan said seriously as he pointed to the dishwasher.

 

"What?" Ian asked. "It's the dishes I washed.."

 

"I almost cut myself the other day since you never put the knives upside down. The cups are upright. When I pull the drawer out, water goes everywhere. But don't worry. That's just one more mess that I have to clean up."

 

"Babe, I'm sorry I was in a rush.." Ian said seriously.

 

"You do this all the time. And just throw your clothes wherever you feel like!"

 

Ian's eyebrow twitched. "Well excuse me. I'm so busy all the damn time I forget to fold it neatly and fucking color code it, Bryan.."

 

"It's not that hard to just put it in a pile. I know you work and all. But I gave up my career! I don't regret that at all. But what is it going to be like in a bigger house? I won't have any time to myself. All I'll be doing is picking up after you!"

 

Ian rolled his eyes. "Of course. Look I fucking apologized! And you can work! I just.. I don't have time!"

 

"And with a new baby? I won't have time to even think about work!" Bryan groaned before storming off to the living room.

 

Ian followed him. "I told you if we had to we could hire a nanny! Look I'm sorry I'm messy, but you knew that way before you married me..I try to work on it and you know that!"

 

"Sometimes I feel like you don't try at all! And honestly I don't even want to talk to you about it now. I'm tired and too annoyed for this shit. You're going to wake spencer." Bryan said heatedly.

 

Ian's neck turned red. "You don't want to talk to me?" He said curtly. "Fine."

 

"I'm going to change." Bryan huffed as he turned away from Ian.

 

"Okay." Ian said, his arms crossed. Ian waited for Bryan to get changed and followed him, grabbing Bryan's pillow and a blanket off of the bed and storming back into the living room.

 

"What? You're going to sleep on the couch tonight?"

 

"No. You are." Ian said seriously.

 

"Excuse me?!"

 

Ian walked past Bryan, gently ushering him out of the bedroom.

 

"What the hell, Ian?" Bryan snapped.

 

"You don't want to talk to me? You don't get to sleep with me." Ian said, shrugging.

 

"Whatever. Don't forget to set your damn alarm again!"

 

Ian just closed the door in Bryan's face. Bryan huffed as he walked into the living room. Ian had no right to make him sleep on the couch! He huffed as he walked back, trying to open the bedroom door, but gasping as he felt it was locked. Bryan leaned back against the wall. Why was Ian being so difficult? Maybe he was being a little harsh.. Ian was trying.. He didn't mind staying home and doing the housework. But it would be nice to have a little help once in a while. Or have a date night. Just something to get him out of the house. He sighed, walking back to the living room. Guilt washed over him as he laid down. He groaned, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

The next morning, Ian woke up and tried to make breakfast for spencer without waking his husband. Bryan stirred, yawning as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Ian was bringing two plates to the dining room table. He stopped when he saw Bryan was awake.

 

Bryan looked up. "Hey.." he said softly as he stood.

 

"Hi."

 

Bryan walked over to his husband and took the plates before setting them on the table and turning back to Ian. "I'm sorry.."

 

"You were a complete dick last night." Ian said seriously. "You know how hard I work to balance everything."

 

"I know, I know.. I think I'm just getting stir-crazy. But that's not an excuse. I was a huge asshole.. You do so much for us. And I love you.."

 

"It's fine." Ian sighed.

 

"Speak your mind.." Bryan said, cupping his cheek.

 

"There's nothing else to say. You were the one that was upset." Ian said seriously. "I mean, I've been stressed because I want this all to go smoothly. But if it's making you this crazy.. I don't know."

 

"It's not. I just. I think we should try to have a date night sometime soon.."

 

"Is that what this is really about?"

 

"I don't know. I just.. I'm being weird. But I'm sorry. "

 

"Babe, if you want to go out, just say something. I know you're home a lot. But if you need to get away, tell me." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan sighed softly. "I do.."

 

"Then let's go out. We'll get a sitter for Spence. Just ask me out on a date next time." Ian chuckled as he pulled Bryan in for a hug.

 

Bryan hugged him tightly and sighed. "Okay.. I love you.."

 

"I love you too. There's extra eggs and bacon in the pan if you're hungry." 

 

Bryan nodded, leaning up to kiss him softly.

 

"I'll go get Spencer." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan smiled and nodded lightly. The next couple of weeks flew by and soon they were on their flight to Ohio. 

 

"Who's picking us up?" Spencer asked.

 

“Kurt and Blaine." Bryan smiled as Spencer grinned. "Grampas!"

 

"Yes." Ian chuckled.

 

"I missed them." Spencer smiled.

 

"They missed you too, sweetie." Bryan said softly.

 

"We're almost there!" He grinned, pointing to the little airplane on the flight tracker.

 

"Yes we are. Are you excited?" Ian chuckled.

 

"Yeah! We can build a snowman with Livie!"

 

"That will be fun!" Ian grinned.

 

They touched down in Columbus and Spencer bounced impatiently as they walked down the stairs.

 

Blaine grinned as he saw his family. "Spencer!"

 

Spencer ran to Blaine and let him scoop him up. "Grandpa!"

 

"I missed you, buddy!"

 

"I missed you so, so much!" He smiled as Ian and Bryan came up to hug them.

 

"It's so good to see you." Kurt said softly.

 

Bryan smiled, hugging him tightly. "I missed you.."

 

"I missed you too." Kurt smiled.

 

"You guys are both so skinny? Are you eating?.." Blaine asked seriously.

 

"You know how Ian eats!" Bryan laughed.

 

"But he looks thinner than usual." Blaine said as they walked to get their bags.

 

"Just lucky I guess." Ian shrugged.

 

"Whatever.." Bryan giggled. "Yes, I'm feeding him, mother."

 

"Hey. You know I just care about you guys." Blaine defended himself.

 

"We know." 

 

"Daddy and Daddy take turns making dinner and it's always good." Spencer grinned.

 

Kurt looked at Ian. "That's great. I'm really really proud of you for getting Fashion Week.. That's just amazing!"

 

Ian blushed. "Thanks. I’m actually pretty nervous." 

 

"Why? You're so good!" Blaine said.

 

"It's just a huge thing." Ian said softly.

 

"You'll be great!"

 

"Thank you." He nodded, smiling.

 

"You're welcome." Blaine said.

 

"Is the Christmas tree up yet?" Bryan asked.

 

"No. We were waiting for you."

 

"Yay!" Spencer grinned.

 

Kurt took Spencer from Blaine. "I'm so glad you're here!"

 

Spencer giggled, hugging him close. Kurt kissed his cheek as they found their bags and headed to the car.

 

"Did our package get here yet? We sent all of the presents to your house." Ian asked.

 

"It came in yesterday." Blaine smiled.

 

"Good." Ian sighed.

 

"Daddy, are we gonna make Christmas cookies? And can we watch Christmas movies?"

 

"We'll do all the Christmas stuff you want!"

 

They drove to the house and Spencer smiled at the snow falling along the away.

 

"Isn't it pretty?" Bryan asked their son.

 

"Yeah.." Spencer whispered, smiling. 

 

Bryan squeezed Ian's hand. He was so happy. Ian grinned, leaning over to kiss him.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Ian smiled. "Gross.." Spencer winced.

 

"You'll like kissing when you get older." Bryan chuckled.

 

"Nuh uh, I've tried it!"

 

"What?" Ian asked quickly.

 

"It was gross." Spencer said, making a face.

 

"Who were you kissing?" Ian asked in his fatherly tone.

 

"Skyler. We wanted to try it, but we didn't like it."

 

"Oh my god." Ian sighed as his in laws laughed.

 

"We just saw you and Daddy doing it so much.."

 

"Well, I'm glad you don't like it."

 

"But you said I will!" Spencer sighed.

 

"Don't listen to me. I'm crazy." Ian said.

 

"Okay, Daddy." 

 

"You’ll find someone you really like one day. Or you might not, but if you do, you'll want to kiss them." Blaine smiled.

 

"I still think it's gross." Spencer said.

 

Kurt just grinned, leaning over to kiss his husband.

 

"He's so cute." Blaine chuckled.

 

They pulled in and Blaine helped Ian and Bryan with their bags.

 

"We're going to get our room ready." Bryan said after saying hello to his brother and sister.

 

Kurt nodded. "Lunch will be ready when you get done."

 

"Okay!" Ian said as they headed to the room.

 

"I miss the old apartment.. We had so many memories in your old room.." Ian sighed.

 

"We did. Remember when you got me drunk the first time?" Bryan chuckled.

 

"And you quite literally begged me to fuck you?"

 

"Yeah.."

 

Ian grinned. "You were cute.. And so hard to resist.."

 

"Really?" Bryan asked with a blush.

 

"Really.." Ian grinned, pulling his coat off. "It took everything in me not to give you what you wanted..Well what you thought you wanted.."

 

"I did want you. But I'm glad you waited."

 

"Me too.." Ian grinned.

 

"You were just so sexy.." Bryan whispered.

 

Ian pulled Bryan close. "So were you.."

 

Bryan shivered lightly. "I was so innocent."

 

"You were.. I love it.. and you still are.."

 

"I am not!"

 

"Sometimes.." Ian said, rubbing down his back.

 

"How?" Bryan asked.

 

"When I try to touch you around other people.."

 

"That's not innocent." Bryan chuckled. "That's polite."

 

"You do?"

 

Ian just chuckled lightly. "Yeah.."

 

Bryan bit his lip as he looked up at his husband. Ian bit his lip before leaning down to kiss Bryan deeply. Bryan moaned loudly, backing up until he reached the bed. Ian pressed himself against Bryan, both of them falling onto the bed. Bryan giggled as he reached down to feel Ian's abs.  
Ian smiled. "You love that don't you?.."

 

"Yes.. Fuck.."

 

Ian rolled his body slowly as he kissed Bryan. Bryan thrust his hips up. Ian moaned, reaching up to pull his hair. Bryan let out a loud moan as he heard the door open.

 

"Oh gross!" Zach groaned.

 

Bryan gasped. "Fuck.."

 

Ian sat up and saw the twins standing in the doorway. "Ugh!" Olivia gagged.

 

"We're a little busy." Ian chuckled.

 

"Lunch is ready you pervs." Olivia scoffed before they ran off.

 

"Oh my god." Bryan sighed as he blushed.

 

Ian giggled. "Miss them?.."

 

"I do. But not when we're doing this."

 

Ian leaned down, kissing up Bryan's neck.

 

"Ian.." Bryan breathed out. "They're going to know.."

 

Ian sighed. "Ughhh."

 

"Later.. I promise. Spencer will sleep with the twins or Kurt and Blaine." Bryan said softly before giving a big smile. "I'll let you do whatever you want. Whatever your dirty mind thinks of."

 

"Mmmm...That sounds fair.." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan chuckled. "Let's go eat."

 

"I want to eat that ass.." Ian grinned, gripping his ass roughly.

 

Bryan gasped harshly. "You're going to tease me all day, aren't you?"

 

"Maybe.."

 

Bryan stood and straightened his outfit. "Come on.."

 

Ian nodded, following his husband. They went downstairs and sat with their family. Bryan had a deep blush as the twins looked at him. The twins giggled, Zach whispering to Olivia. "I wonder if we can use this as blackmail.."

 

"Probably!" Olivia laughed.

 

As the twins giggled Bryan stuck his tongue out at them.

 

"Definitely missed you all being home." Blaine smiled.

 

"Me too." Bryan giggled, "I missed the torture."

 

"I like spending time with Double trouble over there." Ian grinned.

 

Olivia grinned. "Ian is my favorite."

 

"What? I'm your brother!" Bryan said.

 

Ian just smiled wide. "But I'm the favorite. Right, Kurt?"

 

"Don't bring me into this." Kurt giggled.

 

Bryan huffed. "Well.. I guess I can just give your presents to Spencer.." he sighed dramatically.

 

"No!" The twins said in unison.

 

"I mean I'm not your favorite brother anymore."

 

"Presents!" Spencer cheered through a mouthful of hot dog.

 

"We didn't say we don't love you." Olivia defended.

 

Ian was laughing quietly to himself. "How come he's the favorite?" Bryan asked.

 

"Ian's cool." Zach said simply, shrugging.

 

"And I'm not?" Bryan asked.

 

"Ehhh.." Olivia held her hand up a bit. "Kinda. But we love you and you're our brother and you're cool in a brother kind of way!"

 

"Whatever." Bryan sighed.

 

"I think you're cool, Bryan." Kurt humored, making Ian snort out a laugh.

 

"Oh my god! Can we stop?" Bryan groaned.

 

"We love you." Zach smiled.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Bryan said with a small smile.

 

Ian leaned over kissing Bryan softly. "You're my favorite.." he hummed.

 

"You don't get a choice."

 

"I do have a choice. But I couldn't choose if I tried.. I love you too much."

 

Bryan melted at Ian's words. "I love you too.."

 

Ian leaned in, kissing him sweetly. 

 

"Ian isn't my favorite anymore." Zach grimaced.

 

"I'm the real favorite!" Spencer grinned.

 

"Yes you are." Kurt giggled, pinching his cheek.

 

"Hey!" Spencer giggled.

 

Kurt leaned over, kissing his cheek. "So.. Due date for the baby?"

 

"Mid June." Bryan smiled. "I can't wait."

 

"I'm so excited.." Ian grinned.

 

"We are too. We're so proud of you." Kurt said softly.

 

"Thank you." Bryan smiled, squeezing his hand.

 

They had lunch and hung out for a bit. "I’m going to call Mimi."

 

"Okay.." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian walked to their room and dialed his sister's number.

 

After a couple of rings, she answered. "Hello?"

 

"Hey!" Ian smiled.

 

"Hey, are you guys here?!"

 

"At Kurt and Blaine's!"

 

"We'll come see you for dinner." She grinned.

 

"I have to wait?" Ian sighed dramatically. "I can't wait to see you!"

 

"Try not to die, little brother." She giggled.

 

Ian laughed as he shook his head. "How are you?"

 

"Pregnant.." she sighed.

 

"Well, I would hope so."

 

"It sucks, dude." She groaned. "My feet are all swollen."

 

"Tell Thea to rub them."

 

"She does. Like every night. But I'm a huge whiner like you."

 

"I do not whine."

 

"Whatever." She giggled.

 

Ian sighed. "I've missed you."

 

"I missed you too. We'll see you tonight."

 

"Okay."

 

"I love you." She smiled.

 

"Love you too, Mimi."

 

Ian hung up and smiled as he saw Spencer walk in. "Daddy, we're gonna set up the tree!"

 

"Okay, I'm coming." Ian said as he followed his son. Spencer grabbed Ian's hand, pulling him down the hall. Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan when they got to the living room. "You guys always have the biggest tree."

 

"It's Blaine's idea.." Bryan smiled.

 

"I just love Christmas." Blaine shrugged.

 

Kurt kissed his cheek. "Me too.."

 

Ian smiled as the kids started to decorate the tree.

 

"Can I put on the star?" Spencer smiled. Blaine nodded as he handed him the star and picked him up. Spencer put it on crookedly but grinned. "Christmas!"

 

When they finished, Kurt plugged the lights in. "It's beautiful.."

 

"It's Christmas!" Spencer smiled, hugging Olivia.

 

"Oh! When Naomi and Thea get here, we'll have to take pictures!" Kurt said excitedly.

 

"Not the sweaters, Dad..Please.." Zach sighed.

 

"Don't argue." Blaine said sternly.

 

"Daaaaad.." Olivia groaned.

 

"We're doing the sweaters. At least a couple of pictures." Kurt said.

 

Ian chuckled, biting his lip.

 

"Oh no, we got you some too.." Kurt smiled.

 

"What?" Ian said quickly. "Come on!"

 

"It'll be cute!" Blaine grinned.

 

"It will not!" Ian insisted. Kurt crossed his arms and stared at Ian. 

 

"Baby, it's just a couple of pictures." Bryan said softly.

 

"Ugh..Fine."

 

"It's not that bad. They're cute!" Kurt smiled.

 

"I want a sweater!" Spencer smiled, bouncing.

 

"You have one too!"

 

"Yay!" Spencer giggled, grabbing Ian's hand. "Come on, Daddy!"

 

"Where are we going?" Ian chuckled.

 

"Sweaters!"

 

Ian sighed as he followed Spencer and Kurt.

 

Kurt pulled a green sweater out. "Ian this is yours." Kurt held it up. It had a pug in a Santa hat and it read "Bah hum pug!"

 

"Really?" Ian asked.

 

"It's cute!" Kurt smiled, holding it out to him.

 

"None of these go online!"

 

"They all go online."

 

"Kurt.. I don't want clients seeing this." Ian said seriously.

 

"My Facebook is private! Now go put it on." He said finally, grabbing the rest of the sweaters and walking to the living room. Ian huffed as he and Spencer changed. Spencer's sweater was covered in jingle bells and he giggled as he bounced around.

 

"At least you look cute." Ian smiled.

 

"You do too, Daddy!"

 

"Thank you." Ian said as they walked back out.

 

Bryan was pulling his sweater over his shirt as they walked in, it was pretty much just a giant Santa face. "Oh my god.."

 

"Jesus.." Ian sighed.

 

Kurt and Blaine's sweaters actually looked pretty decent. There was a small snowflake on Blaine's and Kurt's were red and white Christmas lights.

 

"Why do you two get the decent ones?" Ian asked.

 

"Because we're oldest." Kurt smiled.

 

"Are you trying to torture us?" Olivia asked.

 

"You look cute." He smiled, poking the light up nose on her Rudolph sweater.

 

"Dad!"

 

"What?!" He giggled, kissing her forehead.

 

"I swear you do this on purpose." Olivia groaned as she looked at her brother.

 

Zach pouted in his snowman sweater. "Don’t tag me in this please, Dad."

 

"We'll see." Kurt grinned.

 

"Come on!" Blaine said setting up the camera. "Everyone by the tree."

 

"But Aunt Thea and Naomi aren't here yet!" Olivia said.

 

"True.." Blaine said.

 

"Let's wait!" Ian said quickly.

 

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "Do we have any wine?" Bryan asked.

 

"Yeah. Come with me." Kurt said. Bryan nodded, following Kurt. Kurt pulled a bottle out of the fridge. "How are things at home?"

 

"Better. We've been kind of strained for the past couple of weeks but we talked about it." Bryan said as Kurt poured him a glass and put the bottle away. "Still not drinking?.."

 

Kurt shook his head. "Completely sober."

 

"I'm proud of you." Bryan smiled.

 

"Thank you." Kurt said sincerely. "It hasn't been easy. But I do it for my family."

 

"Did you ever think you'd have this?.."

 

"No." Kurt said honestly. "I'm still amazed Blaine took me back. It doesn't feel real sometimes. Sometimes, I feel like I'm just going to screw everything up. But I fight through it. Blaine has been very supportive.."

 

"Why do you feel that way? You have him.. Two beautiful amazing kids.." Bryan asked quietly.

 

"It's something I hope you never understand. I don't use anymore. But I'm still an addict. It's hard to stay away from it. And just.. The things I did before I came back.. I feel like I don't deserve this. But when I see our kids.." Kurt shook his head as he smiled. "I'd do anything for them."

 

"You deserve all of this.." Bryan smiled, grabbing his hand.

 

"Thank you." Kurt said as he pulled Bryan close and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you guys."

 

"Thank you.." Bryan smiled. "You know.. Ian and I have both been through a lot of shit. But I admire you.. How much you've done. How far you've come."

 

"You have. That means a lot to me," Kurt said softly. "You've both grown so much."

 

"I'm just getting kind of worried. Ian's so stressed about this move, and the new job, and doing all of this before Marisol comes.. It's kind of putting a strain on our home life.. And our sex life.." Bryan sighed.

 

"Can you help out at the salon? Maybe that would take some of the stress off of him. And you know when you move, I'll come help. You guys aren't alone."

 

"I couldn't ask you to drop everything here.." Bryan said seriously. "I just.. I really want to start working again.."

 

"Bryan, it would take a day or two to actually move. I can handle that." Kurt said seriously. "And I think you should work again. It'll give you something to focus on."

 

"But you have the kids. No offense to Blaine but you'd really leave them alone with him?" Bryan giggled, sipping his wine.

 

“For a couple of days, yes." Kurt chuckled. "And it would be a nice break."

 

Bryan nodded. "Okay. We want to try and do it before February."

 

"Just tell me when."

 

Bryan nodded, squeezing his hand. 

 

Ian walked in. "Okay, where's the whiskey? I'm going to need it for this picture."

 

"In the cabinet." Kurt chuckled. "Have you talked to your sister? Is she on her way?"

 

"They said they'd be here for dinner." Ian said, opening the liquor cabinet and grabbing the whiskey. "Shit, Blaine gets the good stuff.." 

 

"Blaine drinks whiskey?" Bryan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Once in a while." Kurt nodded.

 

Ian grinned. "Would this be good mixed with eggnog?.."

 

"I wouldn't know." Bryan sighed.

 

"You want to try it?" Ian asked, sliding him the bottle."

 

"No. I'm good."

 

Ian grabbed it and poured himself a glass. "You'll taste it when you kiss me.." Ian giggled.

 

"If you get drunk, there won't be much kissing."

 

"Like you can resist me." Ian chuckled as Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling.

 

"Please, don't drink too much." Bryan said quietly.

 

"I won't baby.. I promise.." Ian said, leaning over the counter to be closer to him.

 

"Good." Bryan smiled as he cupped Ian's cheek. "Did you bring that sweater you bought? Maybe Kurt will let you wear that one instead."

 

"Oh yeah!" Ian said, grinning before quickly pouring his drink. "I'll be right back!"

 

"Consider it, at least." Bryan laughed as he looked to Kurt.

 

Ian hurried out in his new sweater and grinned. "Well?"

 

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "It suits you."

 

Ian laughed triumphantly. It was dark gray with a red hem. On the sweater were two ornaments and the word "Balls" in cursive white lettering.

 

"You can keep it on." Kurt smiled.

 

"Great. And it fits me better." He smiled, rubbing down his sides.

 

"It does look good.." Bryan said.

 

Ian winked, smiling as he grabbed his drink. Bryan blushed as they headed back to the living room. Ian sat with Bryan on the couch and held him close. Bryan smiled at his husband. "When are we seeing your mom?"

 

"Christmas day." Ian said, wrapping his arm around Bryan's waist.

 

Bryan nodded as he leaned into the touch.

 

"Please don't be gross." Zach sighed.

 

"Don't watch." Ian chuckled.

 

Olivia giggled as Bryan blushed lightly, sipping his wine. Not long after, Thea and Naomi showed up. They came in their own sweaters and Kurt laughed loudly as he saw them. Naomi's was tan with black mittens over her breasts and read 'Feel The Joy'. Thea's was black with spiral Santa hats sticking out of her chest with little bells hanging off of the tips.

 

"I love the sweaters!" Ian grinned.

 

Naomi ran over, hugging him tightly. "Ian!"

 

"Hey!" He giggled. 

 

She grinned putting her hand over his stomach. "Oh my god, Ian you're glowing! And the baby is getting so big! You make a beautiful pregnant man."

 

"Shut up!" Ian laughed. "You look good."

 

"Thank you. I'm trying to keep my girlish figure." She winked before hugging Bryan.

 

"You look beautiful." Bryan said. 

 

"Thank you. I feel shitty. But they say that's a good sign."

 

"You're almost halfway there!" Bryan chuckled.

 

"I know.." She smiled. "I know already told you, but ever since I started showing, Thea has been.. Oh my god.."

 

"Does it feel different?" Ian asked.

 

"More sensitive." She said softly.

 

Thea wrapped an arm around Naomi and grinned. "It's so hot."

 

Naomi blushed deeply. "Whatever."

 

"We're happy for you two." Bryan said softly.

 

"Thank you.. We're happy for you guys too!"

 

"Thanks!" Ian grinned.

 

"Oh good there's wine." Thea grinned, hurrying to the kitchen. 

 

Naomi smiled as she watched Thea before taking a seat next to Kurt. Kurt grabbed her hand, squeezing lightly. "So how is everything?"

 

"Good. Really good," Naomi smiled. "I've never been happier. Just really wish I could meet our baby now."

 

Kurt smiled. "I know the feeling.. But god, don't be too excited for them to turn into teenagers.." he chuckled, pointing to the twins who were pouting by the kitchen. "They hate me right now because of the sweaters."

 

"I think the sweaters are fun!" Naomi giggled.

 

"So do Blaine and I!" Kurt grinned. 

 

"Dad, I look like aunt Rachel in those old high school pictures!" Olivia protested.

 

Blaine tried to hide his smile. "She kind of does."

 

Kurt choked back a laugh. "And you look beautiful, sweetie. These were in fashion at some point probably!" 

 

"Yours and Dad's maybe!" Zach sighed.

 

"You can change after the pictures. And if you don't stop, I will tag you in them and post them on your facebook as well." Kurt said.

 

"No!" The twins said in unison.

 

"Then stop complaining."

 

"Yes, sir.." Olivia groaned, sitting by Ian.

 

Ian chuckled as she sat down. "At least they make everyone do it."

 

"But you got to change!" Olivia huffed.

 

"I bought a cooler one." Ian grinned.

 

Olivia sank back against the couch.

 

"Hey Livie.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Yeah?" Olivia asked.

 

"We all look stupid. And you know your aunts seem pretty happy about it. So if we're going to look dumb we might as well have fun with it." He said as Spencer bounced through the room to hug Naomi, jingling happily. "Like Spencer.." he chuckled.

 

"We're not kids. And you guys have alcohol. That turns you guys into kids. Or at least Ian." Olivia sighed.

 

"Hey!" Ian protested. 

 

"Okay, then I won't drink. But you have to start having fun with me because I'm your brother, it's Christmas Eve, and what if I decide to never come back because you're being a little butt?" He grinned.

 

"Fine." Olivia giggled.

 

Bryan pulled her over for a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You look cuter than Aunt Rachel did in those pictures."

 

"Thank you!"

 

Spencer hugged Naomi lightly. "You have a baby in your tummy!" He said excitedly.

 

"I do." Naomi chuckled. "You have a lot of energy tonight."

 

"Santa is coming tonight!" He said happily. "Maybe he'll bring my little sister early."

 

"We'll see tomorrow." Naomi smiled as she picked him up.

 

Spencer grinned. "I think that Daddy Ian has the baby in his tummy." He whispered, giggling lightly.

 

Naomi nodded. "I think you're right."

 

Spencer gasped. "Can we ask?"

 

"Go ask him."

 

Spencer nodded as she set him down. "Daddy." He said seriously, walking over to Ian.

 

"Yes, baby?"

 

He climbed on his lap and put his hand on Ian's stomach. "Is the baby in your tummy?"

 

Ian gave a loud laugh. "No sweetie. Remember Aria? Daddy and I talk about her a lot."

 

"But she's giving the baby to you. She put it in your belly."

 

"Only women can carry the babies before they are born." Ian said softly. "Aria had an egg in her stomach and we gave her..baby making seeds. So, she will carry the baby in her stomach just like Aunt Mimi. Then when Marisol is ready, Aria will give her to us."

 

Spencer pouted. "Aunt Mimi said she was in your tummy!"

 

"Aunt Mimi was kidding."

 

"Aunt Mimi!" Spencer scolded, turning to her.

 

"Sorry, kiddo." she chuckled.

 

"Okay." Spencer sighed.

 

"We'll be able to see her in June." Bryan smiled.

 

Spencer nodded lightly. "I wanna see her." 

 

"I have a picture." Ian smiled. "You want to see?"

 

"Yeah!"

 

Ian pulled out his wallet and opened it up to retrieve the sonogram picture of Marisol.

 

"That's her?" Spencer asked.

 

"Yup. Until she gets big enough."

 

"She looks weird."

 

"You looked like that too.." Bryan giggled. 

 

"Do you have a picture of me like this?" Spencer asked.

 

"We don't." Bryan said sadly. "But we have a lot of pictures of you from when we got you."

 

Spencer nodded, holding the picture in his hands.

 

"Are you excited?" Bryan asked.

 

"Yeah. It's just so far away.."

 

"I know, sweetie."

 

Spencer sighed sadly and Kurt spoke up. "You want to start making Christmas cookies, Spencer?"

 

"Yeah!" He said, excited again.

 

Kurt picked him up and carried him to the kitchen.

 

"We're coming too!" Olivia said as the twins followed.

 

Ian smiled watching the kids walk off.

 

"I'm so happy you're here." Naomi said to Bryan and Ian.

 

"So are we." Bryan grinned.

 

"How long are you here?" Thea asked.

 

"Until the twenty-sixth." Ian smiled.

 

"That's it?" Naomi asked.

 

"We have to get back and start looking at the houses we decided on."

 

"Nice!"

 

"Yeah. I'm excited." Bryan grinned.

 

"Me too." Ian smiled.

 

"Aren't you going to miss the apartment?" Blaine asked softly.

 

"You have no idea what." Bryan sighed.

 

"I was the same way when we moved.." Blaine sighed.

 

"How did you deal with it?" Bryan asked.

 

"Well. We needed more room and this place is great. But saying goodbye to our first home together was hard.." Blaine said.

 

"It'll be worth it." Ian nodded.

 

"Oh yeah. Definitely." Blaine nodded. "A fresh new start is amazing."

 

Bryan leaned against Ian as he gave a small smile.

 

"It'll be fun to see you two have to deal with raising a girl." Blaine said.

 

"What do you mean?" Ian asked.

 

"Oh god, we had to call Naomi and Thea so many times with Olivia." Blaine said.

 

"We enjoyed helping." Naomi grinned. 

 

"Help with what?"

 

"Girl problems." Thea said simply.

 

"Like what?" Ian asked again. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

 

"Boys, clothes, friends, puberty. It's different for a girl." Naomi said seriously.

 

"Well, I guess you’ll be getting a lot of calls from us." 

 

"It's not that bad.." Kurt said as he walked back in.

 

"It's not always great though." Blaine laughed.

 

"Is raising a girl that different?" Ian asked.

 

"Different. But not better or worse." Kurt said.

 

"Daddy! I need aunt Thea!" Olivia called.

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow as Thea headed to the kitchen.

 

"What's wrong, Liv?"

 

Olivia held her phone up to Thea's face. "Danny Ramirez just text me and asked me on a date and I don't know what to say!" She squealed.

 

Thea giggled. "Where does he want to go?"

 

"The movies.." Olivia said.

 

"Don't let him do anything." Thea said seriously. "Did he ask what day?"

 

"This weekend! But he's like so cute and my friend Sarah wanted to date him. But so do I but she's my friend!" 

 

Ian listened in, his eyebrows knit together. "Umm.. Naomi we will need you guys if it's going to be like that.."

 

"Call anytime." Naomi laughed.

 

"But she won't be allowed to date." Ian said seriously.

 

"You can't be overbearing." Kurt said seriously. "Then she will rebel."

 

"But you can't be too lenient either." Blaine nodded.

 

"This sounds hard." Ian sighed as he rubbed his head.

 

"It's not too different than raising Spencer..Right?.." Bryan asked.

 

"Not at first. Well.. There are differences.."

 

"Oh god.. Changing diapers is way harder." Blaine sighed. 

 

"How?" Ian asked seriously.

 

"Think about the anatomy." Kurt said. "Poop gets everywhere. You have to be careful about infections."

 

"Oh wow.." Bryan breathed out, his eyebrows knit together.

 

"Yeah. But girls usually talk sooner." Blaine offered

 

"Really? Did Olivia talk before Zach?" Ian asked.

 

Kurt nodded. "Zach tried. But Liv was first."

 

Olivia ran in and stood in front of Ian. "Before you leave can you cut my hair?" She asked quickly.

 

"Yes, I can." Ian smiled.

 

"Okay!" She smiled, hugging him.

 

"Is he cute?" Bryan asked.

 

"Oh my god, he's the cutest!" She grinned, her blue eyes wide with excitement.

 

"How old?" Ian asked. 

 

"He's sixteen.." she whispered, hoping her fathers wouldn't hear.

 

"Sixteen?" Kurt asked, sitting forward.

 

Olivia groaned, turning around. "Yeah.."

 

"Who's driving?" Kurt asked.

 

"He is."

 

"I swear, Olivia, if he does not walk to the door to get you and meet us, you're not going." Kurt said seriously. "I want to meet this kid and see if he's worthy of you at all."

 

"Worthy of me?" She asked incredulously.

 

"If he's some hoodlum, you're not going." Kurt said seriously.

 

"Oh my god, he's not! Do you think I have terrible taste, Dad?"

 

"No. I think you're young."

 

"Are we going to have to do this?" Bryan whispered to Ian.

 

"I think so.."

 

"He's on the baseball team. He's really nice, and why do I have to bring him in to meet you, I'm not marrying him!"

 

"So why date him?" Kurt asked. 

 

"Honey, we just want to make sure he's respectable." Blaine interjected.

 

"Can you guys please just trust me?.. We go on.. Three dates, I'll bring him to meet you."

 

"Three?" Kurt asked. "I don't know."  
\

"Please.. I don't want to freak him out.."

 

"I won't embarrass you. I'm not embarrassing!"

 

"Dad.." Olivia sighed, looking to Blaine.

 

"Let's talk about this later." Blaine suggested.

 

"Ughh! You guys just don't understand!" She groaned, walking to her room. 

 

"Oh my god.." Ian whispered.

 

"This is crazy.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"It's only like this.. fifty percent of the time.." Blaine offered, smiling.

 

"I'll go talk to her." Naomi said as she got up.

 

"Thank you." Kurt sighed.

 

Naomi walked down the hall and knocked on the door. "Livi.. Can I talk to you?"

 

"Yeah.." Olivia said, opening the door.

 

"Let Kurt calm down. He's just protective of you. You're his baby girl." Naomi said softly.

 

"I know.. But they just don't.. How would you feel if you went on a date and the first thing they did was introduce you to their parents?.."

 

"I think I would understand. But I'd be terrified." Naomi said. "But you're young. And unfortunately some guys will take advantage of that. They don't want you to get hurt or wind up pregnant. They trust you. They're just worried about the guy."

 

Olivia sighed deeply. "Okay.."

 

"Let him calm down. Blaine will try and get him to let you go. At least he isn't trying to go with you."

 

"Oh my god, do you think he would?.."

 

"I hope not." Naomi chuckled. "If he does, call me. I'll tell him Thea and I will take you. Then see any other movie."

 

"Okay." She smiled, hugging her. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome. Now come on and get back out there."

 

She nodded, grabbing her hand and walking out with her.

 

“Can we get these pictures done so we can eat?" Ian sighed.

 

"We're waiting on one more person.." Blaine smiled, looking at his phone.

 

"Who?" Ian asked.

 

"He's almost here!" Blaine grinned.

 

“He?" Ian asked.

 

Blaine nodded. "Hush and drink.. My whiskey." He chuckled.

 

"It's delicious." Ian chuckled.

 

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. "Bryan..You want to get that?" Blaine smiled.

 

"Umm.. Sure." Bryan said as he headed to the door.

 

Bryan opened the door and gasped loudly. "Cooper!" He grinned.

 

"Hey!" Cooper said happily.

 

Bryan threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Oh my god! It’s been forever!" He smiled as Spencer hid behind Ian, peeking around at the unfamiliar face.

 

Ian rolled his eyes and picked spencer up. "It's okay. That's Grandpa Blaine's brother."

 

Spencer buried his face in Ian's shoulder, hugging him tightly. 

 

"Oh god, Coop you haven't met my grandson." Blaine smiled as he hugged his brother.

 

"Where is the little guy?" Cooper asked as he came in. 

 

"He's still so hot.." Bryan whispered to Thea.

 

"Oh my god I know.. Look at the gray hair just above his ears.. Ugh.." Thea growled, biting her lip.

 

"He's like wine.. Keeps getting better." Bryan giggled.

 

"This is Spencer." Blaine smiled, gesturing to Ian, who was still holding him.

 

"Hey." Ian said. "Can you say hi buddy?"

 

Spencer pulled himself closer to Ian.

 

"He's not usually this shy.." Blaine said softly.

 

"It's okay." Cooper said with a smile. "He's a cute one."

 

Spencer looked up, blushing deeply. "Hi.."

 

"Hi Spencer. My name is Cooper."

 

"Daddy he's pretty.." Spencer whispered to Ian.

 

"Not you too," Ian sighed.

 

Spencer just buried his face in Ian's neck again as Cooper laughed lightly.

 

"So, Cooper.. How have you been?" Bryan asked.

 

"Good. Just finished filming a movie. I can't say anything yet, but, uhh. It's gonna be amazing!"

 

"I can't wait to see!" Bryan said excitedly.

 

Bryan sat on the couch with Kurt and grinned. "You look great, Kurt. Working out?"

 

"A little here and there." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Okay coop, go put on your sweater I got you so we can take this picture."

 

"How about no sweater?" Cooper chuckled.

 

"How about literally everyone is in a sweater but you and.. You wouldn't want to break the um.. Consistency of the shot and draw negative attention, would you?" Blaine asked, patting his back.

 

"Calm down little brother. I'll be right back."

 

Blaine just chuckled, smiling to himself. Bryan giggled, kissing Ian's cheek. "You know you missed him."

 

"Not as much as you." Ian said. "And our son thinks he's pretty."

 

"Spencer!" Bryan giggled. "Do you think Uncle Cooper is pretty?"

 

Spencer blushed as he nodded.

 

"Do you think Daddy Ian is pretty?" He smiled, looking up at his husband.

 

"Well, yeah. Both my daddies are pretty."

 

Bryan grinned, kissing Ian's cheek. "See. You're pretty too."

 

"Whatever." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan bit his lip. He wanted to wait to tell Ian he'd been taking Spanish classes during the week, but he couldn't help himself. "Esta noche, voy a mostrarles lo mucho que te quiero. Pero sólo si puede quedarse tranquilo..."   
(Tonight, I'll show you how much I want you. But, only if you'll stay quiet..)

 

Ian's eyes went wide with excitement as he grinned at his husband. He leaned in to kiss the spot behind Bryan's ear and growled. "quiero que tan mal en estos momentos." (I want you so bad right now)

 

Bryan bit his lip, leaning against Ian. "Oh my god, Bryan! Are you speaking Spanish?" Naomi grinned.

 

Ian chuckled as Bryan nodded. "Pretty well, too."

 

Bryan blushed deeply. "I wanna speak Spanish.." Spencer pouted.

 

"I'll teach you." Ian smiled.

 

"Well, by the house we were really interested in, there is a Spanish immersion school." Bryan offered.

 

"Really?" Ian asked. "That would be great."

 

Cooper came out in a Christmas lights sweater covered in little LED lights. "You can't be serious, squirt.."

 

"I'm very serious." Blaine grinned. "Everyone gather around the tree."

 

Everyone stood together as Blaine set up the camera. "Naomi, turn a bit. Kurt get behind Bryan, you're taller.. Oh god.. You guys look perfect!" He set the timer before going to stand with his husband. The twins gave a deep sigh before giving their best smiles for their father. The camera flashed and everyone sighed with relief. 

 

"One more!" Blaine grinned, running back to the camera. "Ian. Please smile."

 

"Fine." Ian groaned as Blaine set the timer again.

 

"Everyone smile or I'll kill you." Kurt said through his teeth before wrapping his arms around Blaine and smiling as the flash went off again.

 

"Now can we eat?" Spencer asked, sounding just like his father.

 

Blaine chuckled. "Yes, now we can eat.”

 

"Food!" Spencer grinned as he looked to Ian.

 

"You are my son.." Ian grinned. "Come on, I'm starving." 

 

They set up the long table in the dining room and Blaine cut the ham before serving everyone.   
"I'm not going to bore everyone with a prayer.." Bryan said standing. "But I'm just so thankful that we're all here together.. That Naomi and Thea are finally having a baby. Still waiting on that wedding though." He giggled.

 

Naomi giggled as she held Thea's hand.

 

"I'm thankful that Kurt and Blaine are my parents.. And they have the most amazing children that I am proud to call my siblings.. Of course I'm glad Cooper is here, we all missed you." He winked.

 

"Missed you too." Cooper smiled.

 

Bryan grinned, blushing lightly. "I'm thankful to have my perfect husband, my beautiful son, and a little girl on the way. I'm just so happy to be able to call all of you amazing people my family. We've all been through so much.. But in the end our hardships brought us together. I wouldn't change any of it.."

 

"That was very sweet." Kurt said softly.

 

"Well I mean it. I just wanted to tell you guys how grateful I am. And that I love all of you so much."

 

"We love you too." Olivia smiled.

 

Bryan smiled sitting down. "Okay, now we can eat.." he chuckled as he saw Spencer was already nibbling on a dinner roll.

 

They passed all the food around until everyone had what they wanted and had an amazing dinner. They hung around and talked for a bit before Naomi and Thea left, promising they'd return first thing in the morning. Spencer and the twins set out the cookies before heading off to bed and Bryan and Ian helped Kurt and Blaine set out all the presents before heading upstairs to go to the bedroom.

 

"How long have you been learning Spanish?" Ian asked.

 

"Almost a year." Bryan smiled as he pulled his sweater off.

 

"A year? How have you kept this from me?" Ian asked with a smile.

 

"I have my ways.." Bryan winked. "Te gusta?" (You like it?)

 

Ian pulled Bryan by his hips. "Me gusta mucho."  
(I like it very much)

 

Bryan smiled, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck. "Papi le gusta cuando hablo español.. Me encanta hacer feliz a papi.." He whispered, looking up at him.   
(Daddy likes when I speak Spanish..I love to make Daddy happy..)

 

Ian growled deep in his throat. "Haces papi muy feliz."  
(You make daddy very happy)

 

Bryan gave a soft gasp, pressing his body against Ian's and biting his lip.

 

"You're so fucking sexy, Bryan.."

 

Bryan grinned. "I don't want this to be too much.. But.. I brought the shorts.. The ones I wore on our honeymoon.."

 

"That's not too much.." Ian whispered.

 

"Okay.." Bryan smiled. "Let me go change."

 

"Hurry.."

 

Bryan ran to his bag before quickly walking to the bathroom and slipping into the shorts. Ian undressed to his boxers and sat on the bed. Bryan came in and locked the door behind him. He bit his lip as he saw Ian. "Fuck.. You look good.."

 

"Me? You look perfect.."

 

Bryan walked over and stood in front of his husband. "Will you.. Will you touch yourself for me?.."

 

Ian bit his lip as he rubbed over his boxers. Bryan straddled one of his thighs, kissing his shoulder as he watched.

 

"Bryan.." Ian breathed out. Bryan thrust down a bit, kissing up to his ear. "Feel so good.."

 

"You want my ass, baby?.." Bryan whispered, placing his hand over Ian's and squeezing lightly.

 

"Fuck yes.." Ian reached out and rubbed over Bryan's ass.

 

Bryan pushed back into his hand. "It's all yours.."

 

"Quiero comer el culo tan bueno."  
(I want to eat your ass so good)

 

Bryan gasped harshly. "Please.."

 

Ian pushed Bryan onto his back and climbed on top of him. Bryan moaned, but bit his lip, clutching to Ian's back. Ian thrust down roughly. "What do you want?"

 

"Eat my ass, baby.. Please.. just.. Do whatever you want to me.." Bryan whispered.

 

"Turn over."

 

Bryan did as he was told, gasping as Ian pushed on his lower back. 

 

"Your ass is perfect." Ian whispered, kissing over the fabric. Bryan lifted his hips a bit, gripping the pillow. Ian slowly pulled the shorts down and gave the soft flesh a hard smack. Bryan bit down on the pillow, moaning softly. Ian spread Bryan's cheeks and let his breath ghost over him.  
"Please.." Bryan whispered.

 

Ian licked around the tight ring of muscle. Bryan let out a sharp noise before burying his face in the fabric. Ian spread Bryan further as he pressed in. Bryan moaned, rolling his body and gripping the pillow. Ian swirled his tongue around and moaned as he tasted his husband. Bryan trembled before pulling forward, Ian slipping out. "I need you.. I need you, baby, please.. Fuck.."

 

Ian pulled Bryan's shorts off before his own. "Turn back over."

 

Bryan started to but gasped as Ian flipped him. "Oh my god.." he moaned, smiling.

 

"You like that?"

 

"Yeah.."

 

Ian kissed Bryan deeply before getting up to get the lube. Bryan rubbed up and down his own chest, moaning softly.

 

"God, you look so good.."

 

Bryan smiled, rubbing down to his hips. Ian slicked himself up before climbing on top of Bryan. Bryan leaned up to kiss Ian softly. "I have to stay quiet.. So take it easy.." he giggled.

 

"Okay." Ian chuckled lightly as he positioned himself. Bryan gasped softly, looking into Ian's eyes.

 

"I love you.." Ian whispered as he slowly pressed in.

 

Bryan took in a shuddering breath. "I-I love you too.." he moaned.

 

"Fuck.."

 

Bryan clutched to Ian's back, gasping quietly.

 

Ian moaned as he bottomed out. "Bryan.."

 

Bryan held Ian close, letting out small whines. Ian thrust slowly as he held Bryan. Bryan brushed his lips over Ian's. "Baby..Ah.." he whispered, rubbing his back.

 

"Talk to me.."

 

"I always want to be this close to you, baby..Ah! I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too, Bryan." Ian gasped. Bryan kissed across Ian's jaw, moaning deeply. Ian buried his face in Bryan's neck as he trust harder. Bryan cried out before biting his lip. Ian pressed his lips to Bryan's as he lifted his husband's thighs, wrapping his long legs around his hips. Bryan tightened his legs, whining deeply as Ian struck his prostate. Ian looked into Bryan's eyes as he focused on that spot. Bryan moaned Ian's name quietly as he neared the edge. Ian pressed small kisses down Bryan's neck as the muscles in his stomach started to tighten. Bryan let his head fall back as he panted harshly.

 

"Babe.. Fuck.."

 

"I'm so close.."

 

"Me too." Ian gasped.

 

Bryan moaned against Ian's jaw. "Ian!"

 

Ian thrust faster as he neared his release. Bryan let out a loud cry as he came. Ian growled as he let go. Bryan panted harshly, clutching to Ian.

 

"I love you.." Ian whispered.

 

"I love you too.."

 

Ian kissed Bryan softly.

 

Bryan hummed, looking up at him. "Amazing.."

 

"Yes, you are."

 

Bryan giggled, looking at the clock. It was a bit past midnight. "Merry Christmas.."

 

"Merry Christmas." Ian grinned.

 

"I love you.." Bryan smiled.

 

"I love you too, babe."

 

"Let's get to sleep.." Bryan whispered, cupping his cheek.

 

Ian nodded as he pulled his boxers on.

 

Bryan cuddled up to him. "Should I put mine on?.."

 

"If you don't want to be naked when spencer wakes us up." Ian chuckled.

 

"Ugh..True.." Bryan sighed, getting up to pull on his boxers.

 

Ian pulled Bryan close. "Thank you.."

 

Bryan hummed happily. "For what?.."

 

"Learning Spanish. It really means a lot to me."

 

"Really?.. I didn't want you to think I was invading your privacy.. I just wanted to let your mom speak Spanish in her own home without her thinking I felt left out, and I want Spencer and Marisol to know about your culture and what is part of our family.."

 

"I don't speak Spanish to keep things from you. We grew up speaking it. I think it's great that you want to. And I love that our kids will." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan smiled. "Me too.. Is my accent okay though? I've gotten better with my R's."

 

"It's sexy.."

 

"I can tell you think so.."

 

Ian kissed Bryan's neck. "I love it."

 

Bryan gave a soft moan. "Please don't get me started again.." he giggled.

 

"I wasn't trying to." Ian laughed.

 

"You don't have to try.." Bryan smiled.

 

"I know. Want to know why?"

 

"Why?.."

 

Ian held back a laugh as he bit his lip. "I-I-I work out!"

 

Bryan shoved him away playfully. "Oh my god!"

 

Ian couldn't help but grin. "I haven't said that in so long."

 

"I thought it was gone forever.."

 

"Nope." Ian giggled.

 

"Just don't teach Spencer.." Bryan smiled.

 

"I won't."

 

Bryan yawned before kissing Ian. "Goodnight.."

 

"Night, babe."

 

"Night.." Bryan smiled, cuddling up to him.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Spencer ran into their room and jumped on the bed. "Daddy!"

 

Ian grunted as he landed on his stomach. "Oof! Spencer.."

 

"It's Christmas!" Spencer cheered. "Santa was here!!"

 

"He was?" Bryan smiled, sitting up slowly. "Did he eat the cookies you made him?"

 

"And drank the milk!"

 

"Go wake up your Grandpas." Ian said.

 

"Okay! Come on!" Spencer called before running out of the room.

 

Bryan giggled, kissing his husband's forehead. "Come on.."

 

"Alright." Ian sighed. 

 

"I promise, it'll be worth it." Bryan said with a knowing grin.

 

"How?" Ian asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Your present from me. I've been waiting so long for this."

 

"I thought we said nothing big for each other.." Ian said. "I mean i got you something big, but that's not the point." Ian chuckled.

 

Bryan's eyes lit up. "Good because yours is big."

 

"How big?.." Ian asked seriously.

 

"Technically not big. But it's pretty great if I do say so myself." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian sat up and stretched. "Okay, baby.." he smiled. "Let's go."

 

Bryan kissed him before they walked out together.

 

"Merry Christmas!" Spencer smiled, wearing his jingle bell sweater and a Santa hat. "Grampa Kurt said I get to be Santa and hand out presents!" He grinned, pointing to a very tired looking Kurt who was sipping his coffee.

 

Ian chuckled. "Okay. But let me get some coffee too."

 

Spencer nodded, bouncing happily over to the tree as the doorbell rang.

 

"Aunties!" Spencer giggled as he ran to the door.

 

Cooper followed Spencer and opened the door to see Naomi and Thea. "Merry Christmas!"

 

"Merry Christmas." Cooper said with his beautiful smile.

 

Thea giggled lightly, smiling at Cooper as they walked in.

 

"You're such a school girl for him." Naomi laughed at her girlfriend.

 

"I can't help it!" She smiled. Spencer blushed deeply as Cooper picked him up and brought him back to the circle their family was sitting in.

 

"Are you ready to be Santa?" Cooper asked. "If you need any help reading, I'll help you."

 

Spencer nodded quickly, looking up at him. Cooper chuckled as Ian walked back in with coffee for he and his husband.

 

"Thank you." Bryan smiled. 

 

Cooper set Spencer down but Spencer grabbed his sleeve, pulling him with him to help him read. Cooper sat on the floor and helped spencer.

 

"Even your grandson has a crush on your brother." Kurt giggled quietly.

 

"Who doesn't?" Blaine laughed.

 

"Me.." Kurt hummed, leaning in to kiss him softly.

 

"You used to."

 

"I never did!" Kurt smiled.

 

"Oh, whatever!" Blaine giggled. "You did too!"

 

"I think you're way hotter.." Kurt smiled.

 

"I would hope so."

 

Kurt grabbed Blaine by his jaw and pulled him in for a slow kiss.

 

"Get a room!" Cooper called.

 

Kurt chuckled, pulling back. "Shut up and give out presents, Anderson.."

 

Cooper shook his head and smiled as he read a name for Spencer. "See those little boxes? Everyone gets one except Mimi."

 

Spencer nodded, going around and handing each of his family members a small ring box.

 

"Babe?" Thea said as she was handed a box.

 

Naomi stood. "Okay, everyone! We found out the gender of our baby, and inside these boxes, you'll see if we're having a boy or a girl.."

 

Thea raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Do we open now?" Ian asked quickly.

 

"Yeah!" Naomi grinned.

 

"But I already know.." Thea said.

 

"Just open your gifts." Naomi said.

 

Thea shrugged as everyone opened the boxes, revealing a pink pacifier. Blaine gasped. "A girl?"

 

Naomi nodded as she looked to Thea. "Come on.."

 

Everyone around them cooed excitedly about the news of another girl. Thea just sighed and opened her box before gasping harshly.

 

"Thea.." Naomi grinned as she took one of Thea's hands. "I am completely in love with you. I've never felt like this before. I want to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life. I'm having your baby." She paused with a giggle. "Will you marry me?"

 

Everyone looked up as Thea stared at the diamond ring in her box. "Naomi.. Yes! Oh my god, yes!"

 

Naomi sighed heavily before leaning in to kiss her fiancée.

 

Their family applauded around them and Spencer bounced happily. "Are you getting married today?!"

 

"Not today." Naomi giggled as she wiped a tear from her eye. Thea grinned, laughing lightly as she held Naomi's face in her hands.

 

"I love you so much." Naomi whispered. 

 

"I love you too.." Thea said before kissing her again.

 

"Can I open mine now?" Spencer asked with his hands on his hips.

 

The engaged couple laughed lightly, Naomi sitting. "Yes, you can.."

 

Spencer sat in Cooper's lap as he opened his. 

 

"Pink!" Spencer grinned. 

 

"Its a girl!" Olivia smiled.

 

"I'm getting a sister!"

 

"And a cousin!" Bryan said happily.

 

"Another cousin?!" Spencer asked happily.

 

"Naomi's baby." Ian nodded.

 

Spencer clapped before reaching for another gift. Spencer and the twins got most of what they wanted and retreated up to the bedroom to play with their toys as the adults started on their presents.

 

Ian carefully unwrapped his present from Bryan. It was a whole new set of Sam Villa shears. "I talked to some of the stylists at your work. They said you'd love these.." Bryan said.

 

"Oh my god.. Bryan.." Ian whispered.

 

"Do you like them?.."

 

"I love them, they're.. This is.. Thank you so much.."

 

"You're welcome. You deserve them." Bryan said softly.

 

Ian leaned over kissing Bryan deeply. "Well.. I really hope you don't freak out over mine.." He whispered.

 

"Freak out?" Bryan asked as he reached for his. It was a simple envelope. He opened it and read it carefully. It was the deed to the new house. 

 

"I knew we said we'd both pitch in..But I wanted to do this for you.." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan looked at Ian with wide eyes. "We got it..?"

 

"We got it." Ian nodded, smiling.

 

Bryan threw his arms around Ian as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Oh my god!"

 

Ian hugged his husband close, smiling wide.

 

"We're moving.." Bryan whispered.

 

"We are.." 

 

Bryan kissed Ian deeply. "Thank you.."

 

"I also got you an actual gift, but it's not super amazing like that.." He handed Bryan a small box. He opened it to see a simple chain with a silver shield. He opened the shield and saw a picture of Spencer on one side and the sonogram picture of Marisol on the other side. "When she is actually here we can replace the picture.." Ian chuckled.

 

"Ian, it's beautiful.." Bryan said in awe. "This has been the best Christmas.."

 

Ian smiled, kissing him softly.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too.." Ian said happily. 

 

Kurt and Blaine gave Cooper his gift before exchanging their own. Naomi got a new dress from her fiancée.

 

They had breakfast with their family and hung out for a bit before Driving to Ian's parents' house. Ian smiled as his mother opened the door.

 

"Ian! Bryan!" She grinned. "And you brought Naomi!"

 

Naomi and Ian hugged their mother tightly before Bryan and Spencer did. "Mamá!" Spencer grinned, holding his arms up.

 

"Spencer! How handsome!" She smiled as she picked her grandson up. "Merry Christmas!"

 

"Merry Christmas! I got a bunch of toys!" Spencer said as they walked inside.

 

"Well, you have more presents here!"

 

"Really?" Spencer gasped.

 

His grandmother nodded. "All of you do."

 

"Mamá.. Can we talk?" Naomi asked. Her mother nodded, setting Spencer down. Naomi bit her lip as Thea walked over. "We're engaged, Mamá.."

 

"What?!" She gasped before hugging them close and rambling in Spanish.

 

Naomi giggled as she showed her Thea's ring. "I asked her this morning."

 

She tapped the back of Naomi's head playfully. "It’s about time! After all these years.."

 

Naomi sighed. "I know. Trust me, I know. But we are now!" She said happily.

 

Mrs. Sanders kissed Thea's cheeks. "You've given me a wedding and another grandchild!"

 

Thea couldn't help but grin. "I'm so happy, Mrs. Sanders."

 

"So am I.. So.. Is the baby a boy or a girl?" She asked seriously.

 

"Girl." They said together.

 

She grinned, hugging them again.

 

"Are you hungry?" Mrs. Sanders asked.

 

"Always.." Naomi sighed.

 

"Come on. What do you want?"

 

"Everything!" She said seriously.

 

"Sit down. I'll cook." Mrs. Sanders chuckled.

 

Ian's father grinned as Spencer ran and sat in his lap. "Hey little guy!"

 

"Hey grampa!"

 

"What did your Daddies get you for Christmas?"

 

Spencer smiled as he rattled off all his presents.

 

Ian grinned. "Hey dad.."

 

"Hey kid." His father said with a smile.

 

"Bryan and I got you this." He said, handing him a small wrapped box. It was a Rolex watch and he loved it. Ian and his father were never very close, but Ian still loved him. Most of his life it was his mother comforting him after the tough days, but he knew his father loved him. Mr. Sanders thanked him as they sat down and ate lunch.   
Spencer opened his presents and Mrs. Sanders gave Naomi and Ian matching baby clothes for their daughters.

 

"These are beautiful." Thea grinned.

 

"Mom, They're going look like twins if we go out together.." Ian chuckled.

 

"That's the point! It'll be cute!" She giggled.

 

Ian looked at his sister as Thea and Bryan cooed over the clothes.

 

"I like them." Bryan smiled. 

 

"They're so girly.." Naomi said.

 

"You're having girls." Mrs. Sanders said seriously.

 

"Thank you, Mom." Ian giggled.

 

"You're welcome."

 

"Have you guys picked out a name?" Bryan asked.

 

"Not yet.." Naomi sighed.

 

"Name her Ian." Ian grinned.

 

"That's not happening." Thea laughed.

 

"Why not? I gave Marisol Naomi's middle name!"

 

"Ian is for a boy, dumbass." Naomi grinned.

 

"Whoa, way to inflict gender roles on your child." Ian teased.

 

"Shut up," Naomi said, pushing him playfully.

 

"Think about it.." Ian laughed. 

 

"Name her Marisol like my sister!" Spencer smiled.

 

"That would be confusing." Thea chuckled.

 

Mr. Sanders chuckled. "I'm sure whatever you pick will be perfect."

 

"Thank you, dad." Naomi said softly.

 

Spencer played with his truck on the floor. "This is the best Christmas!"

 

"It really is." Bryan smiled as he leaned against Ian. Ian grinned, kissing him softly.  
"I love you."

 

"I love you too.." Ian said quietly.

 

Mrs. Sanders asked Ian all about his job and what it felt like to be becoming a part of New York Fashion Week. They talked and hung out for a while before heading back to Blaine's to make sure they had their bags and everything packed.

 

Kurt walked in as they finished with his own bag. "We leaving tomorrow?"

 

“We?" Ian asked.

 

"Oh yeah. I told you guys I was helping you move. You already bought the house, and I can help out."

 

"Are you on our flight?" Bryan asked.

 

"Yup." Kurt smiled.

 

"You didn't have to do that." Ian said. "But I really appreciate it."

 

"I'm glad. And I'm kind of excited to go to New York again.."

 

"You were there not that long ago." Ian chuckled.

 

"Without being dragged around on a guided tour by Blaine.." Kurt giggled.

 

"True." Bryan grinned.

 

Kurt hugged them both. "I'm so proud of you two.."

 

"Thank you, Kurt." Ian said softly.

 

Kurt kissed his forehead. "No problem. You guys get some sleep."

 

"You too!" Bryan smiled.

 

Kurt chuckled. "Alright. Night boys." He said before walking out.

 

"We aren't even packed yet." Bryan sighed.

 

"We'll start.. Day after tomorrow." Ian smiled.

 

"You go back to work. Are you sure you can help?"

 

"I'm positive." Ian nodded.

 

Bryan wrapped himself around Ian. "I can't believe we're actually moving."

 

"Are you excited?.." Ian grinned.

 

"I am."

 

"I'll rip off that part of the doorframe where we measure Spencer and take it with us.."

 

Bryan looked up and smiled. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome.." he said softly, rubbing down his sides.

 

Bryan sighed as he relaxed at the touch.

 

"God, I told myself I'd behave tonight since we have to be up early.." Ian whispered.

 

"But?" Bryan giggled.

 

"But.. You're super sexy when you're proud of me.." Ian grinned.

 

"I'm very proud of you. I can't even describe how happy I am."

 

Ian kissed Bryan softly. "I love making you happy.."

 

"You're pretty good at it too." Bryan smiled.

 

"Yeah?.." Ian hummed.

 

Bryan nodded as he kissed Ian's neck.

 

Ian moaned softly, "Babe.."

 

"Yeah?" Bryan whispered.

 

Ian turned his head so their lips brushed together. "I love you.. And I'm so glad I can make you happy.."

 

"I love you too." Bryan said. "Now get in bed. Big day tomorrow."

 

"How about you get in bed and I suck your cock?.." Ian whispered.

 

A small shiver ran down Bryan's body. "I'd like that.."

 

Ian smiled before kissing him deeply. Bryan moaned as he reached down to take Ian's shirt off. Ian lifted his arms letting Bryan pull it off.

 

"I still can't get enough of your body.."

 

Ian smiled, rolling his body slowly. Bryan bit his lip as he traced down Ian's abs. Ian gasped, arching into the touch.

 

"Baby.."

 

"Lay down..."

 

Bryan backed up and carefully laid down, keeping his eyes on Ian. Ian smiled, walking to the edge of the bed.

 

"Ian.."

 

Ian climbed on top of his husband and kissed down his neck. Bryan moaned as his head fell back. Ian slowly undressed his husband before kissing down to his hips. Bryan rolled his body into the touch.

 

"God, you're already so hard.." Ian smiled.

 

"I want you.."

 

"I can tell.." Ian whispered before sucking the tip of Bryan's leaking member into his mouth. Bryan gasped harshly as he arched his back. Ian hummed deeply as he slowly took more of him, letting his length slide down his throat.

 

"Fuck.. Ian.."

 

Ian looked up at Bryan as he started to Bob his head. Bryan's breath was ragged as he watched Ian. Ian smirked around him before pulling off, gasping lightly. "Fuck, you're so big.."

 

Bryan moaned at Ian's words as he reached down and cupped Ian's cheek. "You're so good.."

 

Ian leaned into the touch. "Fuck my mouth?.."

 

Bryan moved his hand and grabbed Ian by his hair. Ian gasped sharply, his eyebrows knitting together. Bryan gave a wicked smile as he pulled Ian down and around his cock. Ian moaned harshly, letting Bryan use him. Bryan controlled Ian as he thrust up. Ian whined, looking up at Bryan innocently. "Fuck.. You like taking my cock, babe?" Bryan growled. 

 

Ian nodded as much as he could with Bryan's grip on his hair. He scratched down Bryan's thighs before reaching down to stroke himself.

 

Bryan moaned deeply. "You look so good when you suck me."

 

Ian moaned happily around him, closing his eyes.

 

"Fuck.. I'm almost there, baby.."

 

Ian nodded a bit, sucking harder.

 

Bryan's breathing sped up as his moans grew higher. Ian gagged around Bryan as he thrust up harder and deeper into his throat. Bryan couldn't hold on any longer. The obscene noises that came from his husband sent him over the edge. He pulled harder on Ian's hair as he spilt himself into his lover's mouth. Ian moaned loudly before he swallowed around Bryan, tasting him. Bryan panted as he let go of Ian's hair. Ian bobbed his head slowly, not wanting the feeling to stop. Bryan fell back into the bed as he panted. He gasped with oversensitivity when he came down from his orgasm. Ian pulled off before kissing across Bryan's hips.

 

"Ian.. Wow.."

 

“Wow?.." Ian chuckled.

 

"That was amazing.."

 

"Well.. I was really just enjoying you fucking my face.." Ian whispered.

 

"I could tell." Bryan said lowly. Ian climbed up Bryan's body and kissed him. Bryan reached between them and pumped Ian slowly. Ian shuddered, moaning softly. Bryan smiled into the kiss as he sped up. 

 

"Baby.." Ian gasped, looking down at him.

 

"Yea?"

 

"I'm close.."

 

"Let go." Bryan whispered. Ian gasped, grabbing Bryan's hair and pulling lightly as he came between them. Bryan kissed along Ian's jaw as he came down. 

 

"Shit.." Ian breathed out, leaning into the touch.

 

"You're so sexy, Ian.."

 

"That was amazing.”

 

Bryan kissed Ian softly. "I'll clean us up."

 

Ian nodded. "Okay.."

 

When Ian moved, Bryan got up and cleaned them off.

 

Ian hummed happily when Bryan finished and climbed in bed. "Next week is going be crazy.."

 

"I know.."

 

"Let's just be warm and cuddly right now."

 

Bryan chuckled as he scooted closer.

 

"I love you, Bryan.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Ian smiled lightly, looking into his eyes. "We're responsible adults now.. It's kind of weird.."

 

"Very weird." Bryan smiled.

 

"We have kids.." Ian said.

 

"I know.."

 

"It's amazing.. But weird.."

 

"I love it." Bryan sighed happily.

 

"Me too. " Ian smiled.

 

"Let's gets some sleep."

 

"Okay.. I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Ian cuddled up to Bryan, kissing his neck before falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day was crazy. They flew home and got unpacked before making a plan for moving. They rented a moving van and Kurt helped watch Spencer and keep him entertained while Bryan and Ian moved the heavy furniture through the apartment and down the stairs.

 

"I can't wait to see the new house!" Spencer said excited.

 

"Neither can I. While we wait, let's get the toys you want to bring, and the toys you don't play with anymore."

 

"Well.." Spencer sighed. "Can't we keep all my toys? Then my sister can play too."

 

"Well, let's see.. I see a few things that don't work anymore." 

 

"But.. Okay." Spencer said as he slowly picked up the toys.

 

"Hey." Kurt said softly. "We can make you a box for Marisol too." He smiled.

 

“Okay!" Spencer smiled.

 

Kurt smiled as he got three boxes ready and started to help Spencer.

 

When they were done, Spencer wiped his forehead. "That's a lot of work."

 

"It is! Come on, grab the small box and we can take it downstairs."

 

"Okay!"

 

Kurt grabbed the other two boxes and let Spencer follow him downstairs.

 

"Do we have more to pack?" Spencer asked.

 

"Oh yeah.." Ian sighed.

 

"A lot?" Spencer asked.

 

"We have to pack up everything in the house buddy.."

 

"But that's a lot." Spencer sighed.

 

"We're moving into a new house. We have to bring everything." Bryan said.

 

"Okay."

 

"This is probably going to take a few days at this rate.." Kurt sighed.

 

"Let's get moving. I'll make more coffee." Bryan said seriously. Kurt nodded, picking Spencer up and carrying him back up. They spent the next few hours getting as much done before taking a break for dinner. They ordered a pizza and sat together on the couch. "Oh my god, I'm going to be so sore tomorrow.." Bryan groaned.

 

"I think we all will." Ian sighed.

 

Kurt looked up. "We should get everything on the truck by tomorrow."

 

"You think so?" Ian asked.

 

Kurt nodded. "I've moved a lot. We just have to really go for it tomorrow."

 

Bryan smiled lightly. "We can do it."

 

Kurt smiled as Ian leaned over to kiss Bryan. He already missed his husband.

 

"How long are you staying, grampa?"

 

"Until you guys are settled. Maybe a little longer so your Daddy Bryan can look for some jobs."

 

"I like when you're here." Spencer smiled as he finished his pizza.

 

"Me too." Kurt said, kissing the top of his head.

 

"Are we done for tonight?"

 

"Please? I'm sleepy." Spencer hummed.

 

"You need a bath first." Ian said.

 

"Mmkay.." 

 

"You guys want me to take care of it?" Kurt asked.

 

"Are you sure?" Bryan asked.

 

"It's no problem." Kurt smiled.

 

"Can I wear my batman pajamas?" Spencer asked.

 

"Of course." Kurt giggled, grunting as he picked him up.

 

Bryan sighed as he laid back against the couch. "It's been a long day.."

 

Ian nodded, leaning against him.

 

"I can't wait until we're settled in."

 

"Mhm.. And all those rooms.. New rooms.." Ian smiled.

 

"They'll all be new." Bryan chuckled.

 

"But.. I mean, with new rooms we'll have to.." He grinned.

 

"Maybe Kurt can take spencer out for a day.."

 

Ian smiled wide. "I fucking love you.."

 

"I love you too.." Bryan said as he blushed lightly.

 

Ian leaned over placing a gentle kiss on Bryan's lips. Bryan smiled against his husband's lips.

 

"You are so sexy.."

 

"You're the sexy one."

 

"I don't believe you.."

 

"And I don't believe you."

 

Ian climbed into Bryan's lap. "Watching you lift all that heavy stuff today.. You looked so good.. So strong.." He whispered, rubbing over Bryan's biceps.

 

Bryan bit his lip. "Really? I was too busy watching you.."

 

Ian chuckled lightly. "I didn't even notice.."

 

"Tell me more.."

 

Ian rubbed up and down Bryan's arms as he leaned in to speak lowly against his ear. "You looked so hot.. I just wanted you to pick me up and make me your bitch.."

 

Bryan moaned as he ran his arms down Ian's back. "Yeah?"

 

Ian arched into the touch, biting lightly at his ear lobe and nodding. "Uh huh.."

 

Bryan gripped Ian's ass. "It's not too late."

 

Ian gasped softly. "Yeah?.."

 

Bryan took hold of Ian by his thighs and lifted him as he stood. Ian gasped, wrapping his arms around Bryan's neck. 

 

"You like that, babe?" Bryan whispered as he walked to their room.

 

Ian nodded, kissing along his jaw. "Yes, Sir.." He whispered.

 

Bryan shut their door behind them and pressed Ian's back against the wall. Ian moaned, wrapping his legs around Bryan tightly. Bryan kissed and nipped at Ian's neck. "Tell me what you want."

 

"I want you to fuck me however you want me.. I want you to.. Do you remember when we'd get really rough.. and you slapped me and punched me? I-I mean I don't think we should.. Punch because bruises.. But.. Fuck, baby.."

 

Bryan brought his hand up and slapped Ian's cheek. "Like that?"

 

Ian's head turned with the strike. "Oh Fuck.. Yeah, babe.." he growled. "But harder.."

 

Bryan smiled as he did it again. "Fuck.."

 

Ian gasped harshly, clutching to Bryan's hair. "Ah! Bryan.." he groaned, rolling his hips forward.

 

Bryan turned and tossed Ian onto the bed. He climbed on top of his husband and ground his hips down roughly. Ian's head fell back as he bit his lip, holding back a loud moan. Bryan quickly pulled Ian's shirt off. "Fuck, Ian.."

 

Ian looked up at Bryan, his blue eyes dark with lust.

 

Bryan wrapped a hand around Ian's throat. "I love you like this."

 

Ian growled, thrusting up and smirking at his husband. Bryan squeezed harder as he palmed over Ian. Ian let out a raspy gasp. "Mmm..Daddy."

 

Bryan growled deep in his throat. He quickly undressed them and kissed down Ian's body. Ian rolled his hips slowly, closing his eyes and gripping the sheets.

 

"You're so fucking sexy, Ian.."

 

"What are you going to do to me?.."

 

"I'm debating." Bryan chuckled.

 

"On?" Ian smiled.

 

"How I want you."

 

"What are your choices?.."

 

Bryan moaned as he kissed Ian's hips. "I was thinking about standing up and holding you. I know how much you love that. But I know I can be more rough with you on your knees. Then again.." He chuckled as he smacked Ian's thigh. "I want to be able to reach your face."

 

Ian gasped harshly, looking up at Bryan. "Baby.."

 

"Yes?"

 

"I just.. I want you."

 

Bryan climbed back on top of Ian and slowly slicked himself up. Ian lifted his hips eagerly. Bryan placed Ian's legs on his shoulders and slowly pressed in. Ian groaned deeply, looking up at Bryan with dark eyes. 

 

"Ian.."

 

"Choke me, Daddy.." Ian whispered. Bryan wrapped a hand around Ian's throat as he started to thrust. Ian gasped harshly, gripping the sheets. Bryan smirked as he sped up. Ian let out a loud moan, looking up at Bryan before biting his lip.

 

"Talk to me." Bryan growled.

 

"You fuck me so good, Daddy.. Ah! No one can.. Make me.. Ungh!"

 

Bryan moved his hand and slapped Ian. "Fuck.. I've missed this."

 

Ian growled, smiling up at his lover. "So have I..." He panted.

 

Bryan dug his nails into Ian's sides and scratched down. Ian's body rolled along with the movement, a long moan escaping him. Bryan groaned as he tilted Ian's hips just right and slammed into his prostate. Ian quickly turned his head, biting down hard on the pillow as his body trembled. Bryan gasped as he focused on that spot. Ian moaned into the fabric, digging his nails into Bryan's arms.

 

"Shit.. So good.."

 

Ian was shaking beneath Bryan as his moans grew higher. Bryan leaned down and kissed Ian deeply as he thrust harder. Ian reached up, pulling Bryan's hair as the kiss grew desperate. "I'm gonna come..Ah! From just your cock.."

 

Bryan bit down Ian's neck. "Me too, baby.."

 

Ian whined, gripping his hair tighter. Bryan grabbed Ian by his hips as he slammed into him.

 

"Fuck!" Ian groaned as he thrust up with Bryan's movements before coming hard. Bryan moaned against Ian's ear as he let go. Ian panted harshly, kissing Bryan softly.

 

"I love you so much.." Bryan whispered.

 

"I love you too.." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan pulled out and curled up next to Ian. "We just ditched Kurt.."

 

"Oh my god.." Ian gasped. "Should I go apologize?"

 

"I'll go with you.."

 

Ian nodded. They both got up and got dressed and went to find Kurt in the living room reading.

 

"Hey Kurt.." Bryan said.

 

Kurt chuckled as he looked up. "Have fun?"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bryan said as he blushed.

 

Kurt just laughed lightly. "It's okay.. I understand."

 

"Sorry. We didn't mean to leave you." Ian said softly.

 

"Well I'm not upset. But Spencer was." Kurt said softly.

 

"Is he asleep?" Bryan asked.

 

"He might still be awake."

 

"I'll go see him."

 

Kurt nodded, turning back to his book.

 

Ian and Bryan walked down the hall to their son's room. "Are you awake, sweetie?" Bryan asked.

 

"Daddy!" Spencer said, quickly climbing out of bed and running to hug him.

 

Bryan chuckled as he hugged spencer. "We just wanted to say good night."

 

"Grampa said you went to sleep early.."

 

"We were just talking." Ian said. Spencer let Ian pick him up and lay him back in bed.  
"We have a big day tomorrow. We all should get some rest." Ian said softly.

 

"Okay.." Spencer smiled. "Night Daddies."

 

"Night baby."

 

"I love you." Bryan said as he kissed Spencer's forehead. Spencer hummed happily before hugging his stuffed dog close. Ian smiled at their son before they walked out.

 

"We really should go to bed..." Bryan sighed.

 

"I know."

 

Bryan kissed Ian softly before they said goodnight to Kurt and went to the bedroom. 

 

Kurt laid back on the couch and decided to call his husband.

 

Blaine answered after a couple of rings. "Hey baby."

 

"Hey.." Kurt smiled. "How is everything?"

 

"Good. We miss you though."

 

"I miss you guys too.." Kurt sighed.

 

"How is the move going?"

 

"It's going well.. We should have everything out by tomorrow.."

 

"Awesome. When are you coming home?" Blaine asked.

 

"When they don't need me anymore.." Kurt sighed, smiling. "I really miss you, though.."

 

"I miss you too. It's been hard to sleep."

 

"Well I've been sleeping on a couch.." Kurt chuckled. "But I miss holding you.."

 

"Me too." Blaine sighed.

 

"You fit so perfectly against me." Kurt sighed softly.

 

"I know.. It feels so good when you hold me."

 

Kurt smiled lightly. "You really miss me?"

 

"More than I can explain."

 

Kurt's eyebrows knit together as his smile grew. "You're amazing."

 

"Why? Because I miss my husband?" Blaine chuckled.

 

"Yes!" Kurt giggled. "I just want to come home and kiss you all over.."

 

Blaine hummed. "I'll be waiting."

 

Kurt bit his lip. "Yeah?.."

 

"Mhmm.."

 

"So.. If I were to walk into the bedroom right now.. How would I find you?.."

 

"Laying in bed. In my boxers."

 

"Mmmm.." Kurt hummed.

 

"You like that?"

 

"I do.. Your body is amazing.."

 

"Not what it used to be."

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever.. You're just as sexy.. If not more."

 

"Tell me what you like."

 

"I love your neck.. how you move when I kiss it. Your broad shoulders.. Your arms.. Seeing them flex when you hold me up.. Your chest and collar bones. Fuck, they drive me crazy."

 

Blaine couldn't help but give a small moan. "Kurt.."

 

Kurt smiled. "Your hips.. Your stomach. Perfect. I love tracing down your hips to those beautiful thighs with my tongue."

 

Blaine palmed over himself. "I love when you do that."

 

Kurt bit his lip as he heard his husband release a breathy gasp. "Why Mr. Anderson.. Are you touching yourself?.."

 

"Yes.."

 

Kurt crossed his legs, smiling lightly. "Describe to me what you're doing.."

 

"I'm stroking myself. Slowly.. Wishing it was you."

 

Kurt moaned softly as he uncrossed his legs and rubbed over himself. "I wish it was me too.."

 

"I love when you hold me and breathe against my ear.. Teasing me.. You're so good at it." Blaine whispered.

 

"I love watching how you fall apart when I do that.. You look so fucking innocent."

 

Blaine gasped at his husband's words. "Kurt.. I need you."

 

"What do you need, baby?"

 

"I want to feel you on me."

 

Kurt bit his lip as he reached under his sweat pants to stroke himself. "I want you so bad Blaine.. You want to feel me on top of you? Pressing you into the mattress?"

 

Blaine gave a soft moan. "Mmm, yes baby.."

 

Kurt smiled wide letting out a quiet moan. "Blaine.."

 

Kurt heard shuffling on the other side of the line. Blaine picked the phone back up. "Sorry. Dropped the phone. What're you doing right now?"

 

Kurt giggled softly. "Stroking myself. What are you doing?.."

 

"Just grabbed the plug.." Blaine said lowly.

 

"Oh my god.." Kurt growled.

 

"I wish you could see."

 

"So do I.. It stretches you so wide.." Kurt moaned.

 

Blaine gasped as he slowly pressed the toy in. "Fuck.."

 

Kurt tightened his fist. "Take it so good, Baby. " He whispered, closing his eyes.

 

Blaine's body arched as the toy filed him. "Kurt.. Oh god.."

 

"Fuck, I want to kiss down your body while you push that in.. Watch how you move.."

 

Blaine let out an obscene moan. "Feels so good."

 

"Oh god, baby..." Kurt whispered

 

Blaine's breathing sped up as he stroked himself.

 

"How does it feel?"

 

"So big.. Full. Not as much as you.."

 

Kurt groaned quietly, thrusting up into his fist. Blaine rocked back and gasped as the plug hit his prostate.

 

"I want to hear you.."

 

Blaine held the phone closer and let out a loud moan.

 

Kurt moaned softly. "Fuck.."

 

"Kurt.. Baby.."

 

"What do you want me to do when I come home?"

 

"I want you to tease me. Make me beg for you.. I want to feel it the next day."

 

"Beg for me now, baby.."

 

"I need you so bad, Kurt.." Blaine said lowly. "Need to feel your cock."

 

"Fuck.. I want to give it to you, Blaine."

 

"I want you to leave marks."

 

"I will.." Kurt hummed, smiling and biting his lip.

 

"I'm so close, baby."

 

"Me too.." Kurt gasped softly. "Let me hear you come."

 

Blaine's whimpers and moans grew louder as he came. Kurt bit down hard on his lip, grunting quietly as he reached his release.

 

"Fuck, I miss you.."

 

"I miss you too.." Kurt whispered.

 

Blaine signed as he started to clean up. "Where are you?"

 

Kurt slowly stood. "On my way to the bathroom.. I've been sleeping on the couch." he chuckled.

 

"You did that in the living room?" Blaine giggled.

 

Kurt bit his lip as he walked to the bathroom. "Yeah.." he smiled.

 

"You should make a mess. Not like that kind of mess. But you know what I mean. Ian was always so messy."

 

"Oh my god.." Kurt chuckled.

 

"It would be funny." Blaine laughed.

 

"Hmm. What should I do?" He smiled, cleaning himself up.

 

"I don't know."

 

"Alright mastermind." Kurt giggled.

 

"Shut up." Blaine laughed.

 

"I'll have to figure out a way to get them back for earlier." Kurt said as he walked back to the couch.

 

"Earlier?" Blaine asked.

 

"I was giving Spencer a bath and getting him ready for bed and they decided to sneak off." He said, laying down.

 

"Does it surprise you?" Blaine chuckled

 

"Not at all. Spencer was pretty upset though." Kurt sighed.

 

"Did they go say goodnight at least?"

 

"Yeah, he was fine after that." Kurt chuckled. "But I had to sing him to sleep to hide their noise."

 

"They never did care who heard."

 

Kurt just giggled. "How are the kids?"

 

Blaine paused for a moment. "They're good. Good"

 

"What was the pause for?" Kurt asked quickly.

 

"Don't get mad." Blaine said.

 

"What did Zach do?"

 

"No one did anything." Blaine said seriously. "Olivia.. She went on a date. But Thea and Naomi went too."

 

"She what?! Did you meet him? Did you lay down ground rules? Teenage boys need to be scared Blaine!" Kurt said quickly.

 

"I did meet him. He seems okay. He was pretty nervous." Blaine sighed. "They had adult supervision."

 

"Okay? He seemed okay? That's not good."

 

"Why is that not good?"

 

"Because it's just okay! Olivia can't have a boyfriend that's just okay. He has to be responsible, respectful, and actually deserving of our little girl."

 

"Baby, calm down. He seemed to be a good kid. You'll meet him if it went well."

 

Kurt sighed dramatically. "Okay.."

 

"Don't stress."

 

"You know Dad loved you when he first met you. I have high standards. If I don't love him, she won't."

 

"That might make her want him more."

 

Kurt groaned. "She's just a baby.."

 

"Just meet him first. And be friendly." Blaine said seriously.

 

"It's his job to be friendly.. I'm the dad."

 

"I know. But don't freak him out. It will upset her."

 

Kurt sighed, nodding. "I hope Zach doesn't start dating soon.."

 

"I don't think he's ready." Blaine chuckled.

 

"Neither am I..”

 

"He's still a little immature. I'm not sure girls are ready for that."

 

"He's not immature.. Always." Kurt tried to defend.

 

"Not always. You know I didn't mean it like that." Blaine said seriously.

 

"I know, baby. It's just..They're growing up too fast.."

 

"They are."

 

"What did Thea and Naomi say about the date?"

 

"They said they had fun. That he didn't try anything."

 

"Good.." Kurt said firmly.

 

"I think it'll be okay. Liv seemed happy when she got home."

 

Kurt nodded lightly. "Okay.. I'm glad."

 

"I can't wait for you to be home."

 

"Me either.. But I love being up here with them."

 

Blaine nodded. "I miss New York."

 

"We can bring the kids next summer."

 

"That would be nice."

 

Kurt gave a soft sigh. "I'm sorry I overreacted. I trust your judgement. I know if you didn't like him you'd tell me.."

 

"Just give him a chance."

 

Kurt nodded lightly. "Okay.."

 

"It's getting late."

 

"I don't want to stop hearing your voice.." Kurt said softly.

 

"Me neither." Blaine sighed

 

"I bet you look so beautiful right now.." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine smiled at how his husband could still make him blush. "Thank you."

 

"Well.. You know it still is Christmas break.. Maybe you could bring the kids up when we get them settled?"

 

"I think that would be fun. They'd love it. Do you guys need some extra hands?"

 

"I think we'll be okay. Bryan and Ian are doing most of the heavy lifting. I'm keeping Spencer entertained."

 

Blaine nodded. "Just let me know when you want us to come."

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

"Night, baby.."

 

"Good night, Kurt."

 

Kurt hung up and sighed softly before turning on his side. He really missed his family.  
Suddenly he heard tiny footsteps come into the living room. "Grampa?"

 

"Hey, sweetie. What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he sat up.

 

"I want to lay with you.." Spencer sniffed.

 

Kurt gave a small smile. "Come here. Are you okay?"

 

Spencer climbed on the couch and laid on Kurt's chest. "I don't want to move anymore.."

 

"Why?"

 

"I like my house.."

 

Kurt sighed softly. "I know. But you'll like this one too."

 

"But what if I don't?.."

 

"I think you will. And you can share so many memories there with your sister."

 

Spencer nodded, rubbing his eyes.

 

"I promise things will be okay. You'll have a lot more space to play in too!"

 

"Daddy Bryan just seems sad about leaving.."

 

"He is. You guys had a lot of fun in this apartment." Kurt said softly. "But he's excited too."

 

"He is?.."

 

Kurt nodded. "You should ask him about it tomorrow."

 

Spencer nodded, cuddling up to Kurt.

 

"Can you keep a secret?" Kurt asked quietly.

 

"Yeah.." Spencer said seriously.

 

"Grampa Blaine and your cousins are going to come visit soon."

 

Spencer gasped, looking up. "Really?!"

 

Kurt smiled. "Yes. But your daddies don't know."

 

"Is it a surprise?.."  
\

"Mhm. When we're all done getting the new house ready, they're going to come over. We can have a big sleep over in the new playroom if you want."

 

"That sounds fun!"

 

Kurt kissed Spencer's forehead. "We will do it then."

 

"Can I sleep with you Grampa?.." Spencer asked.

 

"Of course, sweetie."

 

Spencer cuddled up under the blanket and sighed happily.

 

"Goodnight favorite grandson."

 

"I'm your only grandson!" Spencer giggled.

 

"That makes you my favorite." Kurt grinned.

 

Spencer smiled. "Night.."

 

Kurt held him close as they both drifted to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Bryan and Ian were in the kitchen, using what they hadn't packed yet to make breakfast. Ian stood behind Bryan, rubbing his sides and kissing his neck sweetly. Bryan smiled back at his husband. "You're all lovely today."

 

"What can I say? I love you.." He grinned, pulling himself closer.

 

"I love you too." Bryan giggled.

 

Ian nibbled at Bryan's ear. "We should've stayed in bed a bit longer.."

 

"Or save that for the new place."

 

Ian pouted. "I want to ride you.."

 

Bryan inhaled deeply as his head fell back. "Ian.."

 

Ian slid his hand under Bryan's shirt and rubbed over his chest as he sucked lightly at his earlobe. Bryan gasped. "Breakfast is almost done.. If they don't wake up.."

 

Ian grinned. "What if they don't?.." he whispered.

 

"Then you can ride me." Bryan said just as low.

 

Ian gave a quiet whimper against Bryan's ear, rolling his body. Bryan fumbled as he tried to finish cooking. Ian couldn't help but giggle lightly. "You're in a rush.. I guess you'd rather have my ass for breakfast?"

 

"When you do this, yes." Bryan breathed out.

 

Ian smiled before looking over and seeing Spencer stir against Kurt. Bryan turned the stove off. "Let's make his plate and put it on the table.”

 

Ian nodded quickly, grabbing a plate as quietly as he could. Bryan put the eggs and a pancake on the plate and moved the pan so nothing would burn. He grabbed Ian's hand and ran back to their room. Ian smiled as Bryan yanked him inside and closed the door. Ian quickly grabbed his husband and tossed him on the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him fiercely. Bryan moaned deeply as he reached down to smack Ian's ass. Ian moaned against Bryan's mouth, rolling his body. Bryan scratched down Ian's sides as he broke the kiss. "We'll have to hurry."

 

Ian nodded, climbing off of him to quickly pull off his boxers. He sucked his fingers into his mouth before straddling Bryan with his back to him and starting to finger himself.

 

"Fuck.. Ian.."

 

Ian moaned quietly before pushing in another finger. 

 

Bryan rubbed down Ian's sides. "You look so good."

 

"I'm trying.. To.. Ahh.. Hurry." Ian whispered adding another.

 

"Don't rush too much." Bryan said softly.

 

Ian nodded, slowing down a bit. "Fuck.."

 

Bryan sat up and kissed across Ian's chest. Ian moaned using his free hand to grip the back of Bryan's neck.

 

"Can't wait to feel you around me." Bryan whispered.

 

"I need you.."

 

Bryan reached over for the lube and slicked himself up. Ian pulled his fingers out and lifted himself. Bryan gasped as his husband slowly sank down.

 

"Bryan.." Ian whispered.

 

"Babe.."

 

Ian rolled his hips slowly, biting his lip. Bryan moaned as he gripped Ian's hips. Ian held back a grunt as he started to bounce on Bryan. Bryan thrust up hard. Bryan thrust up hard, searching for that perfect spot. Ian threw his head back, reaching down to scratch at Bryan's chest.

 

"Fuck, Ian.. Ride me.."

 

Ian tried to stay quiet as he bounced faster. Bryan gripped Ian's hips harder. Ian looked down at Bryan as he panted harshly.

 

"So sexy.."

 

"Fuck.. Fuck me, baby.. I'm already close."

 

Bryan tightened his grip as he thrust faster. Ian rolled his hips with Bryan's movements. "A-Ah!"

 

Bryan moaned deeply, reaching around to smack his husband's ass. Ian threw his head back. "Fuck!" He gasped.

 

"Are you close baby?" Bryan whispered.

 

"Yes.. Ohmygod.."

 

Bryan leaned up and kissed him deeply. Ian whined against Bryan's mouth and held him close as he came between them. Bryan groaned as he let go. Ian rolled his body slowly as they came down.

 

"Already a good day." Bryan breathed out.

 

Ian grinned. "Amazing.."

 

Bryan kissed Ian softly. "We should get back out there."

 

“We should.." Ian said.

 

Bryan giggled. "You have to move first."

 

"I don't want to.." Ian smiled.

 

"I know."

 

"I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too, baby."

 

Ian kissed Bryan again before climbing off of him. Bryan pulled his pajamas back on before heading back to the kitchen. Thankfully, Kurt and Spencer were still asleep, exhausted from the previous day's events. Bryan smiled as he looked at his son before cleaning up the kitchen. At the sounds, Spencer stirred before sitting up.

 

Bryan looked over. "Morning, Spence."

 

"Morning Daddy.." He hummed.

 

"Are you hungry?"

 

"Yes.."

 

"Your plate is at the table." Bryan said softly. Spencer slid off of Kurt and rubbed his eyes as he walked to the table. Bryan kissed his forehead and poured a little syrup on the pancakes.

 

"Thank you." He hummed, looking up at him and smiling.

 

"You're welcome." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian came out, stretching and smiled. "Morning buddy."

 

"Morning daddy!"

 

Kurt grunted as he sat up, his hair a wild mess on his head.

 

Ian chuckled. "Hey, Kurt."

 

"Hey.." Kurt sighed, stretching.

 

"Breakfast is ready if you want some."

 

Kurt nodded, running his hands through his hair. "When are we going to get started?"

 

"When everyone is dressed and has had breakfast." Bryan said.

 

Kurt nodded again, sitting at the table. Ian went to make their plates, humming happily.

 

"You seem chipper this morning." Kurt said.

 

"Hm? Oh.. I'm just excited about getting everything done." Ian chuckled, winking at his husband.

 

Bryan blushed lightly. "I can't believe we're moving in today."

 

"I can't wait to see the place.. But I really need a cup of coffee.."

 

Bryan poured a cup and handed it to Kurt.

 

"God, thank you.."

 

"You're welcome."

 

They finished breakfast and got dressed before getting back to work. They got the beds and the couches out, and after that, the rest was just small stuff in boxes.

 

When they finished, they piled into the truck and headed to the new house. Spencer sat on Kurt's lap, looking out the window as they drove

 

"Are you excited?" Kurt asked.

 

"Yeah! I want to see our yard!"

 

"I think you'll like it." Ian smiled.

 

Spencer nodded, watching as the buildings passed by. They got to the new house and showed spencer and Kurt around.

 

Spencer looked around in awe. "It’s so big!"

 

"Do you like it?" Ian asked.

 

"It's amazing.." Kurt smiled.

 

"It feels like home." Bryan said happily.

 

"It does.." Ian hummed.

 

Bryan leaned against his husband. "I'm so happy."

 

Ian leaned over to kiss him softly.

 

"Should we start bringing everything in?" Kurt asked.

 

"Yeah." Bryan grinned while Spencer ran back outside to roll in the grass. Kurt just chuckled as they headed to the truck.

 

"We have grass!" Spencer giggled.

 

"Yes we do." Bryan laughed. "Don't leave the yard, okay?"

 

“Okay! Can we find my football?" He asked, walking to the edge of the yard.

 

"I know where it is." Kurt said as Ian opened the truck. Spencer bounced happily. Kurt found the football and threw it to his grandson.

 

Spencer missed the ball and ran after it. "Nice spiral Kurt.." Ian grinned.

 

"Blaine's been showing me." Kurt smiled.

 

"Ian can't throw. He tried showing Spencer." Bryan giggled as he climbed up.

 

"I can too." Ian defended.

 

"Last time you couldn't." Bryan smiled as Spencer tossed the ball straight up.

 

"Like you're any better."

 

"Really? You've never seen me throw." Bryan said, putting his hands on his hips.

 

"Show me." Ian said.

 

Bryan hopped off of the truck. "Spencer. Toss me the ball, sweetie."

 

Spencer smiled as he threw the ball. It wobbled but Bryan caught it. "Ian.. Come here baby." He smiled innocently. Kurt couldn't help but snicker.

 

"What?" Ian asked seriously.

 

"I'm going to throw it to you. Go stand at the other end of the yard." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian sighed as he did as he was told.

 

"Are you ready?" Bryan asked, taking a few steps back.

 

"Yup."

 

Bryan leaned back before throwing the ball in a perfect spiral. Ian didn't have enough time to react at the speed and it hit him in the stomach. "Baby!" Bryan gasped, his hands flying over his mouth. Ian knelt down as the ball dropped. "It's not good enough throwing better than I can? You have to hit me too?"

 

"I'm so sorry! I meant to throw higher!" Bryan said, quickly running over and kneeling next to him. "Are you okay?.."

 

"I'm fine."

 

Bryan rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm really sorry, baby.." Bryan said before helping him up.

 

"I believe you." Ian sighed. "Let's just unpack."

 

ryan rubbed over his stomach as Spencer chased after the football. "You know you're still my strong man, right?.." He whispered, smiling.

 

"I don't know about that." Ian said, raising an eyebrow.

 

"What?" Bryan scoffed. "I know you are.."

 

"I don't know. You seem pretty strong."

 

Bryan giggled, nuzzling under Ian's jaw. "I know for a fact that you're stronger. And I love it.."

 

"Show off." Ian said with a smile.

 

Bryan grinned at his smile. "You can show off for me later.."

 

"Let's get to work, you two!" Kurt called. Bryan let his hands fall and bit his lip before turning around and strutting back to the truck. Ian shook his head as he followed. Spencer played in the yard while the adults moved the heavy furniture in. He hoped there were some kids around the neighborhood that he could play with.

 

When they finally finished unloading the truck, Bryan sighed. "I think we should just pick a room and unpack one at a time."

 

"That sounds like a good idea..Bedrooms first?"

 

Ian nodded. "I think so."

 

Spencer sighed as he sat in the grass. There didn't look like there were any kids to play with here.. it was still Christmas break. Where was everyone? 

 

A couple minutes later, a van pulled into the house across the street, two adults and their daughter climbed out. Spencer perked up, watching closely and hugging his football. She looked about his age. She was tan with long silky black hair and she was wearing a yellow dress. She looked over at spencer then back at her parents. "Mom! Look!"

 

Spencer's face flushed red. "Well look at that.. New neighbors." The girl's mother smiled.

 

"Can we say hi?"

 

She nodded, as her husband walked inside with some groceries. She took the girl's hand and they started across the street.

 

Spencer looked back to the house. He wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. But he wanted to have a friend in the neighborhood. He stood, hugging his football and staring at her. He wasn't sure what to do.

 

"Hi. My name is Pam." The woman said softly. "Are your parents home?"

 

Spencer nodded quickly before running inside. "Daddy!"

 

"Spencer?" Bryan called, hurrying to his son. "What's wrong?"

 

"There's a lady!"

 

"A lady?" Bryan asked. Spencer nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him outside. Bryan chuckled when he realized it was just the neighbors. "Hi there!" He smiled. "I'm Bryan, Spencer's dad."

 

"Hi! I'm Pam, We live across the street. My daughter Lorelai saw your son and we thought we'd come introduce ourselves. There are very few children in this neighborhood." She smiled as Spencer hid behind Bryan's leg. 

 

"That's so nice. I was hoping there would be another kid his age. When we get unpacked, you guys should come over for dinner or something. We'd love to have you." Bryan said.

 

"Of course! That sounds amazing." Pam smiled. 

 

"I'm Spencer." Spencer finally spoke up.

 

Lorelai chuckled lightly. "I'm Lorelai!"

 

"Do you like football?" He offered shyly.

 

"I don't know how to play." Lorelai said softly.

 

"Neither do I.." Spencer admitted. "But we can roll it back and forth."

 

"Can I, mom?" Lorelai asked.

 

"Of course sweetie. Just come back home by lunchtime." She smiled.

 

"I will!"

 

Bryan smiled, saying goodbye to Pam and watching the kids for a bit before going back inside.

 

"What was going on with spencer?" Ian asked.

 

"The neighbor and her daughter came by and introduced themselves." Bryan said.

 

"Are they about the same age?" Ian asked.

 

Bryan nodded. "Yeah! She looked the same age."

 

"That's great!"

 

Kurt smiled. "Did the mom seem nice?"

 

"Very. I think this will be good." Bryan grinned.

 

Ian smiled. "We've got most of Spencer's room done."

 

"That's great! I'll go start on ours." Bryan said. 

 

Ian nodded. After a couple of hours, Spencer came back in, bouncing happily.

 

"Hey bud." Ian grinned. "Did you have fun?"

 

"Yeah! We were playing soccer with the football, but it was funny because it wouldn't roll straight."

 

"That does sound funny." Ian chuckled.

 

"Her name is Lorelai!" Spencer grinned. "And she's really nice!"

 

"I'm so glad you made a friend." Bryan smiled.

 

Spencer smiled. "Me too!"

 

"Want to see your room?" Ian asked.

 

Spencer nodded quickly. "Yes."

 

Ian grinned as he led the way. "We had people paint it before Christmas."

 

"It's so pretty!" Spencer gasped as they walked in.

 

"You like it?"

 

He nodded, climbing on his mattress.

 

"I think it's pretty cool." Ian smiled.

 

"Thank you, Daddy." Spencer said, climbing down and hugging him tightly.

 

"You're welcome, baby boy. Do you think you'll like living here?"

 

"I think so.." Spencer smiled.

 

"Good." Ian grinned. "I'm going to help Daddy Bryan some more. Are you going to play in here?"

 

Spencer nodded, opening the unpacked boxes of toys. Ian kissed the top of his son's head before heading back down the hall. Bryan was sitting on the bed with Kurt, looking over old pictures. "Oh god.." Ian smiled.

 

"What?" Bryan giggled.

 

"Was that us on our prom night? I looked like a dork.."

 

"You look handsome. I was so happy."

 

"You look hot.." Ian said, walking over. "You always did..Still do."

 

Bryan smiled as Kurt shook his head.

 

"That's him being sweet." Bryan grinned.

 

"I know." Kurt chuckled. "I'm going to start on the kitchen."

"Okay.." Bryan said softly as Kurt walked out. 

 

"I have something for you.." Ian smiled.

 

"What is it?" Bryan asked.

 

Ian walked over to a box marked with an x and pulled out a long board. "I told you, even if I had to rip that doorframe out, I'd get it for you.."

 

Bryan gasped as he walked over. "Oh my god.. Ian.." 

 

Ian ripped off the newspaper guarding it and smiled. It was where Bryan measured Spencer through the years.

 

"Thank you. Thank you so much.."

 

Ian leaned it against the wall and hugged Bryan tight. "I just don't think we're going to get our deposit back." He chuckled.

 

Bryan couldn't help but laugh. "I think we will manage."

 

Ian kissed Bryan softly. "Where do you want to put it?.."

 

"If we could fit it somewhere in the playroom or kitchen, I would like that."

 

Ian nodded lightly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too, Ian."

 

"It's been a minute since we last measured him.. I think it was last Christmas."

 

"Let's do it!"

 

Ian nodded, grinning at his husband’s enthusiasm. They hurried downstairs and grabbed Spencer.

 

Spencer smiled. "What are we doing?"

 

"Measuring you!" Bryan grinned.

 

Spencer bounced happily before stopping. "Do we have to start over?"

 

"Nope. We have it right here." Ian said.

 

"Really?!" Spencer smiled.

 

Ian nodded as they got to the playroom Spencer grinned as he saw the tall piece of wood leaning against the wall.

 

"Oh wow!" Bryan chuckled. "You grew more than I thought."

 

Spencer grinned, sitting up on the tips of his toes.

 

"It doesn't work that way." Ian laughed. "Stand normal and we'll mark it."

 

Spencer giggled. "Okay." He smiled, his feet flat.

 

Bryan grabbed a pen and marked his height. "Look."

 

Spencer stepped forward and turned around to look. He was a couple of inches taller than before. "Wow!"

 

"You're taller!"

 

"Way taller!"

 

"Now we can keep tracking it." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan leaned down, hugging Spencer tightly.

 

"I like it here, Daddy."

 

"Me too.." Bryan said, kissing the top of his head.

 

"Are we almost done?" Spencer asked.

 

Bryan shook his head. "No baby.. Why don't you go help Grandpa in the kitchen."

 

"Okay." Spencer said before running off. 

 

Ian grinned, grabbing Bryan's hand.

 

"I can't tell you what this means to me."

 

"I know, baby.. I understand." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan kissed Ian sweetly. "Let's go finish our room."

 

Ian nodded, humming softly. Bryan smiled as they headed back upstairs. They spent most of the day doing the bedrooms and ordered a pizza for dinner. They sat around in the living room as the family relaxed. "I can't believe how much we got done today." Bryan grinned.

 

"I'm proud of you guys.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Thank you." Bryan said. 

 

"Thanks for helping out." Ian added.

 

"It's not a problem. It was worth it to spend more time with my family."

 

Spencer leaned over to whisper to Kurt. "When are we having the sleep over?"

 

"Probably tomorrow." Kurt smiled.

 

"What's tomorrow?" Bryan asked.

 

"I.. Am gonna make dinner, and maybe Lorelai can come over and spend the night."

 

"Oh, that sounds nice." Bryan said.

 

Spencer grinned. "Lorelai?"

 

"If her mom will let her." Ian said.

 

Spencer nodded, smiling and blushing. Bryan smiled as he leaned against Ian.

 

"Is she cute?.." Ian grinned.

 

"Dad!" Spencer groaned.

 

"Okay, okay.." Ian chuckled. Spencer's blush grew as he looked down.  
"I can't wait to meet her." Ian smiled.

 

"She's really nice." Spencer nodded. Kurt smiled, winking at his grandson. Spencer crawled over and sat in Kurt's lap.

 

"Tomorrow, we'll finish up. And then after that we can have our sleepover!" Kurt smiled.

 

Spencer smiled at his grandpa. "I'm excited."

 

"But for now, it's time to get ready for bed." Bryan smiled, standing and picking up Spencer.

 

"I don't wanna go to bed." Spencer whined.

 

"Come on, buddy." Bryan said softly, carrying him to the bathroom.

 

"Did you like Mrs. Pam?" Spencer asked.

 

"She seems like a very nice lady.." Bryan said softly.

 

Spencer nodded as he started to undress.

 

Ian smiled as Kurt helped him clean up. "So you and Blaine are doing okay?"

 

Kurt nodded. "We're good."

 

"Are you sure?..You really seemed in a rush to come with us and get away.."

 

Kurt sighed. "I don't know. I just wanted a break."

 

"From Ohio?" Ian asked.

 

"Yeah."

 

"I can tell you miss them." Ian smiled.

 

"I really do.." Kurt said with a sad smile.

 

"Kurt you've helped out so much.. I just want you to know we really appreciate that you're here.."

 

Kurt nodded. "I'm glad I could help. I'd do anything for you guys."

 

"Well I just don't want to keep you from your family.."

 

"Trust me.. You're not." Kurt said.

 

Ian couldn't help but smile. "Have I ever told you how much you inspire me?"

 

"Me? Why?"

 

"Because. You made it through a really shitty situation and followed your dream to Blaine.. I never thought I'd have that.. Even when I was with Bryan. After everything I've been through. But I'd look to you and see how happy you were. And I knew I could be that happy too.."

 

"I'm glad I could do that for you." Kurt said softly. "Can I ask you something?"

 

"Anything.."

 

"Does Spencer treat you and Bryan differently?"

 

"Well.. He comes to us with certain things.. He goes to Bryan when he's sad. He comes to me when he's scared.. He loves us both equally as far as I can tell.."

 

Kurt nodded as he thought about Ian's answer.

 

"Do the twins treat you and Blaine differently?" Ian asked.

 

"Pretty much how you explained. But.. Livie.. She doesn't come to me with boy stuff. I wish she would." Kurt said quietly.

 

Ian nodded as they sat on the couch. "Well I can kind of understand why she doesn't."

 

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

 

"At Christmas when she was talking about dating that guy, you kind of were a little harsh. Not that I'm telling you how to handle your daughter, but.. It was a little.."

 

"I'm just looking out for her. I know how guys can be. I won't let her end up with someone that will just hurt her." Kurt said seriously.

 

"But sometimes you have to let her make mistakes and get hurt.. Did your Dad shelter you from everything?" Ian asked softly.

 

"He tried a little. After we moved, there wasn't much he could do to stop me though."

 

"If you shelter her like that, she'll become rebellious. Trust me.. My Dad tried to keep me from going anywhere.. He barely let me talk to guys. Let's face it. Do you really want her to end up like me?.."

 

"A success?" Kurt asked. "I know what you mean. But it breaks my heart to see her upset."

 

Ian just nodded. "I know.. And I'm probably the last person to be giving parenting advice, but.. I think you're a great dad.. But she's young. She's going to screw up. And you have to let her. You can't keep her from falling. But you can always be there to help her up."

 

"She went on a date last night." Kurt said with a small smile.

 

"How'd it go?" Ian grinned.

 

"I don't know. I wasn't there for her." Kurt sighed. "Blaine said she seems happy."

 

"Well you'll be able to talk to her soon. I'll probably be super critical once Spencer and Marisol date too, though

 

"Take your own advice." Kurt said.

 

"But that's hard." Ian chuckled.

 

"It's very hard." Kurt laughed.

 

"I hope I'll be able to deal with teenagers.."

 

"Together, I think you will."

 

"We both have very little patience. And I know Blaine has enough patience for the both of you."

 

"But we manage."

 

"Zach and Olivia are amazing kids." Ian said seriously.

 

"So is Spencer."

 

"He's still a baby.." Ian chuckled. "But thank you.."

 

"He will learn from you guys. So.. Do you think he likes Lorelai?" Kurt grinned.

 

"I don't know. I think so. He gets all blushy and nervous. He did that with Cooper too." Ian laughed.

 

"Everyone does that with Cooper." Kurt laughed.

 

Ian rolled his eyes. "You don't! And neither do I."

 

"I used to. A little.."

 

"Really?! Oh, Kurt.." Ian winced teasingly.

 

"He's good looking!" Kurt defended.

 

"So am I!"

 

"You're not my type, sweetie."

 

"But Cooper is? Was? Whatever." Ian chuckled.

 

"It's an Anderson thing."

 

"What is?" Bryan smiled as he walked in.

 

"The sexy looks."

 

"Are we talking about Cooper?" Bryan grinned.

 

"Yes, we are." Kurt giggled.

 

"Oh god.." Ian sighed.

 

"He's so hot!" Bryan laughed.

 

Ian crossed his arms, looking up at his husband.

 

"You're hotter, baby." Bryan smiled as he sat in Ian's lap.

 

"Are you sure about that?" Ian hummed.

 

"I know it." Bryan said lowly. Ian bit his lip, looking up into Bryan's eyes.

 

"I'm still here, guys."

 

"Sorry.." Bryan giggled.

 

"It's fine. But you are in my room." Kurt smiled as he gestured to the couch.

 

Bryan slid off of Ian and chuckled. "If you want we could set up an extra mattress in Mari's room." Bryan offered.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"It'll be better for your back, old man." Ian grinned.

 

"You're catching up." Kurt said, raisin an eyebrow. "And I can still kick your ass."

 

"I'd like to see that." Ian scoffed teasingly.

 

"I've already shown you plenty of times. Are you sure you want to get your ass handed to you a second time today?"

 

Bryan bit his lip, giggling. 

 

"Bring it." Ian grinned.

 

"Bryan isn't a part of this." Kurt said.

 

"Okay so.. Whoever can get the other to tap out, wins." Bryan smiled.

 

"I'm in." Kurt said as he stood.

 

Ian moved the table before standing. "Alright.."

 

"What're you waiting for?"

 

Bryan giggled loudly, watching as Ian tried to grab Kurt by his waist and lift him, keeping his head down, but Kurt quickly spun out of the hold and pushed down between Ian's shoulder blades, trying to get him down. Ian growled as he pushed harder. Kurt wrapped a leg around Ian's and tried make him fall. They both toppled to the ground, Ian pulling Kurt with him as he tried to get him in a hold. Kurt grabbed Ian's arms, trying to pin him down. Kurt reversed the hold and pushed Ian down, his chest to the floor with his arms behind his back. Bryan couldn't help but giggle as Ian struggled to move.

 

"Tap out or you'll pass out." Kurt said, his knee pressing on the back of Ian's neck.

 

"No!"

 

Kurt sighed, loosening his hold enough for Ian to pull away.

 

Ian pulled away quickly. "Fine."

 

"I know you can do it, " Bryan smiled. "Try again, baby.."

 

Kurt smiled as he waited to see if Ian would try again. Ian growled as he grabbed Kurt, hooking his leg around his and trying to push him down. Kurt put up enough of a fight, But in the end Ian had him pinned down. "Okay!" Kurt laughed, tapping his arm.

 

Ian grinned as he let Kurt go.

 

"Well fine." Kurt huffed, smiling as he stood. "We're even."

 

"For now." Ian said as he sat next to Bryan.

 

Bryan smiled. "We should get the bed set up for Kurt.. I'm kind of tired.." He said, squeezing his hand.

 

"I'll get it." Ian said.

 

Bryan nodded, kissing his cheek softly. Ian smiled as he got up and headed to the spare room. Kurt followed him. "I was just going easy on you.." he giggled.

 

"I know." Ian sighed.

 

Kurt pat his back. "I actually wasn't." He said seriously.

 

"Really? It felt like you were holding back some."

 

Kurt shook his head. "You just got a second wind."

 

Ian nodded as he sat back.

 

Kurt set the mattress down. "I think Bryan is waiting for you.." he chuckled.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I think you know what I mean." Kurt giggled. "If you can't tell when he's turned on at this point, there's a problem.."

 

"I was too focused on fighting." Ian chuckled. "Do you need any more blankets?"

 

"This will be fine." Kurt smiled, hugging him and kissing his forehead. "Goodnight, sweetie."

 

"Goodnight, Kurt."

 

Ian walked upstairs to the bedroom, sighing softly.

 

Bryan was already in bed. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah." Ian smiled. "Just kind of tired." He said, pulling his shirt off.

 

"Me too."

 

Ian pulled his jeans off before climbing in bed and pulling Bryan close.

 

"Do you like it here so far?" Bryan asked.

 

"I love it.." Ian grinned, stroking Bryan's hair. "It really feels like home."

 

"It does." Bryan agreed.

 

Ian smiled at his husband. "So you liked watching Kurt and I wrestling?"

 

"I did.." Bryan said before biting his lip.

 

"Why is that?.." Ian grinned, rubbing down the side of his neck.

 

"I love the way your muscles move. You look so strong and sexy.."

 

Ian leaned down, kissing Bryan softly. Bryan moaned against his lover's lips. Ian kissed down Bryan's neck as he tightened his arms around him. Bryan gasped as he wrapped his legs around Ian. Ian growled, thrusting against him.

 

"Ungh! Ian!"

 

Ian smiled. "Babe..You seem pretty loud, already tonight.." Ian chuckled.

 

"I can't help it.."

 

His husband smiled. "Why is that?"

 

"I'm so horny.." Bryan breathed out. "You feel so good."

 

Ian leaned down, kissing Bryan fiercely. Bryan moaned deeply as he pulled Ian closer.

 

"How do you want me?"

 

"Hard.. Take me baby.."

 

Ian pulled Bryan's undershirt off as he thrust down against him. Bryan gasped as he clutched to Ian's shirt. Ian pulled his shirt off before yanking down Bryan's boxers and gripping his ass. Bryan let out a delicious moan as he arched his back.

 

"Fuck, baby.." Ian panted, kissing his jaw.

 

"Ian, I need you now."

 

Ian nodded, pulling his boxers down. "We have lube?"

 

"Shit!" Bryan groaned. "I don't know which box it's in."

 

"Fuck it.." Ian whispered, holding his fingers to Bryan's lips. Bryan moaned as he sucked the digits into his mouth. Ian groaned low in his chest. "That's right.."

 

Bryan sucked harder as he propped himself up with his elbows. Ian watched Bryan with dark eyes. Bryan stared back into Ian's eyes as he pulled off with a pop.

 

"You're so hot.." Ian whispered.

 

"Talk to me."

 

Ian reached between Bryan's legs and pressed his finger in. "Babe..You're so tight. Such a good boy, ready for me."

 

Bryan gasped at the stretch.

 

Ian kissed up Bryan's neck. "Got my fingers nice and wet for me, didn't you?" 

 

Bryan nodded as he whined.

 

"Do you need me?.." Ian whispered.

 

"Oh god, yes.."

 

"How much?.."

 

Bryan kissed along Ian's neck to his ear. "So much, Ian. Baby, I need to feel you inside me. So fucking big.."

 

Ian moaned, adding another finger.

 

"Fuck.."

 

"Tell me when you're ready for me.." Ian whispered.

 

"I-I'm ready.."

 

Ian pulled his fingers out and sucked them into his mouth. Bryan moaned at the sight as he leaned back. Ian stroked himself a few times, looking over his husband. Bryan bit his lip as he watched Ian. Ian leaned forward, lining himself up with Bryan's hole. Bryan took a deep breath as Ian slowly started pushing in.

 

"Talk to me, beautiful.."

 

"Go..slow.." Bryan breathed out. "So big, baby.."

 

Ian moaned softly, kissing Bryan's neck as he rolled his hips slowly. Bryan squeezed his eyes shut at the rough stretch. "Fuck.."

 

"Bryan.." Ian growled. Bryan let out a loud whine at Ian's tone.

 

"I love you.." he breathed out, speeding up his thrusts a bit.

 

Bryan gripped the sheets. "I-I love..you too.."

 

"Fuck.. You take my dick so good baby.."

 

Bryan gasped harshly as he arched his back. Ian licked up the side of Bryan's neck as he sped up even more.

 

"Baby.." Bryan gasped. He had forgotten how tough it was without lube. "Please.. C-Can we slow down?"

 

Ian nodded , quickly stilling his hips. "Push your feet down against my lower back . Show me the speed you want.." Ian said, cupping Bryan's cheek and looking into his eyes.

 

Bryan did what Ian told him to and moved slowly. He kissed across Ian's jaw and whispered, "Thank you.."

 

Ian moved his body to match Bryan's pace, but shook his head. "I just want you to be okay.." He breathed out, turning his head so their lips were brushing together.

 

Bryan moved a little quicker as a soft moan escaped him. Ian bit Bryan's bottom lip lightly as he rolled his body against Bryan's.

 

"Ian.."

 

"God.. I just want to be inside of you forever.." Ian whispered against Bryan's skin.

 

Bryan shivered beneath his husband. "So good.."

 

"Kiss me.."

 

Bryan tangled his hands in Ian's hair as he kissed him passionately. Ian moaned deeply, gasping as Bryan pushed him deeper. Bryan tightened his legs around his husband. "Okay.. Faster.."

 

Ian pressed s gentle kiss to Bryan's forehead before speeding up.

 

"Ah! Ian, yes.."

 

Ian growled deep in his throat. "Baby."

 

"Ian."

 

Ian pulled Bryan closer to his body. This moment was so perfect. They were in their new home and everything was starting to look up. He kissed down his throat, moaning softly. "I love you..Fuck, I love you so much.."

 

A small whimper escaped Bryan. "I-I love you too.."

 

Ian gripped Bryan's thighs, thrusting deeper into him.

 

"Ungh! Baby!"

 

Ian bit down on Bryan's pulse point, digging his blunt nails into the soft skin.

 

Bryan shivered as he neared his release. "Baby.. Oh fuck!"

 

"You going to come for me?" Ian grunted, pressing their foreheads together and looking into his eyes. Bryan nodded quickly. Ian hitched Bryan up a bit, gripping his ass and holding him still as he slammed into him. Bryan buried his face in the crook of Ian's neck. He tried to keep quiet as he let go. Ian came as he heard Bryan whimper against his skin, clutching to him as he let go. Bryan gave a lazy smile as he kissed along Ian's jaw.

 

Ian hummed softly. "You know.. A lot of people look at marriage and say they don't want to have sex with one person for the rest of their lives.. That's all I want.." He chuckled.

 

"I feel the same way." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian kissed Bryan's cheek sweetly. "I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Ian pulled out and cuddled up to his husband. Bryan kissed Ian slowly.

 

Ian smiled against his husband's mouth. "Everything is perfect.."

 

"I know. I'm so happy."

 

"We should sleep so we can finish up tomorrow. Bryan nodded as he curled up closer to his husband. "Goodnight."

 

"Goodnight.." Ian whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Later in the night, Ian woke up to his phone vibrating with a call from Naomi. Ian groaned as he sat up and answered. "Hello?"

 

"Ian.." She said slowly. "I have to tell you something but you can't freak out."

 

"What?" Ian asked. He looked to his sleeping husband before walking out. "What's wrong?"

 

"Rodger is out.."

 

Ian's heart sank. He leaned back against the wall in the hallway. "What?"

 

"Mom told me.."

 

"They just let him out?"

 

"It's been thirteen years.."

 

"So?!" Ian growled. "He better not come near you and the baby!"

 

"I know. He won't come for me. I'm more worried about you."

 

"I'm in New York."

 

"I know.. But.. Just.. Be careful okay? I care about you and Spencer."

 

"He's not coming anywhere near spencer." Ian said seriously.

 

“I love you.." Naomi whispered shakily.

 

Ian let out a deep breath. "I love you too. Just.. You be careful too. And let me know if you hear anything."

 

"I will. Call me like every night, okay?" Naomi said.

 

"I promise." Ian said softly.

 

"Alright.. Bye, Ian."

 

"Bye Mimi." Ian sighed as he hung up.

 

Ian sat down in the hall and sighed deeply, his chest tightening. Would Rodger really come looking for him? He had to keep his family safe.. Ian went downstairs to the kitchen and made himself a drink. He looked at the clock. It was already three. There was no way he was getting any more sleep tonight. He sighed deeply, pacing the kitchen. That fucker should've been locked up for life.. The thought of Rodger coming to his home made rage surge through Ian. He couldn't handle even thinking about Rodger coming anywhere near his son. He sat down on the couch, sipping his drink and trying to relax. Ian rubbed his temples and leaned back. After a while, he fell asleep on the couch.

 

In the morning he woke up to Spencer touching his arm. Ian breathed out a deep breath as he sat up. "Morning, Spence."

 

"Why are you on the couch? Is daddy mad at you?"

 

"No. No, baby." Ian said as he picked spencer up. "I couldn't sleep. I came out here so I wouldn't wake him up."

 

"Oh okay. Grampa made breakfast."

 

Ian kissed his son's head before standing and walking to the kitchen.

 

Kurt smiled. "Hey. I made pancakes. There's bacon inside yours."

 

Ian gave a small smile. "Thanks."

 

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, his smile dropping a bit.

 

Ian nodded, not meeting Kurt's gaze. "Just tired."

 

Kurt sighed, making his plate. Ian thanked Kurt and started to eat slowly. 

 

Bryan came out and stretched before bending over to kiss Ian softly, smiling against his lips. "Morning, sexy.." he whispered.

 

"Morning.."

 

Bryan studied Ian's face. "Are you alright?.."

 

Ian nodded. "I couldn't get much sleep."

 

"Why not?" He asked, feeling his forehead. "Is your chest tight? Dizzy?" He asked quickly.

 

"No. Nothing like that. I was just restless."

 

Bryan nodded. He didn't see how Ian would be restless. Especially after their night together. "Morning Spencer. Kurt." He smiled, at the taller man.

 

"Morning!" Spencer smiled. "Can I play with Lorelai today?"

 

"Of course!" Bryan said, kissing his forehead. Spencer couldn't stop smiling as he ate.

 

Kurt set everyone's plates down. "So Ian, I was thinking about grilling tonight."

 

"We could do that." Ian said. 

 

"We have that electric grill so you guys can do it inside. There's no need to go out in that snow." Bryan said.

 

"Good idea." Kurt said.

 

Ian didn't finish his plate. He stood. I'm going to go shower.."

 

Bryan grabbed Ian's hand as he started to walk by. "Are you sure you're okay?"

 

"I'm just feeling kind of drained. I'm okay.." he said, offering a smile.

 

"Alright.."

 

Ian kissed his hand lightly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too, Ian."

 

Ian showered and by that time, Spencer was outside playing with Lorelai. "Where's Spencer?.." Ian asked seriously as he walked into the living room.

 

"Outside playing. Why?" Bryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"No one's watching him?" Ian asked loudly before sighing and hurrying out the front door. He sighed in relief as he saw them playing with Lorelai's dolls in the snow.

 

"Daddy, we're making a snow castle!"

 

"Why don't you two play inside?" Ian asked.

 

"I have to ask my mommy." Lorelai said. 

 

Bryan stepped out. "Baby, they're fine.."

 

"I'll stay out here. It's fine."

 

"Baby, he played outside all day yesterday while we were inside. This is a good neighborhood.."

 

Ian shook his head. "I said I will watch them."

 

Bryan put his hands on his hips and stared at his husband. "I don't know what's wrong. But whatever it is you don't need to talk to me like that."

 

Ian took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just want to make sure he's safe."

 

"Listen..This is a great neighborhood. Lorelai's parents let her play and they've lived her for way longer than we have. He's safe. And he's smart. It's okay."

 

"I just need a few minutes."

 

"Okay.." Bryan nodded, kissing his cheek and stepping back inside.

 

"Do you have any idea what's going on with him?" Kurt asked.

 

Bryan shook his head. "I think his anxiety is acting up.."

 

Kurt nodded slowly. "I thought you two had a fight or something."

 

"No we're fine.. We were great last night.."

 

"Maybe he's just getting nervous. Fashion Week isn't that far away." Kurt offered.

 

"True." Bryan said quietly. "I'll run him a bath and give him a massage tonight."

 

"I think he'd appreciate that."

 

"You miss Blaine?"

 

"I do." Kurt nodded.

 

"Kurt you know you can go home any time. We love your help and we love you."

 

"I know. But I want to help." Kurt said softly. "I'll be going soon though."

 

Bryan nodded. "Thank you. It means a lot that you're here."

 

"Anytime sweetie."

 

Ian sat on the porch, his arms crossed as he watched his son.

 

"Daddy! Do you want to play?" Spencer called.

 

"I'm okay buddy. You two have fun!" He replied.

 

"Okay!" Spencer smiled as he turned back to his friend.

 

Ian was suspicious of every car that drove by. He couldn't let his uncle even lay eyes on his son. He would kill him.

 

After a while, Lorelai's mother came out and called her to come inside. She said goodbye to Spencer before running in. Spencer walked back into the house with his father. "Do you need more help with the boxes?" He asked

 

"There's just a few more to unpack." Ian smiled.

 

"I'll help!"

 

Ian nodded, grabbing his hand. Bryan and Kurt were already unpacking when they walked in.  
"Need any help?" Ian smiled.

 

Bryan nodded as he grabbed a box. "Yeah. I think we can get it done today."

 

Ian nodded, getting to work.

 

It took a couple of hours, but by five o'clock they had everything unpacked. Spencer smiled wide. "We're home!"

 

Bryan chuckled. "This is our home."

 

Ian looked around, smiling weakly. "It is .."

 

"You two go take a break. I'll get started on dinner." Kurt said.

 

Ian nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. Kurt headed to the kitchen and gave the couple some privacy.

 

"We need to go register Spencer for school.." Ian said quietly.

 

"We will. They're still on break." Bryan said.

 

"I don't want to go back to work until we have him in school." Ian said softly.

 

"Are you sure?" Bryan asked.

 

Ian nodded, "Yeah.. Maybe I can start teaching him some Spanish early or something.. I might have to stop by next week.. Shit, I'll probably have to go a couple of days next week. I'm interviewing new stylists."

 

"Did someone quit?"

 

Ian sighed, nodding. "Yeah, Heather got a better offer from some salon uptown."

 

"I'm sorry, baby." Bryan said as he rubbed Ian's back.

 

"It's fine. I've just have to.. Find someone to replace her, and be here.. I-I don't..." Ian's breathing picked up. His throat felt like it was closing up.

 

Bryan's eyes went wide. "Baby, breathe. Come here. Sit down."

 

Ian pulled away from Bryan as he gently grabbed him. "Please, d-don't touch me I'm fine.. I-I'm.. Oh god.." He panted, clutching to his shirt. He was so dizzy. This only used to happen when he was younger. Why now?

 

"Ian, what's wrong? Talk to me. Please.."

 

Ian closed his eyes. He felt like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. He leaned against the wall, pressing his forehead against it. He had to keep Spencer safe. He had to keep Bryan safe. He wouldn't let anyone near them. "I can't.. B-Breathe.."

 

"Kurt!" Bryan yelled as he tried to soothe Ian. "Calm down. Try to relax, baby."

 

Kurt quickly ran in, Spencer trailing behind. "What’s wrong?" He asked quickly. 

 

Ian brought his hands above his head, trying to even out his breathing. Nothing was helping. He felt Bryan's hand on his back and flinched away. "Stop!"

 

Bryan gasped as he stepped back. "I-I don't know.." He said quietly, shaking his head.

 

Kurt stepped up to Ian. "Hey. Look at me." He said, snapping his fingers. "You’re having a panic attack. I want you to breathe with me.." He carefully took Ian's hand, placed it on his chest and started to take a long, deep breath in. Ian nodded slowly as he tried to focus on Kurt.  
"Breathe out through your mouth, in through your nose.." Kurt said softly.

 

Spencer hid behind Bryan, clutching to his leg. Bryan picked his son up and held him close as Ian's breathing slowly evened out.

 

After a few more breaths, Kurt wiped the tears from Ian's face. "Are you okay?.."

 

Ian nodded. "Yeah.. I-I think so."

 

"Come here.." He said, gently pulling Ian down for a hug. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew how anxiety was. "It's going to be okay.."

 

Ian held back tears as he hugged Kurt tighter.

 

Kurt rubbed his back. "You're doing a great job of everything, you know that right?.. We're all so proud of you." Kurt whispered, rubbing his back.

 

"Thank you, Kurt.." Ian said just as quietly.

 

Kurt kissed his forehead as he let him go. "I can take care of grilling. You should go lay down.."

 

Ian took a deep breath and looked to his husband. "I'm sorry."

 

Bryan walked over, holding Spencer up with one arm and kissed Ian softly. "It's okay.. Go lie down..Relax."

 

Are you okay, Daddy? What scared you?" Spencer asked quietly.

 

"It just happens sometimes." Ian said softly. "I'm okay. I promise."

 

Spencer nodded, leaning over to hug around his neck.

 

"Do you want to come lay with me? We can watch a movie." Ian said softly.

 

Spencer nodded and Bryan let Ian take Spencer. "Do you want me to let you know when everything is ready?.."

 

"Yeah." Ian said softly. He took Bryan's hand. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, baby.." Bryan smiled, cupping his cheek.

 

Ian kissed Bryan softly before heading upstairs. He put a movie on and held spencer. "You know I would never let anyone hurt you, right?"

 

"I know. You're big and strong!" Spencer smiled.

 

Ian chuckled. "And I'll always be here for you."

 

Spencer nodded. "But I'm strong too. I can fight bad guys."

 

"I know, baby." Ian said softly. "I just want you to know you will always have me."

 

Spencer nodded, cuddling up to Ian. "I know, Daddy."

 

Ian kissed Spencer's forehead. "Good."

 

After a while Ian fell into a restless sleep. Having Spencer so close helped a bit, but in the back of his mind, Rodger's voice was still there.

 

A bit later, he woke up to a gentle hand on his arm and a voice he wasn't expecting. "Ian..Wake up." Blaine smiled.

 

"Blaine?" Ian asked as he opened his eyes.

 

“Hey." Blaine grinned.

 

"What're you doing here?" Ian said with a small smile.

 

"I brought the kids up to see you guys."

 

Ian sat up and stretched. "I'm glad you guys are here."

 

Spencer stirred a bit before opening his eyes. "Grampa!?"

 

"Hey buddy!"

 

Spencer sat up and hugged Blaine tightly.

 

"Dinner is almost ready." Blaine said.

 

"Alright." Ian nodded, smiling. Blaine took Spencer and Ian got up and went into the living room with his family. To his surprise, Lorelai was there as well. Bryan asked her parents if she could stay and they said yes, so Spencer was happy about that. Dinner was good and afterwards Ian played Xbox with the twins. He was starting to feel a little better, but he couldn't shake this feeling. 

 

That night as he and Bryan climbed in bed, Ian sighed deeply. "I should probably go into work tomorrow to check on everything. Maybe you and everyone can come up around one or two and I'll treat everyone to lunch?"

 

Bryan rested a hand on Ian's chest. "That would be nice."

 

Ian nodded, placing his hand over Bryan's. "I'm..I'm sorry about earlier."

 

"Can you talk about it?"

 

"There's just.. So much going on. I'm stressing myself out.."

 

"Are you sure you should go in tomorrow?" Bryan asked.

 

"Yeah. I've been managing over the phone. I need to be there."

 

"If there's anything I can do, please let me help."

 

"I will, baby.. I promise."

 

Bryan smiled softly. "How are you feeling now?"

 

"Better.. I love having everyone here."

 

"Me too. It's nice."

 

Ian wrapped his arm around Bryan's waist. "I love you.."

 

"I love you so much, Ian."

 

Ian kissed Bryan softly before resting their foreheads together. "You know I just want take care of you and keep you safe.."

 

"Safe from what?"

 

"Anything.." Ian sighed.

 

"You do, Ian. I feel safe with you. I always have." Bryan said.

 

Ian nodded, pulling Bryan closer. "Okay.."

 

"Get some rest, baby."

 

Ian nodded again, nuzzling under Bryan's jaw. Bryan sighed as he held his husband close. Ian felt so distant all day.. He didn't know what to do. Maybe being back at work would help him relax.

 

The next day, Ian was back at work and feeling pretty great about how things were going. He sat in his office filling out an order when one of the stylists poked their head in. "There's someone here for you.." She said softly.

 

"Who is it?" Ian asked.

 

"I don't know.. He's an older guy. Blue eyes, gray hair."

 

Ian raised his eyebrow. "Alright. I'm coming."

 

Ian walked out to the front and froze as he saw his uncle standing in the waiting area. 

 

"Ian.." he said softly.

 

“You have some nerve showing up here." Ian growled.

 

"I wanted to see you." Rodger sighed, stepping closer. "You're all grown up.."

 

Ian stepped back. "Don't come near me."

 

Rodger held his hands up. "Fair enough.."

 

"What do you want?"

 

"I just want to talk.."

 

"Fine. Follow me." Ian sighed as he walked to his office. Rodger followed, sighing as Ian closed the door behind him. “Talk."

 

"I know my word isn't worth anything to you.. But I regret everything I did to you and your sister.."

 

"Why did you do it? We were children!"

 

"I know.. I know.." Rodger couldn't look at Ian. "I was wrong.. I started going to church in prison. I realized that I was sick.. But I'm here now trying to make it right." Ian's blood boiled. Now he was trying to act like ruining his life was a symptom of some disease. "I love you both.. I want to move past this.."

 

"Are you really going to ask me to forgive you?!" Ian yelled. "I won't. I can't! I swear if you ever come near me or my family again.." Ian trailed off. He couldn't think about that.

 

"Ian.. This wasn't my fault. God has forgiven me-" he started.

 

"God? God has forgiven you? I don't. You can't forgive something like that. You think you can just pray to some higher being and things will be just fine?!"

 

"I think if you knew how much I regret what I did to you..I was an evil man Ian.. I'll admit that.. But i want to be in your life. I want to meet your children.."

 

"You think I'll allow you around my family?" Ian asked loudly. He could feel the heat rising to his neck and face.

 

"I hope you'll find it in your heart." Rodger sighed.

 

"No. The only thing I want from you is for you to leave and never come back. You will not meet my husband or kids. You will stay far away from us and Naomi. You hear me?" Ian asked, stepping forward.

 

Rodger took a step back. "Ian, please."

 

"What?!"

 

"We're family.." Rodger said softly. Ian's stomach turned as he heard the sickeningly sweet voice Rodger always used to use to convince him.

 

"You're not my family. You are nothing to me. Now you can leave or I will call the cops. Your choice."

 

Rodger sighed softly. "Okay. I'll go.." 

 

There was a light knock on the door and Ian looked over to see Spencer opening it, Bryan behind him. "Surprise, Daddy!"

 

Ian pushed his uncle out of the way and picked Spencer up. "Hey sweetie. Now isn't a good time." He walked out to see Bryan. "Babe, listen to me. I need you to take spencer now. Go wherever you want for lunch. I will meet you there. I'll explain later. I-I just really need you to leave."

 

"What's wrong?" Bryan asked quickly.

 

"You can't be here right now. I promise Bryan, I will explain. I-I just.." Ian looked at the door to his office. "I cannot explain how important it is to me for you guys to leave now. Trust me, okay?"

 

Bryan nodded quickly. "Okay..I trust you." He kissed Ian softly before hurrying out.

 

Ian sighed heavily as he walked back into his office.

 

"Was that your son?.." Rodger asked.

 

"Yes." Ian said through his teeth.

 

"He looks like you.."

 

"Stop."

 

Rodger sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. I just.. You have a beautiful family. And even if it doesn't matter to you. I'm proud of you."

 

"Is that all?" Ian asked, not looking up.

 

"I'm really glad you didn't let what happened to-.. What I did to you..Hold you back."

 

"It took a lot of fighting to get me here. If you come near my family again, you will regret it and I will get a restraining order."

 

Rodger nodded. "Okay." He said softly. "Goodbye, Ian."

 

Ian didn't respond as he watched Rodger leave. He went out to talk to the salon receptionist and a few free stylists. He told them it that man ever came in again to call the police and let him handle it. After he calmed down, Ian went back to his office. He sent a text to Bryan telling him he would be able to meet in about a half hour. When the message sent, Ian called his sister.

 

"Hey, how is everything?" She answered.

 

"He came to my salon, Mimi."

 

"Oh my god.." She whispered. "A-Are you okay? How did he? Oh my god Ian.."

 

"Spencer came in. He saw spencer.." Ian whispered.

 

Naomi was quiet for a minute. "Are you okay?.." She asked again.

 

"I-I don't know. I'm having panic attacks again."

 

"I know..I had one the other night.." She whispered.

 

"Me too. Mimi, I want you to go to the police and get a restraining order on him. I don't want him to have a chance to get to your daughter." Ian said seriously.

 

"You do the same." She said.

 

"I will. Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah.. Did Spencer see him?"

 

"I'm not sure. I tried getting him out as soon as I could."

 

She nodded. "Okay.."

 

"I'm going to meet them for lunch. I just thought I would let you know." Ian said softly.

 

"I'm glad you're okay.. I'm sorry you had to be around him.."

 

"I’d rather it be me than you. Try not to stress. It's bad for the baby."

 

"I'd rather it be me.." She sighed. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, Mimi. Keep me updated."

 

"I will." She smiled before they hung up.

 

Ian sighed as he finished up what he had to do and went to meet his family. 

 

Bryan saw him walk in and stood, hurrying over. "What happened?"

 

"An unwanted guest." Ian sighed. "Can we please talk about this later? I don't want everyone to freak out."

 

Bryan nodded, grabbing his hand. They walked over to the table and sat. "Sorry I'm late."

 

"Everything alright?" Blaine asked.

 

"I think so." Ian nodded.

 

"Okay." Kurt said softly. "The chicken sounds amazing.."

 

Ian smiled at Kurt. He always knew how to move then conversation when it was needed. Lunch went well. Ian still was a bit shaken, but Bryan held onto his hand.   
They went back to the house and the kids played video games in the play room. Ian went outside to smoke a cigarette, something he only did when he was stressed since he quit in his early twenties. Bryan came out a few minutes later. "Hey baby."

 

"Hey.." Ian said softly before taking a long drag.

 

"What happened at the salon?"

 

Ian sighed shakily, releasing the smoke. "My.. My uncle was there.."

 

Bryan stepped closer to Ian. "Rodger? But.. How?"

 

"He got out. His sentence was up and he tried to come apologize to me.." Ian whispered.

 

"What did you do?"

 

"I told him I never wanted to see him again. That I'm getting a restraining order.. And if he ever came anywhere near you, Naomi or Spencer... I'd... I would kill him Bryan, you don't understand.." Ian said, his voice trembling as he looked into his husband's eyes.

 

Bryan cupped Ian's cheek. "Baby, I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

 

"He saw Spencer." Ian gasped, tears filling his eyes.

 

"He doesn't know where we live. If you want, Kurt and Blaine can watch spencer. I can go with you tonight to get the restraining order."

 

"I just.. He saw him, Bryan.. I didn't want.." Ian whispered.

 

"He won't. He can't. We won't let him." Bryan said seriously.

 

"I didn't even want him to look at him.." Ian got out.

 

"He's gone. He won't be coming back. I think you made it clear to him." Bryan said. "You knew he was here yesterday, didn't you?"

 

"Naomi called me the other night.." Ian said, looking down.

 

Bryan sighed. "You should've come to me, Ian. Now I understand why you didn't want spencer alone. We'll be extra careful the next couple of weeks. But I don't think he's coming back."

 

"I know.. I know.. I just didn't want to worry you.."

 

Bryan took Ian's hands. "I'm here. I'll help. I don't really know what he looks like but I'll make sure no one comes around. Okay?"

 

Ian nodded. "He's older.. He's got blue eyes.." he swallowed dryly. "Like mine..And he has a beard. His hair is gray..If you see him. Call me, and then the police.."

 

"I promise." Bryan said softly. "Has he..contacted Naomi?"

 

"I don't think so.. She's going to get a restraining order soon."

 

"Good. Do you want to get that out of the way tonight? Or go tomorrow?"

 

"I'll go tomorrow.. It's kind of late."

 

Bryan nodded. "Can I do anything to help you relax?"

 

Ian put out his cigarette and sighed deeply. "I just.. I just want you here.." He leaned in and pulled him close.

 

Bryan gave a shaky breath. "I-I'm here.."

 

"I just want to keep you safe.. I'd do anything to keep you safe.." Ian whispered.

 

"I'm safe. We all are."

 

Ian nodded, letting Bryan hold him.

 

“I'm sorry."

 

"Why?" Ian asked, looking at him.

 

"It's just.. We had a great time the other night. Then when you had the panic attack, you pushed me away and wouldn't let me touch you. I.. I was scared. I didn't know what to think." Bryan said quietly.

 

"I'm sorry about that. I was just scared.." Ian said softly.

 

"I understand. I was just afraid of losing you. I'm so glad Kurt was there. Do you want them to know? They don't have to." Bryan said.

 

"I think we should tell them.." Ian said softly.

 

"When you're ready."

 

"After the kids go to bed.." Ian sighed, fingering the pack of cigarettes in his pocket.

 

“You want another?" Bryan asked. Ian nodded lightly. "You know how much I hate the cold. I'll be inside." Bryan kissed Ian before heading back in.

 

Ian sat down and lit another cigarette. 

 

Spencer walked up to Bryan and let him pick him up. "Why did Daddy want us to leave his job?" He asked quietly.

 

"There was a problem at the salon. He didn't want anyone to see it." Bryan said.

 

"Why?" Spencer asked.

 

"Well, you know how there are men and women there that do hair just like daddy?"

 

Spencer nodded, listening intently.

 

"One of the girls made a big mistake. She was playing with colors and accidentally colored her own hair green!" Bryan said with wide eyes. "She was crying because she didn't like it. She was scared if people saw her they would laugh."

 

Spencer frowned. "I wouldn't laugh..Is she okay?"

 

"She is. Daddy helped her get her hair back to normal." Bryan nodded as he held back a laugh.

 

"I want green hair!" Spencer smiled.

 

"Maybe we can get something that washes out." Bryan chuckled.

 

Spencer nodded. "And I want a Mohawk!"

 

"Talk to Daddy Ian about that one."

 

Spencer nodded, smiling.

 

"What are you and the twins doing?"

 

"They brought video games." He said before yawning.

 

Bryan smiled. "Are you sleepy?"

 

Spencer nodded, rubbing his eyes.

 

"I'll take you to bed, sweetie."

 

Spencer laid his head on Bryan's chest, nodding again. Bryan let spencer say goodnight to their family before tucking him into bed.

 

"I love you, Daddy.." Spencer said softly.

 

"I love you too, Spence."

 

Bryan kissed his head and walked out to see Kurt and Blaine on the couch. "Zach and Liv turned in early." Kurt said softly.

 

"Is Ian still smoking?" Bryan asked.

 

"I thought he quit." Blaine said.

 

"He only does it when he's really stressed. Is he still out there?" Bryan asked again. Kurt nodded, his eyebrows knit together. "I'll go check on him." Bryan sighed. He walked back outside. "Hey. The kids are in bed."

 

Ian put his cigarette out in the small bowl he used as an impromptu ash tray and stood. "Okay."

 

"Do you want a drink or anything?"

 

Ian shook his head. "I'm okay, baby.. Thank you."

 

Bryan took Ian's hand as they walked back inside. Ian put on a smile as he saw Kurt and Blaine. "Hey."

 

"Hey sweetie." Kurt said softly.

 

"I'm sorry if I seemed weird at lunch.. There's just a lot going on."

 

"Do you want to talk?" Blaine asked.

 

Ian walked over and sat on the loveseat with Bryan. "My uncle got out of prison the other day.."

 

Kurt gasped "oh god.."

 

"He came to the salon today.."

 

"Are you okay? What did he want?" Blaine asked.

 

Ian let out a slow breath. "He wanted to apologize.. He wanted to meet Bryan and Spencer."

 

"Are you letting him?"

 

"No.. I told him I'm getting a restraining order. And I am tomorrow." Ian said, looking down.

 

Kurt nodded. "I would too if I were you."

 

"I'm just.. I'm kind of shaken about it.."

 

Kurt place his hand on Ian's back. "It's going to be okay. Once you go to the police and work that out, he can't come near any of you. And we will help with Naomi if she ever needs us."

 

"Can you guys watch her for me? " Ian asked softly.

 

"Of course." Blaine said. "We love your sister. We'll watch out."

 

Ian nodded, his shoulders loosening with relief. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome." Blaine smiled.

 

"I'm just..Kind of upset that he saw Spencer."

 

"I know. But he won't come near him again. I promise." Bryan said.

 

Ian nodded, leaning against Bryan.

 

"It's going to work out. He's probably on his way back home now."

 

Ian nodded. "I have to go into work tomorrow." 

 

"We're flying out tomorrow." Kurt said softly.

 

"It's been really great having you here." Bryan said.

 

"We'll have to come back soon." Blaine smiled.

 

"I'd like that." Bryan said softly.

 

Ian sighed before yawning. "I'm sorry.."

 

"For what?" Bryan asked.

 

"It's just been a long day.."

 

"You don't have to apologize."

 

"I think I'm going to try to get some sleep."

 

"We should turn in too.." Blaine said softly.

 

They said goodnight and Bryan followed Ian up to their room. Ian undressed and climbed in bed, looking up at Bryan.

 

"Are you sure you're okay?"

 

"Yeah.. It's just.. Bringing back all those old feelings."

 

"Is there anything I can do?"

 

"I want to be close to you.." Ian said quietly.

 

Bryan changed and got into bed. He pulled Ian close. "I am so sorry, Ian."

 

"It's not your fault... I knew he'd get out sometime."

 

"I know. But he didn't need to track you down."

 

Ian nodded, pressing his forehead against Bryan's neck.

 

Bryan kissed the top of Ian's neck. "It's going to be okay."

 

"I believe you.." Ian said softly.

 

"I love you, Ian. So much. I'm so proud of you."

 

"I love you too.." Ian whispered, holding him tighter. Bryan started to hum softly. He wished he could take this hurt away. Ian closed his eyes, listening to Bryan's voice. Bryan hummed softly until he felt Ian's body relax and drift to sleep. He sighed softly. Ian seemed a bit more relaxed than he had the day before. Bryan kissed his husband's cheek before leaning back and trying to rest.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day, Bryan was at home with Spencer after seeing his parents and siblings off at the airport.

 

"How are you liking this house?" Bryan asked his son.

 

"Its way bigger than the 'partment" Spencer smiled. "Can I go see if Lorelai can play?"

 

"Sure, baby. Be careful. I'll watch from the door."

 

Spencer nodded, putting on his coat and boots before running outside. Bryan leaned against the door as he watched spencer look both ways before crossing the street. Spencer got his friend and they played in the yard for a bit before Bryan had to answer a call. 

 

When he returned, his eyebrows knit together as he saw a newer white car parked in front of the house. He looked closer. He didn't recognize it at all. He quickly called Lorelai's mother and told her to bring the kids inside before heading outside himself. Bryan walked up to the car and knocked on the passenger side window. 

 

The window rolled down and the man inside shuffled some papers. "Is this the Taylor residence?"

 

"Yes. Who are you?" Bryan snipped.

 

The older man stepped out of the car and walked around, holding his hand out to shake. "I'm Rodger Sanders.."

 

"Ian told you to stay away. How did you find us?!" Bryan demanded.

 

"Look, I didn't come here to hurt anyone. I just want to make this right." Rodger sighed.

 

"You're a very sick man. Hell, I can't even call you a man. You can't make this right. Now, if you don't leave, I'm calling the cops."

 

"Please, you have to believe how much I need Ian to forgive me." Robert said seriously.

 

"You have no idea what you did to him. He hasn't healed from that. I don't think someone can ever fully heal from it. Stop trying. He doesn't want you here." Bryan shook his head and stepped toward the older man. "And if you ever come near my son again, I will make damn sure you wind up back in jail."

 

Rodger narrowed his eyes at Bryan. "You don't know me.. And you don't know anything about what happened between Ian and I so I suggest you keep your little twink mouth shut."

 

Rage surged through Bryan. Before he could stop himself, Bryan had stepped forward and punched Rodger right in the nose. Rodger stumbled back, holding his hands over his nose. "Fuck!"

 

"Leave my family alone. This is your last warning." Bryan growled.

 

Rodger took a deep breath, looking up at Bryan. "Okay..I deserved that.."

 

Bryan stood there and crossed his arms. Rodger sighed, removing his hands and revealing his bloody nose. "I'll go. Just tell Ian if he decides to forgive me, I'm here."

 

"Here? As in.."

 

"As in my house in Ohio.." Rodger assured, sighing.

 

"I'll tell him." Bryan said curtly. Rodger nodded, wiping his nose, getting in his car and driving off.

 

Bryan's hands were shaking as he walked back inside. He leaned against the wall and called his husband.

 

"Hey, baby." Ian smiled. "How is everything?"

 

"I have to tell you something. Please try to be calm." Bryan said slowly.

 

"Is he there?" Ian asked quickly. "Bryan if he's there, I swear to God."

 

"He was. He's leaving for Ohio now."

 

Ian clenched his fist, taking deep, slow breaths.

 

"If I makes you feel any better, I think I broke his nose.."

 

"What?!" Ian gasped.

 

Bryan shrugged. "I punched him."

 

"Holy shit.." Ian whispered before laughing loudly. 

 

Bryan couldn't help but smile. "Kurt would've been very proud."

 

"Shit, I'm proud of you.." Ian smiled. "I'm coming home."

 

"Are you sure? You don't have to leave work."

 

"I want to. Where's Spencer?"

"At Lorelai's." Bryan said softly.

 

"Okay.." Ian said, smiling. "I'll be home soon."

 

"Okay. See you soon."

 

Ian hung up and Bryan sighed softly. He headed over to the neighbors and explained what happened to Lorelai's mother.

 

"Oh my god.." She said softly. "Is everything okay?"

 

"Yeah. He's gone now." Bryan sighed.

 

"Well I'm always here if you need an extra pair of eyes.."

 

"Thank you." Bryan said sincerely. She nodded and Spencer reached up for Bryan to pick him up. Bryan smiled as he held spencer. "Did you have fun today?"

 

"I did! We played cops, and then, cooking cops!"

 

"What is cooking cops?" Bryan giggled.

 

"When you arrest the bad guys and put them in jail, you have to make them dinner." Spencer explained.

 

Bryan just laughed. "Well that sounds like a good game. Daddy is coming home early today."

 

"Really?"

 

Bryan nodded. "He should be home soon."

 

"Yay!"

 

"Do you want to go home and wait for him?"

 

Spencer nodded quickly. They said bye to their neighbors and headed back home.  
"Who was in the white car?" Spencer asked. "Mrs. Pam told me not to ask but.."

 

"He's just.. A very bad man." Bryan sighed softly.

 

"What did he do?"

 

"Honey, I don't think you should know."

 

Spencer's eyebrows knit together. "Did he hurt someone?"

 

"Yes sweetie."

 

"Who?"

 

"Spencer, I don’t think we should talk about this.”

 

Spencer looked down. "Okay.."

 

"You'll understand when you're older."

 

Spencer nodded slowly. Bryan kissed his son's head. "He won't be coming back."

 

Spencer looked up and gave a light smile. "Okay.."

 

Bryan gasped. "I think daddy just got here."

 

Spencer perked up, running to the door. Bryan followed and opened the door to great his husband. Ian walked in and smiled as he saw his family. "Hey guys!"

 

"Daddy!" Spencer grinned.

 

Ian bent down to pick him up and kissed his cheek. "How was your day?"

 

"It's was good! We played cooking cops!"

 

"Cooking cops?" Ian chuckled. Spencer nodded as he explained.  
"That sounds fun." Ian smiled before kissing Bryan.

 

"Are you okay?" Bryan asked.

 

"I am.." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan nodded. "I'm going to get some water. Want anything?"

 

Ian looked at his son. "Why don't you go draw something for Lorelai? I'm going to talk to your Daddy."

 

“Okay!" Spencer smiled before running off.

 

Ian followed Bryan to the kitchen before grabbing his hand. "Thank you.."

 

"For what?"

 

"For doing what I couldn't.. If I was here.. It wouldn't have been good for anyone."

 

"He called me a twink. I didn't even think. I just hit him."

 

Ian's jaw clenched before he relaxed. "Well.. Trust me baby.. You are far from a twink.."

 

"I know." Bryan chuckled. "He found that out pretty damn quick."

 

Ian bit his lip, smiling lightly. "He did.."

 

"He said he was going back to Ohio if you ever decide to forgive him or whatever."

 

"That's never going to happen.." Ian said seriously.

 

"I know."

 

"I'm just worried about Naomi.."

 

"Kurt and Blaine are there."

 

Ian nodded, leaning against his husband. "How's your hand?"

 

"It hurts." Bryan sighed.

 

Ian grabbed Bryan's right hand and kissed his knuckles softly. "Want me to get you some ice?.."

 

"Please."

 

Ian smiled at Bryan, the love obvious in his eyes before he started to prepare an ice pack for Bryan. Bryan watched as Ian pressed the ice against his hand. "Thank you."

 

"All this time I thought I had to protect our family, and here you are.. Showing me up.." Ian chuckled

 

"It's an equal effort. That's marriage, honey." Bryan said with a smile.

 

"I know.." Ian smiled. "I just love you so much. "

 

"I love you too."

 

Ian leaned in, kissing him softly.

 

Bryan smiled. "I wish you could've seen it."

 

"I really wish I could've." Ian grinned.

 

"Me too."

 

Ian simply smiled at Bryan, kissing his cheek.

 

"Thank you for coming home."

 

"If I'm being honest, I really just missed you.."

 

"I missed you too." Bryan grinned.

 

Ian sighed. "And going two days without having sex with you is torture.." He chuckled.

 

"Well.. Maybe we can do something about that." Bryan said slowly.

 

"Hmm..something like what?"

 

"What are you in the mood for?"

 

Ian smiled. "You haven't fucked me in a while.."

 

Bryan let out a small moan. Ian stepped closer to his husband, rubbing up his side. Bryan pulled Ian close by his hips. Ian gasped, looking up into Bryan's eyes.

 

"I want you so fucking bad."

 

"How do you want to take me?" Ian whispered, grabbing one of Bryan's hands and putting it on his ass.

 

Bryan gripped Ian's ass roughly. "I want your legs on my shoulders. Feel me fucking you so deep, baby. You want that?"

 

Ian let out a short gasp. "Yes. "

 

"Come on. Let's go upstairs." Bryan whispered. Ian nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Bryan's lips and setting the bag of ice on the counter. Bryan held Ian's hand as they hurried up the stairs. Ian pulled Bryan into the room and kissed him deeply as Bryan fumbled for the doorknob to close the door. He carefully took their clothes off and climbed on top of Ian. Ian looked up at Bryan with loving eyes.

 

"You're so beautiful, Ian."

 

Ian blushed, smiling as he leaned up to kiss Bryan. Bryan hummed against Ian's lips as he rolled his body.

 

"Fuck I missed you.." Ian moaned, rubbing up his back. "Your body.."

 

"Me too, baby." Bryan whispered. He kissed along Ian's jaw as he reached over to the nightstand to get the lube. Ian let his head fall back, kissing along the inside of Bryan's arm. Bryan gave a loving smile as he slicked up his fingers and pressed them against Ian. Ian gave a shaky gasp, his back arching slightly. Bryan kissed Ian deeply as he pressed one in. Ian whimpered against Bryan's mouth. Bryan smiled at the noise. "Want more baby?"

 

"Yes.." Ian breathed out, his cheeks flushed dark.

 

"So beautiful," Bryan whispered as he added another.

 

Ian gripped Bryan's shoulders, "Bryan." he whispered against his ear.

 

Bryan moaned loudly. "You ready for me Ian?"

 

"Yes.." Ian said as Bryan hitched his legs up. Bryan placed Ian's legs on his shoulders and carefully slid into his husband. Ian shivered, a small gasp escaping him.

 

"Ian.. Fuck.."

 

"You're so big.." 

 

Bryan stilled when he reached the hilt. "I love you.."

 

"I love you so much.."

 

Bryan kissed down Ian's neck as he rolled his hips. Ian let out small gasps and loud whines as Bryan pushed into him. Bryan gripped Ian's ass roughly.

 

"Fuck.." Ian panted, arching his back. Bryan kissed and nipped at Ian's thigh as he sped up. Ian's eyebrows knit together as sweat beaded on his forehead. "Fuck me, Bryan.."

 

Bryan gripped Ian's thighs as he slammed into his husband. Ian turned his head, biting down on the pillow and whining loudly.

 

"Ian.. Oh my god.."

 

Ian released the pillow and leaned up as much as he could to kiss Bryan. Bryan closed the space between them and kissed Ian deeply. Ian moaned into Bryan's mouth before pulling back and pressing their foreheads together. "Fuck my tight hole, baby.. Ungh.."

 

Bryan thrust into Ian faster. Ian let out a sharp noise, his eyebrows furrowing as he moaned. Bryan growled deep in his throat as he reached between them and wrapped a hand around Ian's cock. Ian nearly arched off of the bed, breathing out Bryan's name harshly.

 

"Talk to me, Ian."

 

"God.. You fuck me so good, Bryan..Ah! God I want your come all over me.."

 

Bryan moaned loudly. "Oh my god, baby.. Take me.."

 

Ian whined. "Fuck! I'm so close.."

 

Bryan sped up. "Me too babe."

 

Ian looked up at Bryan. "Yes! Ah.. Shit."

 

"Fuck!" Bryan cried out.

 

Ian held Bryan's face in his hands and grunted as he started to come. Bryan pumped Ian through his orgasm as he came with his husband.

 

"Fuck.."

 

"Amazing." Bryan whispered.

 

"I needed that.. I feel so relaxed.. And I love you so much..",

 

"I love you too, Ian. Always."

 

Ian hummed softly as Bryan cleaned him up and pulled the covers over them.

 

"Not feeling stressed at all?" Bryan asked.

 

"Much less stressed.."

 

"Good." Bryan said as he held his husband close.

 

"Thank you..”

 

"For what?"

 

"Being here, being you.."

 

"I'll always be here, baby."

 

"And that means everything to me.."

 

"Me too." Bryan said sweetly.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Ian smiled up at his husband. "We should get back out there.."

 

"I know. But I want to be here." Bryan giggled.

 

"Me too. But.. Adult responsibility.." Ian chuckled.

 

"True."

 

Ian pressed a soft kiss against Bryan's lips, holding his bottom lip between his own. Bryan gave a soft moan as he looked into Ian's eyes. Ian smiled, squeezing Bryan's thigh as he kissed him again. Bryan smiled wide at his husband.

 

"Let's get downstairs."

 

"But I want to make out with you.." Ian pouted.

 

"A few minutes." Bryan grinned.

 

Ian nodded, smiling. Bryan leaned in and pressed their lips together. Ian hummed softly, letting their mouths move together. Bryan placed his hand on Ian's hip and sighed happily into the kiss. Ian slowly pushed his tongue into Bryan's mouth. Bryan moaned softly as their tongues danced together. Ian grabbed Bryan's ass roughly, squeezing. Bryan gasped and rolled his hips forward. Ian grinned, biting Bryan's lip. Bryan wrapped his legs around Ian's waist and pulled him closer.

 

"Getting horny again?" Ian whispered.

 

Bryan nodded. "It's not hard for you to do that to me."

 

Ian grinned. "You do the same to me.."

 

"If you don't stop, we won't make it downstairs any time soon.."

 

Ian growled, spanking Bryan hard.

 

"Ah!" Bryan gasped as he arched his back.

 

"You’re so hot.." Ian said before kissing him again. Bryan whimpered as he brought himself closer to Ian. Ian smiled, gripping the soft flesh. "Sorry."

 

"For what?" Bryan breathed out.

 

"Keeping you in bed.."

 

"But I like it." Bryan smiled.

 

"I know you do.. My slutty boy.." Ian whispered against his jaw.

 

Bryan's head fell back. "Ian.."

 

Ian sucked a dark bruise under Bryan's jaw, moaning softly. Ian smiled as he pulled away with a light pop.

 

"We really should get up." Bryan whispered.

 

"We should.." Ian sighed. Bryan kissed Ian softly before sitting up. Ian sighed again, smiling at Bryan. "You're gorgeous.."

 

"Thank you," Bryan said with a smile. Ian sat up and kissed up his back to his shoulder. Bryan sighed softly. "You're very lovey today. I like it.."

 

"I'm just happy."

 

"Me too."

 

Ian kissed Bryan's cheek. "Good."

 

Bryan turned to look at Ian. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.." Ian smiled.

 

"Come on. Let's check on spencer." Bryan said softly. 

 

Ian nodded, standing and getting dressed. Bryan headed to their son's room. "How's your picture?"

 

Spencer threw his hands over the mess of papers on his drawing desk. "Don't look!"

 

Ian chuckled. "Okay. We won't look."

"It's a surprise.." Spencer said seriously.

 

"Okay. We'll leave you alone." Bryan smiled. Spencer nodded, not moving his hands. Bryan couldn't help but laugh as they walked out.

 

Ian smiled, at his husband. "He's just like you.."

 

"And you." Bryan smiled. Ian leaned over, kissing Bryan softly. "I can't wait to meet Marisol."

 

Ian smiled, "I'm so ready.."

 

"Me too. I'm nervous. But I can't wait."

 

Ian sighed happily.

 

"I don't know if I'm going back to work.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"Why? You want to, baby.."

 

"I really miss it." Bryan admitted. "But you know how demanding it is. I hardly saw you before. I can't do that to our kids."

 

"But they'll know that you're out there following your dreams. You have the talent.."

 

"I'm just scared I won't be home enough. Things are going so well for us. I don't want to mess it up."

 

"You won't mess it up.." Ian said seriously. “When I was getting the salon set up, it was crazy.. You remember I was never home. But look at us now.." 

 

"But we went through a lot to get there. I don't want to put us through that again."

 

"But it's your dream baby.. Just try. Go to an audition."

 

"You think we can handle it?" Bryan asked.

 

"I know we can.."

 

Bryan took Ian's hand. "Thank you."

 

Ian kissed it softly.

 

"I haven't even looked to see what's happening yet. I really hope I can get an audition."

 

"You can.. And you will. You and your voice are amazing.."

 

Bryan couldn't even try to hide his smile. "I'm going to grab the computer."

 

"Okay.." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan grabbed their laptop and came back to sit next to his husband. Ian put an arm around Bryan and helped him search.

 

"It looks like there are a couple of choices." Bryan nodded.

 

"What are they?" 

 

"Just some off Broadway plays.. But they'd be good to start with." Bryan said.

 

"When are auditions?" Ian asked.

 

"Beginning of next month.."

 

"I think you should do it. Try a couple of them." Ian said.

 

Bryan nodded, smiling. "I will.."

 

"Good. I know you can do it."

 

"But what about the kids? You work too.."

 

"You'll get your schedule and we will figure it out."

 

"Okay.."

 

"If I have to change the days I work, I will. And when I'm home, I can still do some of my work." Ian said softly. "And if necessary, we can get a nanny for a couple of days a week."

 

"Maybe I shouldn't.." Bryan said softly.

 

"Why do you think that?"

 

"I'm just.. There’s so much that could go wrong.."

 

"Or a lot that can go well."

 

Bryan nodded slowly. "Okay.."

 

"You can do this. I know it."

 

Bryan nodded, writing down the addresses of the auditions.

 

"Bryan?" Ian asked.

 

"Yeah?" Bryan replied.

 

"I just want you to know how proud I am of you."

 

"I really haven't done anything, Ian.." Bryan said softly.

 

"You've performed in the past. You got through all the shit that happened in high school. We're having a second kid. The list goes on." Ian said with a smile.

 

Bryan smiled back. "And you helped me though all of it..."

 

"You helped me too. You made it so I could get here."

 

Bryan teared up a bit before closing his eyes.

 

Ian took Bryan's hand. "Please don't cry."

 

"No, it’s good.." Bryan whispered.

 

"I just love you so much more than I could ever tell you."

 

Bryan opened his eyes to look at his husband. "I love you too, Ian.."

 

Ian leaned in to kiss his husband softly. Bryan cupped Ian's cheek, sighing happily.

 

"We can do this."

 

Bryan nodded. "I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

Spencer came down the hall, holding his drawings.

 

"Are you finished?" Bryan asked.

 

"Yes!" Spencer smiled.

 

"Can we see?"

 

Spencer hummed in thought.

 

"Well?" Ian chuckled.

 

"Okay." He smiled, holding up the drawing of him and Lorelai.

 

"That's so good!" Ian grinned.

 

"We're playing cooking cops!"

 

"Are you going to give it to her?" Bryan asked.

 

"I think so.."

 

"I think she will love it." Ian said softly.

 

"Really?!"

 

Bryan nodded. "It's so good."

 

Spencer smiled proudly at his drawing.

 

"Are you excited to be starting school again?" Bryan asked.

 

"I'm nervous to go to the Spanish school.." Spencer said. "What if they don't like me?.."

 

"They will love you." Ian said seriously. Spencer toyed with the edge of his drawing nervously.

 

"Hey. You remember how quickly Lorelai wanted to be your friend?" Bryan asked.

 

Spencer nodded, his eyes downcast.

 

"That's because you're so cool." Bryan smiled. "The other kids will see that too."

 

Spencer giggled. "I'm cool?"

 

"The coolest kid I know!" Ian grinned. "You're even cooler then Zach!"

 

"No way!" Spencer exclaimed.

 

"Way cooler!" Bryan nodded.

 

"I'll make a lot of friends!"

 

"I'm positive you will." Ian said with a smile. Spencer climbed in his lap and hugged him tightly.  
"I love you, Spence."

 

"I love you too.." Spencer smiled.

 

"Have you been working on the little bit of Spanish we taught you?" Ian asked.

 

"Sí!" Spencer grinned.

 

Ian's eyes lit up as he leaned in and kissed the top of Spencer's head.

 

Spencer grinned. "I remember house is casa, and bathroom is.. Um.. Baño!"

 

"That's great!" Bryan smiled proudly.

 

"Te amo!" Spencer said happily.

 

Ian hugged spencer tightly. "también te quiero."

 

"Te quie..do.." Spencer tried, struggling with rolling his 'R'.

 

Bryan chuckled. "You'll get it, baby."

 

Spencer nodded, looking to Ian. "Daddy this is a long hug." He giggled.

 

Ian laughed as he pulled back. "I'm just so proud of you."

 

"I'm gonna speak Spanish like Mamá!" Spencer said happily. "And you and Aunt Naomi."

 

Ian nodded. "You'll be so good too!"

 

Spencer bounced excitedly. "Are we gonna teach my little sister?"

 

"Yes, we are." Bryan smiled.

 

"I can help!"

 

"We would love your help." Ian said.

 

Spencer looked at his parents. "Daddies.. I'm happy."

 

"We are too. So happy." Bryan said softly.

 

"I miss Grampa though." Spencer sighed.

 

"I know, sweetie. Do you want to call him?" Bryan asked. Spencer nodded. Bryan pulled his phone out and called Kurt.

 

Kurt answered, smiling. "Hey guys, how is everything?"

 

"Good. Spencer wants to talk to you." Bryan said.

 

Kurt grinned. "Alright!" Bryan handed Spencer the phone and Spencer quickly walked off down the hall to talk to Kurt.

 

Bryan leaned against Ian. "This feels like a dream."

 

"I know.." Ian sighed, grabbing Bryan's hand and lacing their fingers together.

 

"I love seeing him like this."

 

"So do I.."


	19. Chapter 19

Later that night, Bryan woke up to his phone ringing on the bedside table. Bryan rubbed his eyes as he sat up and grabbed his phone. "Hello?"

 

"Bryan? Oh thank god.. I-It's Mike. We're taking Aria to the emergency room. She's..We just."

 

"What?!" Bryan asked quickly. "What happened? Is she okay? Where are you?"

 

"She's okay, we're on our way now. She woke up and walked to the bathroom.. She's bleeding really badly..Bryan. She wants you guys here."

 

Tears sprang to Bryan's eyes. "I-I.. We're on our way." Bryan hung up and woke his husband. "Baby.. Baby, get dressed. We have to go."

 

Ian sat up. "What?..What's wrong?.."

 

"Aria.. She's bleeding a lot. I-I don't know what to do. Oh god."

 

Ian immediately pulled Bryan into his arms. "Hey...It's okay.. Go get dressed. I-I'll wake up Spencer. We'll go meet her at the hospital." Ian whispered.

 

"Our baby.." Bryan said in barely a whisper.

 

"She's going to be okay.." Ian said, hiding the tears in his voice. He let Bryan go before going to wake up Spencer.

 

Spencer sighed as he looked up to his father. "Is it morning?"

 

"No, buddy. We have to go see Aria at the doctor. You don't even have to change out of your pajamas. Let's go."

 

Spencer sat up quickly. "Is the baby coming?!"

 

Ian shook his head. "We don't know yet.." He sighed, pulling on the shirt he grabbed as he left the room before picking up his son and meeting Bryan in the living room.

 

"Will you drive?" Bryan asked shakily.

 

Ian nodded, handing Spencer to Bryan. They got in the car, Bryan sat in the back, holding Spencer in his arms as Ian sped towards the city.

 

When they got to the hospital, Bryan held spencer close as they rushed through the building to find Aria. They found her in the waiting room. She and her boyfriend arrived not long before and he was filling out paperwork. She sat in a wheelchair, her cheeks red and tear stained. She started crying again as soon as she saw them walk in. Ian knelt down next to her and took her hand. "Are you okay?"

 

She shook her head. "I'm so s-sorry..I'm sorry.."

 

"You didn't do anything." Ian said, struggling to hold his tears in. "Whatever happens.. It'll be okay."

 

She closed her eyes, holding back sobs as she held her free hand over her stomach.

 

"Why is everyone crying?" Spencer asked Bryan.

 

Bryan wiped his eyes. "We think the baby might be sick..But don't be scared okay?" He said softly.

 

Spencer nodded. "Okay."

 

Soon a nurse took her back, and Mike asked if Ian or Bryan wanted to go with her.

 

"You can go. I'll stay with spencer." Bryan said quietly.

 

Ian nodded, kissing Bryan softly. "It's going to be okay alright?"

 

"Okay." Bryan said weakly. "I love you."

 

"I love you so much.. I'll text you with updates."

 

"Okay. I'm going to find some coffee or something."

 

Ian nodded, kissing him again before following them back to the room. Bryan found coffee and got some juice for spencer. They headed back to the waiting area and sat down. Spencer looked at his father. "Are you okay, Daddy?"

 

"I'm just worried about Marisol." Bryan said softly.

 

"She's okay." Spencer said seriously.

 

Bryan smiled at his son. "You think so?"

 

Spencer nodded, placing his hand over Bryan's. 

 

A few hours later, Spencer was asleep on the small couch and Bryan's phone buzzed with a text.   
"She's still bleeding, but her cervix is closed. They say that's good. But they don't know why she's still bleeding."

 

"Everything is looking normal? That doesn't make sense." Bryan sighed as he replied.

 

"They've thrown around the M word a couple of times. The doctor said she can't be sure until they get a technician in.. That won't be until morning." Ian sent back.

 

"When in the morning? We're just supposed to wait around?"

 

Ian sighed, stepping into the hall and calling his husband.

 

"They really can't do anything else now?" Bryan asked.

 

"We have to wait.. The doctor said it doesn't look good and her cervix being closed doesn't necessarily mean anything..They won't know until they get an ultrasound.. They're trying to call people in now." 

 

"Okay. I-I just need to know." Bryan whispered.

 

"I know baby..Me too. She just.. She keeps apologizing."

 

"Can I go back there?" Bryan asked.

 

"I'll come back and sit with Spencer." Ian nodded.

 

"Thank you."

 

Ian hung up before walking back to the waiting room and letting Bryan go back to Aria. Bryan gave a weak smile when he saw her. "Hey sweetie.."

 

Her bottom lip trembled as she saw him. "Hi.."

 

Bryan sighed as he walked over to the bed. "You didn't do this, okay? Whatever this is.. It isn't your fault."

 

"I-I know..But.. I just.." she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "She's yours.. And I have my daughter and I was just supposed to do one th-thing right.." She gasped, letting the tears escape.

 

Bryan sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand. "I promise you, we aren't upset with you or anything. This isn't your fault. And hey.. There's still a chance that everything is fine. We just have to keep thinking that. She's okay. And healthy. This is just some weird thing. Spencer says she's going to be okay."

 

She looked up at Bryan and sniffed lightly. "He did?.."

 

Bryan nodded. "He was very serious. Spencer thinks there's nothing to worry about."

 

She nodded, squeezing his hand. "Have you slept? Mike left to try.. He has work and he has to go get Dani from my mom's to take her to school.."

 

Bryan shook his head. "I can't sleep. I don't want to leave."

 

She nodded lightly. "Hopefully they get someone in soon.."

 

"I hope so. Are you alright? Can I get anything for you?"

 

"I'm fine." She said softly. "I'm worried about Ian..He looked like he was trying so hard to keep it together.."

 

"I know. I know he's doing it for me. I should probably go talk to him."

 

Aria nodded lightly.

 

"I'm so sorry." Bryan whispered.

 

"I'm just confused..I did everything right.. It was just like my pregnancy with Dani.."

 

"It's not your fault. Maybe it wasn't meant to be."

 

"Don't say that.." Aria said softly. "You two are meant to have this little girl in your life.."

 

"I hope so. I love her so much.." Bryan said quietly.

 

"I know.." She said softly giving a light smile. "You should go check on Ian.."

 

Bryan nodded. "Call of you need anything."

 

Aria smiled, "I will."

 

Bryan kissed her cheek before going to sit with Ian. "Hey."

 

Ian was staring at his phone when Bryan came. "Hey.." Ian said softly.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"I'm trying to decide on whether or not to call Blaine.."

 

"Let's wait." Bryan said softly.

 

Ian nodded, looking to his husband. "How is she?.."

 

"She's okay. Worried about you."

 

Ian looked down. "I'm fine.. Just nervous.."

 

"Me too. But you can cry or get upset. You don't have hide it for me."

 

"I have to be the one here for both of you.."

 

"You can be here and upset. It's worse to keep it in." Bryan said. Ian sighed, running his hands through his hair. "It's okay.."

 

"I'm scared.." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan sat next to Ian and put an arm around him. "I know baby."

 

Ian rested his forehead on Bryan's shoulder, sniffing lightly as a tear escaped.

 

"Let it out, Ian. I'm here."

 

Ian let himself cry as he held Bryan's hand. Bryan kissed the top of Ian's head. He felt so terrible.  
"The doctor just..She sounded like it was already over.."

 

"It isn't. I promise."

 

Ian nodded, pulling himself closer to Bryan.

 

"Spencer is pretty sure she's okay." Bryan said softly.

 

"I hope he's right.."

 

"Me too. She's already a huge part of us."

 

Ian nodded, wiping his eyes.

 

"It will be okay."

 

Ian looked up, kissing Bryan softly.

 

"Do you want to go home and sleep?"

 

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

 

Bryan sighed. "I feel the same."

 

Ian leaned against Bryan, sighing softly.

 

"I wish I could do something."

 

"We just have to wait."

 

"I know. I hate waiting."

 

"Me too.." Ian sighed.

 

Bryan gave a small smile as he looked to his son. "I hope he is right."

 

"I don't think he really understands.." 

 

"He doesn't. But kids can just sense things sometimes."

 

Ian sighed softly. "I'm probably going to take him home to get dressed at about five, then take him to school..I'll be back though."

 

"Okay." Bryan nodded.

 

"Unless you'd like to take him.." Ian said softly.

 

"I can. It doesn't matter to me."

 

"I just don't want to leave you here alone.." Ian said softly.

 

"We can just go together if you want."

 

"What if we miss any news?"

 

"She has our number." Bryan said softly. "We won't be gone long."

 

Ian nodded, "Okay.."

 

"I need something to do."

 

Ian nodded, grabbing his hand.

 

"Do you want to head out now?"

 

"Yeah." Ian nodded.

 

"Alright." Bryan said as he stood and picked spencer up. Spencer stirred slightly, but didn't wake, snuggling up to Bryan. Bryan sighed as he held his son. It felt so good to be next to him. On the way home, Bryan thought about what it was like to hold spencer for the first time. How precious that moment was. He had been so happy and excited to look forward to that again. The thought of not having Marisol broke Bryan's heart. Spencer nuzzled closer to Bryan, sighing happily.

 

When they got home, Bryan put spencer in his bed and headed to their room. Ian followed Bryan, sighing softly as they sat on the bed. Bryan placed his hands over his face and shook his head. Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan, holding him close.

 

"I don't want to lose her." Bryan whispered.

 

"We won't.."

 

Bryan sighed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. ”And even if we do..She'll be in our hearts. And when we're ready we can try again."

 

"I want Marisol. I don't want to try again." Bryan breathed out.

 

"I know baby.." Ian said quietly.

 

"I'm going to take a bath. Try to relax."

 

Ian nodded lightly, squeezing his hand.

 

"Do you want to come? If not, it's okay."

 

"Yeah..I do.." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan smiled back before going to run a bath for them. "If it's okay, I just really want to hold you."

 

Ian nodded, undressing. Bryan took his clothes off and climbed in, sighing as the hot water surrounded him. Ian climbed in after, resting against Bryan's chest. Bryan rubbed Ian's shoulders as he tried to relax. Ian turned around, wrapping his arms around him. 

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Bryan kissed Ian's shoulder. "Can we stop somewhere on the way to the hospital? I want to get something for Aria. I don't know what. But she's so sad."

 

Ian nodded. "Yeah I think we should."

 

Bryan nodded. "Okay."

 

Ian rested his head on Bryan's chest. Bryan placed a hand on the back of Ian's neck.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you so much."

 

Ian closed his eyes before they heard the alarm in the bedroom go off.

 

Bryan groaned. "Fuck!"

 

"I'll go turn it off.." Ian said, giving him a soft kiss to calm him

 

"Thank you."

 

Ian climbed out and hurried to turn off the alarm. Bryan sighed. He couldn't do this. He got out an dried off. He needed to know if their baby was okay. Ian looked over. "Bryan.. Go get back in, you need to relax.."

 

"I can't. I-I need to keep busy."

 

"There's nothing to do.."

 

"I know..."

 

Ian sighed softly, pulling Bryan close.

 

"I'm sorry." Bryan whispered.

 

"Don't be.. We're both stressed and scared.."

 

Bryan nodded as he wrapped his arms around Ian.

 

"I'll get Spencer ready for school..Then we can drop him off and head back to the hospital."

 

"I'll make breakfast for him. Do you want anything?"

 

Ian nodded. "Anything you want to make." He wasn't hungry, but he knew Bryan needed to stay busy.

 

Bryan kissed his cheek before heading to the kitchen. Ian got dressed and walked to Spencer's room and got him up, dressing him in his new uniform. Spencer gave a long yawn. "I'm tired, Daddy."

 

"I know buddy. But are you excited to start school?"

 

Spencer nodded. "I can't wait to make more friends."

 

Ian grinned, taking him to the bathroom to fix his hair.

 

"Did you tell grandma I'm going to Spanish school?"

 

"I did! She's excited!" Ian smiled.

 

"I like Spanish!"

 

Ian chuckled lightly. Being around his son made him feel so much better.

 

Spencer looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. "I look really good."

 

"My handsome boy." Ian grinned.

 

"I look like you." Spencer said happily.

 

"You do." Ian smiled.

 

Spencer's eyes went wide and he did a little dance. "Do I smell pancakes?!"

 

"Yup. Daddy's making them."

 

"I like first days of school."

 

"They're always fun." Ian said as they walked to the kitchen.

 

"Hey sweetie." Bryan said softly.

 

"Morning, Daddy." Spencer grinned.

 

"Are you ready for your big day?"

 

"I'm so excited!"

 

"Good." Bryan said softly as he made a plate for spencer.

 

"Is Marisol better?" Spencer asked.

 

"We don't know yet." Ian said.

 

"I think she's okay. I had a dream about her."

 

"What was the dream?" Bryan asked.

 

"I was holding her. She had light brown hair and eyes like yours, Daddy." He said, looking to Bryan. "And she was pretty."

 

Bryan teared up as he looked to Ian. "That's beautiful."

 

"She said she couldn't wait to play with us."

 

Ian smiled at their son. "I can't wait to meet her."

 

"Me either." Spencer smiled.

 

"Come eat." Bryan said softly.

 

Ian and Spencer sat at the table and ate their pancakes. Bryan sat down with them and prayed for their daughter. Ian squeezed Bryan's hand softly as they ate. When they finished, they got Spencer's backpack ready and took him to school. After they dropped him off Ian's phone began to ring.

 

"Hello?" He answered quickly.

 

"There's someone here to do the ultrasound.." Aria said.

 

"We just dropped Spence off. We'll be there soon." Ian said. "Just, try to relax, okay?"

 

"Alright.." she breathed out.

 

Ian hung up and told Bryan what was happening. They made a quick stop to pick something up for Aria and raced to the hospital.

 

"Do you want to go sit with her?" Ian asked.

 

Bryan nodded. He kissed Ian before heading to her room. "Hey. Any news?"

 

"About to start. Are you one of the fathers?" The technician asked.

 

"Yes, I am." Bryan said softly as he stood by Aria's side.

 

He nodded, explaining that he couldn't show them the monitor before he was sure of anything. He spread the jelly on her stomach before beginning the examination. Bryan held Aria's hand and gave a small smile. The technician moved the probe around, keeping a solemn face as he did so. Bryan's heart was racing as they waited. Aria squeezed his hand, smiling at him supportively.

 

"Well?" Bryan asked the technician

 

"Hang on.." The technician said simply. Bryan sighed as he looked to Aria. She nodded, offering a comforting smile. Bryan's free hand was shaking with nerves as the technician moved his hand around Aria's stomach.

 

After what felt like an eternity, the technician reached up, turning on the sound. Bryan nearly fainted as he heard the sound of a tiny rapid heartbeat.

 

"She's okay?!" He gasped as tears ran down his cheeks.

 

"She's just fine.." The technician smiled, turning the monitor to face him.

 

Bryan sighed with relief. He kissed Aria's cheek. "I'll be right back." Bryan ran out to his husband. "She's okay. She's fine."

 

Ian stood, hugging Bryan tight before breaking down into tears. "Oh my god.."

 

Bryan held Ian as close as he could. "I know."

 

Ian clutched to his husband, gasping as he tried to calm down.

 

"Come with me. They have the heartbeat and everything on."

 

Ian nodded, wiping his eyes. Bryan held Ian's hand as they walked back to the room. The technician smiled as he saw Ian. Ian gasped as he heard the heartbeat. "Marisol.."

 

Bryan squeezed his hand lightly. "She's okay.."

 

"What's causing the bleeding?" Aria asked.

 

The technician sighed softly. "Most likely it's placenta previa. Your placenta is nearly covering your cervix."

 

"Is that bad?" Aria asked. "What does that mean?"

 

"If bleeding continues, which it has slowed down considerably, you could have to have an emergency cesarean section."

 

Aria nodded. "So just keep watching?"

 

He nodded. "You’ll need to be on pelvic rest. No sex or anything strenuous. If the bleeding doesn't come back, we can schedule a follow up appointment. If all is well, you'll be scheduled for a cesarean section at 37 weeks."

 

Ian sighed with relief. "Oh my god."

 

Aria smiled wide. "This is great!"

 

"Sorry for the worry. We just needed to make sure before saying anything definite." The technician said as he cleaned Aria's stomach.

 

Bryan nodded in understanding, sighing happily.

 

"Now we can all relax." Ian said.

 

Aria nodded. "We want to keep you overnight to monitor your bleeding." The technician said.

 

"Do you want us to stay?" Bryan asked.

 

"Only if you want to.. But it's already slowed down a lot." Aria said softly.

 

Bryan nodded. "Okay. Oh! We got out something." He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her.

 

Aria smiled wide as she opened the envelope. "Oh, you guys.."

 

"We thought you could use a day of pampering."

 

She looked over the spa certificates. "This is amazing.."

 

"You deserve it." Ian smiled.

 

"Whatever.." She giggled lightly.

 

"You do." Bryan said softly.

 

"Well, thank you." She smiled.

 

"You're welcome." Ian smiled before hugging her.

 

She nodded. "You guys should go get some rest."

 

"Thanks. Call if you need us."

 

Aria hugged them both again before they left.

 

When they got home, Bryan and Ian laid in bed together. "I'm so happy.." Bryan whispered.

 

"So am I.." Ian smiled, lacing their fingers together.

 

"I wonder how Spencer is doing."

 

"I think he's going to do great."

 

"Me too. I just can't wait to hear about it. And I hope he won't be too far behind the other kids."

 

"He's smart like you."

 

"You're smart too." Bryan chuckled.

 

"You're smarter." Ian smiled.

 

"Well I know it wasn't my brain that attracted you." 

 

"Well I mean.. The way you gave brain was pretty great.." Ian grinned.

 

"Ian!" Bryan giggled loudly.

 

"What? It's true.."

 

Bryan blushed lightly as he smiled. "Dirty old man."

 

"You love it.." Ian whispered, smirking.

 

Bryan inhaled sharply. "I do.."

 

Ian smiled wider. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too, Ian."

 

Ian leaned in, kissing him deeply. Bryan pulled himself closer and let out a small moan. Ian pulled away slightly. "You seem to be in a better mood..",

 

"Our son started school. We had a scare but Marisol is fine. And I'm kind of out of it from all the emotions and lack of sleep. I feel a little delusional." Bryan chuckled lightly.

 

"Should I let you sleep?" Ian hummed, rubbing his thigh.

 

"I'm not going to get much sleep with you touching me like that.."

 

"I like touching you.."

 

Bryan leaned in closer. "I'm not complaining."

 

Ian smiled, kissing Bryan sweetly.

 

"I feel so relieved." Bryan said before giving a long yawn.

 

Ian held Bryan closer, "You should sleep.."

 

Bryan sighed. "I know."

 

"When you wake up you can blow me." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan gave a small smile as he closed his eyes. "Something to look forward to."

 

Ian kissed Bryan's forehead. "Sleep well baby.."

 

Bryan hummed a response as he relaxed against Ian. Ian closed his eyes, immediately falling asleep with his husband. Bryan woke up a couple of hours later feeling refreshed. Ian shifted a bit, pulling him closer. Bryan smiled softly.

 

After a few minutes Ian's eyes fluttered open slowly.

 

"Hey beautiful." Bryan said.

 

Ian hummed as he stretched. "Hey.."

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"Better.."

 

"Good."

 

Ian smiled at his husband. "Your hair.."

 

"What about it?" Bryan asked.

 

"It's all..Woosh." Ian giggled, rubbing his side.

 

Bryan chuckled. "I don't care. I'm just with you."

 

"I know.. You look hot though.."

 

"Woosh is hot?"

 

"Woosh is very hot.."

 

Bryan bit his lip as he scooted closer to Ian. Ian smirked, leaning down to press a soft kiss against Bryan's lips. Bryan rested his leg on Ian's hip and gave Ian an innocent look.  
Ian squeezed Bryan's thigh. "You know what that does to me.."

 

"I know." Bryan whispered. Ian couldn't help but grin as he nipped at Bryan's bottom lip.  
"Baby.."

 

"Hmm?" Ian hummed lowly.

 

"I want you.."

 

"How?.."

 

Bryan kissed along Ian's jaw. "On top of me. I want to feel all of you."

 

Ian gave a soft moan as he rolled on top of Bryan, holding him close. Bryan gasped as he rolled his body against Ian. Ian groaned against his mouth, running his hands down Bryan's sides. Bryan whimpered as he deepened the kiss. Ian pulled their hips closer together, sucking teasingly on Bryan's tongue. Bryan reached up to pull at Ian's hair roughly. Ian growled, pulling back a bit. "Fuck.."

 

"Ian.."

 

Ian moaned, kissing down his neck. Bryan gasped as he wrapped his legs around his husband.

 

"You're so hot.."

 

"Fuck.. You too."

 

Ian kissed along Bryan's jaw slowly. Bryan tightened himself around Ian and rolled his hips up. Ian gasped, pulling back. "How do you want me, baby?"

 

"A-Anything.. I just need you."

 

Ian nodded, catching Bryan's lips in a passionate kiss. Bryan groaned as he reached down for the hem of Ian's shirt. Ian sat up, letting Bryan remove his shirt. Bryan traced down Ian's chest to the top of his pants. "So sexy.."

 

Ian smiled wide, looking down at his lover.

 

"Touch me, Ian."

 

Ian ran his hands under Bryan's shirt and teased his nipples slowly. Bryan's eyes slipped shut as his body arched to Ian's touch. Ian moaned softly. "God, babe.."

 

"I-Ian.."

 

Ian pulled his shirt off and leaned down to kiss his chest. Bryan's head fell back as his breathing sped up.

 

"Fucking gorgeous.." Ian breathed out.

 

Bryan whimpered at Ian's words. Ian reached between them, rubbing over Bryan's length. Bryan's mouth fell open and a small gasp escaped him. He brought his hands up and scratched down Ian's back. Ian bit his lip, grunting in pleasure. Bryan pulled Ian close and kissed him deeply. Ian moaned into Bryan's mouth, squeezing his member. Bryan groaned, thrusting his hips up roughly.

 

"God, you're so eager.."

 

"Always eager for you."

 

"I want to ride you.." Ian smiled.

 

"Fuck yes," Bryan moaned. Ian reached down, unbuttoning his own jeans. Bryan worked on his pants as he watched Ian. Ian smiled as they were both undressed.

 

"You're beautiful.."

 

"So are you.."

 

Bryan smiled as he ran his fingertips down Ian's sides. Ian shivered, closing his eyes.

 

"I love seeing you like this."

 

"I need you." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan reached over to grab the lube. "We're going to need a new bottle." He chuckled. "Do you want my fingers baby?"

 

"We can take a trip to the store before we pick up Spencer.." Ian smiled. "Yeah.. Finger me, baby.."

 

Bryan slicked his fingers up and teased Ian's hole. Ian arched his back slightly, spreading his legs. Bryan sat up so he was closer to Ian. He kissed across his husband's chest as he slowly pressed a finger in. Ian moaned quietly, running his hands through Bryan's hair.

 

"You like that, babe?" Bryan whispered as he massaged over Ian's prostate.

 

Ian whimpered loudly. "Y-Yes.. right there!"

 

Bryan growled as he bit down on Ian's neck. Ian rolled his hips, panting harshly. Bryan moaned, adding another finger.

 

"Fuck me.." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan pulled out and lined himself up before slowly pulling Ian down over him. Ian let out a loud grunt as Bryan filled him. Bryan gripped Ian's hips. "Ian.."

 

Ian rolled his hips, gripping Bryan's hair. Bryan growled as he leaned back. He steadied himself and thrust into his husband. Ian let out a long whine. "Yes! Ah.. Bryan.."

 

"Ride me, baby."

 

Ian bounced quickly, throwing his head back. Bryan breathed out heavily as he scratched down Ian's sides. Ian gasped, rolling his body in a fluid motion.

 

"Fuck, Ian. You look so fucking good."

 

"Your cock feels fucking amazing.." Ian moaned, resting his hands on Bryan's chest.

 

Bryan smacked Ian's ass roughly. "Keep talking."

 

"God! Ungh.. You Fuck me so good.. Yes!"

 

Bryan dug his nails into the soft flesh of Ian's ass, letting out a loud moan. Ian moaned loudly, closing his eyes.

 

"Fuck, baby.. So good."

 

Ian leaned down kissing Bryan deeply. Bryan moaned against his lover's lips, pulling him closer. Ian pulled back a bit, looking into Bryan's eyes.

 

"I fucking love you." Bryan whispered.

 

"I love you so much.." Ian gasped before moaning. Bryan gripped Ian's hips harder as he thrust up. Ian let out a sharp cry, his eyebrows knitting together. Bryan growled as he continued to hit that perfect spot.

 

"Fuck! Fuck, me baby.. Ungh! Yes, Daddy I'm gonna come!" Ian rambled.

 

Bryan used his free hand to slap Ian hard. Ian gasped, letting out a deep grunt as he clenched around Bryan. "Fuck!"

 

Bryan flipped them over and pounded into Ian. "Fucking take me."

 

Ian clawed down Bryan's back. "Choke me..Please!"

 

Bryan reached up and wrapped his hand around Ian's throat. "You like that, slut?"

 

Ian gasped softly. "Yes.. I fucking love it.."

 

Bryan squeezed harder as he thrust. "Going to come for me?"

 

Ian nodded. "Y-Yes sir.."

 

Bryan groaned as he felt his orgasm building. "Fuck.."

 

Ian's moans grew higher and his mouth fell open. "Fucking...C-come in me, Daddy."

 

Bryan wrapped his free hand around Ian's leaking cock. He gave a few more thrusts before spilling himself inside of his husband. Ian reached his peak with Bryan, trembling as he came hard. Bryan panted harshly as he came down. Ian held himself closer to Bryan, whimpering quietly. Bryan pressed sloppy kisses down Ian's neck. "You're amazing.."

 

Ian leaned into the touches, letting out soft noises. Bryan pulled out and laid next to Ian. Ian pulled his body close to his lover's. "You make me feel so amazing.." he whispered.

 

"You're perfect." Bryan said just as quietly.

 

'"I probably look so gross right now.."

 

"I love how you look after I wear you out." Bryan chuckled.

 

"All red and sweaty, with your come leaking out of my ass?" Ian laughed

 

"Exactly."

 

Ian rolled his eyes, smiling lightly.

 

"It's almost time to get spencer."

 

Ian smiled. "I'm excited to hear about his day."

 

"Me too!" Bryan grinned

 

Ian sat up, stretching. "Did you sleep well?"

 

Bryan nodded. "I feel so much better. How about you?"

 

"Yeah.. I feel great." He smiled.

 

"Me too."

 

Ian leaned over, kissing Bryan. Bryan smiled as he got up and started getting ready. Ian did the same. He couldn't help but notice Bryan's smile at his slight limp.

 

When he was dressed, Bryan pulled Ian close from behind. "Maybe we should've gotten you a massage too."

 

Ian smiled as he looked over his shoulder at him. "Nah..I like feeling the aches. Reminds me of what we did."

 

Bryan moaned quietly. "That's hot."

 

Ian kissed Bryan slowly. "You are really horny today.." he whispered, looking at him from under his lashes.

 

"I just have a lot of energy after resting." Bryan chuckled as an idea came to him. "You work tomorrow right?"

 

"I don't know yet. Why?" Ian hummed.

 

"Just curious." Bryan said smoothly

 

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Okay.." he said, smirking lightly.

 

Bryan kissed Ian softly. "Let's get going."

 

Ian nodded, following Bryan out. They headed to the store and picked up another bottle of lube before going to pick up spencer. Spencer was waiting on the bench by himself when pulled up.  
Bryan hurried over to their son. "Hey sweetie!"

 

Spencer looked up and smiled lightly. "Hey, Daddy."

 

"What's wrong?" Bryan asked quickly. Spencer just shrugged, looking down at his shoes and kicking his feet. "Hey.. Talk to me." Bryan said as he sat down.

 

"I don't think I'm gonna have any friends here.."

 

"Why?"

 

"No one wanted to play with me.." Spencer whispered.

 

"How come? Did they say why?"

 

Spencer didn't look up. "I dunno.. They already have all their friends.."

 

"Did you try to sit with them or play?" Bryan asked. 

 

Spencer shook his head.

 

"You should try tomorrow. Spencer, you're so much fun. They just have to get to know you."

 

"But I'm nervous.." Spencer admitted.

 

"Why baby?"

 

"I don't know. They all speak good Spanish and I don't think they want to talk to me.."

 

"You're still learning. You should pick someone who looks really nice and ask for their help."

 

Spencer nodded, leaning over to hug Bryan. Bryan hugged his son close. "Daddy is in the car waiting. But try that tomorrow. I'm sure you'll make some friends."

 

"Okay.." Spencer said quietly.

 

Bryan sighed as he picked up his son. "I'm sorry, Spence."

 

Spencer just hugged Bryan close as they walked to the car. Bryan put him in the back before getting in. 

 

"Hey buddy!" Ian grinned.

 

"Hey, Daddy." Spencer said as he pulled his seatbelt on.

 

"How was.." Ian paused when he saw how Bryan looked at him. "Are you ready to go home?"

 

Spencer nodded lightly, picking at a string on his pants. Ian sighed quietly as they drove home.

 

They got back to the house and Ian helped Spencer out. When they got inside, ian looked to his husband. "What happened?"

 

Spencer went to his room to start on his homework. 

 

"He didn't make any friends today.." Bryan said quietly

 

"What? Why?"

 

“He was too shy." Bryan sighed.

 

"It just takes time. He'll open up when he's ready."

 

"I told him to try and talk to people tomorrow."

 

Ian nodded. "I hope he does."

 

Bryan nodded. "This just isn't like him.."

 

"I know. I wonder what's making him so shy."

 

"I hope he talks to us.."

 

"Me too."

 

“Do you think he was worried about Marisol?"

 

"He might be. I can go talk to him." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan nodded. "I'll make him a snack."

 

"Okay." Ian kissed Bryan before heading to see spencer. "Hey Spence."

 

Spencer looked up from his desk. "Hi.."

 

"What's going on?"

 

“Adding." He said, holding up his worksheet.

 

"Do you need any help?"

 

"With the big numbers."

 

"I can help you." Ian said softly. Spencer nodded, scooting his chair over. Ian knelt down and looked at the paper. He helped spencer finish his homework and explained the best he could. "Does that make it easier?"

 

Spencer nodded, smiling lightly. "Thank you, Daddy."

 

"Talk to me about school. What happened today?"

 

"Nothing. Teacher made me say hi and my name and everyone was looking at me.."

 

"That's because you're new. But you'll make friends. You just have to be yourself." Ian said softly. Spencer nodded lightly. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."

 

"I want my sister to be okay..But you and daddy looked so sad about it. I didn't want to make you sad by asking."

 

Ian placed his hand on Spencer's back. "She's okay. We found out after we took you to school. It was just a scare."

 

"She's not sick?" Spencer asked, his eyes lighting up.

 

Ian shook his head. "You were right. She's okay."

 

Spencer leaned over, hugging Ian. Ian smiled and kissed the top of Spencer's head. "Things are good."

 

"Good.." Spencer said softly.

 

"Was that upsetting you at school today?"

 

Spencer nodded slowly.

 

"Is there anything else?"

 

Spencer shook his head. "I just want her to be okay."

 

"She is. We got to hear her heartbeat too."

 

Spencer grinned. "That makes me happy."

 

"Good. She'll be here in a few months."

 

Spencer smiled wide. "Then we can play!"

 

"She will love that." Ian smiled.

 

Spencer nodded, leaning against Ian.

 

"Do you want to help with dinner tonight?" Ian asked.

 

"Yes!"

 

“What should we make?"

 

"Tofu!" Spencer grinned.

 

Ian sighed dramatically. "Alright. Come on.."

 

Spencer giggled. "You like tofu!"

 

"Not like you do." Ian laughed.

 

"It's yummy!"

 

"It's okay." Ian chuckled.

 

"Then you can have some burgers!"

 

"I think that sounds good!"

 

Spencer smiled, walking with Ian to the kitchen. Ian grabbed what they needed and laid everything on the counter. He let spencer help as much as he could as they made dinner. Bryan smiled as he watched them cook. "Tofu?"

 

Ian nodded. "Spencer's idea."

 

"Really?" Bryan grinned.

 

Spencer smiled at his father. "I love tofu!"

 

"Me too." Bryan grinned.

 

"Daddy is pretending he doesn't like it."

 

"It's not my favorite.." Ian sighed.

 

"But you don't hate it." Bryan chuckled.

 

"Whatever.." Ian chuckled.

 

Bryan kissed Ian softly. "I love you."

 

Ian smiled, kissing Bryan again. "I love you too.."

 

"Looks like you're making burgers too."

 

"I want some meat." Ian grinned.

 

"Ian!" Bryan scolded.

 

"What?!" Ian laughed.

 

"You know what!" Bryan said with a blush

 

Ian giggled, kissing his cheek.

 

"Maybe later." Bryan whispered.

 

"Maybe?"

 

Bryan shrugged. "If you're a good boy."

 

Ian's back straightened. "Yes sir.."

 

Bryan couldn't help but smile. He held Ian from behind. "I like when you cook."

 

"It's kind of fun." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan kissed Ian's neck. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.." Ian said softly.

 

"Maybe Mari will like tofu." Spencer said happily.

 

Bryan smiled at the nickname. "Maybe she will."

 

"Then I can cook it for her."

 

"I think she will love that." Ian smiled. Spencer grinned, stirring the food.

 

When they finished cooking, they sat down for dinner before watching a movie. Spencer laid across their laps, Bryan petting his hair. Ian leaned over and kissed his husband softly. Bryan hummed as he pulled away. "I love you."

 

"I love you so much."

 

Bryan smiled lightly. Ian chuckled as spencer yawned.

 

"Are you ready for bed, sweetie?" Bryan asked

 

Spencer nodded slowly. "Yeah.."

 

Bryan gently pulled him into his lap and stood, holding him. "Let's get you to bed.."

 

"Okay." Spencer sighed. Bryan kissed his temple and carried him to the room.  
"I'm nervous for school tomorrow."

 

"You'll make so many friends, baby."

 

"I hope so. I just want them to like me." Spencer said quietly.

 

"They will. You just have to introduce yourself."

 

Spencer nodded. "Okay."

 

"They'll love you."

 

"I'll try."

 

Bryan tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Night, sweetie?"

 

"Goodnight daddy."

 

Bryan smiled before turning off the lights and walking out. Ian smiled when he saw his husband walk back in. "How is he?"

 

"Tired. Kind of worried about tomorrow."

 

"I hope he'll open up." Ian said softly

 

"I know he will.." Bryan said sweetly.

 

Ian wrapped an arm around his husband. "You're right."

 

Bryan snuggled up to him. "I know." He grinned.

 

Ian rolled his eyes. "Now you have that smug look."

 

"I thought you liked that.." Bryan smiled.

 

"I do."

 

Bryan sat in Ian's lap. "Good.."

 

Ian bit his lip as he looked up at his husband. Bryan smiled, wrapping his arms around Ian's neck. Ian rubbed Bryan's back. "I'm assuming I've been a good boy."

 

Bryan smiled. "Pretty good.."

 

"Can I do anything for extra credit?" Ian asked as he moved a hand to Bryan's thigh

 

"Hmm..I don't know.."

 

"I just really want to do my best." Ian said, looking up at Bryan innocently.

 

"I don't know if you are doing your best.."

 

Ian moved his hand higher. "What can I do for you, Mr. Taylor?"

 

Bryan bit his lip. "I think you can figure that out on your own. "

 

Ian placed his hand over Bryan's pants and gasped. "Mr. Taylor.."

 

Bryan gave a small moan, thrusting up. Ian laid Bryan down on the couch and climbed on top of him. Bryan stared up at Ian, pulling his hair lightly.

 

"You're so fucking hot." Ian growled.

 

"Tell me more.."

 

Ian rocked his hips down. "Your smooth skin. Those long fucking legs.."

 

Bryan wrapped his legs around Ian, pulling him close.

 

Ian kissed down Bryan's neck as he squeezed Bryan's ass.

 

"I want your fucking cock in me.." Bryan growled.

 

Ian pressed his body and against his husband's as he kissed him deeply. Bryan moaned loudly, scratching down Ian's back.

 

"You want to go upstairs?"

 

Bryan nodded, smiling up at Ian. Ian stood and picked Bryan up before carrying him on their room. Bryan gave a soft giggle as he was lifted, nibbling at Ian's lobe. "Are you going to be a good boy and pound my tight ass?.." Bryan whispered, moaning softly.

 

Ian gave a deep moan. "I'll fuck you so good, you’ll feel it the next few days." 

 

Bryan grinned, groaning in anticipation. "Fuck, baby.. I know you will. You always treat me so good.."

 

When they got to the room, Ian set Bryan down and quickly worked on undressing him. Bryan let Ian pull his clothes off before doing the same to his husband. Ian pushed Bryan onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Bryan kissed along Ian's jaw. "I need you.. I need you inside me, baby."

 

Ian rolled his body down as he reached over for the lube. Bryan sucked at Ian's neck sloppily as he desperately thrust up against his hip. Ian slicked himself up and lined up with Bryan's hole. "Fuck, you're so beautiful."

 

Bryan blushed lightly, his hands cupping Ian's jaw. Ian smiled at his husband as he slowly pushed in. Bryan's eyebrows knit together and his mouth dropped open in a soft, trembling breath as Ian entered him. Ian kissed across Bryan's jaw. "Gorgeous.."

 

Bryan moaned softly placing one hand on the back of Ian's neck and the other on his shoulder blade. Ian rolled his hips slowly as he leaned down for a kiss. Bryan let out a soft whimper as he felt Ian sliding in and out of him. He couldn't remember the last time they let themselves go slow like this. His chest swelled with love as he pulled his husband closer, living in the moment. Ian ran his hands up and down Bryan's body. It had been such a long day. But everything in this moment felt so right. Bryan rolled his body as Ian's hands traveled over him. They broke the kiss and looked up into each other's eyes. Bryan couldn't help but smile as he held his husband's face in his hands.

 

"I love you, Bryan." Ian whispered.

 

"I love you more than anything in this world.." Bryan breathed out. Ian leaned in to kiss him deeply. Bryan moaned softly, threading his fingers through Ian's hair before running them down his back, barely scratching the tan skin. Ian inhaled sharply. "Baby.."

 

Bryan gasped against Ian's lips as he brushed over his prostate. Ian bit down on Bryan's bottom lip. Bryan shivered, pulling Ian's hair lightly.

 

"So perfect."

 

"F-Faster.. Please.."

 

Ian kept his eyes on Bryan as he sped up. Bryan let out a high moan, his cheeks flushing red as he gripped his pillow. Ian kissed down Bryan's neck as he slammed into his prostate.

 

"I-Ian!" Bryan cried.

 

"Talk to me, babe."

 

"I love you..I-Ah! No one else..C-Could ever.." Bryan panted.

 

Ian growled against Bryan's ear. "You're mine."

 

Bryan whimpered. "I'm yours, Ian.. A-Ah! Forever."

 

Ian gripped Bryan's hips as he focused on that sweet spot. Bryan's moans got higher as he clutched to his husband. "Yes! Just like that, Daddy, please!"

 

Ian groaned as he sped up. Bryan cried out, "I-I'm so close!"

 

"Let go baby.."

 

Bryan kissed Ian as he trembled beneath him as he came. Ian groaned as he let go and came with his husband. Bryan rolled his body slowly, letting his breath slow.

 

"So amazing."

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Bryan held Ian close, humming happily. Ian kissed Bryan softly. "I'm so happy."

 

"Me too.." Bryan whispered. Ian held his husband close. He felt so good being like this.  
"Fashion week is coming.." Bryan grinned.

 

"I know. I've been practicing at the salon."

 

"Are you excited?"

 

"Very. But nervous."

 

"I know you'll make them all look amazing.."

 

"Thank you." Ian said softly.

 

"My celebrity stylist husband.."

 

"What if celebrities really start coming to me?"

 

"That would be amazing.." Bryan grinned.

 

"Crazy.."

 

"Do you want that?"

 

"I think it would be cool." Ian nodded. "But if it takes too much time away from my family, I don't."

 

"Baby, I wouldn't want you to turn an opportunity like that away.."

 

"It just depends on the hours. We're having a baby. I want to be there for our kids. And I don't want my job to get in the way of you working."

 

Bryan nodded slowly, playing with Ian's hair. "We'll see.."

 

Ian hummed as his eyes closed. "I love that feeling."

 

Bryan smiled lightly as he continued. "You're beautiful.."

 

"Thank you.." Ian whispered.

 

"It's a fact.." Bryan grinned.

 

"Not as beautiful as you. But I'm okay with that."

 

"I feel like that about you.."

 

"Really? You're wrong." Ian chuckled.

 

"So are you." Bryan giggled.

 

"We can't both be wrong."

 

"But I'm always right."

 

"Not always." Ian laughed. Bryan just pouted before sticking his tongue out. Ian leaned in and kissed Bryan. "Get some sleep."

 

Bryan nodded, pulling his husband closer.


	20. Chapter 20

The next couple of weeks flew by. Before he knew it, fashion week was just around the corner. Kurt and Blaine flew up to watch Spencer. The twins still had school so they had to stay with Kurt’s parents.

 

"Are you ready for the show?" Blaine asked Ian.

 

Ian exhaled slowly. "I'm so nervous. I have to go meet with the designers this week.."

 

"That's so exciting! What do you do when you meet with them?"

 

"I have to do a test run to decide on what looks are best with their clothes. I'll demonstrate the looks for my team so everyone is prepared for the show." Ian explained.

 

Kurt nodded. "I'm so proud of you, Ian."

 

"Thank you..I'm just so scared I'll screw it up.."

 

"Have you been practicing?" Blaine asked.

 

"I have basic sketches.." Ian said, nodding. "Nothing concrete yet."

 

"Can you try it on one of the girls at the salon?"

 

"I could." Ian smiled. "Or when Thea and Naomi get here I could try it on Thea."

 

"I'm sure Thea would love that!" Bryan grinned.

 

"And you will have male models.." Kurt hinted, grinning.

 

Ian nodded. "They just cast the models a couple days ago."

 

"This is so exciting!" Bryan smiled.

 

"When I go meet the designers, I thought maybe you would come with me." Ian said to his husband. "I'm going to be so busy the day of the show. I can go ahead and show you around so you can show everyone when you're all there."

 

"Really? I'll be allowed?" Bryan asked, smiling.

 

Ian shrugged. "You're my husband."

 

Bryan grinned. "You’re amazing.."

 

"I try." Ian chuckled.

 

"How is Spencer doing in school?"

 

"Good. He's made a few friends." Bryan said

 

"He's good at that." Kurt smiled.

 

"That's my boy." Ian said softly.

 

"When is Marisol due?" Blaine grinned

 

"End of June. Early July."

 

"Soon." Kurt grinned.

 

"A couple months." Ian nodded.

 

"Are you ready for her?"

 

"We have her room painted and set up. Really excited."

 

"Having a little girl is so amazing.. I know you two will do great." Kurt said softly.

 

"Thank you." Bryan smiled.

 

There was a knock on the door and Ian jumped up. "Mimi!"

 

Naomi grinned as he opened the door. "Hey little brother!"

 

Ian hugged her before pulling back. "God, you're so pregnant!" He chuckled.

 

"Ugh! I know. I'm huge!"

 

"You look great." He insisted.

 

"Thank you." Naomi said as they walked in.

 

Ian hugged Thea close. "I'm so glad you guys came."

 

"We wouldn't miss this for anything." Thea grinned. Ian closed the door and grabbed Naomi's hand, helping her into a chair.

 

"Oh my god, you look so good!" Bryan said to Naomi.

 

"I'm a whale.." She chuckled.

 

"You're beautiful." Kurt smiled.

 

"Thank you.." She said, smiling wide.

 

"So, we're toying with some names.." Naomi said. 

 

Ian perked up. "What are they?!"

 

"Bernadette." Naomi said softly. "Barbara. And.."

 

"Idina." Thea finished happily. "What do you guys think?"

 

"Broadway babies!" Bryan grinned.

 

Naomi nodded. "We're having a hard time narrowing it down to one."

 

"Well, I don't know any of those people," Ian said, "But I like Idina."

 

"You married Bryan and don't know them?" Naomi laughed

 

"I know.. I might have to leave him." Bryan teased.

 

"No fashion week for you!" Ian grinned. Bryan giggled, leaning over to kiss him softly.  
"I'm so happy you guys are here." Ian said

 

"We're so excited!" Thea giggled.

 

"Me too.." Ian nodded

 

"Ian wants to try a few things on you." Bryan told Thea.

 

"Oh! Like what?" She asked excitedly.

 

"I'm not sure yet." Ian sighed.

 

"You don't know what you're doing for the show yet?"

 

"I have to get with the designers, but I have a few looks sketched out."

 

"Practice on me all you want." Thea grinned.

 

Ian chuckled. "Will do.",

 

Spencer came running down the stairs. "Aunt Mimi! Aunt Thea!"

 

"Hey munchkin!" Naomi smiled.

 

"Look at your belly!" He giggled.

 

"I know, your cousin is in there." She grinned.

 

"Why do babies take forever?!" Spencer sighed.

 

"Because they have to grow into babies." Thea said, smiling at her fianceé.

 

"She'll be here in a couple of months. Then your sister will be here."

 

"Mari!"

 

"That's right!" Thea chuckled as she picked spencer up. "I missed you, bud."

 

He hugged her tightly. "I missed you too !"

 

"Are you sure you have the room for all of us?" Naomi asked Ian.

 

"If anything I can buy an air mattress and you and Thea can have our bed."

 

"You don't have to do that." Naomi said softly. "We don't want to put you out."

 

"No, you two need it. Especially with the baby." Ian said seriously.

 

Thea smiled at him. "Thank you, Ian."

 

"It's not a problem at all." Ian smiled.

 

Thea took her fiancée's hand. "Well, can we help with anything? Cooking, watching spencer, anything."

 

"Well Spence loves hanging out with you guys, Kurt and Blaine." Ian said. "We can take care of the rest."

 

Blaine looked over at his grandson. "We can definitely spend some time with him."

 

"Grampa, Auntie time!"

 

Bryan chuckled. "You'll be spending a lot of time with them."

 

"How are you liking school?" Naomi asked. "Are you learning a lot?"

 

"A lot of Spanish." Spencer nodded.

 

"Can you show me?"

 

"Estoy mejor! La semana que viene nos vamos de viaje." Spencer grinned.   
(I'm getting better! Next week we're going on a field trip.)

 

"muy bueno, spencer! adónde vas?" Naomi asked.   
(Very good, spencer. Where are you going?)

 

"Hispanic Cultural Center!" Spencer said happily.

 

"That's so great!" Kurt grinned.

 

"I'm glad you're learning more about our roots.." Ian smiled.

 

"I think it's wonderful." Blaine said as he put an arm around his husband.

 

Kurt nodded, smiling. "I'm so proud of you two.."

 

“Thank you." Bryan said proudly.

 

"How did the audition go?" Kurt asked.

 

Bryan chewed on his lip. "I was feeling pretty good about it. But there were so many people that were younger than me. I should find out by the end of the week.”

 

"Age has nothing to do with it." Ian said.

 

"I hope not." Bryan sighed.

 

"It can." Kurt said softly. "I'll be honest with you. But I know your talent level. And I know you blew them out of the water."

 

Bryan couldn't help but smile. "I've learned from the best."

 

"I can always call Rachel." Kurt grinned.

 

"I haven't talked to her in so long!" Bryan said excitedly.

 

"It's like a Family reunion." Ian chuckled.

 

"Something like that." Kurt laughed. "I'll call her."

 

Bryan nodded, smiling wide.

 

"This is great." Thea said softly.

 

"All of us being together?" Bryan smiled.

 

Thea nodded. "I miss having you guys around."

 

"We miss you guys too.." Ian said softly

 

Naomi gave a loud groan. "She's kicking."

 

Thea held her hand over Naomi's stomach. "She's been so active."

 

"Can I feel?" Spencer asked.

 

Naomi nodded, smiling lightly. "Of course."

 

Spencer placed his small hand over his aunt's stomach. His eyes went wide when he felt the baby kick. "Woah!"

 

"Do you feel her?" Naomi grinned.

 

Spencer nodded. "That's so weird.."

 

"Isn't it?" Naomi giggled.

 

"What does it feel like?" Spencer asked

 

"Like there's a baby in my tummy." She chuckled. Spencer laughed as he rubbed her belly. 

 

Bryan smiled, squeezing Ian's hand.

 

"I should probably get started on dinner." Ian said softly.

 

"I'll help." Kurt said, standing.

 

"Thanks." Ian smiled as they headed to the kitchen.

 

Kurt smiled wide. "So you two are keeping busy."

 

"What do you mean?" Ian asked.

 

"Fashion Week, Bryan looking for work, the baby." Kurt said.

 

"It's nice. I just really hope this works out." Ian sighed.

 

"It'll be hard." Kurt said softly.

 

"I know. I'm trying to not show it but I'm stressing out for the show."

 

"I can tell." Kurt chuckled.

 

Ian nodded as he got what he needed out of the fridge.

 

"But, we all know what you can do." Kurt said softly.

 

"I just don't know what kind of look to go for."

 

"You'll know when you see the designs."

 

Ian nodded. "I hope so."

 

"We all know you can do it Ian. This is huge. Did you ever think you'd be here?" Kurt asked softly.

 

Ian shook his head. "Never. I'm terrified to fail and lose everything."

 

"We know you can do this."

 

"Thanks, Kurt."

 

"You just need to believe it yourself."

 

"I haven't felt inspired by anything. This is so big."

 

"Okay this is going to sound weird. But when was the last time you and Bryan had like super hot, crazy, off the wall sex?"

 

Ian couldn't help but chuckle. "Our sex life is not a problem lately."

 

"Well I mean the right kind of sex can be inspiring." Kurt grinned.

 

"What kind helps you?" Ian asked.

 

"The think about it for the next couple of weeks kind of sex."

 

Ian leaned against the counter and nodded slowly as he thought about the things he and Bryan had done.

 

"I'm just saying. It might help." Kurt giggled.

 

Ian let out a small laugh. "It might."

 

Kurt helped Ian with the rest of dinner and by the time they finished, Rachel showed up.

 

Bryan hugged her tightly. "Thank you for coming!"

 

"I missed you!" She grinned.

 

"Me too!" Bryan smiled. 

 

Spencer looked up at Ian. "It's Rachel Berry!"

 

"It is!" Ian smiled, picking him up.

 

Spencer blushed as Rachel walked in. "Hi, Ms. Rachel."

 

"Hi Spencer." She grinned, kneeling.

 

"You look really pretty." Spencer said shyly.

 

"Thank you." She said, kissing his cheek.

 

Kurt hugged his friend as she stood. "Thanks for coming, sweetie."

 

"Are you kidding? I missed you guys so much!"

"We missed you too." Blaine smiled.

 

Rachel hugged him as well. "You guys look so good."

 

"So do you." Blaine said.

 

"How are the twins?"

 

"They're great!" Blaine said before filling her in.

 

Rachel grinned. "I miss them. I haven't seen them in forever." 

 

"How are Olivia's fighting classes?” Ian smiled.

 

"She's in the top of her class. She loves it." Kurt said proudly.

 

"See? Kicking ass like I knew she would." Ian grinned.

 

"She's really good." Blaine smiled. "She absolutely loves it."

 

"Send me pictures." Ian said happily.

 

"We will." Kurt said softly.

 

After dinner, they had a few glasses of wine and Ian blew up the air mattress while the rest of the family retired to the bedrooms.

 

"Today was nice." Bryan said as they laid down.

 

Ian held his husband close. "It was amazing." He smiled.

 

"How long do you work tomorrow?"

 

"All day." Ian sighed.

 

Bryan nodded. "Okay."

 

"I might be able to come pick you up for a quick lunch." Ian said softly.

 

"That would be nice." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian kissed Bryan sweetly. "Night, gorgeous."

 

"Goodnight."

 

The next day, Bryan got Spencer to school and the rest of the family went to go around the city. Later that afternoon, he decided it would be a good idea to go surprise Ian at work. He got dressed and headed to Ian's salon. Ian was at the counter helping a customer when Bryan walked in. Bryan waited until the customer was finished before walking to the desk. "Hey!"

 

Ian grinned wide. "Hey, baby! I wasn't expecting you.."

 

"I know." Bryan smiled.

 

"Do you want to go grab some lunch?" Ian asked happily.

 

"I'd like that. But.. First I want to talk to you." Bryan said.

 

Ian cocked an eyebrow but nodded. "Okay. Is everything alright? We can talk in my office."

 

"Everything is fine." Bryan said softly. Ian nodded, leading Bryan to the back room.

 

When the door was closed, Bryan pressed Ian against the wall and gave a sly smile. Ian gasped softly. "Babe.."

 

"I just kept thinking about what it would be like for you to fuck me in your office." Bryan said smoothly.

 

Ian bit his lip and grinned, running his hands down Bryan's sides. "Oh yeah?..What do you think about?"

 

Bryan looked into his husband's eyes. "You bending me over your desk. Fucking me.." He leaned in to whisper in Ian's ear. "Marking me."

 

Ian gripped Bryan's ass in his hands, growling deeply. "Fuck.."

 

"You want that, baby? Want to take me so hard, I have to force myself to be quiet?"

 

Ian pulled Bryan close so their bodies were completely pressed together. "I want it so bad.." He whispered.

 

"Take me, Ian."

 

Ian crashed their lips together, kissing Bryan passionately. Bryan gasped, desperately tearing at Ian's clothes. Ian let Bryan pull his shirt off before stepping forward, Bryan's ass bumping against his desk. Bryan bit his lip as he looked up at his husband. Ian kissed Bryan again before biting down on his neck and sucking hard. Bryan gasped harshly as he placed a hand on the back of Ian's neck. Ian moaned softly as he sucked, unbuttoning Bryan's shirt. Bryan rolled his body as his shirt was removed. Ian moaned, kissing across Bryan's chest. "How long have you had this office fantasy?" He smiled.

 

"Since you started looking for your own salon."

 

Ian grinned. "Fuck..Get down on your knees and suck this cock.."

 

Bryan whimpered as he lowered himself to his knees. He rubbed over Ian's pants and moaned. Ian leaned back a bit, watching Bryan. Bryan slowly pulled Ian's pants and boxers down. He watched his husband's eyes as he licked at the head. Ian shivered lightly. "That's it.."

 

Bryan moaned as he wrapped his lips around Ian. Ian hissed though his teeth, thrusting forward a bit. Bryan swallowed around Ian before working up and down his length. Ian ran his hands through Bryan's hair. "Oh my god..Bryan.."

 

Bryan bobbed his head faster, loving Ian's encouragement.

 

"Shit.." Ian whispered. "You take me so good.."

 

Bryan reached up to hold onto Ian's ass with one hand and massaged his balls with the other. Ian let his head fall back, grunting. Bryan moaned as he squeezed the soft flesh of Ian's ass. Ian thrust forward before pulling out of Bryan's mouth. "Stand up, slut."

 

Bryan panted lightly as he stood.

 

"Bend over my desk.. Now."

 

"I like when you control me, Daddy." Bryan said lowly as he did as he was told.

 

Ian ran his hands up Bryan's back before reaching down to yank his pants off. "My boy likes being controlled?" He smiled.

 

Bryan nodded slowly. "Yes sir."

 

Ian pressed his length between Bryan's cheeks and thrust slowly.

 

"Ungh.. Ian.."

 

Ian moaned, rolling his hips and watching as his member slid between Bryan's cheeks. Bryan gasped as he rocked his hips back.

 

"Move it just like that.." Ian whispered, standing still. Bryan groaned as he moved for Ian. "Fuck, your ass is perfect.." Ian moaned.

 

"Talk to me, Daddy. Please.."

 

"Daddy's going to fuck you so good over his desk.. Ungh.. Love watching my dick go in and out of that perfect ass.. Love teasing my boy.." Ian smiled, smacking Bryan's thigh.

 

"Ah!" Bryan cried out. "Ian!"

 

Ian slapped his hand over Bryan's mouth. "Shh, baby.."

 

Bryan whimpered softly as he calmed down. Ian released him and kissed his jaw soothingly.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you so much, baby.."

 

"Take me."

 

Ian lined himself up with Bryan's entrance before pushing in, grunting deeply against his ear. Bryan shivered. That had always been one of his biggest weaknesses.

 

"Fuck.." Ian panted, licking at the lobe. "My dick just fits inside you so perfectly.."

 

Bryan gasped harshly. "I-Ian.."

 

Ian started to roll his hips slowly. Bryan gripped the edges of the desk as he rocked his hips back.

 

"Fuck yourself on Daddy's cock.." Ian said, standing upright. Bryan moaned loudly as he thrust his body back. 

 

"That’s right baby.."

 

Bryan continued working his hips back onto his husband. Ian pressed his hand down against Bryan's back, pinning him to the table. "Faster.."

 

Bryan struggled to move as he tried getting all of Ian inside him. Ian held Bryan's hips, gently guiding him back.

 

"Oh.. Ian.."

 

Ian moaned, squeezing Bryan's hips before he started thrusting. Bryan placed a hand over his own mouth as he tried to keep quiet.

 

"Take me so fucking good.." Ian panted.

 

Bryan let out a low groan. "Baby,,"

 

Ian grabbed a handful of Bryan's hair and pulled lightly, tilting his head back. Bryan's mouth fell open as he looked back at Ian. Ian growled, leaning down to kiss him passionately. Bryan whimpered into the kiss, desperately wanting to touch Ian. Ian pulled away slightly. "Talk to me, baby.."

 

"You feel so.. Ah! So fucking good, Ian. Love when you fuck me like this."

 

Ian smiled wrapping his arms around Bryan's middle. "I want you to come on my desk." 

 

Bryan shivered lightly. "Ian.."

 

Ian reached down, stroking Bryan quickly. Bryan gasped as he moved with Ian. Ian pressed sloppy kisses up the side of Bryan's neck, moaning against his skin.

 

"Ungh.. Ian, I-I'm close."

 

"Me too.. Come on, babe.. Come for Daddy.."

 

Bryan gripped the desk tightly as he let go. Ian thrust into Bryan, grunting as he watched his husband come on the dark wood of his desk. Bryan panted as he came down. "Oh my god."

 

Ian slowly rolled his hips. "I fucking love you.."

 

"I love..you too."

 

Ian pulled out, before reaching around Bryan and sliding his fingers through Bryan's come. Bryan's breathing deepened as he watched Ian. Ian brought his fingers to his lips, licking it away slowly.

 

"Fuck.."

 

Ian smiled, leaning in to kiss Bryan.

 

"I want you to come on me." Bryan whispered. 

 

Ian growled. "Where, baby?.."

 

"My face."

 

Ian kissed Bryan deeply before turning him around. Bryan looked into his lover's eyes as he sank down to his knees. Ian gently ran his hand through Bryan's hair before he started stroking himself. Bryan licked his lips as he watched. Ian bit his lip. "Talk to me.."

 

"You're so fucking sexy, Ian. I want to feel your come all over my face, baby."

 

Ian's eyebrows knit together as he sped up his hand.

 

"Come for me, Ian."

 

Ian let out a soft grunt as he came across his husband's face. Bryan kept his eyes closed as he felt Ian spill himself on him. Ian panted softly. "You're fucking gorgeous.."

 

Bryan licked the come off of his lips as he stood. Ian kissed Bryan deeply before pulling back to look at him. "I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

Ian grabbed some tissues and wiped Bryan's face slowly.

 

"That was better than I imagined." Bryan chuckled.

 

Ian smiled, pulling his pants up. "That was amazing."

 

"It was." Bryan smiled.

 

"Was that planned?"

 

"Kind of." Bryan giggled.

 

Ian smiled wide. "You're perfect."

 

"I just wanted my husband." Bryan smiled. "Now you can treat me to lunch."

 

Ian chuckled before kissing Bryan softly. They got dressed and headed out to have lunch. Ian couldn't stop smiling as he sat with his husband. He loved being with him.

 

"This is really nice." Bryan said softly.

 

"It is.." Ian said, gently taking Bryan's hand.

 

"I'm so proud of you, baby."

 

"Thank you." Ian smiled. "I really needed today."

 

"Are you feeling better about the meeting?" Bryan asked.

 

"A bit." Ian said softly.

 

"Good!"

 

Ian just smiled, leaning over to kiss Bryan.

 

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

 

"No baby. You being here is enough." Ian said happily.

 

Bryan nodded. "Okay."

 

They had lunch and Ian's mind was racing. He had so many ideas for the shows. He headed back to the salon and practiced on some mannequins. He took some pictures and got his employees' opinions before heading home. He had a couple looks narrowed down and felt really good when he saw his family.

 

Spencer smiled, running up to him. "Daddy's home!"

 

Ian picked his son up and hugged him. "Hey buddy!"

 

Spencer giggled and Blaine smiled. "You look like you're in a better mood."

 

"Much better." Ian said with a grin.

 

Bryan smiled, walking over and kissing him. "How was work?"

 

"Great! I finally came up with a few ideas. I have pictures. But I'd like to try them on Thea, if that's okay."

 

"I heard my name!" Thea called from the kitchen.

 

Ian couldn't help but chuckle. They walked to the kitchen and explained the looks Ian wanted to try.

 

"Oh my god, yes." Thea grinned.

 

"After dinner?" Ian asked.

 

She nodded, smiling wide.

 

Kurt and Thea made dinner for everyone. After dinner, the family watched a movie while Ian practiced his updos on Thea. Naomi watched her brother, smiling. He looked so happy.

 

"Are you two ready for the baby?" Ian asked. "Is there anything you need?"

 

"We have mostly everything." Thea said. "Everything but the crib. Naomi can't decide."

 

"What can't you decide on?" Ian asked his sister.

 

"Color, style, size. It has to be perfect."

 

Ian chuckled. "You'll find it. Maybe we can look while you're here."

 

Naomi nodded, smiling lightly.

 

"You'll find it." Ian said softly as he looked to his sister. She looked like something was bothering her. She sighed softly, knowing her brother could see right through her. Ian finished the last look and smiled. "What do you think?"

 

Thea smiled, standing and posing like a model. "I love it!"

 

Ian couldn't help but laugh. "I can't wait to show them."

 

"They'll love it." Bryan said happily.

 

Ian kissed Bryan softly. "Thank you."

 

Bryan smiled, squeezing Ian's hand.

 

"I feel like going for a walk. Mimi, do you want to come with me?" Ian asked.

 

Naomi nodded, slowly standing and grabbing her coat. Ian sighed as they walked outside. "What's going on?"

 

"Nothing.." She said quietly.

 

"Naomi, you can talk to me."

 

Naomi sighed softly. "I'm kind of scared.."

 

"Scared of what?" Ian asked as they walked.

 

"Not being a good mom.. Something happening to her..Giving birth and something going wrong."

 

Ian stopped and took his sister's hand. "Mimi, you're going to be an amazing mother. I know it."

 

"How do you know that?.."

 

"Because I know you. You've been going to your appointments. The baby is healthy. You can't protect your kid from everything. But you will do everything you can for her. I know it. And when you see her for the first time.. God, there's nothing like it. You'll feel this overwhelming sense of love. It's deeper than anything. You'll love her more than you can imagine. And you'll be there for her. You'll let her know that."

 

Naomi teared up slightly. "I want to meet her so badly.. But I'm just terrified.." she said, giving a watery laugh. "And I've been putting off buying the crib because, for some stupid reason, I feel like it means that she'll come.. It'll be final."

 

Ian laughed with her. "She is coming. Whether you're ready or not. And she needs a place to sleep." Ian pulled Naomi in for a hug. "The fear is always there. But it gets easier. And you know if you need help, you can call me. Kurt and Blaine will be there for you too. You have mom. You won't be in this alone."

 

"Are you nervous about Marisol?"

 

"Of course." Ian said softly. "But we went through the same feelings with Spencer. I know what to expect. Well, there's plenty we haven't experienced. And I'm sure she'll be different in many ways. But I know we can do it."

 

Naomi nodded as they continued walking. "Thank you.."

 

"I'm always here, Mimi."

 

"I love you.." Naomi said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

 

"I love you too. Why are you crying?"

 

"Fucking hormones." She chuckled, wiping her eyes.

 

"Thea seems pretty excited."

 

"She's so ready to be a mom..After she had the twins for Kurt and Blaine she got a little depressed."

 

"Really?" Ian asked. "I didn't know that."

 

"We didn't really want to tell anyone. It was most likely postpartum. But it didn't last too long." Naomi said softly.

 

"Can I ask you something?"

 

"Anything."

 

"Don't get upset. I'm just.. Thinking out loud. But, did you want the baby?" Ian asked carefully.

 

"I really did." Naomi smiled. "We talked about it for a long time."

 

"And besides being worried, you're happy?"

 

"Extremely." She nodded.

 

"Good. I'm so happy for you."

 

"And I am for you, little brother." She said, swinging their joined hands happily.

 

"Thank you. I'm so happy you're here."

 

"I'm happy to be here. Even though pregnant travelling sucks." She giggled.

 

"I'm sure. I appreciate you coming."

 

"How are you and Bryan?"

 

"We're really good."

 

"I'm so happy for you, Ian." Naomi smiled.

 

"Thanks. I'm really happy."

 

She leaned over and hugged him. "We should get back." 

 

"Okay." Ian said as they turned around.


	21. Chapter 21

The next week Ian was beyond busy meeting with designers. He was surprised by the energy at the meetings. There were the snobby artists that would try breaking his spirit. But the feedback from the designers couldn't have been more encouraging. He even had to negotiate scheduling times to come for more meetings. 

 

The last day of the meetings, Ian brought Bryan with him to give him a tour of the place. It was a huge event space. People were building the stage and designers chatted with reporters in all languages. 

 

"This is.. Wow.." Bryan smiled."

 

"I know!" Ian said with a grin. "I'm so excited."

 

Bryan couldn't help but smile at Ian's enthusiasm. "I love you.."

 

Ian stopped to look at his husband. "I love you so much."

 

Bryan leaned in, kissing Ian softly.

 

"How does it feel for you?" Ian asked.

 

"Surreal." Bryan giggled.

 

"It's so weird." Ian agreed. "But I feel like I'm supposed to be here."

 

"I know you are..." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian pulled Bryan close and held him as they watched the stage come to life. "I just can't believe this is real."

 

"I'm so happy you got this opportunity, Ian.."

 

"Me too. I'm more happy that I can share it with you."

 

Bryan blushed, holding Ian close.

 

"Ian?" A slightly familiar voice asked. 

 

Ian turned his head and smiled. "Zurie!" He said happily. The tall, dark-skinned French woman giggled, walking over to him.

 

"Is this your man?" She chuckled. "Very handsome."

 

Bryan blushed and Ian grinned proudly. "This is Bryan, my husband. Bryan, this is Zurie. She's an up and coming designer from Paris."

 

"It's so nice to meet you." Bryan said as he shook her hand.

 

She hummed softly. "I thought he was a model."

 

Bryan blushes deeply. "Oh no. Not at all."

 

"You had me fooled." She smiled. 

 

Ian grinned, tightening his arm around Bryan's waist.

 

"Thank you, Zurie.."

 

"I'll see you first thing on Monday. I still have work to do. Take a break tonight. You won't have time to blink next week." She chuckled, kissing his cheek before Bryan's. "À bientôt." She said softly before walking off. (See you soon)

 

"Oh my god!" Bryan giggled. "I love her!"

 

"She's really nice. All of the designers are. The other stylists don't like me at all." Ian said.

 

"What? Why?" Bryan asked.

 

"I'm new. Taking jobs they could've gotten. The designers and models like me. The list goes on." Ian chuckled as they walked.

 

Bryan smiled proudly. "I'm glad it isn't getting to you."

 

"Nah. I can handle a few dirty looks and high school gossip."

 

"You're better than that.”

 

Ian sighed happily. "Thank you baby.."

 

"Kurt is going to freak out." Bryan laughed.

 

"I know. I can't wait to see what he wears."

 

"Oh god! Me too! He won't even tell me about what he's wearing!"

 

"What are you going to wear?" Ian hummed.

 

"I'm still debating." Bryan sighed.

 

"You'll look hot no matter what.." Ian smiled.

 

"Thank you." Bryan said softly.

 

"I can take you shopping today." Ian said.

 

Bryan looked up at his husband. "Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah, babe. Of course." He smiled.

 

"I haven't gotten anything new in a while." Bryan nodded. "And I love when you go with me."

 

"I love watching you.." Ian said smoothly.

 

Bryan bit his lip as he looked up at his husband. "I know. I like how you look at me when I'm trying new things on."

 

Ian smiled wide as they walked out. Ian slyly slipped his hand into Bryan's back pocket. Bryan blushed slightly as he wrapped his arm around Ian's waist.

 

"Where do you want to go, gorgeous?"

 

Bryan thought for a moment before naming a couple of his favorite stores. Ian nodded, catching a cab and heading to one of the stores. Bryan couldn't stop smiling as he looked through the clothes. Ian smiled, looking with him. Ian knew nothing about fashion, but he loved helping Bryan. Bryan picked out a few outfits. "I'm ready to try on."

 

Ian grinned. "Let's go to the dressing room."

 

Bryan led the way and changed into the first outfit. Ian looked over the first outfit. Tight white pants, a white shirt with a deep red velvet blazer with black accents of swirls and a baby blue tie. "Wow.."

 

Bryan grinned as he did a little spin. "What do you think?"

 

"I like it..and if you want you can get an outfit for each day babe. I'm doing a few shows."

 

Bryan's eyes went wide with excitement. "Oh my god!"

 

Ian chuckled lightly. "So choose whatever you want. Money isn't an issue."

 

"Okay!" Bryan giggled happily. Ian nodded as he watched Bryan change into another outfit.  
"I really love this one! These pants.." Bryan grinned as he looked at himself in the mirror.

 

Ian bit his lip, nodding slowly. Bryan slowly strutted over to his husband. Ian looked up at Bryan. "I like those.."

 

"I can tell. These are a must have."

 

Ian put his hands on Bryan's hips and pulled him into his lap. Bryan grinned as he leaned in, their lips barely an inch apart. Ian ran his hands around to Bryan's ass, feeling how the skintight clothing hugged his body perfectly. Bryan gave a low delicious moan. "Ian.."

 

"You look so good.." Ian smiled against his lips.

 

"I feel good." Bryan said as he rocked his hips down. Ian inhaled sharply squeezing Bryan's ass harder. Bryan leaned in and kissed Ian passionately. Ian moaned deeply, pulling Bryan closer. Bryan reached up to pull his husbands hair. Ian gasped, grunting. "Fuck, yes baby.."

 

Bryan turned around and ground his ass back onto Ian. Ian ran his hands along Bryan's thighs. "Bryan.."

 

"Yeah, baby?"

 

"I really hope you're not just teasing me.."

 

"I want you just as much." Bryan breathed out. Ian moaned, kissing up the side of Bryan's neck. Bryan's mouth fell open as he pressed down against Ian's growing member. He was so glad they had private dressing rooms here.

 

"God..Do you feel how hard I am?.." Ian whispered in his ear.

 

Bryan shivered. "Yes. So hard for me, daddy."

 

Ian growled at the name. "You want Daddy to fill that sweet ass?"

 

"Yes. Yes, please."

 

"Pull your pants off. Slowly.."

 

Bryan stood in front of Ian and did as he was told, bending over to show off his ass as he removed the pants. Ian leaned forward, kissing over the soft flesh. Bryan gasped softly. "Baby.."

 

Ian licked slowly before biting down roughly on the cheek. Bryan let out a low growl as he gripped his ankles. 

 

"You want Daddy to eat your ass, Baby?" Ian breathed out.

 

Bryan looked back at Ian. "Y-Yes."

 

"Tell me.."

 

Bryan's cheeks were flushed as he spoke. "I want you to eat my ass, Daddy."

 

Ian spanked him roughly. "Say it again."

 

"Eat my ass, daddy. Please," Bryan rasped. Ian spread Bryan and licked over his hole slowly. Bryan bit his lip as a moan escaped him. Ian growled, licking over Bryan quickly before slipping his tongue inside.

 

"Ian!" Bryan gasped harshly. Ian smiled against him as he pushed deeper. Bryan panted as he rocked his hips back into Ian's tongue. Ian squeezed Bryan's thighs roughly, moaning against him.

 

"Baby.. Fuck.."

 

Ian pulled away before leaning back and unzipping his jeans. Bryan turned to look at Ian. "I need you do bad."

 

"Sit on it.." Ian whispered as he pulled his length out Bryan slowly climbed into Ian's lap and lowered himself. Ian hissed as he entered his husband. "Fuck!" Bryan groaned.

 

"Shhh.. We can't get caught babe."

 

"It's just.. Shit.." Bryan breathed out quietly.

 

"Too much?.." Ian smirked.

 

"A little." Bryan chuckled lightly.

 

"Take it slow, baby.." Ian whispered, kissing his jaw. Bryan closed his eyes, concentrating on the feel of Ian as he slowed down. Ian held Bryan closer as he helped him sink down. 

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too, baby."

 

Bryan gasped as he bottomed out. "Fuck."

 

"So tight.."

 

Bryan held onto Ian's shoulders as he slowly started to move. Ian held onto Bryan's waist, moaning softly. Bryan looked into his husband's eyes. "Ian.."

 

"Ride me, baby.."

 

Bryan's breathing was uneven as he rode his husband. Ian kissed up Bryan's neck. "You look so good."

 

"Fuck me.."

 

Ian growled, thrusting up into Bryan. Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's neck as they moved together. Ian pulled Bryan down a bit to kiss him. Bryan moaned into the kiss, moving his hips faster. "Ride my fucking cock, Bryan..Ah.."

 

Bryan kissed down Ian's neck. "Keep talking."

 

"Such a dirty boy.. Fucking in a dressing room. You're Daddy's bad boy aren't you?"

 

"Yes." Bryan gasped. He rocked his body down harder. "Your dirty boy."

 

Ian groaned, squeezing Bryan's ass.

 

"Fuck.. Ian!"

 

Ian put his finger over Bryan's lips. "Shhh.."

 

Bryan buried his face in Ian's neck.

 

Ian pulled Bryan closer, pounding up into him and attempting to stay quiet. Bryan pressed sloppy kisses along Ian's neck. "I-I'm close."

 

"Me too..Shit.."

 

Bryan steadied himself before bouncing faster. "Touch me."

 

Ian grabbed Bryan's cock, pumping him fast. "Feel good, baby?.."

 

Bryan's movement stuttered as he clutched to Ian. "S-So good.."

 

Ian thrust up, letting Bryan forget about keeping rhythm as he pumped him. Bryan tried to keep his moans down. Everything felt so good. "Fuck!" He cried as he came. Ian groaned, biting his lip to stay quiet as he came in his husband. Bryan panted against Ian. "Oh my god."

 

"I'm buying those pants for you."

 

Bryan giggled. "Will I ever make it out of the house?"

 

"Probably not.." Ian whispered, nipping at Bryan's bottom lip.

 

"Just let me wear them once for the show and then I'll wear them at home whenever you want." Bryan chuckled.

 

Ian nodded, smiling. "Okay."

 

Bryan kissed Ian softly before standing. "Oh my god.. Your shirt.."

 

Ian looked down seeing Bryan's come on his shirt and chuckled. "Oh god."

 

"I'm sorry.."

 

"Don't be, baby." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan blushed as he got dressed. "Are you going to turn it inside out?"

 

"Yeah." Ian said, doing just that before pulling on his pants.

 

Bryan gathered the outfits and they headed out to pay. "Thank you, Ian."

 

"It's not a problem. I still need an outfit for the after party on Sunday."

 

"Where do you want to go?" Bryan asked.

 

"You tell me." Ian giggled as he paid.

 

"There's a new one down the street. I think it would have something that's more of your style."

 

Ian nodded, carrying Bryan's bags as they walked out. They walked down the busy street and Bryan grinned when he saw the store. Ian looked in the window at the mannequins. They were both wearing something that Blaine would wear. "Are you sure about this place?" Ian asked.

 

"Trust me. They have to put stuff like this on the outside. But just look around."

 

Ian nodded as they walked inside.

 

"You go look over there. I know how much you don’t care to look very long for yourself. I'll go over here."

 

Ian nodded again, walking towards the men's pants. Bryan went through the store pretty quickly. He knew Ian. He would want something comfortable, fancy but not too fancy. He looked through most of the darker clothes. Something dark and sexy. Something Ian. He found a couple of tops before meeting Ian. "Any luck?"

 

Ian was looking at a floral shirt and cringing. "Not yet.."

 

Bryan chuckled. "Let's find some pants. I want you to try these tops on."

 

Ian nodded, walking with Bryan. They found a few different styles before heading to the dressing room. Ian tried on the first. A pair of white pants and a tight, form fitting button up. It was black with white buttons and the sleeves, rolled up to his elbow, were a floral pattern.

 

"What do you think?" Bryan asked.

 

"It's really tight..it makes my waist look so tiny."

 

"It is small." Bryan chuckled. "Try this one."

 

Ian nodded, taking the top and changing into it. Bryan's eyes sparked with excitement. "I love that."

 

It was a grey button up with a white tie, but over it was a baggy black pull over with a hood that hung down over his chest. "Should I wear it without the shirt and tie?" Ian asked.

 

"Try it. I want to see."

 

Ian nodded, pulling it off and taking off the shirt before pulling the pullover back on.

 

"You look.. So sexy," Bryan whispered.

 

"Really?" Ian smiled, running a hand through his hair.

 

Bryan nodded. "I love it."

 

"Then I'll wear this." He grinned.

 

Bryan kissed Ian softly. "You'll have people flirting with you all night."

 

"But you'll be the one fucking me that night." Ian smiled.

 

"Exactly." Bryan grinned. Ian leaned over kissing Bryan slowly. Bryan smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Ian's neck. Ian held Bryan's waist, humming softly as their lips moved together. A small whimper escaped Bryan. He loved when they were like this.

 

Ian chucked. "Remember when we were trying on our suits for Kurt and Blaine's wedding and you fucked me in the dressing room?"

 

"How could I forget?" Bryan laughed lightly.

 

Ian nipped at Bryan's bottom lip, smiling. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too, Ian."

 

Ian looked into Bryan's eyes before resting their foreheads together.

 

"I can't wait to see your work on that stage."

 

"I actually feel way better about it. You help so much."

 

"Good," Bryan said softly. "I'm so proud of you."

 

Ian's eyes fogged up with tears a bit. "Thank you.."

 

Bryan cupped Ian's cheek. "You're welcome. You worked so hard for this. You deserve it."

 

Ian gave a teary smile. "I'm just so happy I could make you proud.. That's all I ever wanted for you..Was for you to be with someone you'd be proud to call your husband."

 

“I've always felt that way about you." Bryan said sweetly.

 

Ian gave a soft laugh. "I know, baby..That's why I love you.."

 

"And I love you." 

 

"I want to take you out tonight." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan smiled. "I'd like that."

 

Ian nodded, looking to his watch and sighing. "It's almost time to go pick up Spencer. We should get going."

 

Bryan nodded. They paid for Ian's outfit and headed to get their son. Spencer was sitting with a few kids, talking on the bench when they pulled up to the school. Ian grinned as he Saw Spencer talking animatedly with his hands like Bryan did. "Looks like he made some friends."

 

"It does. I was worried about it." Bryan admitted. It was so great to see his son happy and talking to other kids. Ian gave the horn a short beep and Spencer looked over, grinning and saying goodbye to his friends as he ran to the car.

 

"Hey sweetie!" Bryan smiled as spencer climbed in. "Are those your friends?"

 

"Yup!" Spencer said happily. "We did group art today."

 

"What did you make?"

 

Spencer quickly grabbed his backpack. "We finger painted! I did Grampas, and Aunties, and You and me with my sister!" He said, holding up the multiple sheets of paper. Ian smiled as he saw "I love my Famly!" written across the top of each one.

 

"Those are beautiful!" Bryan said.

 

"I'm gonna give them to everyone." Spencer said happily as he carefully put them back in his bag.

 

"They'll love them." Ian said softly.

 

Spencer nodded. "Grampa Kurt showed me what he's gonna wear to fashion show week and he said he's gonna take me to get some fashion."

 

Ian smiled at their son. "I think you'll like that."

 

"What is grandpa Kurt wearing?" Bryan asked.

 

"He said it's a secret. Grampa Blaine doesn't know either." Spencer giggled.

 

Bryan sighed. "He's up to something big."

 

"It's pretty!" Spencer said.

 

"Kurt is always pretty." Ian chuckled.

 

Bryan side-eyed Ian playfully. "He is?"

 

"The way he dresses." Ian said

 

"Mhmm." Bryan chuckled.

 

"Whatever." Ian laughed.

 

Bryan squeezed his husband's hand as they drove back to the house. They spent some time with their family before getting ready for their date. Ian smiled as he saw Bryan pull on the pants he bought him that day. "I thought those were for Fashion Week?”

 

"They are. But you love them." Bryan said with a wink. Ian grinned, standing behind Bryan and rubbing up his thighs. "Think you can make it past dinner?"

 

"If you don't tease me too much.." Ian whispered.

 

"I can't make that promise." Bryan said just as quietly.

 

Ian bit his lip as he rubbed over Bryan's ass. "Why not?"

 

Bryan's head feel back against Ian's shoulder. "Because I like teasing you."

 

"Mmm..I know you do.." Ian smiled, kissing the side of his neck softly.

 

Bryan gave a soft moan. "Ian."

 

"We have a reservation.." Ian whispered.

 

"We better go before you can't stop."

 

Ian giggled. "Okay."

 

Bryan kissed Ian softly before they headed out. They went to a nice French restaurant and Ian smiled as their wine was poured. 

 

"I like this place." Bryan smiled.

 

"Me too..You look amazing. Not just sexy, but.. Wow baby.." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan blushed lightly. "Thank you, Ian."

 

Ian reached over taking Bryan's hand. "After this I have a surprise for you."

 

"A surprise?" Bryan asked. "What for?"

 

"I just want to do something for you." Ian smiled.

 

"Where is it?"

 

"Just let yourself be surprised." Ian chuckled.

 

"Fine." Bryan said with a smile before taking a sip of his wine.

 

Ian bit his lip. "Everything aside, have I told you how sexy you are?"

 

Bryan hummed. "Not with details, no."

 

"Just watching your throat as you swallowed your wine. I just want to kiss it all night. Listen to those little gasps.."

 

Bryan bit his lip as he looked at Ian with those innocent eyes.

 

Ian smiled wide.. "You're the sexiest man in the world.."

 

"I highly doubt that."

 

"Please.." Ian chuckled. "I know everyone is jealous you're mine.."

 

"I think they're jealous because of you." Bryan said seriously.

 

"You say that when Zurie mistook you for a model and when you brought me lunch a couple of weeks ago, one of my clients asked if you were single.." Ian chuckled.

 

"What? No they didn't." Bryan giggled. "And Zurie was being nice."

 

"Zurie is the most sincere person I know. And they really did. She thought you were hot."

 

"Oh god. A woman asked that?" Bryan asked.

 

"She did." Ian nodded, smiling.

 

"It isn't obvious that I'm like capital G gay?"

 

Ian couldn't help but chuckle. "Not as much as it was when we were in high school.."

 

"I had no idea." Bryan said seriously. "That's so weird."

 

"I don't think it's weird." Ian said softly.

 

"That women want to know if I'm available?" Bryan asked. "It just feels weird. I've never known a girl to like me."

 

"You're hot..Who wouldn't want you?.." Ian grinned.

 

"It doesn't matter. I only want you."

 

"That's the great part about having a sexy husband."

 

"What is?" Bryan asked.

 

"The fact that we're married and that you're mine and only mine." Ian hummed.

 

"I love being yours." Bryan said softly as he took Ian's hand.

 

Ian laced their fingers together and squeezed lightly. "And I love being yours.."

 

"I can't wait to see you with our baby girl."

 

"Why?" Ian smiled.

 

"When we got Spencer, seeing you hold him.. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And now we'll have him and Marisol."

 

Ian's smile grew. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too." Bryan said sweetly. "She's going to have your features. Maybe your hair. Possibly your attitude." He chuckled. "I can't wait to meet her."

 

"Well Aria does look like you.." Ian said, grinning.

 

"Kind of." Bryan smiled. "Maybe she will kind of look like me."

 

"She'll look like us.." Ian said softly.

 

"She'll be perfect."

 

Ian nodded, smiling wide as the waiter came with their food.

 

"This looks amazing." Bryan grinned.

 

Ian cut into his steak quickly. "Perfect.." he nodded to the waiter.

 

Bryan rolled his eyes playfully before thanking the waiter.  
“You and your steak." Bryan chuckled.

 

"What? I like a big piece of meat.." Ian winked.

 

"I've noticed." Bryan laughed lightly as he tried to hide his blush. Ian chuckled as they ate dinner.

 

After they paid Bryan giggled to himself. 

 

"What's funny?" Ian said as they put on their coats.

 

"I feel all warm." Bryan said with a smile.

 

"You had five glasses of wine.." Ian chuckled, taking his hand.

 

"It was so good, Ian!"

 

"It was." Ian agreed as they walked out into the cold New York air.

 

"Oh!" Bryan groaned as he leaned against Ian. "So do I get to know the surprise yet?"

 

"I don't know if you're sober enough for the surprise." Ian laughed.

 

"I'm not drunk." Bryan said seriously. "I didn't have that much. Is it back at the house?"

 

"No, its in the park." Ian said softly.

 

"The park?" Bryan asked.

 

Ian nodded, smiling.

 

Bryan squeezed Ian's hand. "I'm ready. Let's go!"

 

They drove to a small park outside of the city and near their neighborhood. They got out and Ian led Bryan to a tree. "Now this isn't anything huge. It's actually kind of silly..",

 

Bryan couldn't stop smiling as he waited. "What is it?"

 

Ian led him around to the other side of the tree to see "B+I" carved into the tree with a heart around it. "I brought Spencer here the other day and.. I just thought I should've.."

 

Bryan couldn't help but tear up. "Baby.."

 

Ian squeezed Bryan's hand lightly.

 

"I love it."

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you so much, Ian."

 

Ian smiled, pulling his husband close.

 

Bryan leaned against Ian. "This is really sweet."

 

"I don't know what it is lately. You just make me feel like I'm eighteen again..Even with kids on the way and responsibilities..I can't stop feeling like I'm falling for you every day."

 

Bryan kissed Ian softly. "I feel the same way, Ian. You never stop surprising me."

 

Ian smiled wide. "I love you.."

 

"I love you so much."

 

Ian wrapped his arms around Bryan tighter as a gust of cold wind blew by. "Let's get home.." he said softly. Bryan nodded as they started back to the car.

 

"Or..We could get a hotel.." Ian said slyly.

 

"I think that sounds better."

 

Ian pulled Bryan close and kissed him, pressing him against the car. Bryan gasped with surprise. He relaxed against Ian and brought his leg up to wrap around his husband's waist. Ian thrust forward, moaning against his husband's mouth. Bryan whimpered, pulling Ian closer. Ian slid his tongue into Bryan's mouth, growling quietly. Bryan reached up and pulled Ian hair as he let out a delicious moan.

 

"Fuck..I need you.." Ian whispered.

 

"Me too.. Let's find a hotel. Now.."

 

Ian nodded, getting into the car. Bryan was still breathing heavily as he climbed in. Ian started back towards the city, trying to concentrate on the road. Bryan closed his eyes. He could still feel Ian pressed against him. He let out a breathy moan as he rubbed his own thighs. Ian glanced over at his husband. "Babe.."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You okay?" He chuckled.

 

"I just want you."

 

Ian bit his lip as he drove, watching Bryan out of the corner of his eye.

 

"Oh god, Ian.." Bryan moaned.

 

"What do you want me to do, baby?" Ian smiled.

 

"I want you to hold me. I want it rough, baby."

 

Ian gripped the steering wheel tightly. Bryan groaned as he rubbed over himself.

 

"Baby, You can't do this to me.." Ian said, smiling.

 

"Do what?" Bryan said smoothly as he looked to Ian.

 

"Touch yourself..."

 

"I just need something."

 

Ian smiled. "You're so hot.."

 

"Ian," Bryan whimpered. "Fuck.."

 

Ian pulled into the closest hotel before leaning over to kiss Bryan deeply. Bryan almost climbed into Ian's lap, moaning against his lips.

 

Ian grabbed Bryan's hips. "I have to go check in." He chuckled.

 

"Hurry!" Bryan giggled. Ian kissed Bryan again before hurrying out to the lobby. Bryan squirmed in his seat as he thought about Ian pressing him against a wall. He reached between his legs, palming himself slowly. Bryan gasped as he squeezed lightly. He needed more. He needed Ian.

 

A few minutes later, Ian came back with a key 

 

"Ian, baby." Bryan whined.

 

Ian opened the door and leaned in, kissing him deeply. "I want you to stroke that cock for me.."

 

Bryan rubbed over himself. "Let's go to the room." 

 

Ian nodded, grabbing his hand. Bryan giggled as they ran up the stairs and to the room. Ian smiled as he kissed Bryan, attempting to put the key in the door. Bryan deepened the kiss, almost falling as the door opened. Ian helped keep Bryan up as they walked inside. Bryan pulled at Ian's shirt once the door was closed. Ian moaned, helping Bryan pull it off.

 

"So sexy, Ian."

 

Ian smiled. "You're so eager tonight.."

 

"You know how I get with wine." Bryan chuckled.

 

"I love it.." Ian chuckled, kissing his neck.

 

Bryan gasped as his head fell back. "You being so fucking hot helps too."

 

Ian growled, biting down.

 

"A-Ah!"

 

Ian pulled away. "Do you want me, baby."

 

"I fucking need you, Ian."

 

"Undress."

 

Bryan back away and slowly took his clothes off. Ian watched him with dark eyes. Bryan stood in front of Ian with his hands on his hips. Ian strode over before dropping to his knees. Bryan bit his bottom lip as he looked down at Ian. Ian grabbed Bryan's member and licked up the length slowly. "Fuck.. You're so hard for me."

 

Bryan shivered. "All for you, Ian."

 

Ian smiled, pressing his lips against the head. "All of you is mine.." he whispered.

 

"Always yours."

 

Ian licked around the tip slowly. "How do you want me to fuck you, baby?" 

 

"I want to feel all of you against me. Press me against the wall, fuck me into the bed. Rough. Anything. I just need you."

 

Ian took all of Bryan down his throat, bobbing his head slowly.

 

"Oh, fuck.." Bryan moaned.

 

Ian pulled off before standing and undressing the rest of the way. He teasingly traced his fingers up Bryan's sides, humming softly. Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's neck. "Baby.."

 

"You're so sexy.." he smiled, tracing over his nipples lightly.

 

Bryan blushed as he leaned in to kiss down Ian's neck. "So you are."

 

Ian turned his head, kissing Bryan's blush lightly before catching his lips and kissing him passionately. Bryan moaned deeply as they moved together. Ian pinched Bryan's nipples before rubbing over them with the pad of his thumb. "Are you ready for me?.." He whispered.

 

"Yes. Yes, Ian.."

 

Ian spat on his hand and slicked up his member before pressing Bryan against the wall and kissing him deeply. Bryan moaned loudly as he wrapped a leg around Ian. Ian sucked harshly at Bryan's neck rolling his hips slowly. Bryan let out a long whine as he pulled Ian's hair. Ian picked him up, pressing their bodies firmly together. Bryan gasped as he felt Ian's weight against him.

 

"You want me?" Ian whispered in his ear.

 

"I need you."

 

Ian growled, lining up with his entrance. Bryan's breathing was heavy as he looked into Ian's eyes. "Please, daddy."

 

Ian smiled as he slowly pushed in. Bryan's head fell back. "Fuck baby."

 

"You like that?" Ian smiled.

 

"Fucking love your cock."

 

Ian moaned, kissing him deeply as he bottomed out. Bryan hummed against Ian's neck. Ian thrust faster, grunting deeply.

 

"Ungh! Ian!"

 

Ian looked at Bryan, gritting his teeth as he fucked into him. Bryan scratched down Ian's back, leaving long red marks on his skin. Ian cried out at the feeling. He reached up, pulling Bryan's hair roughly and biting his neck. Bryan growled as he tightened his legs around his husband.

 

"Take me, baby..Fuck!"

 

"Ian!" Bryan cried out. Ian bit down on Bryan's shoulder, moaning deeply. Bryan gasped as he rolled his body against Ian's. Ian turned, throwing Bryan on the bed and climbing on top of him. Bryan inhaled sharply before giggling. Ian smiled before kissing along his jaw.

 

"I love you." Bryan breathes out.

 

"I love you too.." Ian said, pushing back into him. Bryan moaned at the sudden feeling of fullness. Ian groaned. "Fuck, baby.."

 

"Talk to me. Touch me, Ian.."

 

Ian pressed their bodies together, rubbing over his thighs. "You always look so good..Taking me like this.."

 

Bryan clawed down Ian's sides. "Oh my god."

 

Ian growled, speeding up his hips. Bryan wrapped his legs around Ian's waist, pulling him closer. Ian hummed deeply planting his feet on the mattress and thrusting up fast. Bryan let out a long whine. "Baby.. I'm close.."

 

Ian nodded, thrusting harder. Bryan threw his head back as he edged closer. Ian licked up the center of Bryan's neck. "Come, baby."

 

Bryan couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine as he let go. Ian thrust through Bryan's orgasm. "Fuck.."

 

Bryan panted heavily as he looked up at his husband. "Holy fuck.."

 

Ian stilled his hips and grinned down at his husband.

 

"How are you still hard after that?!" Bryan chuckled.

 

Ian laughed lightly. "I just can't get enough of you.." he whispered, nipping at his ear.

 

Bryan gasped. "Ian.."

 

Ian pulled out slowly. "You're too sexy.." he chuckled.\

 

"Wouldn't that make you come faster?" Bryan laughed.

 

"My dick likes to do what it wants.." Ian giggled.

 

"And that's me."

 

Ian smiled wide. "It is.."

 

Bryan traced across Ian's chest. "What do you want, baby?"

 

Ian smiled. "I want you to touch me and talk dirty to me.."

 

Bryan laid next to Ian and lightly ran his hand down his husband's chest. "You like when I talk dirty to you baby?"

 

Ian nodded slowly.

 

Bryan slowly wrapped his hand around Ian's length. "Like when I touch your cock? Your big fucking cock?"

 

Ian gasped harshly, thrusting up. "Yes, baby.. Love how you touch me.."

 

Bryan leaned in to breathe in Ian's ear as he stroked him. "So hard for me."

 

Ian wrapped an arm around Bryan, pulling him closer. Bryan smiled, tracing around Ian's ear with his tongue. "I love watching your stomach tighten when you're about to come."

 

Ian bit his lip. "Fuck..I bet you do.."

 

Bryan used his free hand to touch Ian's abs. "You know I love that part of you." He whispered as he sped up.

 

Ian's abs clenched under his husband's fingers. "I'm so close.."

 

Bryan leaned in to kiss Ian deeply as he tightened his grip. Ian groaned into Bryan's mouth, thrusting up as he came across his stomach. Bryan slowed his hands as he stroked Ian through his orgasm. Ian kissed Bryan slowly. "I love you.."

 

"I love you so much."

 

"We should call the house.." Ian hummed.

 

"We should. Kurt will worry if we don't."

 

Ian nodded, his eyes closed. Bryan groaned as he sat up. He handed Ian a tissue before grabbing his cell and calling Kurt. Ian wiped himself off before sitting up as well and kissing across Bryan's back sweetly. 

 

"Where are you two? I was getting worried." Kurt said seriously.

 

"We're fine." Bryan said softly, leaning into the touch of Ian's lips. "We're going to stay at a hotel tonight."

 

"Alright." Kurt chuckled as Ian traced his lips to Bryan's shoulder. "Do you want to talk to your son?" Kurt asked.

 

"Yeah. I want to say goodnight." Bryan said as he turned to smile at Ian.

 

Ian gave him a loving smile as Kurt brought the phone to Spencer.

 

"Hey sweetie." Bryan said to his son.

 

"Daddy, where are you?"

 

"We're at a hotel. We'll be home in the morning."

 

"Are you on vacation?" Spencer asked.

 

Bryan chuckled. "No. We just had something we needed to do. We will be there to take you to school tomorrow."

 

"Okay." Spencer said softly. "I miss you and Daddy."

 

"We miss you too, baby."

 

Ian smiled lightly, speaking into the phone. "We'll see you in the morning, buddy."

 

"Okay daddy!" Spencer said. "Love you!"

 

"I love you too." Ian said sweetly. "Get to bed, it's past your bedtime."

 

Spencer sighed. "Okay. Goodnight daddy."

 

"Goodnight." They both said softly.

 

Bryan smiled as he set his phone aside.

 

Ian kissed Bryan's shoulder sweetly. "Thank you for tonight.."

 

"You're the one that planned and took me out. Thank you."

 

"I just wanted to give you a night to show you how much I loved you."

 

Bryan took Ian's hand. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too, baby."

 

Bryan leaned in to kiss Ian softly. Ian hummed, gently pulling his husband closer.

 

"I'm so happy."

 

Ian smiled as they laid back, pulling the covers over them.

 

Bryan pressed his lips against Ian's in a soft kiss. "Goodnight love."

 

Ian rested their foreheads together, sighing happily. "Goodnight.."


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning, Ian checked them out of the hotel before going to pick up their son. Spencer was rubbing his eyes as Kurt brought him out to the car. "We had a hard time getting him in bed last night." Kurt said as he put him in his car seat.

 

Bryan sat in the back with spencer. "Why didn't you go to bed like we asked?"

 

"Didn't wanna." Spencer mumbled. "So, Grampa Blaine gave me ice cream. Then I couldn't sleep." 

 

"He did?.." Kurt said matter of factly.

 

Spencer nodded sleepily. 

 

"Of course he couldn't sleep." Bryan sighed. "Come on. Let's get you to school."

 

Kurt kissed Spencer's forehead softly. "Have a good day, sweetie."

 

"Okay." Spencer nodded.

 

Kurt smiled. "I'm going to have a word with your grandfather." He said before closing the door.

 

Ian couldn't help but give a small chuckle as they drove away.

 

"Poor Blaine." Bryan laughed, smiling as their son started to nod off.

 

"I wouldn't want to be him right now. You think Spence will make it through the day?"

 

"I think once he gets to school he'll be okay." Bryan said, sweetly brushing hair out of Spencer's face.

 

Ian nodded in agreement as he drove.

 

Kurt walked into the guest room where his husband was sleeping. "Blaine.."

 

Blaine groaned as he rolled over. "Hmm?"

 

"Why did you give Spencer ice cream before bed?"

 

"He wanted some." Blaine shrugged. "Grandpas do stuff like that. Come back to bed."

 

Kurt put his hands on his hips. "Well he fell asleep while I was brushing his hair this morning."

 

"He will be fine once he sees his friends." Blaine sighed as he sat up.

 

"Blaine..He's exhausted.."

 

"Kurt, you know how hard it is to say no to him."

 

Kurt sighed, looking down at his husband. "I do. And I know how hard it is to be mad at you." He sighed, sitting in Blaine's lap.

 

"I know." Blaine chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Kurt. "He just looked at me with those blue innocent eyes. He knows how to get what he wants. Kind of like you."

 

Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Like me, huh?.. How?"

 

"You don't know?" Blaine laughed. "You know how to get me to do what you want."

 

Kurt just smiled batting his lashes. "I don't know what you're talking about.."

 

"You're doing it now."

 

Kurt chuckled lightly. "And what is it you think I want?" He whispered.

 

"Me." Blaine said lowly.

 

Kurt bit his lip, looking into Blaine's eyes. "I'm supposed to be mad at you..",

 

"But you're not." Blaine grinned.

 

"I could be.." Kurt hummed, tilting his head a bit.

 

"You already said you can't stay mad at me."

 

Kurt huffed. "You're right."

 

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hips. "Exactly."

 

Kurt let out a soft moan. "Blaine.."

 

"What do you want, Kurt?"

 

"I want to ride you like this.."

 

Blaine growled as he sat back and removed Kurt's shirt. Kurt bit his lip, rubbing up his stomach to his chest 

 

"I love watching you." Blaine whispered as he started on Kurt's pants.

 

Kurt leaned back a bit, letting Blaine pull them off.

 

"You're so beautiful."

 

Kurt kissed Blaine sweetly before pulling his shirt off. Blaine stood and finished undressing. He pulled a small bottle of lube out of their suitcase and handed it to Kurt. "I want to watch you finger yourself." He said as he sat on the bed.

 

Kurt smiled, taking the lube. "Alright.."

 

Blaine smiled as Kurt climbed on top of him. Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine slowly as he slicked up his fingers. Blaine moaned deeply as he watched. Kurt reached behind himself, pressing one finger in.

 

"Fuck, baby."

 

Kurt whined, kissing Blaine's jaw.

 

Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's sides. "You're so beautiful."

 

Kurt smiled. "Tell me what to do, baby.."

 

"Stretch yourself so good for me baby."

 

Kurt gasped, adding another finger.

 

"So fucking sexy."

 

“I want you so bad.."

 

"Can't wait to watch you ride my fucking cock." Blaine growled.

 

Kurt groaned softly. "Blaine.."

 

"Feel good baby?"

 

"Yeah..Can I add another?"

 

"Add another beautiful."

 

Kurt moaned softly as he pushed another in.

 

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hips. "I want you so bad."

 

"Then take me.." Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine took hold of Kurt's arm, replacing his fingers with his throbbing cock. Kurt let out a cry at the quick stretch, throwing his head back. Blaine growled as he kissed along Kurt's neck.

 

"Blaine.." Kurt gasped. "Oh my god.."

 

Blaine smacked Kurt's ass and moaned. "Talk to me."

 

Kurt rolled his hips slowly. "I love taking you like this.. Feel you so close..Ah..Blaine."

 

Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's body. "You're so fucking sexy, Kurt."

 

Kurt let out short gasps as he raised up and dropped down. Blaine gripped Kurt's hips as he leaned in to kiss his husband deeply. Kurt moaned deeply, rolling his body with Blaine's movements.

 

"Baby.. You feel so good." Blaine breathed out. 

 

Kurt thread his fingers through Blaine's dark curls, letting out a high moan as he struck his prostate. "Blaine!"

 

"That's right, baby." Blaine growled as he moved with Kurt. Kurt whined, pulling himself closer to his husband and working his ass up and down Blaine's stiff cock. Blaine dug his blunt nails into the delicate skin of Kurt's hips as he thrust.

 

"I-I need to come. Please.." Kurt gasped.

 

Blaine quickened his movements. "Let go, baby. Let go for me."

 

Kurt tugged on Blaine's curls grunting as he came between them. Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt and pumped through his orgasm as he came with his husband. Kurt moaned softly. "Oh my god.."

 

Blaine kissed Kurt slowly before pulling back with a smile. "I love you."

 

"I love you too..But I'm still mad at you.." Kurt chuckled.

 

"Yeah, okay." Blaine said, rolling his eyes playfully. Kurt leaned in, pressing their lips together in a slow kiss. Blaine hummed as he gently rubbed Kurt's sides. Kurt pulled back, giving a small moan. Blaine smiled as he looked at Kurt, his eyes full of love.

 

"I love you.." Kurt said, holding his face in his hands.

 

"I love you too, baby."

 

Kurt climbed off of Blaine as they heard the front door open. "Sounds like they're home."

 

Blaine nodded as he got up to get dressed.

 

Kurt watched him, smiling. "You're so sexy.."

 

“You're the sexy one." Blaine chuckled.

 

"Whatever.."

 

"You are." Blaine said softly as he pulled his pants on.

 

"I think it's you.."

 

“Then we both win."

 

Kurt giggled sitting up. Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "Let's get downstairs."

 

Kurt got up and got dressed, following his husband downstairs.

 

“How's Spencer?" Blaine asked.

 

"He was really tired." Bryan sighed.

 

"I'm sorry." Blaine sighed.

 

"He's alright, don't worry." Ian chuckled.

 

"He's just too cute." Blaine said.

 

"Ian gives him ice cream before bed too.". Bryan chuckled.

 

"It's true." Ian laughed. "But he loves it."

 

Kurt just chuckled, kissing Blaine's cheek.

 

"How was your night?" Blaine asked.

 

"It was so much fun.." Bryan smiled.

 

"Good." Blaine said softly.

 

"You two should go have a night while you're here." Ian said happily.

 

Kurt smiled. "Maybe we will."

 

Blaine grinned. "I'd like that."

 

Kurt took his husband's hand. "Me too."

 

The next day was Ian's first day at the fashion show. Zuries's show wasn't huge, but everything was going to be hectic. He got there early to make sure he had time to get everything ready. He sighed nervously. He had to do well today..

 

A few minutes later, Zurie came by. "Don't stress. I've seen what you can do."

 

"I'm sorry. I just want to be good for you..We're both new in this.."

 

Zurie placed a hand on Ian's shoulders. "I have no doubts. You're going to be amazing."

 

Ian nodded, letting out a deep breath. 

 

"What calms you? What is it that gets you inspired?"

 

"My husband, honestly."

 

"Tell him to come back here. You need to be calm to focus."

 

Ian nodded, grabbing his phone and texting his husband. "Can you come back stage?"

 

Bryan texted back and excused himself from their group before going to find Ian. Ian was getting his station set up when Bryan walked up to him.

 

"Hey babe." Bryan said softly. "What's wrong?"

 

"I'm just getting so nervous.." Ian sighed. "The models are showing up soon.",

 

"You've been practicing. You know what you're doing." Bryan said seriously. "Don't think about all the people out there. Think of me and spencer."

 

Ian nodded. "Okay..You look great.." he said, looking at his outfit.

 

Bryan did a little twirl. "I thought you'd like it. But really, I know you can do this."

 

Ian nodded, leaning in to kiss Bryan softly.

 

Bryan smiled against his husband's lips.

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too, Ian."

 

Ian smiled. "The models are arriving! Let's get moving people." Someone called.

 

Bryan kissed Ian deeply. "Good luck, baby!"

 

Ian grinned, watching as Bryan walked back to their seats.

 

"How's he doing?" Kurt asked.

 

"He's nervous, but I know he can do it."

 

Thea grinned. "I'm so proud of him."

 

"Me too!" Spencer grinned. Blaine adjusted Spencer's little bowtie. "We all are."

 

Naomi squeezed Thea's hand. "I hope he isn't too nervous."

 

"He's feeling better now." Bryan said.

 

Naomi groaned. "Babe, I have to pee again."

 

Thea chuckled. "Come on, baby.."

 

"At least this dress is comfortable and easy." Naomi said as she walked with a slight waddle.

"You look gorgeous.." Thea smiled.

 

"You're just being nice. You look fucking sexy." Naomi giggled.

 

"I love how you look. You're always sexy." Thea smiled.

 

Naomi couldn't even try to hide her smile. "Thank you."

 

"Grampa, you look fancy!" Spencer said to Kurt.

 

Kurt grinned. "Thank you so much."

 

Blaine grinned, "So do you, buddy."

 

"Thank you, grampa!" Spencer said happily.

 

Backstage was hectic. As soon as the models arrived, so did the guests. Celebrities, famous designers and pop culture icons started filing into their seats. Kurt and Bryan tried to keep quiet as their favorite designers and celebrities showed up. Spencer stood up on his chair, admiring everyone's outfits. He reached out, grabbing one woman's hand. "Excuse me!" He smiled. Bryan gasped as he saw that the hand Spencer grabbed was Vera Wang's. "You look very pretty!" He grinned.

 

The woman chuckled as she looked down at spencer. "Thank you. You look very handsome, yourself."

 

"Thank you!" Spencer said, adjusting his bowtie. Kurt's eyes were wide as she nodded at them, smiling as she made her way to her seat, which happened to be next to Kurt.

 

Bryan's mouth dropped as he looked at Kurt. "Oh my god!" He whispered.

 

"Is he your son?" Vera smiled at Kurt. 

 

"He's my grampa!" Spencer said proudly.

 

Bryan quickly sat forward. "This is my son spencer. I'm Bryan. And this is Kurt. My husband is doing hair for the show."

 

She nodded lightly. She had a very elegant way about her. "Ian Taylor.. I've been hearing a lot about him. I'm excited to see his work." She held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

 

"You too!" Bryan said happily.

 

"I-I love you dress." Kurt said, his voice thick with admiration.

 

She smiled, looking at his outfit. "Thank you. Your outfit is amazing..What inspired you?"

 

Kurt couldn't help but blush. "I like to find different things and styles and finding a unique way to make them work together."

 

"It is very unique." She said softly, her eyes admiring as well. 

 

They chatted for a while, and back stage, Ian was a nervous wreck. He had a team, but only half of the models were done and they only had ten minutes before they needed them to be dressed and on the runway. He tried encouraging his team to keep going as he worked on another model. He noticed that half of them were taking their sweet time, and one of them was even on their phone. He growled deep in his throat. "Okay, listen up! I know none of you take me seriously, but I'm not letting any of you ruin this for me. We need to get our asses in gear we have eight minutes to get them in full outfits now get moving or I'll do it all myself!" 

 

A few of the stylists got to work while others rolled their eyes but did what they told. Ian took a deep breath before turning back to his model. "Sorry.." he sighed.

 

"Don't worry. They're usually like this to newbies." The model said before chuckling. "You're one of the only stylists that isn’t an asshole at this show."

 

Ian smiled. "Thanks.." he said as he finished up.

 

"This looks amazing!" The model grinned.

 

"Go get dressed!" He chuckled, smiling. He finished up the next few before they all got dressed and he went down the line, making adjustments before the show started. Ian hid behind the stage so he could watch. There weren't words to describe how incredibly happy and proud he felt as he watched his models walk down the runway. Zurie walked over to him, smiling wide. "This is really happening.." She whispered.

 

"I know! Your clothes are stunning!" Ian grinned.

 

"You did such a good job, Ian..Thank you." She hugged him tightly.

 

"I'm so happy to have had this opportunity. Anytime you need me, I'm here."

 

She nodded before it was time for them to go back, helping models change and Ian fixing the hair after they switched outfits.

 

After watching the first round, Ian was ecstatic. He has so much energy as he helped the models. Spencer watched the models walk by with wide eyes, pointing and "ooh"ing at each extravagant outfit. Blaine put an arm around Kurt. "This is amazing."

 

"It is..He did such a good job.."

 

"I'm so proud of him!" Naomi grinned.

 

After the second round all of the models walked out in a line and it was time for Zurie to go out. She quickly grabbed Ian's hand and pulled him out with her.

 

Ian looked at her with wide eyes. "What're you doing?!"

 

"Come on!" She grinned, pulling him out on the runway.

 

"Oh my god!" Bryan squealed. "Look, baby! Daddy's on stage!"

 

The models walked backstage and Zurie linked arms with Ian as they walked together. 

 

"Daddy!" Spencer smiled.

 

"I can't believe you're doing this." Ian said with a huge smile.

 

She smiled as their pictures were taken. "I'm glad you're here." She said before hugging him.

 

"Thank you for everything," Ian said softly. She smiled before they walked backstage hand in hand. Bryan and their family stood and cheered for Ian.

 

Afterwards, Ian came out to see everyone. Bryan pulled Ian close and kissed him deeply. "I'm so proud of you, baby."

 

Ian couldn't help but moan, pulling Bryan closer. Bryan gasped as he looked into Ian's eyes. Ian smiled wide as Blaine pat his shoulder. "Thank you guys for coming.."

 

"Thanks for the tickets!" Kurt smiled. "I met Vera Wang!"

 

Ian's eyebrows raised. "Is it bad that I don't know who that is?"

 

Bryan smacked Ian's arm playfully. "You should know at least some of the designers."

 

Ian chucked. "I do."

 

"Daddy! I saw you on stage!"

 

"You did!" Ian smiled.

 

"You looked so good!" Spencer grinned.

 

"Thank you, bud." He grinned, kissing the top of his head.

 

"Do you have to do anything else before we leave?" Kurt asked.

 

"Nope!" Ian smiled. "I can treat everyone to dinner."

 

"That would be nice."

 

Ian smiled wide as Naomi hugged him.

 

"You were so amazing!" She said with a teary smile.

 

Ian chuckled, hugging her back. "Thank you, Mimi."

 

"I love you, Ian."

 

"I love you too.." he said, kissing her cheek.

 

Bryan picked spencer up. "You guys ready?"

 

"Yes!" Spencer smiled.

 

Bryan kissed his forehead before they headed out.

 

"You guys want to go somewhere nice?" Ian asked.

 

"That's up to you." Bryan said softly.

 

"I want to. You all look amazing.."

 

"That's very nice of you." Blaine said.

 

Ian smiled. "I just want to show you guys how much I appreciate you."

 

"You've already done more than enough." Kurt said seriously.

 

"Either way." Ian said softly. "I love you guys."

 

"We love you too, daddy!" Spencer grinned. 

 

"Now let's go. We have a hungry baby in here." Naomi giggled as she rubbed her belly.

 

Ian chuckled, hailing a van-cab. They all piled in and Ian told him to go to Moon. It was one of the nicest restaurants in that part of town.

 

"Are you sure this won't be too much?" Naomi asked.

 

"It's okay, trust me." Ian said. 

 

"Now, you have to be on your best behavior here Spencer." Bryan warned.

 

"'I’m always good." Spencer said seriously.

 

"You are." Bryan smiled, kissing his forehead. "But you have to be extra good, okay?"

 

"Okay daddy."

 

Bryan looked over to his husband. "You have to be extra good too." He said, winking at him.

 

"I'll try." Ian chuckled.

 

"We'll be good together!" Spencer said grabbing Ian's hand.

 

Ian grinned at his son. "Maybe we'll get a treat too!"

 

"Dessert!"

 

"But we have to be good."

 

Spencer nodded quickly. "Okay, daddy."

 

They walked inside and the hostess eyed Ian up and down. Ian's eyebrows knit together. He wasn't in his nicest clothes like everyone else, but he didn't look rough. 

 

"Do you have a reservation?.." She asked slowly, looking down at Spencer before back at Ian.

 

"No. We don't." Ian said politely.

 

"I'm sorry, you need to make a reservation at least a week in advance.." She said. 

 

"Daddy, what's a reservation?" Spencer asked, looking around the hostess at the tables.

 

Ian sighed deeply. "It's when you call to reserve a table, buddy. Look. I see a bunch of open tables, can't we work something out?" He asked. "I'll tip you or whatever." 

 

"Sir..Even with a reservation, I couldn't let you in looking the way you do." 

 

"Excuse me?" Bryan huffed, stepping forward. 

 

"We have a dress code, sir.." the hostess explained as Spencer gasped, grinning and running into the dining room. "Ms. Vera!"

 

"Spencer!" Bryan said, trying to stop him but was too late.

 

The hostess started after Spencer but Vera Wang smiled as she saw the little boy. "Spencer! Is your family here?" She asked, giggling lightly as he grabbed her hand. "They're over here!"

 

Bryan caught up with spencer. "I'm so sorry! We.. We were just leaving."

 

"Why?" She asked softly. She looked to the hostess. "Could you move me to a larger table? I'd like to sit with them."

 

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but this gentleman," she said with an attitude as she motioned to Ian. "He is not in our dress code."

 

Vera raised an eyebrow. "This gentleman..Works for me, and I'd appreciate it if you let him eat with me without giving either of us a hard time." Vera said, standing.

 

"Yes ma'am." The hostess said, looking down.

 

"Now, we'd like a larger table, please."

 

The hostess nodded before rearranging a couple of tables so they could all sit. They all sat and Vera smiled. "I hate eating alone, I'm glad you showed up.."

 

"Thank you so much, Ms. Wang." Ian said softly.

 

"Vera. Please." She said softly. They all ordered their drinks and food before Vera spoke up. "I loved your work, Ian."

 

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

 

"How long have you been in the fashion business?" She asked.

 

Ian told her about when he started and how he got to where he was now. "It just all feels like a dream."

 

"You're very talented." She grinned. "Maybe in a couple of years, after you two get settled with your little girl, you could give me a call?" She said, pulling a card out of her clutch.

 

Ian took it happily. "I would love that, Vera."

 

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, trying to contain his excitement.

 

"So, Kurt. Tell me about how you constructed your outfit." She smiled, resting her chin on her hand. Bryan looked at his husband, smiling wide as Kurt and Blaine talked to Vera.

 

Ian leaned over and kissed Bryan softly. "I love you so much."

 

"I love you too.." Bryan grinned.

 

They had their dinner and talked with Vera for a while. When spencer finished his dessert, he gave a long yawn. "You tired, bud?" Ian asked.

 

Spencer nodded slowly, looking up at him. Ian looked up and got the waiter's attention and asked for their bill. They said their goodbyes to Vera and she looked at Bryan closely. "Have you ever thought about modeling?"

 

Bryan blushed. "I-I've never actually thought about it."

 

"You have gorgeous features." She said. "It was so nice to meet you all."

 

"Thank you!" Bryan grinned before saying bye.

 

They went home and got Spencer to bed before everyone collapsed in their beds, save for Bryan and Ian who were setting up the air mattress in the living room.

 

"You were amazing today." Bryan said

 

"It was so crazy.. I had to yell at everyone."

 

"Why?"

 

"They were all taking their sweet ass time..I had to or we would've been off schedule."

 

"You did what you had to do." Bryan said softly.

 

Ian chuckled. "I can't remember the last time I had to yell like that."

 

"You don't get mad easily."

 

Ian nodded as he finished up with the mattress. "I hope this week doesn't take too much out of me.."

 

"Are you worried about that?" Bryan asked.

 

"Kind of. Today was exhausting for everyone.." Ian said, pulling his shirt off.

 

"Let's just come home after the other shows and relax."

 

Ian nodded as they both climbed in bed.

 

Bryan held Ian close. "I know you can do this."

 

Ian nodded, smiling against Bryan's neck. "Thank you.."

 

"Your welcome, baby."

 

Ian was quiet for a moment before speaking up. "Babe..Can I suck your cock?"

 

Bryan chuckled. "Do you really need to ask?"

 

Ian grinned, kissing Bryan deeply. Bryan moaned, pulling Ian closer. Ian reached between them, palming over Bryan's member slowly.

 

"It was so hot seeing you on stage."

 

Ian moaned. "Yeah?..Why?" He smiled, squeezing lightly.

 

"I loved your outfit. Knowing people in the audience wanted you."

 

Ian smiled, kissing down Bryan's neck. "But only you can have me."

 

"That's the best part."

 

Ian lifted Bryan's shirt, licking over his hips. Bryan let out a soft moan as he leaned into the touch. I am hummed before pulling off both of their underwear. Bryan traced down Ian's jaw. "You're so beautiful."

 

Ian smiled, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. Bryan bit Ian's bottom lip as he pulled back. Ian moaned before straddling Bryan's stomach, his back facing him. Bryan ran his hands down Ian's back. Ian reached down, stroking Bryan slowly and arching his back. Bryan let out a breathy moan as he gripped Ian's hips. Ian gripped their members together in his hand, stroking them together.

 

"I love feeling you against me."

 

Ian smiled. "Me too..Fuck.." he gasped, thumbing over the head of Bryan's length. Bryan groaned as his head fell back. Ian thrust slowly. "You feel so good.."

 

"Fuck, so do you."

 

Ian moaned before scooting back and leaning down to lick at Bryan's member.

 

"Oh, Ian.." Bryan moaned.

 

Ian arched his back, taking him into his mouth. Bryan scratched down Ian's sides. Ian rolled his body slowly.

 

"Ian.."

 

Ian took Bryan down his throat, holding himself down. Bryan moaned as he smacked Ian's ass hard. Ian gagged around Bryan before pulling off for air. Bryan growled as Ian pulled off. "Shit, babe.."

 

"So big.." Ian whispered. Bryan groaned as he thrust into Ian's hand. Ian took Bryan into his mouth again, sucking the head softly. Bryan's head fell back as he squeezed Ian's hips. "Oh fuck.."

 

Ian whined, rolling his hips slowly as he let his tongue gently glide over the slit. Bryan propped himself up onto one of his elbows. He leaned in and kissed Ian's ass softly. Ian let out a soft whine, arching his back. Bryan smiled as he used his free hand to spread Ian's cheeks and his breath ghost over him. Ian moaned around Bryan, pulling off a bit to place teasing licks on the tip. Bryan gasped softly before licking around Ian lightly. Ian let out a soft whimper resting his forehead against Bryan's thigh. Bryan chuckled darkly. "Does my baby want more?"

 

"Yes..Please.." Ian whispered, kissing up Bryan's shaft.

 

"I see you're being good tonight." Bryan said before licking across Ian's hole.

 

Ian moaned against the stiff length. "So good for you.."

 

Bryan smiled as he pressed his tongue in. Ian let out a sharp moan.

 

"Feel good, babe?"

 

"Yes..Oh god.." Ian whimpered before taking Bryan back in his mouth. Bryan smacked Ian's ass an delved back in. Ian moaned around Bryan, taking him deep. Bryan squeezed the soft flesh. Ian pulled off with a pop. "I need you.."

 

"How do you want me?"

 

Ian sat up, scooting down a bit and positioning himself over Bryan's cock. Bryan reached out to lightly scratch down Ian's stomach. Ian shivered. "Do you want me to face you or do you want to watch my ass?" Ian smiled.

 

"Watch your ass."

 

Ian smiled, keeping his back to Bryan as he sank down. Bryan's mouth fell open with a small gasp.

 

"Bryan.."

 

"So fucking good, Ian."

 

Ian began to roll his hips, working his ass up and down Bryan's length. Bryan dug his blunt nails into Ian's soft skin.

 

"Talk to me, Bryan.." Ian panted.

 

"I love watching you ride my fucking cock."

 

Ian bit his lip, holding back a moan.

 

Bryan smacked Ian's ass again. "Just like that, baby."

 

Ian cursed himself as he let out a sharp cry.

 

"Shh," Bryan soothed. Ian slowed his movements, rocking his hips smoothly. Bryan slowly traced down Ian's sides. 

 

"I don't think I can be quiet like this.. You're hitting it every time.." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan gripped Ian's hips and thrust faster into Ian. Ian gasped harshly before biting down on his knuckle. Bryan moaned deeply, scratching down Ian's back. Ian's body trembled as he gripped Bryan's shins.

 

"Oh shit.. Ian.."

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Ian moaned.

 

"Come with me, baby," Bryan breathed out. "I'm so close."

 

Ian nodded, working his ass up and down. "Yes!"

 

Bryan sat up and wrapped his arm around Ian to pump him in time with their thrusts. Ian let his head fall back on Bryan's shoulder, "Fuck me, Bryan, ah!"

 

"Keep talking."

 

"You're going to make me come so hard..I..I want you to come in me, finger me and make me taste it.."

 

Bryan bit down on Ian's shoulder. He growled as he let go and came inside his husband. Ian clenched around Bryan, whimpering as he came.

 

"Get up." Bryan said, his voice low. Ian didn't want Bryan out of him but slowly and shakily lifted himself. Bryan grabbed a hold of Ian's hips and turned him around so they faced each other. Bryan quickly pushed two fingers inside of Ian. Ian stared into Bryan's eyes, letting out a quiet whine.

 

"You want to taste, Ian?"

 

"Yes.." Ian gasped, rolling his hips. Bryan pulled his fingers out and placed them against Ian's lips. Ian eagerly opened his mouth, letting Bryan push them inside. 

 

"So good for me." Bryan moaned. Ian smiled around Bryan's fingers, sucking lightly. Bryan leaned in and kissed down Ian's neck to his shoulder. Ian leaned into the touches as he licked over the digits.

 

"You're so sexy."

 

Ian pulled away, whimpering quietly.

 

Bryan kissed Ian softly. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Bryan smiled as they laid down and he pulled Ian close.

 

"You're so hot..I have the hottest husband ever.." Ian smiled.

 

Bryan kissed Ian again. "So do I."

 

Ian grinned, kissing him again.

 

"You should get some sleep." Bryan said softly.

 

Ian cuddled up to his husband. "I don't want to sleep..Because then I'll miss laying with you and it'll be morning."

 

Bryan kissed Ian's forehead. "I know. I love being like this. But you have a very long week ahead of us."

 

Ian shook his head, but Bryan could tell he was already near sleep. Bryan couldn't help but smile. He hummed softly as he rubbed Ian's back. Ian let out a soft noise as he pulled himself closer to Bryan, eventually falling asleep. Bryan sighed happily before letting sleep take him as well.


	23. Chapter 23

The rest of the week was insane. Spencer didn't get to go to all of the shows because of school, but Naomi didn't miss a beat. She was at each and every one of her brother's shows. When the night of the final show came, Ian was dead on his feet. He wore the outfit Bryan picked out for him as he went through the motions of setting up his station. 

 

One of the other hair stylists, a younger man came up to Ian and leaned against his station. Ian knew he had a crush on him. He made it dreadfully obvious throughout the week.   
"You look beat.." he said softly.

 

"It's been a long week." Ian said without looking at him.

 

"You look great." He grinned, biting his lip. "Are you going to the after-party tonight?"

 

"I haven't decided yet. If I do, it'll be with my husband."

 

Leo sighed, toying with the drawstring on Ian's pullover. "You're no fun.." he pouted, giving Ian an innocent look.

 

Ian rolled his eyes and pushed his hand away. "I'm not interested."

 

Leo glared at Ian. "Why not?" He asked, hands on his hips. "If you're just trying to spare your husband's feelings, he doesn't have to know.."

 

"It's not about his feelings." Ian said seriously. "I'm happy with him. He satisfies me more than anyone else could."

 

Leo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "You couldn't handle this anyway.." he said seriously. "With that kind of attitude you're not going to get anywhere in this business.." he added before walking away.

 

Ian chuckled to himself. If that's what it took, he wanted nothing to do with it. He was actually proud of how much he'd grown as a person. Leo was very attractive, and definitely what he used to call his type. The old him would've at least been tempted. But now, it wouldn't happen. He was more than happy with his family and his salon. He wouldn't throw that away for anything. He decided to text Bryan.  
"Want to come back and sit with me until I get started?"

 

Bryan excused himself from their family and found Ian at his station. "Hey baby."

 

Ian gave a tired smile. "Hey.." he said, kissing his cheek lightly.

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"Exhausted. But I just thought you'd like to see your competition.." he chuckled, nodding towards Leo, who was bent over his station, arching his back.

 

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Him?"

 

Ian held back a laugh. "Oh yeah, look at him. Hot, right?"

 

"So hot." Bryan giggled. He winked at Leo before pulling Ian in for a passionate kiss. Ian's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he held Bryan closer, moaning into the kiss. Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's neck and smiled against Ian's lips. Ian gave a quiet growl "Fuck, baby.." he whispered.

 

Bryan grinned as he pulled back. "He looks pissed."

 

"Who cares? He's like twelve. He'll just find something new to play with.." Ian said, rubbing over Bryan's ass.

 

Bryan laughed. "True. Told you you're the hot one."

 

"I think you just proved yourself wrong when you did that.." Ian whispered against Bryan's lips. "I want you to take me right here.."

 

"As amazing as that sounds," Bryan said quietly. "That might get you fired. But if you're not too tired tonight, I just might take you up on that."

 

Ian smiled wide, nodding lightly. "Yes, sir.. Do you want to go to the afterparty?"

 

"I think it could be fun. But let's see how you're feeling after the show."

 

Ian nodded, resting his head on Bryan's shoulder. "I'm just hoping I'll make it through this show.."

 

"You can. I know it." Bryan said sweetly.

 

Ian smiled as he sat up and someone called that the models were arriving. "Shit.." He sighed deeply.

 

"I'll get out of the way."

 

Ian kissed Bryan softly before releasing him. "I love you."

 

“I love you too."

 

Ian smiled at the models as they came in, assigning each member of his team a job, having to be a little more stern with Leo due to his attitude. They finished just in time for the show. As Ian looked at their models, he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He smiled. This experience was exhausting. But it was beyond rewarding.

 

After the show, Bryan waited for people to start clearing out before leading everyone back to Ian's station. "You were so great, baby!"

 

Ian smiled wide. "Thanks..God, it was really crazy back here.."

 

"It's over now."

 

Ian nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm kind of sad it is.."

 

"Me too." Bryan admitted. "I really can't tell you how proud I am."

 

"Thank you.." Ian said softly.

 

"How do you feel about going to the after party?"

 

"I could go, only if you want to." Ian said softly.

 

"Do you guys want to go?" Bryan asked their family.

 

"Spencer's beat." Blaine said softly. "And Naomi isn't feeling well." Thea added. "You guys go have a few drinks and mingle."

 

"Are you sure?" Ian asked.

 

"Yeah." Naomi nodded. "Go have fun."

 

Bryan smiled. "Kurt? Are you coming?"

 

"I'd like to. But I don't want to keep you two from having fun."

 

"You won't." Ian said softly. 

 

"You might not get another chance to meet these people." Bryan encouraged.

 

Kurt looked to Blaine and smiled hopefully.

 

"I think you should go." Blaine said.

 

"Okay!" Kurt smiled.

 

"We're going to head back. Have fun." Thea said before wrapping an arm around Naomi's waist.

 

Ian nodded, grinning.

 

Bryan couldn't contain his excitement as he looked to Kurt. "Come on!"

 

Kurt giggled happily as Ian led them outside to catch a cab. They headed to the after party and Kurt gasped. "This is..crazy.."

 

There were caged dancers, an open bar, multiple lounges, men and women in bikinis walking around serving drinks, and multiple celebrity designers and models.

 

"I like this." Ian chuckled.

 

"I bet.." Kurt laughed.

 

Bryan smacked Ian's chest playfully. "You're still that teenager I knew when we first met."

 

"Whatever." Ian grinned. "Kurt, why don't you have one drink? We're celebrating."

 

"Thank you. But I'm okay." Kurt said softly.

 

Ian pouted. "One glass of champagne?"

 

"One glass is all it takes. I don't want to risk anything." Kurt said.

 

Bryan sighed deeply as Ian pressed on. "But you're with us!"

 

"No." Kurt said seriously. "And if that is a problem, I will leave."

 

"Ian, leave him alone." Bryan said, gently grabbing Kurt's hand. "He doesn't need to drink to have a good time with us.."

 

"Thank you, Bryan." Kurt said with a small smile.

 

"Sorry." Ian sighed. "I just forget that's not the only way to have fun."

 

"You adjust when you can't have a drink." Kurt said. "It's okay."

 

Ian nodded. "Babe, do you want anything? I'll get you a tonic water with lemon, Kurt."

 

"Whatever you're having." Bryan said.

 

"You sure?" Ian chuckled.

 

"I don't know what I want." Bryan laughed.

 

"Okay." Ian smiled, kissing his cheek before walking to the bar. 

 

"I'm sorry. He forgets how hard it is." Bryan said softly. "I'm really happy you're here."

 

Kurt shrugged it off chuckling. "I know how he is."

 

Bryan smiled as he looked around. "I still can't believe we're here."

 

"Me either! It's amazing. Let's go find a couch."

 

Bryan nodded as he followed Kurt. They found an area in the corner with a couch, a loveseat and a light up table. Everything was so amazing. Ian finally found them and brought the drinks. "Tonic for Kurt, Whiskey on the rocks for me, Vodka and red bull for you, babe, and two shots of tequila for both of us!"

 

Bryan rolled his eyes playfully. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

 

"Maybe." Ian smiled.

 

"Wine works too." Bryan giggled.

 

Ian kissed him softly. "Mmm..Well wine is fine, but liquor is quicker!" He laughed.

 

"Oh my god." Kurt said as he shook his head.

 

"My husband.." Bryan smiled as Ian grabbed his shot.

 

"Are you really so bad that you have to get your husband drunk?" Kurt teased.

 

Ian laughed loudly, "Hey, it makes him last longer. He comes too fast when I fuck him sober." He said, earning a hard slap on the arm from Bryan.

 

"You're ridiculous." Kurt chuckled lightly.

 

Bryan rolled his eyes, throwing his shot back.

 

"That was good." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan cringed at the taste. "Oh my god.."

 

Kurt chuckled as he watched the two.

 

"God, that's disgusting." Bryan rasped.

 

Ian chuckled. "I like it."

 

"I bet." Bryan giggled.

 

Ian sat next to Bryan and kissed him softly. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.." Bryan smiled.

 

"You two have come so far." Kurt said.

 

"Ian has." Bryan nodded.

 

"You have too. Look at what you've both done." Kurt said happily.

 

Bryan couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Kurt."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Bryan threw back his other shot and groaned. "Kurt, let's go dance!"

 

Kurt chuckled as he stood and followed Bryan. Ian grinned, watching them walk off. Bryan smiled as he started dancing. Kurt grinned as they moved to the music. He and Blaine went out like this often, but it was so amazing to be here. Bryan giggled as he leaned in to Kurt. "Someone is checking you out."

 

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Where?"

 

"Behind you."

 

Kurt turned around and saw a younger guy watching them. "He's probably looking at you."

 

Bryan shook his head. "Definitely you."

 

Kurt turned back to Bryan, chuckling. "He's like twenty one!"

 

"He's like a baby to you." Bryan laughed. Kurt giggled, looking over his shoulder. The guy winked at Kurt and gave a small wave. 

 

"Oh my god.." Kurt smiled.

 

"I told you he was looking at you!" Bryan chuckled.

 

"What do I do?" Kurt asked.

 

"I don't know.."

 

"I think there's someone looking at you.." Kurt smiled.

 

"Is it Ian?" Bryan giggled.

 

"No.." Kurt chuckled.

 

Bryan turned to look. "That's so weird."

 

"How is that weird?" Kurt giggled.

 

"Because it doesn't happen much. I've never been used to even thinking about someone other than Ian looking at me."

 

"Bryan, you look great. We are in a room full of gay men. Embrace it." Kurt smiled, bumping his hip against Bryan's. 

 

Bryan giggled as he blushed. "I'm just not used to it."

 

Both of the men approached them and Bryan smiled as he saw Ian's eyebrow quirk up. Bryan looked back and forth between the guy in front of him and Ian.

 

"Hi.." The man said to Bryan. "I'm Zayne."

 

"I'm Bryan." Bryan said.

 

"Want to dance?" He smiled.

 

"Just dance." Bryan nodded as he looked to Kurt who was already dancing with someone.

 

Zayne nodded, smiling as he moved closer to him. "Are you a model? I don't remember seeing you in any of the shows."

 

Bryan shook his head. "My husband is one of the hair stylists."

 

Zayne let out a noticeable sigh, but smiled. "He's very lucky."

 

"I'm the lucky one." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian stood, walking over. "Can I cut in?"

 

Bryan chuckled lightly as Zayne nodded and walked away. "I'm surprised it took that long for you to come over here."

 

Ian smirked, pulling him close. "I gave him a bit of time so he could say he danced with the most gorgeous man here."

 

Bryan shook his head as he moved his body to the music. "Now I am."

 

"Who is Kurt with?" Ian chuckled.

 

"I don't know." Bryan laughed with his husband.

 

After a while Kurt thanked him for the dance and returned to Bryan and Ian on the couch.

 

"Have fun?" Ian chuckled.

 

"He was twenty." Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

 

"Maybe he was looking for a daddy." Ian grinned.

 

"Oh my god." Kurt snorted, sitting down.

 

Bryan giggled wildly. "That's so funny."

 

"Bryan's drunk." Ian laughed.

 

"Am not!" He said, still giggling.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully. "Oh Lord."

 

Bryan leaned against Ian and smiled. They stayed a bit longer, and Bryan had a few more drinks before they walked out to catch a cab.

 

"Hey!" A voice called. 

 

Bryan looked over and saw a guy walking towards them. "Do you know him?" He asked his husband.

 

Ian shook his head and Kurt looked over, seeing a tall thin man with wild faded pink hair. "Oh god.." he whispered to himself.

 

"You look really familiar." The man said to Kurt.

 

Kurt kept his eyes forward. "I don't know you, I'm sorry."

 

"You used to run with Jess and her crowd right?" The man asked before giving a small laugh. "Jess used to hook me up with the best shit."

 

Kurt looked over, taking in a shaky breath. "Look, I don't know who you are, or who you're talking about, now leave me alone."

 

"I didn't mean any harm." The man said as he took a step back. "I was just seeing if you two were still dealing. I'll back off."

 

Kurt said nothing as he stepped forward, hailing a cab.

 

"Are you okay?" Bryan asked carefully.

 

Kurt just sighed. "Let's just get back to the house.”

 

Bryan nodded as a cab pulled over for them. They all climbed in and rode back home. They stayed quiet until they got inside the house. Kurt turned to them. "Thank you guys for tonight. I had a really good time. I'm going to head to bed.."

 

"Okay." Bryan sighed. He felt terrible for whatever Kurt was feeling. 

 

Kurt hurried to the bedroom, holding back his tears.

 

"Babe?" Blaine asked as he sat up.

 

Kurt kept the light off as he got dressed. "I'm here.. Sorry we took so long.."

 

"It's okay. How was the party?"

 

"It was fun.." Kurt said, wiping his eyes. "I-I'm just tired.."

 

Blaine sighed. "Come here. I've been with you long enough to know something is wrong."

 

Kurt's eyebrows knit together as he climbed in bed. "I want to go home.." he whispered.

 

"What happened?" Blaine for asked as he wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt took in a shaky breath before explaining his encounter with the man. "What are you feeling right now?"

 

"Like I can't get away from who I used to be.."

 

"I'll arrange our flight tomorrow. We'll leave. You're not that person anymore."

 

Kurt held himself close to Blaine. "I'm so sorry.."

 

"Why are you sorry?" Blaine asked. "You haven't done anything."

 

"For what I did to you.. Leaving..The drugs..The drinking.. S-Selling myself.. All of it.."

 

"You don't have to apologize to me. You've been through hell and back. And now you're here with me." Blaine said softly. "I wish I would've gone after you. Wish I would have found a way to find you and save you before all of that happened. But I didn't. That's in the past. We have a family. I love you more than anything. Our kids love you no matter what."

 

"They can’t ever know.."

 

"No. They don't need to. I'm just trying to say you're not alone. You're stronger now." 

 

Kurt nodded, sniffing lightly.

 

"I love you so much, Kurt. I always will."

 

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered.

 

"Get some sleep. We'll head out tomorrow."

 

Kurt nodded, pulling himself closer to him. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back as he hummed to try and soothe his husband. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Blaine sighed to himself. He was so worried about his husband.

 

In the later the night he got up to get some water and looked out the window, seeing Ian on the front porch smoking.

 

Blaine walked out and gave a small smile. "Can't sleep?"

 

Ian smiled. "Nah. You?"

 

"No. I think we are going to leave tomorrow."

 

"Is Kurt okay? Does he want to leave?" Ian asked.

 

Blaine nodded. "He wants to leave. He just feels like that part of his life always comes back somehow. He feels like he can't get away."

 

Ian nodded, taking a drag of his cigarette. "I understand.."

 

"He's terrified the kids will find out one day."

 

"They couldn't.. And even if they did, it wouldn't change the way they looked at him.. They love him."

 

"I know that." Blaine sighed. "But he doesn't want them to know."

 

Ian nodded again, looking down. "We'd love for you two to stay..Spencer has a school program coming up soon and I know he'd be over the moon if you two would come."

 

"I'll talk to Kurt. Maybe he'll feel a little better in the morning. I hate leaving spencer. I wish we could see them more. I'm kind of worried Kurt won't want to come back. But I want to know Marisol and Spencer. I hate being away from you guys."

 

"Well if anything we could try to come see you."

 

“I know. But it gets hard with school and work." Blaine said. "It'll work out somehow." 

 

"Yeah.." Ian smiled, putting out his cigarette. "I hope Kurt feels better."

 

"Me too. What's keeping you up?"

 

"This week was just so crazy. It's all kind of surreal."

 

"You earned it. I'm surprised you aren't passed out.

 

"So am I." Ian chuckled as they walked back inside.

 

"Do you just go back to working at the salon now that fashion week is over?"

 

Ian nodded. "Maybe with some side jobs here and there."

 

"That will be nice. Not so hectic." 

 

Blaine turned as he heard the guest room's door open. "Blaine?.." Kurt called.

 

"I'm coming," Blaine said just loud enough for Kurt to hear. He said goodnight to Ian before heading to their room. Kurt was back on the bed, wrapped in the blankets.

 

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

 

"Yeah.. I just woke up and you weren't here.."

 

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I couldn't sleep and I saw Ian was up too."

 

"Don't be sorry, it's okay.." Kurt said as Blaine sat down. Blaine offered a weak smile as he looked to his husband. Kurt sat up and kissed Blaine softly.

 

"I wish I could take the pain away from you.." 

 

Kurt bit his lip, looking into his eyes. "You do.."

 

"Really?" Blaine asked.

 

Kurt nodded slowly. "I just have to look at you, or our babies..And I forget about all of it.."

 

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt. "If there's ever anything you need, please tell me. I'm always here."

 

Kurt nodded, curling up against Blaine.

 

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Blaine asked.

 

Kurt blushed. 'I know you think that I am.."

 

"Well, I know you are. You know how sometimes you see some kind of art that you want for the house? Then eventually it just becomes something normal to us? No longer this new amazing thing." Blaine said. "I could never get tired of looking at you."

 

Kurt teared up slightly. "Blaine.."

 

Blaine cupped Kurt's smooth cheek. "Don't cry, baby. I'm just so in love with you. I always have been."

 

"I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too, Kurt. You're my forever."

 

Kurt pulled himself closer to Blaine. "You're my whole life.." he whispered.

 

"You make me so happy."

 

Kurt closed his eyes, breathing Blaine in. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back as he fought a yawn.

 

"Get some rest.." Kurt smiled.

 

"You too." Blaine said sleepily.

 

Kurt nodded, sighing happily before they both quickly fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning, Thea got up early and made breakfast for everyone. Spencer was the first awake, happily running into the kitchen.

 

"Good morning!" Thea grinned.

 

"Morning! I smell breakfast!" He giggled.

 

Thea chuckled. "Yes you do."

 

Slowly, the rest of the family came in, taking their place at the table with Spencer helping Thea serve the food.

 

"It looks delicious, baby." Naomi smiled.

 

"I just thought after the long day yesterday, we could all just relax today."

 

"That sounds perfect." Bryan said softly. Kurt nodded, smiling lightly.

 

Ian looked to Kurt then Blaine. "How long are you guys staying?"

 

Kurt looked up. "Umm..We don't know yet.. We don't want to overstay our welcome."

 

"You're welcome as long as you want." Bryan said softly.

 

Kurt nodded, looking at Blaine and giving a weak smile.

 

"Grampas, I don't want you to go." Spencer said with a frown.

 

"I know sweetie.." Kurt said, immediately softening. "But we have Livie and Zach at home too.."

 

"I miss them." Spencer said as he looked down.

 

"You'll see them soon.". Blaine smiled.

 

Naomi kissed the top of Spencer's head. "Maybe for your spring break you can come stay with us?"

 

Spencer perked up, looking to Bryan hopefully.

 

"We'll talk about it." Bryan smiled. Spencer grinned, bouncing happily.

 

They finished their breakfast and settled in the family room to relax.

 

"I want to see my baby cousin!" Spencer said, rubbing Naomi's stomach.

 

Naomi smiled. "I want to meet her so bad."

 

"I bet she looks like you and Auntie Thea." Spencer said, pressing his ear to her bump.

 

"There's a good chance she will." Thea chuckled.

 

Spencer smiled wide. "I wish I could feel my baby sister kick all the time.."

 

"Maybe we can have Aria come over soon." Bryan suggested. "For dinner or something."

 

Ian nodded, smiling.

 

"I'd love to meet her." Naomi said.

 

"Me too." Kurt smiled.

 

"I'll give her a call and see if she's free tonight." Ian said happily. 

 

Bryan sighed happily, leaning against Ian.

 

"I can't believe how much you've grown up." Naomi said to her brother.

 

"Whatever.." Ian chuckled.

 

"I'm serious. I'm so happy for you."

 

"Thank you..It's kinda cool that we're having kids at the same time.."

 

"It is." Naomi said as she rubbed her stomach. "I've always wanted this."

 

"Me too.." Ian said sweetly.

 

Thea placed her hand over Naomi's. "She's going to be so beautiful. Just like you."

 

Naomi blushed lightly. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, Naomi."

 

"Me too, aunt Mimi!" Spencer grinned.

 

Naomi giggled. "I love you too, little one."

 

"I love the baby too. And my sister."

 

Naomi teared up slightly. "They love you too.."

 

The next few months flew by. Kurt felt safe and happy back at home with his family. Spencer made honor roll when he finished the school year. His parents were so proud of how much Spanish he had learned in just a few short months. Before they knew it, it was the day Aria was scheduled for her cesarean delivery. Ian called Naomi as they drove to the hospital, Spencer asleep in the back seat. After all it was pretty early.

 

"Hold on." Naomi whispered as she got out of bed and walked to the living room. "Sorry. I didn't want to wake Idina."

 

"It's okay. How is she?" He grinned. "How are you?"

 

"Still fat." Naomi sighed. "But she's amazing. So beautiful. I can't handle being away from her."

 

"I'm sorry you can't make it. I'll send you pictures first."

 

"You better!" Naomi said seriously. "I can't wait to see her. I wish I could see you the first time you see your daughter."

 

"I'm sure Bryan will get that.." Ian smiled, winking at his husband. "We're almost there. It shouldn't take too long.."

 

Naomi laughed. "You saw how long it took for me. But I hope things go smoothly for Aria. Call me as soon as she's here, okay?"

 

"Okay.." Ian smiled, letting out a nervous sigh. "I love you."

 

"I love you too, little brother."

 

Ian said goodbye and hung up as they pulled into the hospital.

 

"I can't believe we're here." Bryan said as he got spencer out of the back seat.

 

Spencer grunted in protest, rubbing his eyes. 

 

"Me either.." Ian smiled.

 

"Shh. It's okay. You can sleep, sweetie." Bryan said softly.

 

Spencer nuzzled into Bryan's neck and Ian grabbed his blanket. "Ready?"

 

Bryan nodded as they walked inside. They were directed to Aria's room and she was already in her bed hooked up to an IV. "Hey guys! Oh, he looks sleepy.." she smiled.

 

"He won't get up." Ian chuckled. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Good. Kind of nervous. I didn't have to have a c-section with my daughter, so I just don't know what to expect.."

 

"Have the doctors talked to you about it?" Bryan asked.

 

She nodded. "They're going to numb me, but I have to stay awake.."

 

"You will be okay." Ian said as he sat on the edge of her bed. "I know you can do this."

 

She nodded, grabbing his hand as Bryan laid Spencer on the loveseat.

 

"You have no idea how much you doing this means to us."

 

Aria smiled. "I'm so happy to do it for you guys."

 

"Where's your man?" Ian asked.

 

"He has work.." She sighed.

 

"He can't get out of it?"

 

"No..He could get fired."

 

"I'm so sorry." Bryan said softly.

 

"It's okay. You two are the ones that really need to be here."

 

"We aren't going anywhere."

 

After a few minutes, the doctor came in and began setting up. "Alright gentleman, but I can only have one person in here while we operate.."

 

Bryan and Ian looked to each other. "What do you think?"

 

Bryan gently picked up Spencer. "You need to be in here for this." He smiled.

 

"A-Are you sure?" Ian asked.

 

Bryan walked over and kissed him softly. "I know you can do this..Even though you freaked out with Naomi.."

 

"I did not freak out!" Ian defended himself.

 

"You did a little, baby.." Bryan giggled. "But I'll be waiting for you and our little girl."

 

Ian took a deep breath and let it out. "At least I don't have to see any vaginas."

 

"Oh, I bet this will be much better." Bryan giggled, rolling his eyes. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too." Ian sighed.

 

They got everything prepared before instructing Ian to change into scrubs and numbing Aria. There was a curtain, blocking Aria's view but Ian could see over it as the prepped for the incision.

 

"How are you feeling?" Ian asked as he held her hand.

 

"Nervous..But I can't feel anything.." she said, Ian gasped as he watched them cut into her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

 

Ian nodded slowly as he continued to watch. He already felt sick to his stomach. He watched as they cut deeper and swallowed loudly. "You're looking kind of pale, Dad. Do you need to sit down?" The doctor chuckled, looking up.

 

"I-I uhh..oh my god.." Ian stammered.

 

Aria grabbed his hand. "A-Are you okay?"

 

"It looks like a fucking alien!" Ian said with wide eyes.

 

"What?!" She gasped, nearly sitting up. "Ma’am!" The nurse said quickly.

 

"Oh god.." Ian breathed out as he leaned against the wall.

 

"I-Is something wrong?" Aria asked. 

 

"No, ma'am. Mr. Sanders just has a weak stomach. Sir, do you need a seat?"

 

Ian nodded slowly but didn't move. One of the nurses quickly brought him a chair. "Are you alright?"

 

"I think I'm going to be sick."

 

"Then you'll have to go in the waiting room, Mr. Sanders.."

 

"Ian.. It's okay." Aria said.

 

Ian nodded, taking a moment to gather himself before standing. He couldn't miss this. Aria pressed back against her pillow and let out a loud groan as they started to pull the baby out.

 

Suddenly Ian gasped as he saw the top of the head. "Holy shit..That's her.."

 

"How does she look?"

 

"I-I don’t know yet.." 

 

They pulled the baby out the rest of the way and Ian's heart stopped until he heard her start crying. "Oh my god..” He was so overwhelmed with joy, love and happiness. Ian watched in awe as they cleaned her off, cut the umbilical cord and weighed her. He swore her crying was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

 

"You want to hold your daughter?" The doctor asked.

 

Ian nodded as they bundled her up and began stitching up Aria. Ian looked down at his daughter. There weren't words to describe the amount of love he felt in his heart. "My Marisol.."

 

She fussed, nuzzling against his chest and crying loudly.

 

"She's beautiful." Aria whispered.

 

Ian nodded kissing the top of his daughter's head.

 

"Can my husband come in?" Ian asked, not taking his eyes off of Marisol.

 

"You can take her out to him, but you have to bring her back." The nurse giggled.

 

"I will." Ian chuckled. He held her close as he walked out to see Bryan. "We have a baby."

 

Bryan gasped, standing and walking over to his husband.

 

Ian slowly handed her over. "She's perfect."

 

Bryan's eyes quickly filled with tears. "She's so beautiful.. Hi, sweetie.." he grinned.

 

"We have to bring her back soon."

 

Bryan nodded. "How is Aria?.."

 

"Tired. But good." Ian said as he held Marisol's hand.

 

"She's so tiny.." Bryan whispered, looking down at her.

 

"I know." Ian said as he took his phone and snapped a picture. "I have to show Naomi."

 

"She's gonna flip.." Bryan giggled. 

 

"Is that my sister?" Spencer said excitedly, just waking up.

 

Ian picked spencer up. "It is."

 

"She's all scrunchy..Like a raisin.."

Bryan laughed. "She won't always be like that."

 

Spencer poked her nose lightly. "Did I look like that?"

 

"Yes, you did."

 

Spencer giggled. "Squishy sister.."

 

"She's pretty isn't she?" Ian asked.

 

Spencer wrinkled his nose. "I dunno." 

 

Ian set spencer down and took Marisol back into his arms. "I don't want to let her go."

 

Bryan nodded, leaning against him. "She's perfect."

 

"What about me?" Spencer asked.

 

Bryan picked Spencer back up and kissed his cheek. "You're perfect too, my sweet boy."

 

Spencer smiled. "Can we take her home?"

 

"Not yet." Ian said softly. "The doctors have to look at her to make sure she's healthy. I have to take her back now."

 

"Okay." Spencer said as he rested his head on Bryan's shoulder.

 

"Want to give her a kiss?" Ian smiled.

 

Spencer nodded and watched as Ian leaned down. Spencer smiled, giving her a light kiss on her nose. Ian couldn't be any happier in that moment. "Alright. I'm going to take her back."

 

"Okay, baby..We'll see you soon."

 

Ian walked back to arias room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I can't thank you enough for this."

 

She smiled as the nurse took Marisol back and sighed happily. "You don't need to thank me..I loved helping you guys."

 

"I can't wait to take her home. I don't even want to go back to work." Ian chuckled. "It's crazy."

 

"You guys are going to be so busy with her.." Aria giggled. "But you'll be great with her."

 

"You think so?" Ian grinned.

 

"I do." She nodded.

 

"Thank you." Ian said softly. "If there is every anything you need let us know."

 

"You guys have already helped me a lot." She said, smiling.

 

"I know. But you're just.. You mean a lot to us."

 

"Thank you.." she smiled.

 

Ian kissed her cheek. "How do you feel?"

 

"Kind of tired.." She said softly.

 

"I'll let you sleep." Ian said. 

 

"Thanks." She smiled.

 

Ian went back out to wait with his family. 

 

After a while they went to the nursery to pick her up.

 

"I'm so happy." Ian whispered.

 

"So am I.." Bryan smiled. 

 

"Can I hold her?" Spencer asked.

 

Ian told their son to sit on the small couch before sitting next to him. He carefully placed Marisol in his arms and showed him how to hold her.

 

Spencer grinned, carefully holding her in his arms. "Hi.."

 

"Are you happy you have a sister?" Bryan asked.

 

"Yeah.." Spencer said softly.

 

"I'm so happy." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan leaned over, kissing his husband. "Can we take her home?"

 

Ian nodded. "Yes, we can."

 

Bryan smiled, picking Marisol up. "Let's head out.."

 

They made sure the car seat was ready before placing her into the car. They drove home carefully and got Marisol into her room. She fell asleep as soon as they put her in the crib.  
Ian snapped a couple of pictures before sending them to their families.

 

Naomi called immediately. "Holy shit she's adorable!"

 

Ian chuckled. "I know. I can't believe we finally have her home."

 

"She's already sleeping?"

 

"As soon as we put her down."

 

"Wake her up. You won't get any sleep tonight if she sleeps now. I learned that the hard way. Nap about ten, then two, but that's it."

 

"I took time off. I don't want to wake her up yet. She looks so peaceful."

 

"Alright.." She chuckled. "God. Idina is always hungry.." She sighed as her daughter started crying.

 

"Are you breast feeding?" Ian asked.

 

"Yeah.." Naomi said, pressing the phone between her shoulder and ear. "She doesn't get full. She's a bottomless pit."

 

"Sounds like me." Ian laughed. "Does it hurt?"

 

"Feels weird. It'll hurt when her teeth start coming in."

 

"Oh god!"

 

"You should buy a rubber boob to feed Mari." Naomi chuckled. "Strap it to your chest." 

 

“Oh my god! Mimi!" Ian groaned.

 

"It's bonding!" She laughed.

 

"I'd rather bond another way."

 

Naomi laughed. "Alright little brother. I love you."

 

"I love you too, Mimi."

 

They got off the phone and Bryan came into the room after laying Spencer down for a nap. Ian held Bryan from behind as they watched over their little girl.

 

“She has light hair..Like Spencer said.."

 

"She's perfect."

 

"How was the delivery?.." Bryan whispered, his hands placed gently over Ian's.

 

"Scary." Ian said. "But once I saw her, it's like I forgot everything else."

 

"Scary?" Bryan asked.

 

"How they had to cut her open. Just all the blood and everything."

 

Bryan cringed. "Oh my god.."

 

"It really looked like an alien." Ian said seriously.

 

Bryan just giggled. "And now we have our beautiful little girl.."

 

"We do. I'm so happy, Bryan."

 

"So am I.." Bryan whispered. 

 

At three in the morning Ian was walking around the nursery trying to soothe a crying Marisol. "You're not hungry, your diaper is clean..What's wrong?" He groaned.

 

Bryan rubbed his eyes as he got up to check on them. "What's wrong?"

 

"She won't stop crying." Ian sighed, holding her close.

 

"Let me try." Bryan sighed as he took her.

 

Ian nodded, sitting down in the rocking chair as Bryan held Marisol. Bryan held her close as he started to hum softly. Marisol clutched at her blanket as she continued to cry. Bryan bounced her softly. "Did you see if she needed to be changed?"

 

Ian nodded lightly. "I think I should've listened to Naomi.."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"She told me not to let her sleep during the day.." Ian sighed.

 

"We probably shouldn't. But she looked so peaceful."

 

"True.."

 

"We'll have to try to get her on a schedule." Bryan sighed. Ian nodded slowly, running his hands through his hair. Bryan kissed Marisol's forehead as he hummed to her softly. 

 

After a few minutes, Marisol quieted down to soft whimpers.

 

"It's okay, baby girl." Bryan soothed. Marisol finally calmed down, her breath slowing. Bryan couldn't help but smile. "There you go."

 

Ian smiled at his husband tiredly. "You're so beautiful.."

 

"Thank you." Bryan smiled back. "Why don't you go get some sleep?"

 

"I don't want to leave her.." Ian said softly.

 

"I'll go with you. I'll sit in bed."

 

Ian nodded, standing and walking to the bedroom. Bryan followed and carefully sitting on his side of the bed. Ian laid down, watching his daughter with tired eyes. "She looks like you..."

 

"I see you." Bryan said with loving eyes. "She's beautiful."

 

Ian reached out, smiling as she squeezed his finger.

 

Bryan giggled. "So tiny."

 

"Baby hands.." Ian said tiredly. "Do you remember when we got Spencer?..He was a year old when we got him, but he was still so small.."

 

Bryan smiled as he thought about it. "He was so tiny for one. I can't believe how fast he's grown."

 

"Me either.." Ian whispered, his eyes closed. "Our kids are amazing.."

 

"How much time did you take off of work?" Bryan asked.

 

"Three weeks.." Ian hummed.

 

"I know we keep saying this.. But I'm just so happy." Bryan said quietly.

 

"So am I..I love you so much, Bryan.."

 

"I love you too, Ian." Bryan said softly. He smiled as he looked over. "This weekend would you want to get family pictures done?"

 

Ian opened one eye and looked up at Bryan. "I'd like that.."

 

"Good. I'll get it set up tomorrow." Bryan grinned. "And don't worry. You can wear whatever you want as long as you look nice. I want us to look like us. Not a stage family."

 

"I love us.." Ian said.

 

"Me too. Maybe you can wear that outfit you wore the last night of fashion week?"

 

Ian hummed softly, nodding.

 

Bryan kissed his cheek. "Sleep baby."

 

Ian nodded, smiling as Marisol squeezed his finger. "Night.." 

 

Bryan let out a small yawn as he leaned back against the headboard. He looked down at his daughter and smiled sleepily. "You look just like your daddy.."

 

Marisol let out a small coo as she looked up at Bryan. Bryan giggled, making sure Ian was asleep before taking her back to the nursery. He slowly placed her into her princess crib and started the mobile above her. She looked up, wiggling a bit as she watched it spin.

 

"I love you." Bryan said softly. She bought her hand to her mouth, sucking on her fingers as she closed her eyes. Bryan smiled down at his daughter. He said goodnight before quietly sneaking out of the room.

 

Ian was snoring in the bedroom when Bryan returned. Bryan climbed into bed and wrapped an arm around his husband. Ian inhaled slightly, moving back to cuddle up to Bryan. Bryan kissed his neck and settled back down. Ian's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "Are you trying to seduce me?.." He mumbled sleepily.

 

"Maybe." Bryan whispered in his ear. Ian hummed, pushing his hips back. "Looks like it's working." Bryan smiled as he squeezed Ian's ass.

 

Ian let out a small moan. "Babe...Shit.."

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Fuck me.." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan rolled on top of Ian and grinned down at him. "You want my dick?"

 

"Yes, baby.." Ian moaned, clutching to his chest. Bryan leaned down and kissed down Ian's neck.  
Ian's head fell back, melting under Bryan's lips. "Don't tease me.."

 

Bryan grabbed Ian's hands and pinned them above his head. "Don't what?"

 

Ian gasped harshly, pushing back a bit to feel Bryan's strength. "B-Bryan.."

 

"Yes, slut?" Bryan growled.

 

Ian rolled his body. "Please don't tease me.."

 

"Why not? Can't handle me?"

 

"I might come from it.."

 

Bryan chuckled darkly as he thrust down. Ian whimpered, biting his lip. Bryan let go of Ian's hands as he kissed him deeply. Ian gripped Bryan's shoulders before scratching down his back. Bryan growled as he gripped Ian's hips.

 

"Bryan..Fuck me into the mattress.."

 

"Turn over." Bryan said as he reached for the lube. Ian pulled his shirt off before turning on his stomach. Bryan pulled Ian's boxers off in one quick movement. He leaned in and lightly licked over Ian's ass. Ian gasped, gripping the sheets and lifting his hips. Bryan growled as he pressed his tongue inside his lover.

 

“B-Bryan!" Ian gasped, reaching back to spread himself for his lover.

 

"So eager." Bryan whispered before delving back in. Ian moaned into the pillow, thrusting against the mattress. Bryan pulled back and smacked Ian's ass roughly. Ian cried out before biting his lip to stay quiet.

 

"If you don't keep quiet, we'll have to stop." Bryan whispered. "Turn back over. I want to see you."

 

Ian nodded, letting out small gasps as he did as he was told. Bryan slicked himself up and placed himself at Ian's entrance. Ian spread his legs more, gasping harshly. Bryan slowly pressed in to the hilt. "Ian."

 

"Fuck, baby.."

 

"So fucking good." Bryan growled as he started to thrust.

 

"Fuck me, baby.."

 

Bryan grabbed Ian by his hips and repositioned him to thrust deeper. Ian turned his head and bit down hard on the pillow. Bryan kissed down Ian's neck. "Talk to me."

 

Ian moaned deeply. "I-I..I don't know if I can stay quiet...Ah!"

 

Bryan growled as he smacked Ian's ass and sped up. "You look so fucking hot like this."

 

Ian grit his teeth, holding back his moans. "Y-You feel so good.."

 

Bryan kissed Ian deeply as he scratched down Ian's sides.

 

Ian rolled his body. "Fuck.." Ian moaned. "I love you.."

 

"I love you so much, Ian."

 

Ian leaned up, attaching his lips to Bryan's neck and sucking hard.

 

Bryan let out a delicious moan. "Baby.."

 

Ian bit down lightly, growling as he made his mark.

 

Bryan thrust harder. "Take me, Ian.. Take my cock."

 

Ian whined, letting go. "Shit, baby.. Yes..You feel so good in me..I'll take your cock whenever you want my ass.." He growled, pulling Bryan closer.

 

Bryan kissed down to Ian's chest. "I'm close, baby."

 

"M-me too..Please come in me.." Ian moaned.

 

Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian tightly as he let go. Ian arched his back, moaning against Bryan's mouth and gripping his shoulders as he came. Bryan was panting as he placed sloppy kisses down Ian's neck to his chest. "Fuck.."

 

Ian's chest was heaving as he rolled his body, coming down. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

"That was amazing, baby.." Ian smiled. "Oh shit..Your neck.."

 

"What?" Bryan asked as he rolled onto his side.

 

"That's darker than I meant to make it.." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan chuckled as he relaxed. "I'll cover it up until it lightens.”

 

Ian leaned over, kissing the spot lightly.

 

"I like when you mark me."

 

"Me too.." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan kissed Ian softly. "We should get to get some sleep."

 

Ian looked over and saw it was four am. They had to be up in an hour to get Spencer ready for school. "Oh god..Okay."

 

"Maybe you can squeeze a nap in after spencer is in school."

 

Ian pulled his husband closer. "I'll squeeze you.." He mumbled, giggling sleepily.

 

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep."

 

Ian kissed his cheek before settling in and quickly passing out. Bryan held his husband close as he did the same.


	25. Chapter 25

About an hour later, Ian woke up to the alarm, quickly turning over to turn it off before it woke Bryan. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. He quietly walked past the nursery and went to wake up Spencer. He froze as he heard Marisol crying right before he opened his son's door. Ian sighed as he walked to his daughter's room. He picked her up and winced. Oh god. She smelt bad.  
"Oh jesus.." He sighed, laying her on the changing table. He debated on going to wake up Bryan. After all he was always better at this with Spencer. He thought better of it and decided to give it a try. But he had to be quick so he could get spencer up. He held his breath, getting rid of the dirty diaper before wiping her down quickly. He put a clean diaper on and picked her up before going to wake up spencer. Spencer groaned as Ian turned on the light.

 

"Baby, it's time to get up." Ian said softly. "We have to get ready for school."

 

"I couldn't sleep..Because of the baby.."

 

"I'm sorry. But we have to get up."

 

Spencer sat up, rubbing his eyes.

 

"I'm going to make breakfast. Can you pick out your clothes?"

 

Spencer nodded. "Yeah.."

 

"Okay. Meet me downstairs when you're finished." Ian said. He kissed Spencer's cheek before heading to the kitchen. He placed Marisol in her little rocker as he started cooking.

 

She watched as he cooked before closing her eyes. 

 

"Daddy, I can't find my shoes!" Spencer called.

 

"Shh!" Ian called. "They're by the door."

 

Spencer nodded, running to grab his shoes. "Is Daddy sleeping?"

 

"Yes he is. Marisol is too."

 

Spencer nodded, pulling his shoes on.

 

"Come eat up. I have to get dressed, okay?"

 

"Okay daddy.. Is Marisol hungry?" Spencer asked, sitting at the table.

 

"When she wakes up we can feed her." Ian said softly. Spencer nodded again.

 

"Are you excited for your last day of school?"

 

"Yeah. But I'm gonna miss my friends.."

 

"Maybe you can see them over the summer. If you get their phone numbers." Ian said softly.

 

Spencer nodded as he started to eat. Ian went to get dressed. He tried to be quiet as he grabbed his clothes from his dresser. Bryan stirred slightly as Marisol started crying from downstairs. Ian hit his toe on the edge of the dresser as he pulled his pants on. He growled as he leaned back against the wall.

 

"Baby?.." Bryan hummed.

 

"I'm sorry. I hit my foot. I have to go feed Marisol and get Spencer going." Ian said quickly. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

 

"Ian..You could've woke me.."

 

"I know." Ian sighed. "But you stayed up too. I didn't want to interrupt your sleep."

 

"It's okay, Ian.." Bryan said sweetly. "You take Spencer. "I'll take care of the baby.."

 

"Okay. She's downstairs with spencer."

 

Bryan got up and kissed Ian softly. "It's okay..Just relax."

 

Ian let out a deep breath and smiled. "Thank you. At least we'll have a little help later today."

 

"Your mom is coming today!" Bryan remembered.

 

Ian chuckled. "She'll be here at four. I thought we could get Spencer home then I'd go get her."

 

"That sounds great baby."

 

"I wish Mimi was coming.."

 

"She'll come soon." Bryan assured.

 

Ian nodded as they walked downstairs. He cleaned the kitchen as Bryan picked up their daughter.

 

"Awe, the pretty girl is just hungry.." Bryan soothed as he started making her bottle.

 

"Why does she cry so much?" Spencer asked.

 

"She's a baby..That's the only way she knows how to tell us what she wants."

 

"But how do you know?"

 

"Because she doesn't have a dirty diaper. She isn't sleepy, so she must be hungry."

 

Spencer nodded. "I don't want to see her dirty diapers. That's gross, Daddy."

 

“You had so many dirty diapers.." Bryan teased.

 

"I don't remember that." Spencer said seriously.

 

"But you did. Stinky diapers!" Ian chuckled.

 

Spencer put his hands in the air and shook his head. "I'm not touching them."

 

"You will at some point." Bryan giggled, holding the bottle to Marisol's mouth.

 

Spencer stood in his chair and looked at his sister. "Can I take her to school?"

 

"No, she has to stay here.." Bryan explained.

 

"Okay." Spencer sighed. 

 

Ian finished cleaning and gathering what they needed for Spencer's last day at school. "Do you want to ride with us?" He asked his husband.

 

"Yeah." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian picked Spencer up. "Alright. Let's get you to school."

 

Bryan changed Marisol into a new onsie before they walked out to the car. Bryan put her in her car seat before making sure spencer was secure and climbed into the front with Ian.

 

"Last day of school, buddy!" Bryan smiled. "You ready for summer?"

 

"I love summer!" Spencer said. "I'll miss my friends. But I can see Lorelai more!"

 

"You can." Bryan smiled. "It's going to be a fun summer."

 

"How can I play with my sister? She can't even sit."

 

"You can play with her when she gets a little older." Ian said softly.

 

"Okay.."

 

Spencer looked over at his little sister who was watching him with wide blue eyes.

 

"Her eyes are big. But they're blue like daddy's."

 

"They are.." Ian smiled. 

 

"Mine are brown." Spencer said. "Daddy, your eyes are green." He said to Bryan.

 

Ian looked over at Bryan and raised an eyebrow.

 

Bryan nodded slowly. "They are, buddy."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because that's just what color they are, baby.. Your eyes are a beautiful brown.."

 

"Grandpa Blaine's eyes are close to yours." Ian said.

 

"But you and Daddy's eyes aren't brown.."

 

"They don't have to be. We all have beautiful colors."

 

Spencer pondered this a moment before nodding. "We do."

 

Ian smiled as they pulled into the parking lot. Spencer climbed over the center console and let each of them kiss his cheek before hurrying out of the car. "Bye, Daddies!"

 

"Bye sweetie!" Bryan called.

 

Spencer closed the door and Ian started back home.

 

"Do you want to watch Marisol while I do some cleaning? I want everything to look nice for your mom."

 

Ian nodded slowly before going quiet. "Do you think he knows?..Should we tell him?"

 

Bryan let out a deep sigh. "I don't know. I don't want him to be upset. I'm not sure he will understand."

 

"Should we wait? Or would he be mad we didn't tell him sooner?"

 

"What do you think?"

 

"Maybe it'll be good to tell him now.."

 

"After school, then.."

 

Ian nodded, gripping the steering wheel nervously.

 

"What's wrong?" Bryan asked.

 

"I..I don't want him to be upset.."

 

“Me neither."

 

Ian took a deep breath before slowly releasing it.

 

"It'll be okay." Bryan nodded.

 

"Thank you.." He said before looking back at Marisol. "How are you doing back there little girl?"

 

Marisol looked up at her father with her curious blue eyes. He smiled lightly before turning back to the road.

 

"Do you remember how we got spencer on a normal schedule?" Bryan asked.

 

"He already was on a normal schedule. That and he was one..Maybe mom can help." Ian said.

 

Bryan nodded. "I was reading up on this kind of stuff before she was born. It said to not minimize noises during the day. That can help. And to kind of get into a routine at night. Like bathing, changing, feeding her and all of that. Doing it the same time every night can help.

 

Ian nodded. "We can do this."

 

"I know we can."

 

Marisol let out a long happy noise as she slapped at her little mirror.

 

Bryan giggled. "Are you happy baby girl?"

 

She looked at him and blinked, moving her feet quickly. Bryan smiled as he reached back and tickled her foot. She looked down and her eyes went wide as she moved her feet faster. 

 

Ian looked in the mirror and laughed. "God, she's cute."

 

Bryan nodded, sighing happily as they pulled into the driveway. They got Marisol out of the car and headed inside.

 

As soon as they got in Marisol started rubbing her eyes and whining. "She's tired.." Ian sighed.

 

"Should we let her nap?"

 

"Naomi said to wait until at least ten.." Ian said.

 

"Okay. We'll keep her up then."

 

Ian nodded, bouncing her lightly. "Can you stay up a bit longer for your daddies?"

 

"Maybe we can put music on or something while we clean. I don't know how to keep a baby awake.." Bryan sighed.

 

"I don't want to make her stay up if she's tired.." Ian said softly as he put her in her rocker."

 

"I know. But it's not close to ten yet."

 

"Well, maybe we can just try to make a schedule but also try to let her have small naps throughout the day."

 

"Okay."

 

Ian nodded as Marisol watched Bryan curiously. Bryan kissed her forehead softly before going to clean. She quickly nodded off as they walked around the house cleaning. When they were finished, Bryan wiped his forehead. "Do you mind watching her while I shower?"

 

"I'll keep an eye on her." Ian said, falling back on the couch.

 

"Thank you." Bryan said. He kissed Ian before heading upstairs.

 

Ian sighed softly, watching their daughter, she seemed to be getting fussy, whimpering softly. He picked her up and rocked her in his arms. She calmed down a bit, grabbing at the chain around his neck. Ian chuckled as he let her play with it. She pulled on it lightly, putting it in her mouth. Ian smiled as he held her free hand. He was so in love with her. She slowly closed her eyes as his phone started to ring with a call from Naomi. Ian smiled as he answered. "Hello."

 

"Hey, is Mom in yet?"

 

"She doesn't come until four."

 

"Oh okay, well have you talked to Kurt or Blaine yet?" Naomi asked. "Also how is the baby?"

 

"She's good. What's going on?"

 

"Just checking on you. I got Idina down for a nap. But I got off the phone with Kurt and he said he was thinking about coming up to see her with Blaine."

 

"That would be really nice. Marisol keeps trying to sleep."

 

"Well as long as they're little naps, she should be okay."

 

"They have been today." Ian said.

 

"I'm going crazy being stuck at home.." Naomi growled.

 

"Why?" Ian chuckled.

 

"Well I'm on Maternity leave forever and Thea is at work. Bring your kids and come live with me."

 

Ian laughed. "You come see me. We have more room."

 

"I want to. I'm still super sore, but I might be able to convince Thea to come when Kurt and Blaine do."

 

"That would be awesome, Mimi. We'd love to have you all."

 

"You'd have to convince Thea. She''ll barely let me move."

 

"I'll beg if I have to."

 

"I miss you.." Naomi smiled.

 

"I miss you too."

 

"Send me more pictures of the baby."

 

"I will. We are getting professional pictures done this weekend."

 

"Awe! I can't wait to see." Naomi grinned. "God..We have kids.."

 

"I know. It's crazy."

 

"It’s amazing.."

 

"I can't wait for you to meet her." 

 

"Idina slept bad the night after you left. I think she misses you."

 

"I miss her too." Ian said sadly. "I wish we lived closer."

 

"Me too.." Naomi sighed.

 

"Try to convince Thea to come here and tell me if it works."

 

"I will." Naomi said, sighing as Idina started crying. "I love you, I'll see you then."

 

"I love you too. Good luck."

 

She chuckled before hanging up. Ian held his daughter for a while before Bryan came out, during his hair. "How is she?"

 

"Good. She's been playing with my necklace."

 

Bryan looked over his shoulder and grinned. "She’s adorable.."

 

"She is." Ian grinned as he lifted her up and kissed her. "She's my perfect little girl."

 

Bryan pressed his lips to Ian's temple. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too, babe." Ian grinned. "Want me to make lunch for us? I think we should try to feed her now."

 

"I can make it. You just spend some time with her.." 

 

"Will you hand me a bottle?" Ian asked.

 

Bryan nodded, walking to the kitchen to heat it up. Ian lifted Marisol into the air and made airplane noises. She kicked her feet lightly, gurgling happily. Ian giggled as he rubbed their noses together. Bryan returned with the bottle and handed it to his husband. "What do you want to eat, baby?"

 

Ian cradled their daughter and put the bottle to her lips. "I could really go for a grilled cheese."

 

"Just one?" Bryan giggled.

 

"Two." Ian grinned.

 

"I thought so." Bryan giggled, kissing his cheek.

 

"Thank you, Bryan."

 

"No problem." He said before strutting to the kitchen. Ian bit his lip as he watched his husband.  
"Are you staring at my ass?" Bryan giggled, spinning around. "What kind of example are you setting for our daughter?"

 

"I'm showing her how to appreciate." Ian said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Bryan smiled. "After lunch, you should lay her down for her nap.." he said, leaning against the wall.

 

"Now who's setting a bad example?" Ian grinned. "I'm sure she'll be ready for one."

 

Bryan just giggled, starting on his sandwiches. Ian fed Marisol until she didn't want anymore. He got up to get a dish towel and put it on his shoulder before burping her. Marisol gave a little burp and Ian giggled, holding her up a little back. "That was a big burp!" He grinned. Marisol burped again before spitting up all over Ian's shirt. Ian held her out at arm’s length as he started to gag. "Fuck!"

 

Bryan ran over, "what's wro- Oh my god.." he said, quickly taking Marisol.

 

Ian ran over to the trash can and dry heaved. That was the one thing that always got to him.

 

"Baby, take off your shirt!" Bryan giggled wiping Marisol's mouth. He did this every time when Spencer spit up.

 

Ian carefully pulled the fabric off and tossed it in the trash. "I forgot about that."

 

Bryan just shook his head, smiling. "It never gets any easier."

 

"The diapers I can get through. But not that."

 

"You can barely make it through the diapers.." Bryan giggled as he finished burping her.

 

"But I try!"

 

"You do.." Bryan grinned.

 

Ian walked back over to his husband. "Little spit monster." He giggled as he pressed a kiss on Marisol's head.

 

Bryan looked over at Ian's chest. "I'm going to go put her down so she can sleep.."

 

"Okay." Ian said as he held a small laugh in.

 

Bryan took her upstairs and laid her down, turning on the baby monitor. "Sleep well, beautiful.."

 

Marisol was fighting to keep her eyes open as she watched her mobile. Bryan leaned down, kissing her forehead before walking out. Ian was in the bathroom connected to their bedroom, washing his chest. Bryan walked in and took the rag Ian was using. "Let me.."

 

Ian bit his lip as he looked at his husband. Bryan rubbed over his chest slowly, looking up at him.

 

"That feels nice."

 

"So, I never thought cleaning baby vomit off of my husband would be sexy.."

 

Ian chuckled. "Me neither." 

 

Bryan giggled, leaning in to kiss Ian deeply. Ian grabbed the rag and placed it on the counter as he pulled his husband close. Bryan gasped softly, their lips barely touching.

 

"What do you want?" Ian whispered.

 

"We have to be fast and quiet.." Bryan said softly.

 

"I know." Ian said before closing the space between them. Bryan whimpered, squeezing Ian's arms. Ian picked Bryan up and grabbed his ass roughly. Bryan immediately wrapped his legs around Ian, moaning softly.

 

"You're so sexy, Bryan."

 

"Please fuck me.." Bryan whispered. Ian growled as he tossed Bryan to the bed and climbed on top of him. Bryan giggled lightly before wrapping his arms around Ian's neck. Ian thrust down. "I need you."

 

"Then take me.." Bryan whispered, looking up into his eyes. Ian pulled back and ripped Bryan's shirt open. Bryan gasped harshly arching his back. Ian undressed them quickly before kissing down Bryan's body. Bryan moaned, arching his body as Ian's lips touched him. Ian slicked himself up and ground his hips down.

 

Bryan gasped harshly. "Fuck..Your cock.."

 

"You need it?"

 

"Yes..Love feeling you hard against me.."

 

Ian moaned deeply as he lined himself up.

 

"Please, Ian.."

 

Ian kissed Bryan as he slid into his husband.

 

"O-Oh god.."

 

"Talk to me."

 

Bryan bit his lip. "Please, Ian.. I need more.."

 

Ian bit Bryan's ear lobe as he started to thrust. Bryan pulled Ian close, moaning softly.

 

"I fucking love you."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Ian thrust faster as he let out a low growl. Bryan grabbed Ian's hair, moaning in his ear. Ian smacked Bryan's ass hard. "Fuck!"

 

Bryan cried out before biting his lip. "Make me come, Ian..Fuck me so hard I come all over myself.."

 

Ian wrapped a hand around Bryan's cock as he sped up.

 

Bryan gasped harshly, clutching to Ian. "A-Ah!"

 

"I love making you fall apart like this." Ian breathed out. Bryan opened his mouth to say something but Ian struck his prostate and made him cry out. Ian grinned as he focused on that spot. Bryan turned his head, biting the pillow as his whines grew higher. Ian used his free hand to wrap around Bryan's throat, squeezing lightly. Bryan released the pillow, his body trembling. "Oh god, Daddy.. Can I please come?"

 

"Come, baby." Ian purred.

 

Bryan looked up at Ian with innocent eyes before gasping harshly, his mouth hanging open as he came. He scratched down Ian's back as his whole body trembled beneath him. Ian let out a long moan as he spilled himself. Bryan tried to even out his breathing as he came down. "God.."

 

"Fuck, I love you."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Ian kissed Bryan softly as he pulled out. Bryan leaned up and kissed Ian deeply. Ian couldn't help but smile as they kissed. When he was younger, he couldn't imagine wanting the same person for this long. But he couldn't get enough of Bryan and he loved it. Bryan grinned as he felt Ian's smile. "What are you thinking?"

 

"About how wrong I used to be." Ian whispered. "How happy I am to be with just you."

 

"How wrong you used to be?"

 

"Before we met." Ian explained. "I didn't think it was possible to just want one person."

 

Bryan smiled lightly "Well I'm glad you were wrong.."

 

"Me too. Being with you has made me so happy, Bryan. I didn't think I was capable of having any of this."

 

Bryan held Ian's face in his hands and smiled. "I love you so much.."

 

"I love you too, Bryan." Ian said sweetly. "This is all because of you."

 

"It's because of you too.."

 

"I just can't thank you enough for coming into my life. I mean, I know you couldn't resist such a badass like myself." Ian chuckled.

 

"So irresistible.." Bryan giggled.

 

"You thought so at one point." Ian smiled.

 

"You still are.." Bryan smiled.

 

"You could resist if you wanted to."

 

"I haven't been able to so far.."

 

Ian chuckled lightly. "That's okay. I couldn't resist you."

 

"You had some restraint. Especially that night we got drunk on Blaine's rum.."

 

"You were drunk." Ian said. "But I had to resist that night. I couldn't have your first time be like that. And you might have puked on me with how much liquor you had that night."

 

Bryan laughed, covering his face and blushing. "Oh god..I was a mess.."

 

"You were. But you were still sexy."

 

"Sexy mess?" Bryan giggled.

 

Ian nodded. "You're always sexy."

 

Bryan sat up, kissing him softly. "Do you still want your sandwiches?.."

 

"Do you really have to ask?" Ian laughed.

 

Bryan smiled, standing and pulling on Ian's boxers.

 

"You like those?" Ian asked as he got up and grabbed another pair.

 

"Mhm.." Bryan hummed.

 

"I could buy you some."

 

"But they're not yours.". Bryan pouted.

 

"Alright." Ian said as he pulled his on. Bryan just smiled, turning to kiss Ian. "I'm going to check on Marisol. I'll meet you downstairs." Ian said.

 

"Okay baby. I'll have your food ready."

 

Ian nodded before going to his daughter's room. Marisol was still sleeping when Ian came in. He walked over to her crib and smiled. She looked so peaceful. She made a small noise before her eyes fluttered open.

 

"Hey pretty girl." Ian smiled as he slowly picked her up. She made a short noise, nuzzling against him. 

 

"It's okay sweetie." Ian said as he rubbed her back. She quieted down and relaxed in his arms. 

 

Ian hummed to her as he walked downstairs. "Look who woke up."

 

Bryan smiled. "Hey gorgeous!"

 

Ian took one of her hands and made a waving motion to Bryan.

 

Bryan giggled. "Hungry?"

 

"Very."

 

Bryan put the sandwiches on a plate and set them on the table.

 

Ian bit into one and moaned. "Oh my god."\

 

Bryan giggled. "Good?"

 

Ian nodded. "So good."

 

Bryan put Marisol in her rocker and sighed happily, kissing his cheek.

 

Ian looked at the clock. "It's almost time to get Spencer."

 

"It is." Bryan nodded.

 

"I can't wait to see mom."

 

"Me either. I'm excited." Bryan smiled.

 

"She's going to have baby fever so bad." Ian giggled.

 

"I know it." Bryan giggled.

 

Ian finished his sandwiches. "Thank you, baby."

 

Bryan took his plate and kissed his cheek.

 

"What about you?" Ian said to Marisol. "Are you hungry, baby girl?"

 

Marisol just looked up at him with wide eyes.

 

Ian smiled as he reached out and held her little hands.

 

She squeezed lightly and Bryan smiled. "We have to get dressed, babe."

 

"I know."

 

"You're head over heels for her.." Bryan giggled.

 

"I am. I love her so much."

 

"Me too.." Bryan said sweetly.

 

"She's beautiful."

 

"Because she looks like you.." Bryan smiled.

 

"And you."

 

Bryan sighed happily. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan kissed Ian's forehead. "I'm going to get dressed."

 

"I'll be up in a minute."

 

Bryan nodded, walking upstairs. Ian played with Marisol for a few minutes before picking her up and going upstairs. Bryan was dressed when his husband came up.

 

"You look good." Ian said softly.

 

"Thank you..So do you." He winked.

 

"I'm not even dressed." Ian laughed as he carefully laid Marisol on their bed.

 

Bryan arranged the pillows so she wouldn't roll and sat next to her. "Exactly.." he smiled.

 

"I don't think the school would like it if I stayed like this."

 

"They might.. All the teachers will want a hot Puerto Rican guy.. Especially when they see those tattoos."

 

"Well the parents won't like it." Ian chuckled. "But I'm you're hot Puerto Rican."

 

"Damn right." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian kissed Bryan softly before picking out an outfit.

 

"How do you think Spencer will react when we tell him?..". Bryan asked quietly.

 

"I have no idea."

 

Bryan nodded, chewing on his lip. "I think he'll be okay.."

 

"I hope so." Ian said.

 

After Ian got dressed, they drove to the school and waited for Spencer to come out. He walked out with his friends and grinned when he saw the car. Bryan got out and hugged him before helping him into the car seat.

 

"It's summer!" Spencer said loudly.

 

"It is! No more school until fall. Then first grade." Ian grinned.

 

"You're growing up so fast." Bryan sighed.

 

"I hope Mari grows up fast so I can play with her." Spencer smiled.

 

"She will." Ian said softly. "Guess what?"

 

"What?" Spencer asked happily.

 

"After I get you guys home, I'm going to pick up grandma!"

 

"Mamá!" Spencer cheered, throwing his hands up.

 

"Will you be a good boy and help daddy make dinner and take care of Mari while I'm gone?" Ian asked.

 

Spencer nodded. "I'll be the best helper ever."

 

"That's my baby boy." Bryan grinned. They made it back to the house and Spencer ran to his room to change.

 

Ian put Marisol in her rocker and kissed her forehead. "Pretty girl." She reached forward, touching his nose. Ian giggled. "Silly." He pulled back and kissed Bryan. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

 

"Do you want me to talk to him?.." Bryan asked.

 

Ian sighed. "No. Let's do it now. I should be here."

 

Bryan nodded, walking to the couch. "Spence?!" He called.

 

Spencer came running down the stairs. "Yeah?"

 

"Come sit down, sweetie." Bryan said, patting the space between them. Spencer nodded as he climbed onto the couch.

 

"Buddy..We wanted to wait to tell you this, but now seemed like the best time.. You know how we had a lady carry your sister in her tummy?" Ian asked.

 

Spencer nodded. "Ms. Aria."

 

"Yeah Ms. Aria.. And you know how we told you that one of us helped her make your sister.." Bryan said softly.

 

"With the seeds?" Spencer asked.

 

Bryan nodded. "We just wanted to tell you, we got you in a different way than we got your sister.."

 

"How did you get me?"

 

Ian sighed softly. "We adopted you. We called an adoption agency and they found you for us, and we fell in love with you the moment we saw you.."

 

"Wait.." Spencer said as he scrunched his eyebrows. "You didn't make me?"

 

Bryan shook his head slowly.

 

"Who made me?"

 

"Well..We don't know baby..Your birth mother wasn't able to take care of you so she gave you to the adoption agency and they gave you to us so we could.." Bryan explained.

 

"I had a mom?" Spencer asked before looking down. "She didn't want me?"

 

"Spencer, she cared about you. And she isn't your mom. The same way Ms. Aria isn't Mari's mom. But sometimes people can't take care of babies. Maybe because she didn't have enough money, or she could've been sick. But she gave you to us so we could love you and take care of you." Ian said.

 

"You didn't make me. But you are my daddies?" Spencer asked.

 

Bryan nodded. "We are raising you and loving you. You're our son and we're your daddies.."

 

Spencer nodded as he thought about what they were telling him. 

 

"Are you okay, sweetie? What are you thinking?" Bryan asked.

 

Spencer sighed and looked up. "Yeah."

 

"What are you thinking, buddy?" Ian asked.

 

Spencer just shrugged, looking back down. Bryan sighed as he picked Spencer up and put him in his lap. "Sweetie, we love you so much. We didn't make you. But you're our baby boy. You always will be."

 

"I love you too.." Spencer said softly.

 

"You're like me." Bryan started to explain. "Grandpa Blaine adopted me. He wasn't my dad until I was a teenager. But even though he didn't make me, I still see Kurt and Blaine as my dads. Just like Ian and I will always be you're daddies."

 

Spencer looked up at Bryan. "You were adopted too?" He asked, eyes wide.

 

Bryan nodded. "I was. But you see how much your grandpas love me and you."

 

Spencer thought on this for a moment and nodded.

 

"And we are always going to love you no matter what." Ian said.

 

"I love you too. And I love my grampas.." Spencer said smiling.

 

"Good." Ian said before kissing the top of his head. "Now I'm going to get Mama."

 

Bryan leaned over, kissing Ian softly. "Dinner will be ready when you get here."

 

"Okay baby." Ian said before heading out.

 

"Wanna help me make dinner?" Bryan smiled.

 

"Yeah!" Spencer grinned.

 

They started on dinner and Spencer spent most of the time focused on his baby sister, while Bryan handled the hot pans and knives.

 

"Why does she kick so much?" Spencer giggled as he held Marisol's hand.

 

"She's just a wiggle worm." Bryan smiled.

 

"Wiggle worm." Spencer laughed. "That's funny."

 

"You were too. But you moved around way more." Bryan said softly.

 

"Really?"

 

"Really. But I think you get that from your Daddy Ian." Bryan giggled.

 

"Was he a wiggler?" Spencer asked.

 

"You can ask your grandma when she gets here." Bryan smiled.

 

"Okay!" Spencer said excitedly.

 

Bryan finished up with dinner just as he heard Ian unlocking the door.

 

"Mama!" Spencer grinned as he ran to the door.

 

Mrs. Sanders grinned, kneeling down and hugging Spencer tight. "Look how big you are, my beautiful boy!" She exclaimed before kissing his cheeks.

 

Spencer blushed as he hugged her. "I missed you!"

 

"I missed you too." She said, cupping his cheeks in her hands and kissing his forehead.

 

"We made dinner!"

 

"You did?" She smiled, walking into the kitchen to see Bryan. "So you hear me come in and you won't even come kiss your mother?" She teased, her hands on her hips.

 

"Hey mom." Bryan giggled. "Someone had to keep an eye on the baby."

 

She hugged him and kissed his cheek before gasping. "Where is she?" She smiled.

 

"Over here." He said as he motioned towards the rocker.

 

Mrs. Sanders smiled wide before picking her up and cooing over her. " Es tan hermosa, Bryan.. Mira a los ojos.."   
(She's so beautiful Bryan..Look at her eyes..)

 

"I know. They're so blue. It's crazy." Bryan grinned.

 

"And this hair.." She said sweetly, gently rubbing over her head. "She is a blessing.." She smiled before kissing the top of her head. 

 

"She is." Ian said as he walked in with spencer.

 

Ian's mother walked over and kissed Ian sweetly. "I'm so proud of you two.."

 

"Thank you, mama."

 

Spencer couldn't help but feel a little jealous of all the attention his sister had been getting lately. He sighed, tugging on Ian's shirt. "Can I help make plates?"

 

"Of course, sweetie." Ian said as he reached for the plates. He handed one to spencer and helped dish out the food.

 

Everyone sat at the table and Spencer brought everyone a plate.

 

"Thank you," Bryan said softly.

 

"You're welcome, Daddy.." 

 

"How is school Spencer?" His grandmother asked.

 

"I love it!" Spencer said happily.

 

"Learning lots of Spanish?" She grinned.

 

"Si!"

 

She smiled. "Very good!"

 

"I'm going to teach my sister when she can talk." Spencer said.

 

Ian smiled. "You'll be a great teacher."

 

Spencer smiled as he ate his dinner.


	26. Chapter 26

After dinner they all sat in the living room, talking happily.

 

"I'm so happy you're here mom." Ian said softly

 

"I am too hijo.. And I'm here to help anyway you need me. With both of my grandchildren."

 

"Thank you mom."

 

After a few hours, Ian looked at the time. "Mom would you mind getting Spencer to bed?"

 

"Daddy, it's summer!" Spencer protested.

 

"You can't stay up all night. It's time for bed." Bryan said.

 

"Daddy, it's only nine.."

 

"I said it's time for bed." Bryan said sternly.

 

Spencer whined, stomping his foot. "I don't want to!"

 

"Spencer, don't argue." His grandmother warned.

 

Spencer huffed. "You can't tell me what to do. You're not even my real grandma!"

 

"Spencer!" Ian growled.

 

Spencer crossed his arms, looking up at Ian.

 

Ian picked Spencer up and took him into the kitchen so they were alone. "Why would you talk to your grandmother that way?!"

 

Spencer looked down. "I dunno.." he said, his arms still crossed.

 

"You do not speak to adults that way. It's disrespectful." Ian said seriously. "What is wrong with you? Why do you have this attitude?"

 

"Because I want you to be my real Daddy!" Spencer blurted before starting to cry.

 

Ian's heart ached at his son's words. "Baby, I am your daddy." He said as he held spencer close. Spencer clutched to Ian's shirt as he let go. "Spence, we love you so much. You're our son. We adopted you because we wanted a baby and you needed a home. You're ours."

 

"Y-You love me just as much as Mari?"

 

"Yes, baby." Ian said softly. "Just because Marisol is a baby or the fact that we made her, doesn't mean we love her more. We have to pay attention so much because she can't talk yet and tell us what she needs. But we love you both so much. You're my baby boy. Even when you're fifty, you'll be my baby boy."

 

Spencer nodded, hugging Ian close.

 

"I love you, spencer."

 

"I love you too."

 

"Go apologize, okay?"

 

Spencer nodded, sniffing and rubbing his eyes as he walked back to the living room. "I-I'm s-sorry Mamá.." he hiccupped, sniffing as he looked down.

 

She picked him up and placed him on her lap. "It's okay, Spencer. You know I love you, right?"

 

Spencer nodded, his bottom lip trembling.

 

"When you're older, you'll understand." She said softly. "But your daddies chose to adopt you. Do you know how special that makes you? They picked you to take home."

 

"Really special?.."

 

Mrs. Sanders nodded. "Really special. Come on. Say goodnight to your daddies and I'll tuck you in."

 

Spencer nodded, leaning over to hug Bryan.

 

"I love you, spencer." Bryan whispered.

 

"I love you too, Daddy.."

 

"In the morning, I'll make your favorite breakfast. Sound good?"

 

Spencer nodded before standing to hug Ian.

 

"Goodnight, baby boy. Remember what I told you, okay?"

 

"Yes sir.." Spencer sniffed.

 

"I think I'm going to put him to bed." Ian said softly. "I want to lay with him for a minute to talk."

 

The others nodded and Spencer let Ian pick him up. Ian got Spencer ready for bed and laid next to him holding him close. "Have I ever told you what song I listened to a lot when we got you?"

 

Spencer shook his head slowly.

 

"I was scared I wouldn't be a good dad. I just wanted to be able to take care of you and love you." Ian said before starting to hum a slower version of Will Smith's Just The Two Of Us.   
"From the first time the doctor placed you in my arms   
I knew I’d meet death before I’d let you meet harm   
Although questions arose in my mind   
Would I be man enough against wrong choose right and be standing up   
From the hospital that first night took a hour just to get the car seat in right   
People driving all fast got me kind of upset   
Got you home safe placed you in your bassinette   
That night I don't think one wink I slept   
As I slipped out my bed to your crib I crept   
Touched your head gently felt my heart melt   
Cause I knew I loved you more than life itself   
Then to my knees and I begged the lord please   
Let me be a good daddy all he needs love knowledge discipline too  
I pledge my life to you."

 

Spencer watched Ian with wide eyes as he listened to the words. Ian smiled at his son as he continued to sing.   
"Just the two of us   
we can make it if we try   
just the two of us just the two of us   
just the two of us building castles in the sky   
just the two of us you and i  
five years old bringing comedy   
every time I look at you I think man a little me   
Just like me wait and see gonna be tall   
Makes me laugh cause you got your dads ears an all   
Sometimes I wonder what you gonna be   
A general a doctor maybe a mc haha   
I wanna kiss you all the time   
But I will test that butt when you cut outta line   
true that uh uh uh why you do that   
I try to be a tough dad but you be making me laugh   
Crazy joy when I see the eyes of my baby boy   
I pledge to you I will always do   
Everything I can show you how to be a man   
dignity integrity honor and   
I don't mind if you lose long as you came with it   
And you can cry ain't no shame   
It didn't work out with me an your mom   
But yo push come to shove you was conceived in love   
So if the world attacks and you slide off track remember one fact I got your back.."

 

Spencer hugged Ian close, closing his eyes. Ian sang the chorus again and continued.   
"it's a full time job to be a good dad   
You got so much more stuff than I had   
I gotta study just to keep with the changing times   
101 Dalmatians on your cd rom   
See me I’m trying to pretend I know on my pc where that cd go   
But yo ain't nothing promised one day I’ll be gone feel the strife but trust life does go on   
But just in case it's my place to impart   
One day some girl's gonna break your heart   
And ooh ain't no pain like from the opposite sex  
Gonna hurt bad but don't take it out on the next son   
Throughout life people will make you mad   
Disrespect you and treat you bad   
Let god deal with the things they do   
Cause hate in your heart will consume you too   
Always tell the truth say your prayers hold doors pull out chairs easy on the swears   
You're living proof that dreams do come true   
I love you and I’m here for you.." Ian finished the song early as a tear slipped down his cheek.

 

Spencer reached up, gently wiping Ian's cheek like he did for him when he cried. "I love you, Daddy.."

 

"I love you so much, Spencer." Ian whispered. "I'll be here for you always. Even if we argue or something, I always love you." 

 

Spencer nodded, curling up against his father.

 

Ian kissed the top of Spencer's head. "Get some sleep, baby."

 

"Will you stay with me?.."

 

"Of course." Ian said softly.

 

Spencer grabbed his dinosaur and held it close as he closed his eyes. Ian rubbed Spencer's back as they relaxed. 

 

After a few minutes Ian felt that his son was asleep. He carefully got up and headed downstairs. His mother looked up. "Is he okay?.."

 

Ian sighed heavily. "Yeah. We told him that he's adopted earlier."

 

"He was upset?"

 

Ian nodded. "He burst into tears when we were in the kitchen. He thought we loved Marisol more because we 'made' her."

 

Bryan's throat tightened. "He thinks we don't love him as much?"

 

"I think he understands now. But maybe we can do something special for him tomorrow." Ian suggested.

 

Bryan nodded slowly. "We should.."

 

"Hey," Mrs. Sanders said. "He'll be okay. Let me take Marisol tomorrow. You two spend the day with him."

 

Ian nodded, kissing her cheek. "Thank you Mom.."

 

"You're welcome, hijo. It's getting late. I'm going to lay down." She said softly.

 

Ian nodded. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too. And you Bryan."

 

Bryan leaned over and hugged her, "I'll make breakfast for everyone in the morning."

 

"Okay. Goodnight."

 

Ian smiled before they headed upstairs to go to sleep.

 

The next morning, Bryan got up early to start of breakfast. He came downstairs and saw Ian's mother making coffee. "Good morning!" She smiled.

 

“Good morning." Bryan said happily.

 

"I just wanted to make a little something to wake you up.."

 

"You know I love my coffee." Bryan giggled. "What's your favorite breakfast?"

 

"I usually don't eat it." She smiled. "So anything would be great."

 

Bryan nodded as he went through the fridge. "I'm thinking an egg bake with a lot of veggies. Spencer and I love that. Oh! Pancakes and bacon too."

 

"Would that be too much?"

 

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Have you met your son?"

 

She laughed loudly at that. "You're right. I thought he'd grow out of it!"

 

"Not at all. Sometimes Spencer is that way too. It's so funny to watch them together." Bryan chuckled.

 

"He's just like Ian was at that age.."

 

"Really?" Bryan asked with a smile.

 

She nodded, smiling.

 

"I hope spencer is feeling better this morning." Bryan said as he started cooking.

 

Mrs. Sanders sighed softly. "I'm sure it's tough on him, but he's a smart, strong little boy."

 

"I know." Bryan sighed. "I just love him so much. It kills me to think he doesn't know that."

 

"I'm sure he does." She said sincerely.

 

"Thank you. I'm really happy you're here." Bryan said. He turned to the baby monitor as he heard Marisol start to wake up. "I'm going to get her before she wakes the boys."

 

She nodded, pouring them both some coffee. Bryan walked past their bedroom quietly but heard Ian grunt as he stretched. "Bryan." He called loud enough for his husband to hear.

 

Bryan poked his head into their bedroom. "Are you okay?"

 

"C'mere.." His husband mumbled sleepily.

 

Bryan chuckled as he walked over and kissed Ian's forehead. "Marisol just woke up. I have to change her and finish breakfast."

 

"Change her and come back in here.." Ian whispered.

 

"Baby, there's food in the oven."

 

"Mom's up, huh?"

 

"Yes." Bryan chuckled.

 

Ian grinned, his eyes half open. "Okay, so change her, then come back in here..."

 

"You know if I leave Marisol in there she will get fussy."

 

Ian leaned up pressing a feather-light kiss to Bryan's lips. "Please, baby.." He whispered against his mouth.

 

"Give me a minute." Bryan said softly.

 

Ian smiled wide. "Okay.."

 

Bryan walked into his daughter's room and smiled as he picked her up. "Good morning beautiful girl."

 

She whined a bit, rubbing her face. Bryan checked her diaper before laying her on the changing table. "Let's get you cleaned up, sweetie."

 

She wiggled, looking around the room as Bryan got her into a fresh diaper. Bryan put her in a new outfit and held her as he walked back to their bedroom. Ian smiled as he walked in but frowned as he saw he was holding their daughter. "Babe.."

 

"What?" Bryan asked before turning to Marisol. "Is that Daddy?"

 

She saw Ian and made a soft noise. Ian couldn't help but smile wide.

 

Bryan sat next to Ian as he bounced her lightly. "I think someone might be hungry."

 

Ian leaned over and kissed her forehead sweetly. "Hungry girl..Just like her dad." He smiled. "You owe me, Taylor.." he said to his husband, smirking.

 

"I know." Bryan grinned. "But we can't just put her down so we can fuck. But I'll make it up to you. Now, get your sweet ass up and help me with breakfast."

 

"It sounds so terrible when you say it like that.." Ian chuckled, standing and pulling his shirt on.

 

"I know. But like I said, I'll make it up to you."

 

Ian leaned over, kissing him softly. "You'd better.."

 

"I will." Bryan chuckled. "Come on. Your mom is waiting. I'm surprised spencer is still sleeping."

 

"Me too." Ian chuckled.

 

They headed downstairs and Mrs. Sanders grinned. "There's my little granddaughter!"

 

Ian grinned, laughing lightly. "Forget all about your son."

 

"Cállate. Usted sabe que yo también the quiero." She laughed as she took Marisol into her arms. (Shut up. You know I love you too.)

 

Ian chuckled. "Babe, I'm starving." He sighed, leaning his head on Bryan's shoulder.

 

"It's almost done." Bryan said. "But I still have to make the pancakes and bacon."

 

Ian nipped at his ear playfully before smacking his ass. "Get to it."

 

Bryan gasped as he jumped. "Ian!"

 

"What?!" He grinned, holding his hands up as his mom turned and glared at him.

 

"Your mom is here!" Bryan scolded as he blushed furiously. Ian laughed before his mom slapped his shoulder. Bryan shook his head as he grabbed the bacon from the fridge.  
"Mom, I'm married!" Ian giggled.

 

"That is for the bedroom, hijo."

 

Ian rolled his eyes playfully as Spencer came downstairs. "Morning, buddy."

 

"Morning, daddy."

 

Ian picked him up. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Hungry." Spencer sighed.

 

"Well Daddy is making a huge breakfast!"

 

Spencer looked to Bryan. "Is that bacon?"

 

"It is." Bryan giggled.

 

"Mmmmm." Spencer hummed with a smile as the buzzer went off. 

 

"And that's the egg bake that you love." Bryan smiled as he pulled the dish out of the oven.

 

"Egg bake!" Spencer cheered.

 

"Go sit down. I'll make your plate." Ian smiled. "Are you hungry enough for a pancake too?"

 

"Two pancakes!" Spencer said as Ian set him down.

 

"Coming right up." Bryan smiled. Ian walked over to the stove to help Bryan finish up. They made their plates and Bryan prepared a bottle for Marisol before sitting down.

 

Spencer and Ian both thanked him before digging into their food.

 

"So, Spencer," Bryan said. "Grandma is going to watch Marisol today. Daddy and I are going to spend the day with you."

 

Spencer quickly swallowed his mouthful. "What are we gonna do?"

 

"It's up to you. Do you have any ideas?"

 

"Can we go to the park?"

 

"Do you want to go where we normally go? Or find an amusement or water park?"

 

"Water park?" Spencer gasped.

 

"I think that would be a lot of fun. You haven't been to one of those before." Ian said. "There're water slides and pools."

 

"Can we go?" Spencer asked excitedly.

 

"We can. But we have to pick up some more sun screen." Bryan said seriously.

 

"I don't burn." Spencer said.

 

"We will still put a little on you. But I burn." Bryan said.

 

Spencer turned to his grandmother "I remember when we went to the strawberry farm! And Daddy put on a lot of sunscreen, but when we got home he was as red as the strawberries!" He giggled.

 

Bryan sighed. "I remember. That hurt so bad."

 

"Yeah well I rubbed you down pretty good that night.." Ian winked.

 

"Ian!" Mrs. Sanders sighed.

 

"With aloe vera!" Ian laughed.

 

"We should probably get that too." Bryan said.

 

"We will, babe." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan nodded as he finished his plate. Ian scarfed the rest of his down. "Oh god, that was good, baby."

 

"Thank you."

 

"You go get ready. I'll take care of the little one." Mrs. Sanders smiled.

 

"Thanks mama." Ian said softly.

 

Bryan took Spencer to his room to put on his swimsuit.

 

"Are you excited?" Bryan asked.

 

"Super excited!"

 

"Good! We'll do whatever you want today."

 

"Water slides!”

 

"I think you'll like it. I'm going to get ready with daddy, okay?"

 

"Okay." Spencer nodded.

 

Bryan walked to their bedroom and smiled when he saw Ian.

 

Ian looked up. "Damn.. you look good.."

 

"Not really." Bryan chuckled.

 

"You always look good.." Ian said.

 

"Thank you." Bryan said as he wrapped his arms around Ian. "It's going to be hard to just watch you with your shirt off all day."

 

Ian smirked. "Yeah?"

 

"You know how sexy you are." Bryan hummed.

 

Ian rubbed down Bryan's sides. "I do?.."

 

"Before we had kids, we could barely leave the bed." Bryan chuckled.

 

"That's because I think you're sexy.." Ian grinned.

 

"And I think you are."

 

Ian leaned in, kissing him softly.

 

"I love you." Bryan smiled.

 

"I love you too..Tease.." Ian grinned.

 

"You were trying to be all over me this morning!"

 

"I was.." Ian chuckled.

 

Bryan rolled his eyes playfully as he looked for his swim suit. Ian walked up behind him and rubbed up his thighs.

 

"Who's the tease now?"

 

"You.." Ian giggled.

 

"Whatever." Bryan said with a playful smile.

 

"God, you don't know how much I want you. "

 

"Tonight I'm all yours. Marisol will get to bed and Spencer will be exhausted after today." Bryan grinned. "Then we can go to bed early."

 

Ian grinned wide. "Good.."

 

Bryan kissed Ian softly before changing.

 

Ian changed into his trunks and pulled on a black tank top. "I'll pack some towels."

 

"Water bottles too."

 

Ian nodded. "Yes, Dear." He giggled.

 

"I just want to be prepared." Bryan said.

 

"I know, baby." Ian chuckled. "I'll meet you downstairs."

 

"Okay."

 

They got everything ready and headed downstairs where Spencer was playing with his sister's feet.

 

"Are you ready, sweetie?" Bryan asked.

 

"I'm saying goodbye to Mari." He smiled. "Be good for Mamá. And don't poop, because then she'll have to change you and that's gross."

 

Mrs. Sanders chuckled. "Thank you, spencer."

 

Spencer leaned forward giving her a sweet kiss before standing and hugging his grandmother. "Bye!"

 

"Have fun!"

 

Spencer bounced off to his fathers happily. They got him secured into the backseat and headed to the water park. Spencer sang along to the radio happily, kicking his feet.

 

"You seem excited." Ian laughed.

 

"I am! I've never been to a water park before and now we're going!" 

 

"I just want you to be really careful and stay close to us." Bryan said.

 

"I will daddy."

 

"Are you going to go down the big water slide with me?" Ian grinned.

 

"Can I sit with you?" Spencer asked.

 

"Of course buddy."

 

"Good!"

 

"You two be careful." Bryan said softly.

 

"You're not going?" Spencer asked.

 

Bryan shook his head quickly. "No, I hate heights."

 

"Not even one?" Ian asked.

 

Bryan looked over at his husband. "I don't know, maybe."

 

"We'll see what they have." Ian said softly.

 

They got to the water park and Ian grabbed the bag. Bryan put on his ball cap and sunglasses. 

 

"Let's go daddies! Let's go!" Spencer said excitedly. They paid for their tickets and headed through the gates. Spencer gasped and looked around. It wasn't a huge park but there were a good number of pools and slides.

 

"Where should we start?" Bryan asked as he rubbed sunscreen on his arms.

 

"I wanna go in the big pool!" 

 

"The wave pool?" Ian asked.

 

"Yeah!" Spencer grinned.

 

They all got in the wave pool and Ian held Spencer as they bounced in the waves. After that, they found a place to sit by the kiddie pool while Spencer ran around happily splashing and playing with the multiple waterguns and waterfalls. 

 

Ian laid back on his chair, letting the sun warm his skin while Bryan sat under the umbrella. "You look hot, babe." Ian teased.

 

"Whatever." Bryan chuckled.

 

"Even if you get burned, you know I'll take care of you." Ian smiled.

 

"I know you will." Bryan said as he looked over to his husband. "But if I burn, I can't fulfill my promise tonight."

 

Ian bit his lip, "Touche.."

 

"He looks so happy." Bryan said as they watched spencer.

 

"He does..Are you happy, baby?" Ian asked, looking up at Bryan and smiling.

 

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

 

"I don't think you're not..I just like knowing that you're happy.." Ian said, reaching out for his hand.

 

"I am." Bryan said softly.

 

Ian squeezed lightly. "Good.."

 

"Are you?"

 

"Beyond happy.."

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too, beautiful.."

 

Bryan leaned over and kissed Ian softly. Ian hummed, squeezing his hand. A little while later, spencer came running up to them. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

 

"You want a burger?" Ian smiled.

 

“Yeah!"

 

Ian stood and picked him up. "You might need some sunblock, buddy. Your cheeks are getting red."

 

"Okay." Spencer sighed.

 

Ian sat down, letting Spencer sit in his lap. "Let daddy put some on."

 

Spencer nodded as he sat still. Bryan rubbed his arms and shoulders before starting on his face. Spencer pulled away. "Ugh!"

 

"You need it, baby."

 

"It feels so gross."

 

"I know." Bryan said. "But it helps."

 

Spencer held his breath and puffed his cheeks out, letting Bryan rub it in. Bryan chuckled as he kissed the top of Spencer's head. "You're all done."

 

Ian stood. "Let's go get some lunch."

 

Bryan picked up their bag and followed his family. Ian got some ice cream for he and Bryan and a burger and chips for Spencer. "Can we go on the big slide, Daddy?"

 

Ian grinned. "I'll go with you."

 

Spencer looked over at Bryan. "Are you gonna?"

 

"I don't know.."

 

"Please, Daddy? It'll be so much fun!"

 

"I have to see it first." Bryan said warily. Spencer nodded, finishing his burger. Bryan leaned against Ian and sighed.

 

"You don't have to babe." Ian said, kissing his temple.

 

"We'll see."

 

Ian grinned. "Alright."

 

"Do you want to let your tummy settle a little bit?" Bryan asked.

 

"No, I wanna go now!" Spencer grinned.

 

"Alright." Bryan chuckled.

 

Ian finished his ice cream before helping Spencer wipe his mouth. "Alright, let's go!"

 

Bryan held Spencer's hand as they walked. Spencer looked up as they got to the water slide and gasped. The stairs were about three stories up and it was a large half-tube swirling down.

 

Bryan shook his head. "Nope. Nu uh. No."

 

"Daddy, please?" Spencer asked.

 

"That's so high.."

 

"Your daddy doesn't have to." Ian said, picking Spencer up.

 

"I-I'll just wait here." Bryan said.

 

"But I want all three of us to go.." Spencer said softly.

 

"How about we go down first. Then daddy can decide if he wants to go." Ian said.

 

Spencer nodded. "Okay!"

 

Ian gave Bryan a kiss before heading up with spencer. Ian could see Spencer getting more and more nervous the higher they went.

 

"Are you okay?" Ian asked. Spencer nodded, squeezing Ian's hand.   
"Are you sure?" He asked as they neared the top.

 

"I-I don't know if I want to.."

 

"We don't have to."

 

"I want Daddy.."

 

"He doesn't like these slides." Ian said softly. Spencer nodded, looking down. "Do you want to walk back down?"

 

Spencer nodded again. Ian sighed as he turned around to walk down the stairs. They made it to the bottom and Bryan looked concerned. "What happened?"

 

"He got scared." Ian said.

 

Bryan knelt in front of him. "Do you not want to go down?"

 

Spencer shook his head. "I wanted you."

 

Bryan chewed on his lip. "Do you want me to go down with you?"

 

Spencer nodded lightly. "Yeah."

 

Bryan sighed deeply. "Okay..Let's go."

 

"Are you sure?" Ian asked.

 

Bryan nodded. "Spencer wants to go down."

 

"I'll come to."

 

Spencer bounced happily. "Let's go!"

 

Bryan gave a nervous smile as they started back up the concrete stairs. Spencer held his hand as they traveled up to the top. Bryan's eyes went wide as he looked down. Spencer looked nervous as well, clutching the hem of Bryan's shirt.

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bryan asked their son. Spencer nodded, reaching to grab his hand as it was their turn.

 

"C-Can we watch daddy first?" Bryan asked.

 

Spencer nodded again and Ian went and stepped ahead of them, sitting on the inflatable ring before smiling at them and pushing himself down. 

 

Bryan's eyes were wide with fear as they got positioned next. "Are you sure, Spencer?"

 

"We can do it together." Spencer said.

 

Bryan held his son close. "I'm only doing this for you."

 

Spencer put his hands over Bryan's and gasped as they were pushed down the slide. Bryan screamed at the top of his lungs as they slide down. Spencer squeezed his hand and laughed before Bryan looked up and found himself laughing in excitement as well as they sped through the twists. Ian smiled proudly as he watched them come to the end. They stood and Spencer smiled. "That was so much fun!"

 

"It was!" Bryan giggled.

 

Ian kissed him softly. "I'm proud of you. Both of you."

 

"Thank you, daddy!"

 

"Come on. Let's go in the lazy river for a bit."

 

Bryan smiled. "I'd like that."

 

They got inner tubes again and relaxed, Spencer sitting on Bryan as they floated along.

 

"Are you having a good day, baby?" Bryan asked spencer.

 

Spencer nodded, kicking his feet in the water. "Daddy's getting tan!" He marveled, pointing to Ian.

 

"He's the lucky one." Bryan said.

 

"You're not red." Spencer smiled.

 

"Not yet."

 

"I'll protect you!" Spencer said, laying on top of Bryan and spreading his arms and legs out.

 

Bryan couldn't help but chuckle. "Thank you, sweetie."

 

They drifted for a bit longer before Spencer started yawning.

 

"Are you getting tired?" Ian asked. Spencer nodded lightly. They got to a stopping point and Bryan held Spencer as they walked to the car. Spencer nuzzled under Bryan's chin. "I had so much fun today.."

 

"Good. I did too." Bryan said softly. Bryan got Spencer in the car seat and they rode home, the little boy quickly falling asleep.

 

"I think today was a success." Bryan smiled.

 

"I think so too. And you didn't burn." Ian smiled.

 

"All the sunscreen helped."

 

"Well I'm glad. I got..Really dark actually.."

 

"I know." Bryan grinned. "It'll show up more tomorrow."

 

Ian noticed Bryan's smile. "What's that for?" He giggled. 

 

"You look more Hispanic when you tan. You're sexy either way. But you know I love when you get darker."

 

Ian looked back, making sure Spencer was asleep. "¿Te gusta cuando estoy así para ti, cariño?"  
(You like it when I'm all tan for you baby?)

 

"Oh, sí, papí." Bryan moaned.

 

Ian gasped, his hips rolling forward instinctively. "Fuck, Bryan."

 

"Te quiero Ian."  
(I want you, Ian.)

 

Ian nodded. "But we still have to wait until tonight.."

 

"I don't want to." Bryan chuckled.

 

"Trust me..Neither do I..I just want to.." he trailed off and licked his lips before shaking his head.

 

"Baby.." Bryan breathed out.

 

"When we get Spencer cleaned up and down for a nap.. Meet me in the shower.."

 

"Okay." Bryan nodded.

 

When they got home, Ian's mother was on the couch watching her novellas with Marisol in her arms.

 

"Hey. How was she?" Ian asked.

 

"An angel." She grinned. "How was your day?"

 

"Great. Spencer is beat though." Bryan laughed as he rubbed Spencer's back.

 

"You want to let him sleep for a bit?" Ian asked.

 

Bryan nodded. "I think a nap would be good for him."

 

Ian nodded. "I need to wash up."

 

"I'll get him in his bed." Bryan said softly. Ian walked upstairs before undressing and climbing in the shower. Bryan carefully laid spencer down and covered him up. He kissed his son's cheek before heading to the bathroom. Ian smiled as he heard the door open and looked through the glass of the shower to see Bryan. "Hey, you.."

 

"Hey." Bryan said as he started to undress. Ian reached down, playing with his length as he watched Bryan take off his clothes. Bryan gasped as he saw Ian. "Baby."

 

Ian smiled. "Yeah?"

 

"You look so hot."

 

Ian chuckled lightly. "Get in here..I want to suck your cock.."

 

Bryan bit his lip as he stepped into the shower. 

 

Ian leaned in, immediately kissing his husband. "God, I've wanted you since I woke up.."

 

"Me too, Ian.."

 

Ian pulled back a bit and looked into Bryan's eyes.

 

"Suck me," Bryan whispered. Ian gasped, sinking onto his knees and licking the head delicately.  
"Fuck.."

Ian wrapped his lips around the head and slowly sucked it in before gently letting it slip out. Bryan pulled Ian's hair roughly. Ian moaned, opening his eyes and looking up at Bryan.

 

"Take me, baby."

 

Ian opened his mouth wide before slowly taking Bryan into his mouth. Bryan's head fell back as he leaned against the wall. Ian moaned, pulling back off and licking his lips. "Fuck my mouth.."

 

Bryan growled as he took Ian's hair in his hands and thrust into him. Ian gagged before relaxing, gripping his own thighs as Bryan fucked him.

 

"Ian.. Fuck, you feel good."

 

Ian hummed softly around Bryan, looking up at him as he pressed his tongue ring against the bottom of his shaft. Bryan's mouth fell open as he pulled harder. Ian gasped, letting out a sharp whine.

 

"Take my fucking cock, baby."

 

Ian moaned deeply, wrapping his arms around Bryan's hips. Bryan let out a loud moan as he kept his pace. Ian groaned as he pulled off and dragged his tongue up the underside. " El pene está tan bueno, Papí.."  
(Your dick tastes so good, Daddy..)

 

"Fuck.. Keep talking."

 

"Me encanta cuando metes en mi garganta y tratarme como tu puta.." Ian whispered looking up at him with dark eyes and brushing his lips over the tip.   
(I love it when you shove it down my throat and treat me like your whore) 

 

Bryan gasped at his husband's words before sliding back into his mouth. Ian moaned deeply, closing his eyes.

 

"Babe.. I'm close."

 

Ian nodded taking him deeper. Bryan gasped as he edged closer. Ian waited until he knew Bryan was right on edge before pulling away.

 

"Ian.." Bryan whined.

 

Ian teased the tip lightly before standing. "You can get me back tonight.."

 

Bryan growled as he pushed Ian against the wall. "Really?"

 

Ian smiled wide, gasping lightly. "Really.."

 

"Are you serious?!"

 

Ian smirked, biting his lip.

 

"Asshole."

 

Ian leaned in, kissing Bryan softly and pulling him closer. "Can you really stay mad at me?" He whispered as they pressed their hips together.

 

"Right now? Yes." Bryan sighed.

 

"Why?" Ian chuckled, gently rolling his body.

 

"Because this isn't funny."

 

Ian kissed along his jaw. "You want me to make you come?"

 

"If not, I will."

 

"Ooh..I like when you get all pissy like this..It's kind of hot.." Ian smiled, nipping at his ear.

 

Bryan gasped as his head fell back. "Ian.."

 

"God, you're throbbing.." He whispered, feeling Bryan's member against his.

 

"I need you.."

 

"What if you don't get me?" Ian whispered darkly.

 

"Why are you doing this?" Bryan whined.

 

"I like watching you squirm.."

 

Bryan huffed as he tried to move away from his husband. Ian pulled him closer, his arms strong around his waist. "Tell me what you need.."

 

"I need your cock in me."

 

Ian moaned, leaning in to kiss Bryan hard. Bryan moaned as he thrust against Ian. Ian picked Bryan up and sat him on the built in seat of the shower. He grabbed his legs, lifting them and making Bryan sink down in the seat a bit. Bryan looked up with dark eyes. Ian gripped Bryan's leg with one hand and positioned his cock with the other. "You don't come without my permission..You understand me?"

 

Bryan nodded slowly. "Yes sir."

 

Ian smiled as he pushed in. "Good boy.."

 

Bryan's head fell back. "Fuck yes.."

 

Ian reached down gently tracing his fingers over Bryan's cock as he thrust slowly.

 

"So good, Ian.."

 

Ian sped up, leaning down to kiss Bryan. Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian's neck as he tried to move with his husband. Ian moaned into the kiss, gripping his legs.

 

"B-Baby.. I.. Oh god.."

 

"You close?" Ian smiled.

 

Bryan nodded as he bit his lip. Ian sped up, pulling Bryan closer. Bryan moaned as he clutched to Ian. 

 

"Come with me.." Ian growled. Bryan scratched down Ian's back as he let go. Ian grunted as he came as well. Bryan rubbed Ian's sides softly. "Fuck, I needed that."

 

"I could tell.." Ian chuckled.

 

"Fucking tease."

 

Ian grinned, kissing him softly. Bryan couldn't help but smile. "We should probably get out now."

 

Ian chuckled. "Yeah, probably."

 

Bryan shook his head playfully as he turned the water off. They got out and Ian smacked Bryan's ass playfully as before they got dressed. Bryan kissed Ian softly. "I had a lot of fun today."

 

"Me too." Ian said sweetly.

 

They went back downstairs and Bryan picked up Marisol. "I missed you, baby girl."

 

She wiggled happily and Ian's mother grinned. "She had a bit of trouble sleeping while you were gone."

 

"She missed us." Ian smiled.

 

"She did." Mrs. Sanders giggled.

 

Bryan kissed her cheek. "I missed you too."

 

She let out a soft noise, reaching out to touch his face. Bryan smiled down at her as he sat next to his husband.

 

"So I talked to your sister." Mrs. Sanders smiled.

 

"What did she say?"

 

"She said they're going to try to come down next week."

 

"Really?" Ian asked excitedly.

 

"Really." She grinned.

 

"I can't wait!"

 

She smiled, leaning over to kiss his forehead. "She misses you."

 

"I miss her too." Ian said softly. Ian made dinner for everyone and afterwards collapsed in bed as Bryan undressed. 

 

"You seem exhausted."

 

"I am a little." Ian chuckled.

 

Bryan nodded as he changed. "Me too."

 

Ian rolled on his back, smiling. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

"Today was amazing..Especially after the water park.." he winked.

 

Bryan rolled his eyes playfully as he climbed into bed. Ian rolled over, wrapping his arm around his husband. Bryan smiled as he leaned into the touch. Ian kissed his jaw softly. "Thank you for today.."

 

"For what?"

 

"I just had a really good time. I like spending time with you.."

 

"Me too. It was a great day."

 

Ian hummed softly. Bryan laced their fingers together.

 

"I can't wait until Naomi comes.."

 

"I know. I love seeing you two together."

 

Ian giggled. "Now she can drink.."

 

"Oh god." Bryan laughed.

 

Ian smiled. "It'll be great."

 

"There's never a dull moment with you two."

 

Ian smiled, cuddling up to him. Bryan turned around to face Ian. Ian let out a happy sigh. Bryan leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Ian's lips. Ian hummed, squeezing Bryan's hand.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Bryan bit Ian's bottom lip as he placed his thigh over his husband's hip.

 

Ian grinned. "I thought you were tired.."

 

"I am." Bryan said. "But I didn't forget about my promise."

 

"You don't have to.." Ian said softly, rubbing his thigh.

 

"I'm not too tired for that."

 

Ian chuckled, squeezing his thigh.

 

"But if you're too tired, I understand." Bryan said with a sly smile.

 

"I'm not tired.." Ian said quickly.

 

"My eager man."

 

Ian grinned. "Always.."

 

Bryan rolled onto Ian and straddled him.

 

Ian bit his lip. "You are so sexy.."

 

Bryan ran his hands through his own hair as he rolled his body. "You think so?"

 

"God, look at you." Ian marveled.

 

Bryan pulled his top off and tossed it to the floor. Ian ran his hands over Bryan's stomach, moaning softly.

 

"Baby.."

 

"So fucking sexy.." Ian whispered to himself. Bryan ran his fingertips down his own chest as he looked down at his husband. Ian stared at Bryan's hands, gasping softly. Bryan slowly made his way to his pants. He moved his thumbs under the waistband and gave a sultry smile. Ian smirked, biting his lip and looking up at him.

 

"You like this?" Bryan chuckled.

 

"You know I do." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan leaned down to kiss down Ian's chest. "Want to watch me bounce on your huge cock, Ian?"

 

Ian moaned softly. "Yes, baby..Please.."

 

Bryan thrust his hips down roughly.

 

"Oh, fuck.." Ian groaned.

 

"Already hard." Bryan grinned.

 

"Are you surprised?.."

 

"Not one bit." Bryan said as he palmed over Ian.

 

Ian moaned deeply, looking up at Bryan with dark eyes. "You feel it?..Feel what you do to me?"

 

Bryan licked his lips as he nodded. "I want to ride you, baby."

 

"Then ride me." Ian grinned, thrusting up.

 

"Ah!" Bryan gasped as he squeezed Ian's length. Ian hissed through his teeth, moaning deeply. Bryan smiled as he pulled Ian's dick out.

 

"Shit..Bryan.."

 

Bryan pumped Ian slowly. "Such a big dick."

 

Ian moaned under his breath, thrusting up into Bryan's hand. Bryan leaned down and kissed Ian deeply. Ian thread his fingers through Bryan's hair as he returned the kiss. Bryan pushed his own pants down and rubbed their members together. Ian's back arched off of the bed as he reached down, gripping Bryan's ass roughly. Bryan moaned against his lips. "I need you."

 

"Get the lube."

 

Bryan climbed off of Ian and reached for the small bottle. Ian reached over, smacking Bryan's ass and grinning. Bryan gasped as he arched his back. He straddled Ian and opened the bottle when he heard a small knock at their door. Ian stared up at Bryan as there was another knock.

 

"Fuck." Bryan sighed as he sat next to Ian and put the lube away. "Come in!" He called. Ian pulled the covers over them and pulled up his boxers as Spencer came in, clutching his stuffed lion.

 

"What's wrong?" Bryan asked.

 

"I'm scared.."

 

Bryan picked Spencer up and sat him between them. "Scared of what?"

 

"The monster.”

 

"What monster?" Ian asked.

 

"In my closet.."

 

"There aren't any monsters." Ian said softly.

 

"I heard something go bump.."

 

"Want me to check?" Bryan asked. Spencer nodded lightly. “I'll be right back."

 

Spencer walked with Bryan to his room. Bryan turned on the lights and opened Spencer's closet door. Spencer saw that something had fallen from the top shelf. "The monster knocked it down!"

 

"There isn't a monster, spencer."

 

Spencer hugged his lion. "Okay.."

 

"Do you think you can sleep in here?" Bryan asked. Spencer looked down, shrugging.  
"Do you want to sleep with us?"

 

Spencer nodded quickly.

 

"Alright. Come on."

 

Ian gave a weak smile as they walked in together. "No monsters?"

 

"No. But I'm still scared." Spencer said quietly.

 

Ian let out a soft sigh. "Okay, come get in bed."

 

Spencer climbed up and cuddled up to Ian.

 

Ian wrapped his arms around Spencer. "We'll keep monsters away.."

 

"Thank you, daddy." Spencer sighed.

 

"I love you little one."

 

"I love you too."

 

Bryan climbed in and smiled, turning off the light.

 

"Goodnight daddies."

 

"Goodnight.." they both said softly.


	27. Chapter 27

A week later, Ian was on his way to the airport to pick up Naomi and Thea. He got inside and sighed as he sat by the gate and waited. He was a little early. But Ian couldn't help it. He was so excited to see his sister. About a half hour later, Naomi, Thea and Idina came through the gate. Ian jumped up and grinned, running over and hugging his sister.

 

Naomi hugged him tightly. "Oh! I missed you!"

 

"I missed you so much!"

 

"I'm so happy we're here."

 

Ian smiled, kissing her cheek before turning to hug Thea.  
"Look at her! She's already getting so big!"

 

“She is." Thea giggled, handing Idina to Ian.

 

Ian held her and kissed her cheek. "She's gorgeous."

 

Idina made a soft noise, getting comfortable in his arms.

 

"Let's get your bags." Ian said, not looking up from Idina.

 

Naomi giggled. "Alright, come on."

 

They headed to the baggage claim and found their bags before going to the house. Ian smiled as they pulled in, “Bryan is picking Spencer up from school. He wanted to take a cab so you guys didn't have to.”

 

"That's sweet of him." Naomi said. "I have a surprise for you."

 

"A surprise?" Ian asked, unlocking the door.

 

Naomi nodded. "You'll see. Tonight."

 

"Okay." Ian chuckled as they walked inside.

 

"Are you two thirsty? Hungry?" Ian asked.

 

They both politely declined as Ian heard a car pull in. "That must be them."

 

Spencer came running into the house and grinned when he saw his aunts.

 

"Aunties!" He cried out, jumping onto the couch with them.

 

Naomi grinned as she hugged him close. "Munchkin!"

 

Spencer smiled. "Where's my cousin?"

 

"She's laying down." Thea said softly.

 

Spencer frowned as Bryan walked in with Marisol. "Hey!"

 

"Oh, let me see her!" Naomi said excitedly.

 

Bryan giggled, walking over and handing her to Naomi. 

 

Naomi gasped. "She's so precious!"

 

Marisol gurgled, wiggling around.

 

Thea leaned over. "She looks like Ian."

 

Ian smiled proudly. "She does.."

 

Spencer sighed as he watched everyone marvel over his sister.

 

Bryan saw Spencer's face and picked him up. "You want to help me make dinner for everyone?"

 

"I guess." Spencer shrugged.

 

Bryan sighed softly and carried him to the kitchen. "Are you okay baby boy?"

 

"Yeah. I don't feel good."

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Spencer looked down. "My heart hurts."

 

Bryan's eyebrows knit together. "Why, baby?.."

 

"Aunt Mimi and Aunt Thea care more about my sister."

 

"Sweetie..That's not true.."

 

"They forgot about me as soon as Mari was in the room."

 

"They've just never met her and they were excited.."

 

"But I missed them." Spencer said quietly.

 

"I know baby. Why don't you go and sit with them?" Bryan said softly.

 

"Okay.."

 

Bryan kissed his forehead softly. Spencer gave a small smile before walking back to the living room. Naomi smiled. "Hey munchkin."

 

"Hey aunt Mimi."

 

"Come sit. Tell me about school." She smiled.

 

"I liked it." Spencer said as he sat next to her.

 

"Can you understand Spanish better?" She asked sweetly.

 

Spencer nodded. "I learned a lot."

 

"I'm proud of you.."

 

"Really?"

 

"Of course, silly." Naomi said softly. Spencer smiled as he leaned against her.

 

After a while it was time to send Spencer to bed. After that the adults sat on the porch, laughing and drinking a couple of beers.

 

"So, what did it take to convince Thea to come here?" Ian asked with a small laugh.

 

"Not much..I just had to convince her I was strong enough to travel.." Naomi winked.

 

"Oh lord." Bryan laughed loudly.

 

Thea rolled her eyes. "Whatever.."

 

Naomi winked at Thea. "I'm still having that craving for those brownies."

 

Ian perked up. "Brownies?"

 

"I can understand why." Thea said. "Do you want me to grab the ones from our suitcase?"

 

Naomi nodded, smiling wide.

 

Thea kissed Naomi softly before heading to grab the container from their room.

 

"Oh my god." Ian grinned. "Is this my surprise?"

 

"Well, I do know how much you love chocolate." Naomi said with a sly smile.

 

Ian rubbed his hands together as Thea brought out the container. "I've missed these so much.."

 

"They're just brownies, babe. If you wanted some, I could have made them." Bryan chuckled.

 

"Naomi makes them the best..Really, she uses a secret recipe." Ian said, grabbing one.

 

"What's the secret?" Bryan asked.

 

"Um..The butter." Naomi smiled.

 

"Okay.." Bryan shrugged.

 

Ian took a big bite and hummed. "Just like I remember.."

 

"Do you want one, Bryan?" Thea asked.

 

"I'm still full from dinner." Bryan said softly.

 

"Just one?" Ian asked.

 

"In a minute." Bryan chuckled, rubbing his stomach.

 

Ian leaned against his husband. "Okay, baby."

 

After a while, Bryan raised an eyebrow as Ian, Naomi and Thea were all giggling wildly over a bad joke Ian told.

 

"That was totally funny, babe! Why aren't you laughing?"

 

“Because it wasn't." Bryan giggled lightly.

 

"You should relax." Ian said as he rubbed Bryan's thigh.

 

Bryan sighed, "I am relaxed."

 

"You don't seem like it."

 

Bryan took a sip of his beer. "Better?" He giggled.

 

"I think you need some chocolate." Ian grinned.

 

Naomi snorted, smiling wide. "Me too."

 

"You guys are weird." Bryan said. Ian just smiled as Bryan grabbed a brownie and took a bite. "It's kinda dry.." 

 

"Dry?" Naomi asked.

 

"There's a taste I can't put my finger on.." Bryan said as he swallowed. "It's good."

 

"I put some kind of chipotle chili spices in it for a little kick." Naomi explained. 

 

Bryan nodded and Ian couldn't help but choke back a laugh.

 

"What's so funny?" Bryan asked.

 

"Nothin'.." Ian hummed, biting his lip. Thea couldn't help but laugh loudly. Bryan finished his brownie and looked around at them. Naomi leaned over and captured Thea's lips in a soft kiss. Thea smiled as she kissed her fiancée.

 

“You're so gross." Ian laughed.

 

"Whatever, don't be jealous." Naomi giggled.

 

"I'm far from jealous."

 

"I know you still have a soft spot for girls." Naomi teased.

 

Ian made a disgusted look. "God, no. Not ever."

 

"Santana?" Bryan smiled.

 

"I can appreciate how hot she is. But I don't want her." Ian chuckled.

 

"Oh sure because you went on and on about how much you appreciated how hot she was." Bryan laughed.

 

“Oh, whatever."

 

Bryan laughed loudly, leaning against his husband.

 

"You seem to be in a better mood." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan giggled, grabbing another Brownie. "These are really good."

 

"They are." Naomi laughed.

 

Bryan sighed deeply as he chewed. "Really how do you make these?"

 

"Should we tell him?" Naomi asked Ian.

 

Ian laughed. "Oh god. Yes."

 

"We put pot in it." Thea giggled.

 

Bryan froze and looked up. "Put what?" He asked through a mouthful.

 

"It's weed, baby." Ian said before biting his lip.

 

Bryan looked angry for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Ohmygod.."

 

Naomi joined in as she took Thea's hand. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

 

Bryan just laughed. "I don't know. I'm just hungry again."

 

Ian leaned over and kissed Bryan. "Want me to make you something?"

 

Bryan smiled, kissing Ian again. "Yeah.." he said softly.

 

"What do you want?" Ian asked as he pulled Bryan close.

 

Bryan grinned. "I think you know what I want..”

 

Ian growled as he kissed Bryan's neck. "Let's go upstairs."

 

"Oh god.." Thea laughed.

 

"We could go to our room." Naomi said just loud enough for her fiancée to hear.

 

Thea gave a sly grin. "That sounds good.."

 

Ian stood and picked Bryan up, throwing him over his shoulder. Bryan laughed loudly, snorting as Ian carried him.

 

"Goodnight!" Ian called to his sister and Thea.

 

"Night!" They called back.

 

Ian set Bryan down once they were in their room and quickly pulled his shirt off. Bryan growled, leaning in and kissing across his chest. Ian gripped Bryan's hips. "Fuck, you're so sexy like this."

 

Bryan moaned against Ian's skin. Ian scratched down Bryan's sides before lifting his shirt. Bryan lifted his arms before leaning in to kiss him softly. Ian smiled. "What do you want, Bryan?"

 

"I want you.." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian kissed across Bryan's jawline to his ear. "How?"

 

Bryan trembled lightly, pulling Ian closer. "I want you on top of me..."

 

Ian growled as he pushed Bryan onto the bed. Bryan gasped, looking up at him. Ian unzipped Bryan's pants and pulled them off along with his boxers. "Gorgeous."

 

Bryan arched off the bed a bit, bending his legs and closing them a bit. Ian undressed and climbed on top of Bryan. He leaned down and bit his husband's bottom lip. Bryan inhaled softly, closing his eyes. Ian took his time kissing down Bryan's body. Bryan gasped, keeping his hands on Ian's neck.

 

"Talk to me, Bryan."

 

"You feel so good..Your mouth.."

 

Ian nipped at Bryan's hips. Bryan's hips jumped up as he let out a soft moan.

 

"Fuck.. I love how you move."

 

"You do it to me.."

 

Ian grinned as he made his way to Bryan's length. Bryan whined, curling his toes. Ian kissed the base and hummed.

 

"Ian.."

 

"Yes, babe?"

 

"I need you."

 

Ian climbed back up Bryan's body and rocked his hips down. "Me too."

 

Bryan scratched down Ian's back and thrust up with him. Ian reached over to grab the bottle of lube. Bryan watched Ian intently, running his fingertips along his face.

 

"You're fucking beautiful." Ian smiled as he slicked himself up.

 

Bryan giggled softly, looking up at him. "No, you.."

 

"Don't argue with me." Ian grinned.

 

"I do what I want.." Bryan smiled.

 

Ian grabbed Bryan's arms and pinned them above his head. "Oh yeah?"

 

Bryan huffed, trying to push his hips down to get Ian inside him.

 

"What was that?" Ian chuckled.

 

"Me doing what I want.." Bryan laughed.

 

"Well, maybe I'll do what I want and tease the hell out of you."

 

Bryan groaned, thrusting up against Ian.

 

Ian hummed as he kissed down Bryan's neck. "What do you think about that?"

 

"I think I need you.."

 

"If I didn't want you so fucking bad right now, I'd tease you." Ian chuckled as he slowly pressed into Bryan. Bryan let out a delicious whimper as Ian filled him. Ian moaned against Bryan's ear as he slowly thrust. Bryan wrapped his arms around Ian, gasping quietly with each roll of Ian's hips.

 

"Bryan.."

 

"You feel so good inside me..You were made for me.."

 

Ian gave a low grunt as he sped up.

 

"Oh, baby.." Bryan gasped, pulling him closer.

 

"I love you. I love you so much."

 

"I love you.." Bryan whispered. Ian kissed Bryan passionately as he thrust faster. Bryan pulled Ian's hair roughly as he moaned.

 

Ian growled. "Touch me. I need to feel you."

 

Bryan slowly ran his hands down the sides of Ian's neck to his shoulders, attaching his mouth to his collar bone and biting lightly. Ian gasped as he continued his pace. He squeezed his arms, scratching down the tan skin. Ian gripped Bryan's ass as he hit his husband's prostate. Bryan cried out. "A-Ah!"

 

Ian grinned as he kissed Bryan's neck and focused on that spot.

 

Bryan pulled Ian closer. "I-I'm close.."

 

"Come baby."

 

Bryan turned his head so their foreheads were pressed together. "F-Fuck!"

 

"You're so sexy, Bryan." Ian breathed out.

 

Bryan kissed Ian hard as he came. Ian moaned against Bryan's lips as he spilt himself inside of his husband. Bryan moaned deeply as they came down. Ian wiped the sweat from his forehead as he pulled out and laid next to Bryan. "Shit.."

 

"I love you.." Bryan breathed out, smiling.

 

"I love you too."

 

"I can't believe you got me high." Bryan laughed.

 

"It was funny." Ian grinned

 

"Whatever.." Bryan smiled.

 

"You enjoyed it."

 

"I still am." Bryan laughed.

 

Ian giggled. "Are you still hungry?"

 

"Oh my god, yes.."

 

"I'll make you something. Come with me. I want another brownie."

 

Bryan nodded, standing and pulling on his boxers. Ian pulled his pajama pants on and followed Bryan. They got to the kitchen and saw Naomi and Thea brought the brownies in. Ian grinned as he grabbed one. "Want another?"

 

Bryan smiled, nodding. "Yeah.."

 

Ian handed one to his husband. "What are you hungry for?"

 

"Meat.." Bryan hummed.

 

"I just gave you some." Ian said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Bryan snorted through his bite of brownie. Ian kissed Bryan's cheek before looking through the fridge.

 

Bryan smiled as he watched Ian. "You're hot.."

 

"You're high as fuck." Ian chuckled.

 

"No I'm not!" Bryan laughed.

 

"Yes you are!"

 

"Prove it." Bryan giggled.

 

"You're asking for meat." Ian grinned. "You barely eat meat."

 

"I do sometimes!"

 

"Not often."

 

Bryan smiled, looking down at the brownies. "Is chocolate a fruit?"

 

Ian burst out in laughter. "Sorry. But no."

 

"No, but it is! Because the beans grow on a tree!"

 

"If it makes you feel better, I won't argue." Ian smiled.

 

"So it's actually good for you.."

 

"Very good." Ian said as he shook his head.

 

Bryan smiled. "What are you making me?"

 

"We have that leftover chicken. I thought I could hear that up and sauté some peppers and onions for fajitas."

 

"Oh my god, yes.." Bryan moaned.

 

"You're acting like me."

 

Bryan rolled his eyes. "Am not!"

 

"I think it's cute."

 

"I think you're cute.." Bryan giggled.

 

Ian walked over to kiss Bryan again. Bryan hummed softly, running his hands down Ian's sides. Ian smiled as he rested his head on Bryan's shoulder. Bryan sighed happily, closing his eyes. "God, is it supposed to make me this horny?"

 

Ian couldn't help but laugh. "It's different for everyone."

 

Bryan turned to look at Ian. "Well how is it for you?"

 

"I feel relaxed. And horny."

 

Bryan giggled, kissing his neck softly. "Me too.."

 

"After we eat, I'd love to ride you." Ian whispered.

 

Bryan gasped softly against his skin. "Yeah..That sounds good."

 

Ian grinned as he pulled back and finished cooking. Bryan watched Ian, biting his lip. Ian dished the food onto a couple of tortillas and handed a plate to Bryan. Bryan moaned softly, grabbing it and taking a huge bite. Ian held back a laugh as he started eating.

 

"S'good.." Bryan got out before swallowing.

 

Ian admired his husband. He was normally so delicate in the way he ate. But it was nice to see him let go and not care. Bryan looked up when he was halfway done and saw Ian watching him. "What?"

 

"Nothing. I just love you so much, Bryan."

 

Bryan smiled wide. "I love you too.."

 

"You have a little.." Ian gave a small laugh as he leaned over to wipe off a little spot of sour cream from the corner of Bryan's mouth. Bryan giggled before leaning in to kiss Ian sweetly. Ian smiled against Bryan's lips. Bryan pulled back, looking up into Ian's eyes.

 

"You're so hot."

 

Bryan grinned. "I want to fuck you now.."

 

"Let's go upstairs."

 

Bryan nodded, cleaning up before grabbing Ian's hand and pulling him upstairs. Ian chuckled as they ran to their room. Bryan pressed Ian against the door, kissing up his neck. Ian gasped as he rolled his body forward.

 

"You're so hot.."

 

"I want your cock so bad, baby."

 

"So needy.." Bryan whispered.

 

"Always for you." Ian breathed out. Bryan moaned softly, nipping at Ian's ear. Ian lifted his leg and wrapped it around Bryan's hip. Bryan thrust forward, gripping Ian's thigh roughly.

 

"Babe.. Ungh!"

 

"F-Fuck.." Bryan moaned, kissing up his neck.

 

"I need you."

 

Bryan nodded, pulling Ian's pajama bottoms down before pulling off his own boxers. Ian bit his lip as he watched Bryan. Bryan smiled, picking Ian up. Ian gasped, wrapping his arms around Bryan's neck. "I love this."

 

"I know you do.." Bryan grinned.

 

Ian leaned in, kissing Bryan deeply. Bryan moaned as he positioned himself and slowly pushed in. Ian broke the kiss and let out a long whine.

 

"Baby.." Bryan whispered.

 

"So good.."

 

"You're so tight.." Bryan growled.

 

Ian moaned deeply. "Fuck me."

 

Bryan held Ian tighter as he sped up. Ian's head fell back as he pulled at Bryan's hair.

 

"You like that, baby?.."

 

"Fuck. Yes!"

 

Bryan bit down on Ian's shoulder as he fucked into him deeper and harder. Ian clutched to Bryan as he tried to keep quiet. Bryan kissed to his lips. "So good for me.."

 

"Keep talking, please.."

 

Bryan moaned, kissing his jaw. "You love taking me like this.."

 

Ian leaned into the touch. "Fucking love it."

 

Bryan groaned, squeezing Ian's thighs.

 

Ian tightened his legs around Bryan. "Fuck.. I'm not going to last."

 

"Neither am I..Fuck.."

 

Ian reached between them and pumped himself in time with Bryan's thrusts. Bryan sucked at his neck sloppily, as his thrusts lost rhythm. Ian held onto Bryan as he let out a low grunt and came between them. Bryan felt Ian tighten around him and it pushed him over the edge. Ian kissed Bryan slowly as they came down. Bryan carried Ian to the bed and gently laid him down.

 

"I should get you high more often."

 

"Whatever.. Bad example for our kids." Bryan breathed out before laughing loudly.

 

"They don't need to know." Ian chuckled.

 

Bryan kissed Ian deeply. "I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

"We can't do this all the time." Bryan said, trying to sound responsible.

 

"But you'd do it again." Ian couldn't help but laugh. "I don't even know where to get it anymore. I'm sure I could find out though."

 

Bryan giggled, nodding lightly.

 

"You're so bad. It's kind of sexy." Ian grinned.

 

"How?" Bryan laughed.

 

"Wanting to get high with me. When we met, I would have never imagined it."

 

"Neither would I." Bryan chuckled.

 

"I like it." Ian smiled.

 

"Do you?" Bryan grinned.

 

Ian nodded as he pulled Bryan closer. "I mean, I wouldn't want to do other stuff. But I do think it's hot when you're like this."

 

"When I'm high?" Bryan asked.

 

"Not exactly. Just when we share things. This is something we could do and not have to share it with anyone. I like how you didn't worry about what you were eating or making a mess. I like seeing you just relax." Ian said softly. "I'm not saying you don't do that without the brownies. It's just another side of you I haven't seen. I absolutely love that I'm still learning things about you."

 

Bryan smiled, threading his fingers through Ian's hair. "I love you, Ian.."

 

"I love you too, Mr. Taylor."

 

Bryan smiled, kissing Ian sweetly. "Can we get married again?"

 

"We could renew our vows." Ian suggested. 

 

"We could?" Bryan smiled.

 

"Do you want to?"

 

"I do.."

 

"Let's do it." Ian grinned.

 

Bryan let out a happy squeal and hugged Ian tightly. Ian chuckled before kissing Bryan passionately. "I'm so in love with you."

 

"You're so perfect.."

 

"You are." Ian sighed happily.

 

"No, you." Bryan yawned.

 

Ian kissed Bryan's cheek. "Go to sleep, baby."

 

"I love you.."

 

"I love you too."

 

Bryan cuddled close and fell asleep. Ian fell asleep soon after.


	28. Chapter 28

A couple of hours later, Ian groaned as he slowly woke up. He rubbed his eyes as he heard a voice coming from the baby monitor. Ian's eyebrows knit together as he heard a voice singing. "What the hell?.." he whispered. He slowly started to calm as he realized it was just spencer.   
"Get your shopping on, At the mall,   
Max your credit cards You don't have to choose,   
Buy it all So they like you. Do they like you?  
Wait a second, Why should you care, what they think of you   
When you're all alone, by yourself Do you like you? Do you like you?

You don't have to try so hard   
You don't have to give it all away   
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up   
You don't have to change a single thing."

 

Ian got out of bed and carefully walked to Marisol's bedroom. He leaned against the doorframe as he watched his son sing to her. 

"You don't have to try so hard   
You don't have to bend until you break   
You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up   
You don't have to change a single thing."  
You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i   
You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i   
You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i   
You don't have to try."

 

Ian grinned. Spencer had an amazing little voice. Spencer gasped as he heard the floor creak behind him and turned to see Ian. "Daddy, you scared me!"

 

"Were you singing to your sister?"

 

Spencer nodded as he looked back at Marisol. "I could hear her crying."

 

"Is she okay now?"

 

"Yeah. I think she likes it. Like when you sing to me." Spencer said as he walked over to Ian.

 

"It makes you feel better, huh?"

 

Spencer nodded. "It always makes me feel better."

 

Ian picked him up and carried him to the kitchen.

 

"What are we doing?" Spencer asked.

 

"Going to make breakfast." 

"Are we surprising everyone?"

 

"We are!"

 

"I like surprises!" Spencer grinned.

 

"Me too. What do you want to make?"

 

"Omelets!" Spencer said excitedly. "I want spinach and tomato in mine."

 

Ian giggled. "You sure?"

 

"Yes! And lots of cheese!"

 

"Alright." Ian smiled.

 

"Can I beat the eggs?" Spencer asked.

 

Ian nodded, grabbing what they needed. Spencer talked animatedly as he helped Ian make breakfast. "You're in a good mood." Ian grinned.

 

"I like mornings." Spencer said simply.

 

"I can tell." Ian said happily. Spencer watched in awe as Ian folded his omelet perfectly.

 

"Looks good." Ian said softly.

 

"One day, I'll be able to do that just like you!"

 

"You will! Do you like cooking?"

 

Spencer nodded. "It's fun!"

 

Ian smiled wide. 

 

Spencer grinned as he watched the cheese melt. "Can I have ketchup too?"

 

"You can. Go grab it out of the fridge."

 

Spencer nodded as he did what he was told. Ian sighed happily. "So your daddy and I were thinking about renewing our vows."

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"It's kind of like we're getting married again.."

 

Spencer gasped. "Will I be in the wedding?!"

 

"You will." Ian nodded, smiling.

 

"That's cool!"

 

"You think so?" Ian chuckled.

 

Spencer nodded. "I've never been in a wedding."

 

"You will be. You can be my best man." Ian grinned.

 

"When are you getting married? Today?"

 

"No, not today. We have to plan it first."

 

"Can I help?"

 

"Of course." Ian nodded, plating his omelet.

 

"Mmmmm.." Spencer grinned as he rubbed his belly.

 

Ian smiled, setting it on the table. "Eat up buddy."

 

Spencer took his fork and quickly started eating. Ian smiled before starting on Bryan's food. Not long after, Naomi came into the room. "Mmm. Something smells good."

 

"Morning." Ian smiled.

 

"Good morning."

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

"A little tired. But pretty good. About about you?" Ian asked. 

 

“Same. Thea kept me up all night." 

 

"Bryan kept me up too." Ian laughed.

 

Naomi giggled. "I'm not surprised."

 

"It was really funny seeing him like that."

 

"Really?"

 

Ian nodded. "He wants to do it again sometime."

 

"Sounds fun." Naomi giggled.

 

"Want an omelet?" Ian asked.

 

"Sure." She giggled. Ian smiled as he started on another.

 

A bit later Bryan and Thea walked in, holding the babies.

 

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Naomi grinned as she walked over to kiss Idina.

 

Thea smiled. "She slept well."

 

"Spencer heard Marisol this morning so he went to sing to her." Ian said proudly.

 

"Really?" Bryan smiled. "You sang to your sister?"

 

Spencer nodded. "She was crying. I thought it would help."

 

"That's so sweet.." Bryan smiled.

 

"He's a very sweet boy." Naomi said as she kissed the top of Spencer's head.

 

Spencer smiled wide. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome, sweetie."

 

They all sat down to eat before Ian spoke up. "So we're thinking about renewing our vows."

 

"Really?" Thea asked.

 

Bryan nodded. "I almost forgot about that."

 

"Are you having second thoughts?" Ian asked.

 

"Of course not." Bryan giggled.

 

"Good."

 

"Well I mean I'm already stuck with you." Bryan smiled.

 

"Whatever." Ian laughed.

 

"So is it gonna be big?" Naomi smiled.

 

"We haven't talked about it yet."

 

Naomi nodded. "Well, your first wedding wasn't that big."

 

"True. But do you think everyone will want to fly out here for a big wedding?" Ian asked.

 

"Maybe if it's around a holiday."

 

Bryan nodded. "We'll talk about it."

 

"Big princess wedding!" Spencer said.

 

"I don't think so." Ian chuckled.

 

"Please!"

 

"We'll see."

 

Spencer grinned wide, nodding.

 

"Have you two talked about setting a date?" Bryan asked.

 

"Sometime in the Fall." Thea said.

 

"That's coming up pretty quick." Ian said. 

 

"Have you made any arrangements?" Bryan asked.

 

"We have to get Naomi fitted for a dress now that she had the baby, but we just want a small wedding." Thea smiled.

 

"Are you both wearing dresses?" Ian asked.

 

They nodded, smiling. "Pretty!" Spencer chimed.

 

"Do you want to look at some while you're here?" Bryan asked excitedly.

 

"Yeah!" Naomi grinned.

 

"I think that would be great." Ian said softly.

 

"Me too." Thea smiled.

 

"I don't want you to see it before the wedding." Naomi said carefully.

 

"I won't." Thea nodded. "But I want to."

 

"I know we're not exactly traditional. But I like the idea of being surprised when we see each other."

 

"That's sweet!" Bryan smiled.

 

"Will you come too?" Naomi asked her brother.

 

"Of course."

 

Naomi smiled as her daughter started to fuss. "I think it's feeding time."

 

"She is." Thea said, handing her over.

 

"I'll take her to the bedroom. Don't want to freak anyone out." Naomi giggled as she got up.

 

"Whatever." Bryan giggled.

 

"I'm sure my brother doesn't want to see it." Naomi laughed.

 

"I just won't look. You don't have to go hide." Ian said.

 

Naomi nodded as she sat back down. She carefully moved her shirt and started to feed Idina.

 

"What are we doing today, Daddy?" Spencer asked.

 

"I don't know." Ian said and looked to Bryan. "Did you have anything in mind?"

 

"Well maybe today would be a good day to just relax." Bryan said softly.

 

"Can I play with Lorelei?"

 

"Of course."

 

"I'm going to get dressed!" Spencer said happily.

 

Bryan smiled as he stood to make Marisol's bottle.

 

"Oh my god! I totally forgot. I want to see the pictures you guys had done!" Thea said.

 

Ian smiled, pulling his wallet off of the counter and pulling the pictures out. Naomi and Thea gasped as they looked over them. "They're beautiful!"

 

"I look like a dork." Ian chuckled.

 

"I think you look nice." Thea smiled.

 

"Whatever." Ian laughed.

 

"We should do this, babe." Naomi said.

 

"We should. It'd be so cute.." Thea grinned.

 

Naomi chuckled as Idina pulled away from her. She pulled her shirt back up and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Are you sleepy now?"

 

Idina gave a little yawn before rubbing her eyes.

 

"Can I hold her?" Ian asked. Naomi nodded, handing her to her brother.  
"Hey beautiful." Ian said quietly. Idina quickly settled in his arms, closing her eyes. Ian bounced her lightly as he watched her fall asleep. 

 

"She loves her uncle." Bryan smiled as he fed Marisol.

 

"I love her too. I wish you two were closer so they could be best friends." Ian said to Naomi.

 

"Every summer." Naomi smiled.

 

“Good." Ian chuckled. "I'm going to lay her down."

 

Naomi nodded, smiling lightly. Ian put Idina in his daughter's crib and turned the baby monitor on. Ian looked over her, smiling as she slept. He walked back downstairs and joined his family. 

 

Bryan smiled as he saw Ian. "There's Daddy." He said to their daughter. Marisol made a happy noise as she kicked her little feet.

 

Ian grinned. "Hey little girl.."

 

Marisol smiled as she looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes. Ian carefully took her in his arms. "Daddy missed you.."

 

"You're so good with her." Thea smiled.

 

"I'd hope." Ian giggled.

 

"You are. It's nice seeing you like this. Happy." Naomi said.

 

"I'm so happy.."

 

"Me too." Bryan said as he wrapped his arms around Ian from behind. Ian smiled, turning his head to kiss Bryan.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too.." 

 

"Daddies!" Spencer cringed.

 

"What?" Ian chuckled.

 

"Gross."

 

"Get used to it." Bryan grinned. Spencer covered his face with his hands and groaned.

 

"You're so funny." Naomi giggled.

 

"It's icky!" Spencer said.

 

"I like to kiss Thea." Naomi smiled.

 

"Kissing is gross!"

 

"Then don't kiss anyone." Thea laughed.

 

"I won't!" 

 

"You kissed Skyler." Ian teased.

 

"And it was gross!" Spencer said seriously.

 

"Skyler?" Naomi smiled.

 

"He's just a friend, Aunt Mimi." 

 

"You don't have a crush?"

 

"No. That's crazy."

 

"What about Lorelai?" Bryan giggled.

 

"Dad!" Spencer groaned as he blushed.

 

"Awwwe!" Thea grinned.

 

Ian smiled as he looked over at spencer. "It's okay to have a crush."

 

Spencer blushed furiously. "I don't!"

 

"Okay." Thea said sarcastically.

 

Spencer huffed as there was a knock on the door. 

 

"That's probably her." Bryan said.

 

"I'll get it." Ian said as he walked to the door. Ian opened the door and to his surprise, Kurt and Blaine were standing there. "Oh my god!" Ian grinned.

 

"Hey!" Kurt smiled, hugging him.

 

"What're you guys doing here?" Ian asked as they walked in.

 

"We just thought we'd surprise you.." 

 

"Grampas!" Spencer yelled, running to Kurt.

 

"Hey sweetie!"

 

Spencer grinned as Kurt hugged him tightly.

 

"What about me?" Blaine laughed.

 

"I missed you!" Spencer said happily as Kurt handed him over.

 

Blaine kissed his cheek. "I missed you too, bud."

 

Bryan grinned as he came over to see what the noise was. "Oh my god, hey!"

 

"Hey!" Kurt grinned.

 

Bryan hugged both of them. "It's so good to see you!"

 

"You too." Blaine said softly.

 

"Is that my husband?!" Thea called.

 

"What?" Ian laughed as they walked into the room.

 

"Blaine!" Thea squealed, jumping up to hug him.

 

"Hey beautiful." Blaine grinned.

 

Everyone greeted the two and Kurt gasped as he saw Marisol. "Oh my god!"

 

Ian chuckled as Kurt held her.

 

"Oh you are the cutest thing!" He squeaked. Marisol looked up at Kurt with wide, curious eyes.  
"She has blue eyes! Like me." He giggled.

 

"She's beautiful." Blaine said happily.

 

Blaine picked Spencer up and smiled. "Now we have two grandchildren."

 

Spencer grinned as he rested his head against Blaine's shoulder. "How long are you staying, grampa?"

 

"As long as you want." Kurt smiled.

 

"Forever?!" Spencer asked excitedly.

 

"Not that long." Blaine giggled.

 

Spencer sighed heavily. "Okay."

 

Kurt leaned over kissing his forehead.

 

"Too bad you weren't here last night." Naomi chuckled.

 

"Why?" Kurt asked.

 

Thea giggled as she leaned against her fiancée. "We will tell you later."

 

"Okay." Blaine chuckled.

 

"We're taking Naomi wedding dress shopping while they're here." Ian said.

 

"Ooh, can I come?" Kurt asked, sitting at the table.

 

"Of course!" Naomi grinned.

 

"Grampa dress shopping is boring." Spencer protested.

 

"But it's for a wedding dress. They're beautiful." Kurt said. "Your aunts will look like princesses."

 

"They already do!"

 

"Thank you, sweetie." Naomi smiled.

 

"You can wear your normal clothes." Spencer said seriously.

 

"But I want a dress." Naomi said.

 

"Okay.." Spencer sighed.

 

"Do you want to be in the wedding?" Thea asked spencer.

 

"Yes!"

 

"He's going to look so handsome!"

 

"I can wear my Spider Man shirt!"

 

"We'll see." Naomi laughed. Bryan smiled as Marisol started to get fussy.

 

"Is she getting better at being on a schedule?" Blaine asked.

 

"She is." Bryan nodded. "Sometimes she wakes up late. But not as often."

 

“That's great!"

 

"She looks like you two.." Kurt smiled.

 

"More like Ian." Bryan said.

 

"I see both." Blaine nodded.

 

"Me too." Ian grinned.

 

Marisol grabbed at Kurt's tie and let out a happy squeal.

 

"She's so adorable!" Thea giggled.

 

"Do you love your sister?" Blaine asked Spencer with a smile.

 

"I do." Spencer said. "She's not so scrunchy now."

 

"Scrunchy?" Kurt giggled.

 

"She was all wrinkly."

 

Ian just laughed. "So were you!"

 

"I'm not now!" Spencer laughed.

 

Ian leaned over, kissing his forehead. "True."

 

"So, what're you guys up to today?" Blaine asked.

 

"Just relaxing." Ian smiled.

 

"That sounds nice." Kurt sighed.

 

Bryan nodded, smiling.

 

Kurt leaned against Blaine. "Remember when we saw the twins the first time?"

 

"I do..They were perfect.." Blaine smiled, looking down at his granddaughter.

 

"Oh! Is Liv still seeing that boy?" Ian asked.

 

"She is." Blaine nodded. 

 

Kurt huffed. "I still don't like him."

 

"Why not?" Bryan asked.

 

"Because they're dating." Blaine chuckled.

 

"I think it's cute." Thea smiled.

 

"Protective father Kurt." Ian chuckled.

 

"That's not a bad thing." Kurt said seriously.

 

"It is when you know he's a nice boy." Blaine giggled.

 

"He's a sixteen year old boy, Blaine. You know what sixteen year old boys want." Kurt sighed.

 

"I just wanted you." Blaine smiled.

 

"And he wants her!"

 

"I like him."

 

"What does Zach think?" Ian asked.

 

"They play video games together when he comes over." Blaine said.

 

"Maybe he's not so bad, Kurt."

 

"So all you wanted to do with me when you were sixteen is what you think he wants to do?" Blaine grinned.

 

"I thought about it a lot." Kurt chuckled.

 

Blaine bit his lip and smiled, rolling his eyes.

 

"You can't say you didn't." 

 

“I didn't!" Blaine smiled.

 

"Liar." Kurt said as he raised an eyebrow.

 

"Maybe a little.."

 

"We all know you're a little freak, Blaine." Thea giggled. "Don't hide."

 

"My grampa is not a freak!" Spencer said seriously.

 

Ian laughed before biting his lip. "That's right buddy, you tell 'em."

 

Kurt laughed as he leaned against his husband. They sat and talked before there was a small knock on the door.

 

"I got it." Bryan said before walking to the door. He opened the door and smiled as he saw Lorelai.  
"Hey sweetie!" Bryan smiled.

 

"Can Spencer come play?" She smiled.

 

"Yeah. I'll go get him." Bryan said.

 

"Is that Lorelai?" Spencer asked excitedly.

 

Lorelei walked into the room with Bryan. "Hey Spencer." She said shyly. 

 

"Awe! She's so cute!" Thea giggled.

 

Spencer smiled. "Lorelai, this is my family!"

 

"Hi.." Lorelei said as she blushed. Spencer held her hand and took her around the room, introducing her to everyone.

 

"It's nice to finally meet you." Naomi smiled. "Spencer talks about you a lot."

 

Spencer blushed fiercely. "Do not!"

 

"Alright." Ian chuckled. "Are you two going to play here or at Lorelei's house?"

 

"Here." Lorelai smiled.

 

"Can we go outside, daddy?" Spencer asked.

 

Bryan nodded. "Stay in the yard."

 

"We will!" Spencer grinned as they ran to the back yard.

 

"Adorable." Kurt smiled.

 

"He definitely has a crush!" Naomi grinned.

 

"He's six.." Bryan shrugged. "It's puppy love."

 

"It's sweet." Thea said softly. "Innocent."

 

Bryan smiled as he watched them through the kitchen window.

 

"I'm going to check on Idina." Naomi said.

 

Thea smiled, following her fiancée. Idina was reaching up as she watched Marisol's mobile.

 

"Hey precious girl.." Naomi whispered. Idina kicked her legs as she cooed. She picked her daughter up and sighed happily.

 

"I can't get enough of her." Thea smiled.

 

"She's beautiful."

 

"She looks like you."

 

"She's going to be like you.." Naomi said softly.

 

"How do you know?"

 

"I can just tell."

 

Thea smiled as she held Naomi from behind.

 

Naomi smiled. "I can't wait to marry you.."

 

"Me too." Thea grinned. "I love you."

 

"I love you too.."

 

Thea smiled as Idina wrapped her little hand around her finger. Naomi turned her head and kissed her fiancée softly. 

 

"I can't believe we have a baby."

 

"I can. I always wanted this with you.." Naomi smiled.

 

"I never pictured my life turning out this way.."

 

"Why? You're amazing." Naomi said, turning to face her.

 

"I mean with a girl." Thea chuckled. "But I'm so happy."

 

"So am I." Naomi grinned.

 

Thea rubbed Naomi's hips. "You look so good."

 

Naomi gasped softly. "Thank you.."

 

"You're welcome." Thea giggled.

 

"Not in front of the baby.." Naomi smiled, biting her lips.

 

"Later." Thea grinned.

 

"Okay.." Naomi giggled.

 

"Let's take her downstairs."

 

Naomi nodded, following her fiancée out.

 

They headed downstairs and Blaine smiled. "Let uncle Blaine hold Idina."

 

Naomi smiled, handing Idina to Blaine.

 

"Two beautiful little girls. You guys are going to be in trouble." Blaine laughed.

 

"They're going to cause trouble." Ian smiled.

 

"They won't be that bad." Thea laughed.

 

"Hopefully." Bryan smiled.

 

"Well, either way, we will be there for each other." Naomi said softly.

 

Thea smiled, leaning over to kiss Naomi softly.

 

"You two are still just as cute and gross as when you met." Blaine said with a smile.

 

"You're one to talk." Naomi said.

 

"Kurt and I have toned it down way more than you two."

 

"You've also been married for a thousand years." Thea teased.

 

"Trust me. He's not that old." Kurt giggled.

 

Blaine smiled, blushing lightly. Bryan took Ian's hand as he watched his family tease one another. It was so nice to see everyone together like this.


End file.
